A Little Light of Love
by Kikiko
Summary: Complete! The Elrics journey to find the Uranium bomb from their world. Angst, foul languge, and action. Finally Ed x Roy! Takes place after the movie ends, picking up 2 years later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal alchemist or it's characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

I've tried to make this fiction mirror real events as much as possible. With the help of Wikipedia and other websites I have presented you with the facts as I have found them on the web. I will place the links I used in my profile.

This fiction takes place 2 years after the movie, Ed and Al are on the hunt for the Uranium bomb and are currently travailing through a politically unstable Italy. As near as I figure it Ed's 20 and Al's 16. The year is 1925.

(1) Ed regained his arm at the end of the series, and then lost it when he came to Earth.

(2) I have a link on my profile to an interesting site that has pictures of prosthetic limbs from various times in history, worth checking out.

(3) Seniore - major who commanded a cohort (battalion)

(4) Capomanipolo - First Lieutenant

(5) Benito Mussolini – Please see my profile for further reading on this man.

**Version 2.0—Edited for punctuation, and sentence structure. No plot points have changed, but hopefully it flows better XD. If you feel up to it, let me know how it reads!**

**Chapter 1**

Edward Elric was not happy, and it was all because of his little brother. Al had been getting on his nerves the whole trip, bugging him about everything and anything that crossed his mind until he wanted to punch him out. He was stubbornly trying to resist that urge, grinding his teeth, and pointedly ignoring Al, hoping that he would get the hint, but it didn't seem to be working. The fact that Ed hadn't responded for the last hour didn't seem to deter Al in the slightest.

They still had a long way to go, and if he didn't stop this now, Al might never quit. That made him really worried. He knew that Al was only concerned, but this was going a bit too far in his opinion. It was getting harder and harder to block him out, and he was sure that his eyebrow was going to twitch like that forever if something didn't give soon.

"Al..." Tired of it all, Ed tried to interrupt Al's flowing full blown rant.

"—And what about Noa? Is it really okay for us to just leave her like that? I mean she's your best friend isn't she? We should have been more persistent in asking her to come with us. You would have liked her to come, right? I mean, will those people, will they treat her kindly? It's not like they—"

"AL! Dammit! Enough already!" Ed jumped to his feet trying to tower over Al in order to get his attention. "It's too late to change that now. We're not even in the same country anymore! Okay?"

The vein in Ed's temple throbbed horribly, and he could feel the start of a wicked headache forming behind his temple. Cracking his knuckles on his flesh hand, Ed made sure Al got the hint that he was serious about obtaining some peace and quiet as he glared down at his younger brother.

"Sorry..." murmured Al, closing his mouth on what he wanted to say next. He sunk back into his seat, staring up through his bangs, looking very contrite.

All the tension in Ed's shoulders vanished, and he sagged. "THANK you!" he snipped, flopping back into his padded seat across from Al. Ed stared moodily out the train window and began massaging his temples; the gloves on his hands adding welcome distraction from the throbbing headache.

_Dammit, Al, I know all that, _Ed thought. _But it can't be helped. We finally have a lead on the stupid uranium bomb. I won't put her in danger. _Ed glanced at his brother who was sulking on the bench across from him. _If I could help it you wouldn't be here either. _

The landscape was changing quickly now from the lush green fields of France to the more rocky, rugged landscape of Italy. Travailing by train was convenient but it was slow too slow for Edward, as their lead was already several months old, he wanted to be there as soon as possible, but this was the best they could do with their limited resources. He wished that he could have gotten his hands on a plane, but their patron wasn't biting.

_Although, it was lucky that Al had insisted we get a sleeper cabin for this trip, _Ed mused. Not that he would ever admit that to Al; at least, not right now while he was still peeved at him.

Ed was loathe to spend their money when he was sure they could tough it out in the couch car. With inflation the way it was these days, every penny had to be spent wisely. The economy was really taking a hit from the Great War, and now that things had started to turn uncertain the value of their money could bottom out at any time, which only made Al argue hard about getting the sleeper cabin.

But, Al had pointed out that the added privacy would help them be more comfortable, and Ed wouldn't have to be so cautious about his auto-mail being seen. It seemed that the people of this world became quite fearful of things they didn't understand. He'd had a some strange reactions on the few occasions that he'd been careless enough to show his arm or leg. Enough to make him want to be very careful in the future, who he allowed to see his auto-mail.

Now that Al had finally shut up, a wave of tiredness swept over Ed. "I'm taking a nap," he informed Al.

"Edward?"

"What, AL?" a slight sound of annoyance marking his response. He glared across the small space separating them.

"Is your auto-mail bothering you again?"

Ed stood, and began to set up the sleeper cot above his seat, not bothering to answer. When was it _not _bothering him? Ever since returning this world it had begun to hurt him. He was starting to think that Winry had done this to him on purpose, or maybe there was something wrong with this auto-mail. Taking off his trench coat, he threw it on his seat and heaved himself onto the cot. Situating himself with his back facing the cabin, he closed his eyes.

Maybe he should get Al to take a look at it. Not long after returning with him to this world, Al had mentioned that Winry had taught him a lot about auto-mail to be a back-up mechanic for her. He claimed that he was really good too. But it didn't seem right for anyone but Winry to touch his auto-mail. Well, it was that or nothing.

Letting his eyes close, Ed drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Slumping in his seat, Al watched his brother's still form and continued to fret. Ed was getting more and more irritable as they made their way further south. He had been trying to sort out what was bothering his brother, but still couldn't come up with anything. Ed wouldn't even talk to him about it, which seemed strange. They always _used_ to talk.

Plus, Ed didn't like to speak about his time here before Al was able to join him, so that didn't help him narrow it down any. He had originally thought that Noa's decision to leave Germany might have something to do with it, but Ed insisted that it wasn't anything like that. 'Not like there's anything wrong with me in the first place', Ed would complain in response to Al's constant digging.

Al was starting to doubt if he knew his brother as well as he thought he did. Sure they had spent three years in parallel worlds with very different experiences, but could they be so changed? Al had gotten his memories back when he crossed though the gate, so he remembered how they used to be. He was sure that Ed couldn't have had it that bad off in this world. He was able to live with father after all. Ed tossed on the cot, seemingly as agitated as he felt.

Now that he thought about it, maybe Ed didn't have a problem after all, maybe it was him that had a problem. He never really got a chance to know their father in Rizembool, having only spent one night together, and he couldn't even remember him from his childhood.

Could he be taking it out on Ed? Was he jealous of the time he'd been able to spend with their father? A startling thought, but it seemed to ring true. Glancing out at the world flashing by, Al brooded.

Truth be told, he was really jealous of the time Ed and father spent together. They had lived as a family, making dinner, going out to see plays, or to the library to do research, doing chores, just being a family. All of that was what Al had wanted even for a little while. While he was able to live with Winry and Aunt Pinako, it just wasn't the same, they weren't blood.

Sinking further down in his seat, Al chewed on his lip. Running a hand through his short, sandy hair, he sighed.

Then Ed had moved in with Alfonse Heiderich, and he wasn't too sure what to make of that. His double from this world had died attempting to send Ed back to him in Central, but why would he risk his life like that for Ed? How close where they? Did something happen between them?

He also knew that Ed didn't share his admiration of the female body, but he didn't think that meant that he didn't want anything to do with them. While Ed never talked about it, Al still managed to pick up on his unease. Could that be why he didn't want Noa to come with them? There were really too many things that _could_ be bothering Ed that he couldn't decide what really _was_ bothering him.

"Al, would you quit it! I'm trying to sleep here."

"Hm?" Al looked up to see Ed staring down at him. His braid was starting to unravel, the stray hair framing his face, making it look messy and unkempt. Al liked it best when it was loose, but he couldn't get Ed to leave it that way and well…it wasn't really practical anyway. He thought it kinda made Ed look taller with it down, but Ed would only yell at him if he said that out loud.

It was now so long that leaving it in a pony tail wasn't really going to keep it very neat. He would have to re-braid it later and he was sure there would be lots of tangles in it from Ed's restless tossing and turning. Frowning, Al thought about the way Ed would get all whiny when he would begin to work out the tangles.

Chewing on his lip, Al wondered why he couldn't just trim it a little bit; the split ends were starting to get really bad now. Maybe he should try again to convince his brother to let him trim a good two inches off the bottom—

"Oi, what's wrong with you? I told you to stop," Ed snapped.

"Wha—?"

"Stop chewing on your lip! I can hear your spit moving 'round your mouth from way the 'frig up here. It's annoying."

"Oh, sorry." Al took his hand away from his lips, placing both of them in his lap. He continued to regard Ed's face, making the older brother fidget. With a snort of annoyance, Ed flopped back down to try and resume his nap.

Sighing, Al stretched out on the bench seat as best he could with his head pillowed in his hands, letting his legs hang off the side. From his reclined view all he could see was the blue sky and an occasional cloud. Slowly, Al's mind drifted and soon he was in a light sleep.

Sometime later, Al awoke to hear his brother mumbling in his sleep. Looking over, he saw that Ed was shivering and twitching. Sighing, Al got up and grabbed a blanket, and threw it over the huddled form, tucking in the corners just like mom used to. That seemed to make the sleeping man happy, and Ed settled. Sighing again, Al lay back down and almost immediately went back to sleep.

* * *

"Ugh...ah-urrgghh!" groaned Ed. Pain wracked through his body as he fought to regain consciousness. Something was holding him down, making it difficult to move. He tossed and struggled, fighting to the surface. The next wave of pain brought him fully awake.

With a strangled groan, Ed sat bolt upright. Clutching at his auto-mail arm, Ed tried to dispel the sleep muddled-ness of his brain. He was pretty sure that auto-mail didn't feel _these_ types of sensations; it was good but not that good. A layer of sweat coated his body, and he could feel drops of it running down his back. Looking down, he noticed a blanket tangled up in his legs.

_Al... _he thought, shaking his head. Kicking it aside, he swung his legs over the side of the cot and hopped down. The jolt of the landing sending fresh pain through his body.

His little brother was still asleep on the bench, blissfully unaware of Ed's discomfort. Grimacing with another wave of sharp pain, Ed left the cabin in search of the restroom. He staggered down the corridor, sometimes bumping into the walls. The other passengers stared curiously out at him, but he couldn't care less about that right now. All that mattered was the pain, and getting rid of it.

Finally he reached the end of the narrow corridor, and turned the corner only to find the bathroom occupied. Groaning, he leaned up against the opposite wall then sunk down to the floor. Tired and sweaty, he silently commanded whoever was in there to hurry the hell up. The pain, not as sharp as before, seemed to settle on a constant throbbing.

The door creaked open making Ed look up. He was surprised to see an older man in his late 40's staring curiously back at him, making him blink in shock.

"Dr. Marcoh?" Ed croaked, thoroughly taken aback to see a familiar face that he blurted the man's name.

"Why...yes, that's me...but I don't believe I know who you are, son. Are you okay?" the man asked, concerned. Ed shook his head. "Well, let's get you up." Dr. Marcoh came around his left side and hauled him upright. With a steadying hand on his elbow, he guided Ed into the bathroom and sat him down on the covered toilet.

"So how exactly do we know each other?" the doctor asked, grabbing a towel and wetting it he turned around and regarded his new charge.

"Name's Edward and—uhhg—I know of your work," Ed said, hoping that he was right in thinking that this Dr. Marcoh was much the same as the one from his world. Ed let out a painful breath and leaned into the wall, hoping the pressure on his auto-mail port would make his arm feel better. It didn't.

"Oh? You're pretty young to know about my field of study..." the doctor said cautiously.

"Well, actually, I'm a scientist myself so I know a little about a lot of things," replied Ed, hoping it would be enough.

Dr. Marcoh sized up this...man, he supposed, although he looked too young to be called that. For him to know about his research... The blond slumped further down on the toilet seat, the pain twisting his face as fresh beads of sweat appeared on his face.

Dismissing his misgivings for now, Dr. Marcoh decided to figure out what was troubling this enigma of a boy. "So, what seems to be troubling you?"

Sighing, Ed said, "I'm not sure. I feel as though my right arm's on fire, but I lost it three years ago (1) so I don't understand why it's hurting now!" Ed rubbed his auto-mail, more a comfort to himself then any real relief the gesture could have caused.

"Ah, I see, sounds like you have phantom pains." Placing the wet cloth on Ed's forehead; he held it there as he continued. "Is it your right arm then?" Ed nodded again. Dr. Marcoh rubbed his index finger under his nose. "There are a few treatments I could tell you about. The most common one would be drugs to dull the pain. Actually, I might have something in my bag I could give you for the interim."

Ed looked up from under the towel, hopeful. "Th—that would be really helpful. Thank you Dr. Marcoh."

"Do you think you can make it back to my cabin? It's just a few doors down." Another shake of the head. "Well, then you'll just have to wait here until I get back. Just hold this here until I return," instructed Dr. Marcoh. The doctor exited the small bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Left alone, Ed removed the towel from his forehead. So, it was phantom pains. Not something he had expected. The doctor said that it was quiet common so, maybe it was something to do with this world, or maybe he was just lucky up until now. Either way it was a bitch to deal with.

A few moments later Dr. Marcoh was back with his black bag dangling from his right hand. "So, how much did your doctor tell you about phantom pains?" asked Dr. Marcoh.

Shrugging his good shoulder Ed said, "Nothing."

"What!" Marcoh looked incredulous at Ed. "You mean the doctor who took your arm never talked to you about it? I can't believe that." Tsk-ing the kook of a doctor who would mis-lead a patient like that; he rummaged about in his bag until he found the bottle he was looking for. Uncorking it, he shook out two pills onto his palm.

"Yeah, well there were extenuating circumstances." Ed took the pills offered to him and swallowed them dry. Marcoh raised his eyebrows at that, but didn't comment.

"Well, phantom pain occurs when the missing limb causes discomfort such as warmth, coldness, itching, squeezing and burning," explained the doctor, rattling off the symptoms.

"Hmm," grimaced Ed. "I see, what causes it to manifest?"

"Stress and anxiety will cause the symptoms to appear more readily, and even the weather can affect it. Those pills should kick in pretty quickly."

"Hn." _I knew it_, thought Ed. _This is Al's fault_. _Stressing me out like that. The weather already bothers me, so that's no surprise. _

"So, are you traveling alone? Anyone I can fetch for you?" Edward was already looking much better; the skin around his eyes was relaxing and his overall posture was less tense. _Good, _thought Tim. _Even his color's coming back_.

"Well I'm travailing with my younger brother, but I don't want him to know about this. It would just worry him unnecessarily. Besides, I can take care of it on my own. It just surprised me is all." Ed gestured with his gloved auto-mail hand taking in his appearance and general state of messiness.

The movement of Edward's right hand caught Tim's attention. The fluid gesture totally at odds with all of what Tim knew about prosthetics. Prosthetic limbs were rigid (2) and fixed in place by the user with no free range of motion like that of this young man. Ed was moving his arm at will. And the way his fingers moved; so like a real hand, it was amazing. It was too, _normal_.

"Doctor? Doctor...did you hear me?"

"Eh?" Startled, Tim ripped his gaze from the fascinating hand up to Edward's face. "Sorr--" Was all he managed before the train gave a sickening lurch, throwing them both scrambling for something to grab onto before the could crash into each other. The screeching of the breaks echoed along the cabin cars and continued until it seamed that their ears would burst from the sound.

* * *

Al woke with a start. His heart was beating fast; panic and confusion whirled across his face as he fought to understand the situation. The horrible screeching noise that had woken him increased in pitch, and he was thrown from the seat to the floor knocking his head against the foot board of the bench opposite him with a resounding smack.

The train crawled to a stop, giving one last lurch as its forward momentum ceased. Propping himself up on one elbow, Al took stock of his injury. He winched at the throbbing pain from the back of his skull. Reaching up, he gently touched his lump looking for broken skin. He pulled his hand back in front of his face, and thankfully his fingertips were clean.

Pulling his feet beneath him, Al looked up to the cot to see how his brother made out. Before he could stand up more then half way, bright spots swam before his eyes, and the blood pounded behind his eyes. His legs collapsed, and he fell back to the cabin floor. Breathing fast, he willed the sudden blood rush to subside. He must have knocked his head harder then he thought.

When the attack subsided, he slowly straightened and leaned into the cabin wall. Satisfied after a few moments passed with nothing, Al raised his head and looked again at the cot. Ed was gone making Al frown. The blanket he put over his brother earlier that afternoon was on the floor, and the cabin door was open.

Al peered into the hallway. Nothing. Other passengers were also looking out to see what was amiss. Looking out the far side of the train, Al caught glimpses of soldiers as they surrounded the train cars. They were wearing khaki pants with a black shirt and ties, fully armed and very pissed off. The political environment in Italy wasn't the best for travailing, Al remembered. Or for tourists. He hoped that Ed would stay out of trouble so they could continue on their way uninterrupted.

Several soldiers boarded the car from the far end, forcing the scared passengers back into their cabins. As more soldiers piled in, Al closed the door to his own cabin and sat down on the bench, watching as the men filed past.

A few minutes passed before shouting broke out towards the front of the car. Pressing his face to the window, he saw a solider drag a woman from a cabin, yelling at her. When that didn't seem to work, the soldier back handed her viciously. Sobbing, she clasped, holding her cheek with both hands and quieted. Another solider was dragging out an old man by the hair, yelling and gesturing.

A piercing whistle blew outside, and the soldiers forced the woman and old man off the train. More soldiers entered from the back, Al turned to watch them board. Doors were thrown open and the occupants forcibly removed. Grabbing their one suitcase and Ed's coat, Al waited for the solider to get to his cabin. Fear ate at his stomach. It was times like this that he wish he could speak Italian.

When it was his turn, he went without protest and followed the rest of the passengers. He hoped that Ed would be close by. He scanned the crowed looking for long blond hair but within all the chaos of milling passengers and soldiers, it was hard to spot him.

A large troop carrier was positioned off to the side; another behind. The commanding officer was addressing the crowd. He held up a badge with a symbol marked on it that from his position, Al couldn't really see. Gesturing to it, the man pointed at the passengers. When he got no response, he barked an order and the soldiers leveled their guns at them.

Al's eyes went wide. Frantic, he searched the crowed anew, but he still couldn't spot Ed. The murmuring rose and shouts were heard further down the line as a few of the passengers began to protest loudly. Soldiers rushed forward with their guns leveled at the instigators and passed out of Al's line of sight.

A gun shot cracked the air.

All sound stopped for a painful, shock filled moment before a feeble wailing started down the far end. The crowd shuffled nervously but remained silent, watching the soldiers warily. Al could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise in response to the heightened tension, and he began to sweat. Where had Ed gotten off too?

The Seniore (3) spoke to the crowd; again brandishing the badge then he pointed towards the wailing. Al couldn't bring himself to look. Now he wished they hadn't decided to come through Italy. They could have gone further south before crossing the Mediterranean. Al shifted his weight imperceptibility from one foot to the other. If he kept his head down, maybe they'd get out of this unscathed.

The capomanipolo (4) walked down the line viewing the passengers sometimes stopping to peer into someone's face, almost touching noses in his study. Sometimes grabbing a passenger, and motioning for a soldier to search them while he continued with his inspection. Al glanced out of the corner of his eyes, against his will, each time this happened, wondering if anyone one of those people might be Ed.

The capomanipolo stopped again motioning for another soldier to search a passenger. A scuffle broke out and the soldier grunted a curse. The second-in-command gave an order that was quickly carried out and a young man was dragged out of the line up and made to stand in front of the commander in full view of the assembled passengers. Drawing in a sharp breath, Al felt his stomach sink when he recognized his brother. "Ed..." he whispered. Butterflies ate at his stomach, making him feel sick.

Al could see the Seniore ask something of his brother. Ed just shook his head and replied in English, but Al was too far away to hear exactly what was said. The Seniore must not have liked Ed's tone because he stepped aside, signaling. A hulking giant of a man walked forward to take his place. Ed looked up and seemed to say something else.

A brutal backhand slap landed on Ed's jaw, causing him to stagger, and stumble to keep upright. A small ripple went through the passengers making the soldiers hasten to contain them. When Ed stood upright again, facing the hulking man, there was blood flowing freely from his split bottom lip. Spiting out a gob of blood on the ground between them, Ed glared at him which earned him an upper cut to the stomach. The rush of breath leaving Ed's body could be heard through out the clearing.

Ed crumbled to the ground, resting on his knees he clutched at his ribs, panting and coughing weakly. The hulking man walked around the huddled form and grabbed a fist full of hair, pulling his head back to expose Ed's throat. Looming over him, the Seniore asked again but Ed couldn't or wouldn't respond. The Seniore reached out and fingered a lock of his loose hair.

A man in the crowd spoke up; his voice heightening the tension of the last few moments. Coming forward he talked with the capomanipolo before he was permitted to approach the Seniore. When he walked towards the Seniore and Ed, Al was quite shocked to recognize that the man was Dr. Marcoh's double. They conferred for a few moments, then he knelt down besides Ed. They exchanged some words, and then the double relayed something to the Seniore.

"Alphonse Elric, please step forward," the double said. Standing, Dr. Marcoh scanned the crowd. Shaking like a leaf, Al took a few steps forward, and then stopped, waiting for further instructions. The double motioned Al to approach them. "I believe that you are in possession of your brother's travel documents."

"Yeah..." Al placed their suitcase on the ground and reached into his coat. He hesitated and shot a questioning glance at Ed. His brother nodded, painfully, at him to continue. Al could see that his brother wasn't in a position to argue right now, and he didn't want to cause anymore trouble, so he quickly complied with their demands. Pulling the papers out he started rummaging through them to find Ed's documents when both his and Ed's papers were snatched from his grasp by a soldier that had come up behind him unawares.

The soldier handed them to the Seniore and then came back to take up a position behind Al. He glanced over his shoulder at the man behind him, and then returned his attention to the man standing over Ed. The commander reviewed their papers very carefully.

The minutes ticked by, so that Al was beginning to think maybe they were alright and the soldiers hadn't found anything wrong with their documents. But then the commander addressed Ed. The tone of his voice didn't bode well. The commander motioned to the papers and seemed to be demanding something further. Ed looked to Dr. Marcoh for an explanation as to what was wrong now.

Al noticed that the doctor seemed to look a little pale as he turned to Ed. "He says that your documents have been stamped in the incorrect place and they are, therefore, fakes." Ed frowned at that. So did Al. How could they be fakes? "He also believes that you two are spies sent from America to undermine their fascist government. As this would be unacceptable to the people of Italy, and to the great Benito Mussolini (5), you are here by remanded into their custody until further notice. I'm sorry boys." He glanced at Al. "If I could do anything I would. This is beyond me."

Al looked at the Seniore, studying his face. The man was in his early 40's with slicked back, shiny hair starting to gray at his temples. A long scar ran down his left side of his face, starting at his forehead and dropping straight down to his jaw, missing his eye entirely, only adding to the menacing quality to him. His wary frame, oozed confidence and power. He smirked at Al, sending fresh butterflies rushing through Al's stomach. Al hastily looked at his feet.

The hulking man who had assaulted Ed let go of his hair, pushing his head towards the dirt, and instead grabbed the back of his shirt. Lifting Ed high in the air as if he weighed nothing, to drop him hard on his feet. A stiffed gasp worked its way from his brother's throat. Al wanted to run to Ed's side, and fend off the giant man from dealing any more damage to his brother, but the officer standing behind him grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip, and began to lead him away.

"Ed! EDWARD!" Al twisted in the soldier's arms trying to see his brother. Ed just looked at him grimly as he was half dragged, half walked away in a different direction while the capomanipolo continued his inspection of the remaining passengers.

--To be Continued—


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal alchemist or it's characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Seniore - major who commanded a cohort (battalion)

Capomanipolo - First Lieutenant

**Chapter 2 – Version 2.0**

As the horrible screeching of the train brakes faded, Ed began to pick himself up off the floor where he was currently wedged between the toilet and the wall. He threw a puzzled glance at the doctor who was clearly as puzzled as he was. Trains didn't just stop like that with out any warning unless it was an emergency. Marcoh returned his glance quickly before tending to his knee tenderly, rubbing it tenderly.

Standing in the small washroom, Ed stepped over the prone form of the doctor seated by the door, and looked out into the hallway. Passengers were popping their heads out of the sliding doors looking as bewildered as Ed felt. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see people running along the train outside and turned towards the movement. Soldiers were marching around the train, surrounding it. Lots of them.

"Looks like we got company..." Ed said under his breath. He watched warily as their train car was surrounded. If this was a random raid... Ed hoped they would be okay, but knowing their luck...

Getting to his feet stiffly, Tim looked past his shoulder and hissed. "We got trouble more like. Italy is currently under authoritarian rule; the government is using the police and the military to enforce its hold on the people. Watch yourself, if you even _look_ at them the wrong way they're liable to lock you up and throw away the key. We'll wait here and see what they want."

"I can't stay here. I got to get back to Al." Panicked now, Ed made to leave. Something about this world's Marcoh had him bothered. As soon as he mentioned waiting here, Ed was on alert. It seemed too...off to him. He couldn't begin to say why, but he didn't trust this man.

"You will if you know what's good for you." Tim grabbed his arm holding him back. Ed whirled around ready to shake him off. "Don't provoke them, they may just shoot you for trying to 'attack' them," warned Tim. Ed considered his options, he didn't like them one bit. Mollified, Ed resigned himself to staying put. No matter what his gut was telling him, there was no way he could take on all those soldiers and hope to live.

_Al, you'd better stay safe. I won't be able to help you in this situation_, he thought feeling worry settle in his stomach. Looking down the length of the car, Ed watched as two soldiers boarded, pushing anyone who had come out of their cabins back inside. They seemed to know what they were looking for, heading straight for a cabin two doors down from the washroom.

Easing back away from the door and closing his eyes, Ed let the sounds wash over him, processing the movements and actions of the two soldiers.

It sounded like there was a scuffle. Now, a woman's raised voice. A door being thrown open. Rustling of cloth on cloth. A triumphant muffled shout. Male voices discussing something. A woman's cry, pleading. The sound of flesh hitting flesh. A grunt and footsteps. A whistle blew outside, then the two solders went by manhandling a woman and an old man in front of them.

The soldier bringing up the rear stopped short as he passed by the bathroom, glancing at Ed and Dr. Marcoh. A strange look flickered in the soldier's eyes as he locked gazes with Dr. Marcoh. Ed fought the urge to turn his head and look askance to the man standing beside him, and he continued to watch the solider warily. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. After a brief moment, the solider motioned them to follow with a jerk of his rifle. Ed did look at Marcoh then, quickly, before falling in beside the old man, and then proceeded outside. Marcoh's face was impassive and set, but Ed was sure he caught a knowing glance between the soldier and the doctor.

The sun was beating down on the small dry patch of grass that the soldiers had chosen as their gathering spot. It seemed that all the passengers were being evacuated from the train, and being made to gather together in the field next to the train tracks. Ed looked around the chaos trying to spot the dirty blond head that belonged to his brother. The fact that he was only 5'2'' didn't help matters for he had a hard time seeing over anyone's head in general.

Giving up for now, he took the old man's arm, lending him extra support to which he nodded gratefully. The old man was already sporting a bruise on his left cheek that looked like it would turn into an impressive black eye in a day or two. Glancing around him as the crowd settled uneasily, waiting to see what would happen how, Ed kept an eye peeled for his brother, and leaned back to whisper a question to Dr. Marcoh. Just as he was opening his mouth to speak, Marcoh hissed at him. When he turned to look, the doctor was shaking his head, looking very worried. Perturbed, Ed let it go and just stood silently.

Once everyone was assembled to the army's liking the capomanipolo addressed the crowd waving a badge at them all. Whatever was said, Ed could feel the tension rise a few notches. The hairs on his arm rose and goosebumps came soon after as his body responded to the seriousness of the situation. When they leveled their guns on the crowd, there was no mistaking it, they meant business. Ed cast about looking for his brother once more, and still could see nothing.

At the far edge of the crowd, a few passengers were being quite vocal about this new development. Knowing what would come next, Ed looked away. This was one aspect of this world that he couldn't stand. The sharp report of gun fire confirmed it. As the sound slowly died away, the stillness of the air was palpable and made his skin crawl further. The old man wavered in his arms, and Ed increased the pressure on the arm in his hand to steady him.

Again the capomanipolo was addressing the crowd, but Edward didn't want to know—didn't want to see what this military could be capable of. He had seen too much already. He didn't want any new nightmares. The ones he had kept him company enough. Before he knew it, the capomanipolo has worked his way down the line, and was in front of the old man examining him. What were they searching for? Ed couldn't figure out. It seemed so random.

The old man wavered again, sharply this time, slipping out of Ed's grip, and he flailed for balance before he caught a hold of capomanipolo to steady himself. Disgusted, the capomanipolo threw him off with a violent flick of his arm, and into the dirt. The old man just lay there motionless, moaning weakly. Suddenly angry at this whole situation, Ed whipped his head around to glare at the officer. The officer hissed something to Ed that he didn't understand, but he certainly got the gist of it.

He, Edward Elric, was in loads of trouble. For no reason other then he had dared to look on the officer's stupid, ugly face.

Turning aside, he motioned for a solider to take Ed out of the line up. With a rifle pointed at his chest there wasn't a lot of room for negotiation. Remembering Dr. Marcoh's warning, Ed was going to make sure that he didn't provoke them further, but since he has notoriously bad luck...well, he'd just have to try. He was brought to a stop in front of an officer with a lot of stripes; the man in charge of this whole crazy situation.

The Seniore was addressing to him in sickly sweet tones, but it made no sense to him. He only ever bothered to learn English and German. "No, sorry, didn't get that," Ed replied in English, his tone somewhat snide despite his best efforts to keep it neutral. The officer narrowed his eyes at Ed and stepped aside, gesturing for a huge giant of a man to come forward.

Being the smart-ass that he was, Ed uttered, "Well, he's not going to be much help is he I don't even think he even has an IQ." He cringed at his own stupidity, mentally kicking himself for the automatic comeback.

He looked way up as the giant towered over him, smirking at him. With just enough time to widen his eyes, a heavy backhand landed on the side of Ed's jaw, almost throwing him to the ground. He side stepped, trying to keep his balance and to remain upright. Recovering his equilibrium, he tested his lip with the tip of his tongue and found a large split right in the middle of his lower lip. Resuming his place Ed looked up at the giant again, defiant, and spit out a fat gob of metallic tasting blood directly in front of the giant's feet.

Another brutal strike was hurtling towards his midsection at almost the exact moment that the blood hit the ground. Ed's whole body seemed to mold around the giant's fist as the force of it moved through his body. Something had to give, so his ribs cracked, loudly echoing through his body. Ed gasped, and tried to draw air into to his shocked lungs. The pain, sharp and agonizing.

Removing his hand from his stomach, the giant cracked his knuckles and grinned. Bereft of support, Ed had nowhere to go but down. He crumbled to the ground, landing hard on his knees and cradling his midsection. Every movement caused him sharp, blinding pain. He could only squeeze his eyes shut as each minute movement he made the broken bones click against one another. Despite the pain, Ed thought that had to be the single strangest sensation he'd ever experienced.

Ed got very annoyed when someone dared to interrupt his suffering by grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking his head back, hard. Blinking back tears of pain, the Seniore loomed over him. Ed squinted against the sun as he looked up the man's body to try and make out his face. The man spoke again. As the blood traveled down his throat, Ed could barely work up the strength to breath let alone form words.

His braid had fallen apart; just a mere suggestion of what it once was as the loose strands fluttered in the wind. The Seniore reached forward and caressed a lock of hair. Fingering the spun gold, a strange look glimmered in the Seniore's eyes. If it weren't for the fact that he was hurting, Ed might be truly alarmed. As it stood now, he just blinked and tried to stay as still as possible.

The officer became distracted when someone from the crowd spoke up and addressed the Seniore in Italian loudly enough to carry across the field. The man in front of Ed dropped his hand away from his hair, and turned his attention beyond Ed's shoulder. Sensing movement off to the left, Ed's eyes darted to the side to try and identify who was coming. Dr. Marcoh walked into his line of sight and spoke with the officer in front of Ed.

They conversed for several heated moments before Marcoh finally turned towards Ed. Tim took a moment to asses his condition before he spoke. Pressing his lips he mentally shook his head at the physical, totally unnecessary, methods of the army. "Edward, how are you? Can you talk?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah..." grunted Ed after swallowing a few times. The pain was starting to become less sharp now, though any slight movement left him gasping.

"Edward, do you know what this is?" asked Marcoh. In his hand was the badge the capomanipolo was brandishing earlier. Not waiting for Ed to answer, Tim continued, kneeling to be able to look Edward in the eyes. "This is the Star of David; it's a Jewish symbol of their faith. Ever seen it before?"

Studying it for a moment Ed just shook his head. Dr. Marcoh's eyes flickered across Edward's face closely for any sign that he recognized the star. Edward betrayed nothing. "I see... This man...he wants to know about you. Your facial structure and coloring suggest a German dissent but your eyes are the wrong color. He believes you may be Jewish. Could it be true?"

"No...I'm not Jewish--ugh...I haven't believed in faith...or religion for a long time. Why would that matter?" Ed asked, wincing in pain. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face and into his eyes making him blink.

Dismissing the question, Dr. Marcoh tried another tact. "What about your arm? Losing that—didn't it test you? By the way...you have a very good prosthetic there. How is it that it moves so well?" Leaning forward, his hand snaked out as if to touch it. The prosthetic was holding his damaged chest so very _tenderly_. It was truly an amazing piece of work. Shaking slightly with excitement, his hands trembled as they came closer and closer to the arm.

"Like I said...I haven't believed in a long time...doctor. Why do you want...to know about...my arm?" Ed growled between his pants.

The hand hesitated. Frowning, the doctor stood and spoke again with the Seniore. Having come to an apparent agreement, Dr. Marcoh scanned the crowd.

"Alphonse Elric, please step forward," Marcoh finally called when he didn't seem to be able to find whatever he was looking for.

Edward was not expecting that move. He had started to suspect that something strange was going on back in the washroom. Plus how'd he know Al's full name? He was sure that he'd only said the short version and he hadn't said their family name. Dr. Marcoh waved impatiently at the crowd.

"I believe that you are in possession of your brother's travel documents," Marcoh said, speaking over Ed's head.

Ed scowled all the more at that statement. How did they know _that_? He turned his head slightly to watch his brother.

"Yeah..." said Al hesitantly. He placed their suitcase on the ground and reached into his coat. He hesitated, but Ed nodded in resignation, there was nothing they could do at this point. Ed let his eyes drop down to the ground in front of him. They were screwed now anyway, he could feel it. He heard Al gasp, and he whipped his head up as far as the grip in his hair would allow, in time to see a soldier walking towards the Seniore with what had to be their documents.

The soldier handed them to the Seniore with a crisp salute and then took up a position behind Al. The commander reviewed their papers very carefully, with Ed narrowing his eyes at the man as the minutes tick by. Addressing Ed, he motioned to the papers and seemed to be demanding something further.

He looked to Dr. Marcoh for an explanation as to what was wrong now. Marcoh paled. When he turned to speak with Ed, he seemed to be looking quite ill. Ed just smirked at the cheesy acting the doctor was doing. For who's sake was it for, anyway?

"He says that your documents have been stamped in the incorrect place and they are, therefore, fakes." Ed frowned at that. "He also believes that you two are spies sent from America to undermine their fascist government. As this would be unacceptable to the people of Italy, and to the great Benito Mussolini, you are remanded into their custody until further notice. I'm sorry boys." He glanced at Al. "If I could do anything I would. This is beyond me."

The hulking man behind Ed released his grip on his hair, pushing Ed face first into the dirt and instead grabbed the back of his collar. Lifting Ed high in the air like he was nothing the giant dropped him hard on to his feet. A stiffed gasp worked its way from his throat as he fought to remain upright and conscious.

"Ed! EDWARD!" Al screeched at him.

An officer was taking his little brother away in a different direction. Ed just looked at him grimly as he was half dragged, half walked away in a different direction.

* * *

Al was taken around to a transport truck and made to get in. Other passengers who had been removed from the crowd were here as well. Finding a spot on the bed of the truck, Al squeezed his long legs tight to his chest, trying to processes how the day went so wrong, so fast.

More people of all ages were being added to the truck all the time. Some of them were together, husbands and wives or travel companions, but a few of them were kids that had been removed from their parents. Everyone was either looking very scared and crying, or were being as brave as they could. Al tried to fold his legs into his body to give the new arrivals more room to sit. It didn't matter to him if he was cramped, he would share what space he had to spare gladly.

An ancient old man was loaded unkindly into the truck next. Al watched with a frown as he stumbled over everyone's feet and shuffled towards the back. He quickly stood and offered his seat with a sweep of his arm when no one else moved to help the man. The man gave a weak smile as he sunk into the seat gratefully. Al stepped over the other passenger's feet, maneuvering so that he now stood awkwardly along the back of the truck beside the man.

Sweeping his eyes over the people with pity, Al dropped his eyes to the truck bed and sighed. Noticing that the old man was bleeding from a head wound, Al pulled out his handkerchief and held it out for the man to take. But he wouldn't look at him or the offered handkerchief. Puzzled, Al thought, _I'll just press it here and hope he doesn't get mad at me._

The old man started at his light but firm touch as the handkerchief was applied against the wound. Looking up at Al whose seat he had taken, the old man's eyes softened. Placing a warm dry hand over top of Al's he spoke to him in kind tones. Al wished that he could understand him. Shaking his head to show that he didn't speak Italian, Al just smiled at him and patted the hand covering his with his other hand in a comforting gesture.

"He wants you to leave him alone."

"Eh?" grunted Al in surprise to be hearing someone speak English. He turned towards the speaker behind him.

"He says, he'll die soon anyway and he would like to know that a kind young boy like you will live on for him."

A man in his forties smiled benignly at him. An old, military-green hat, frayed and dirty was pulled low over his eyes, making him crane his neck up or down to see anything properly. The man's hair was curly and unkempt, tucked behind his ears it became a curly rats nest as the base of his neck.

His jacket lay across his lap, revealing his thin frame and the thread-bare, sweat stained t-shirt he wore underneath. He wore baggy pants with a large rip in the right knee, with the bottoms tucked into dirty, clunky boots. He was playing with a large coin, rolling it over his knuckles, trying to amuse the young girl that sat next to him to stop her crying.

"Stick with me kid..." the man said. He could have been addressing Al or the girl next to him, he wasn't sure. "And I'm sure that we can make it out of this alive." He finally turned, and tilted his head up to winked at Al. The coin flashed over his knuckles, drawing Al's eyes.

"What's your name?" wondered Al. Reaching up to hold onto the tarp frame, he pulled his gaze away from the coin to look into what he could see of the speaker's face.

"Macy. I collect things. You?" he said by way of introduction. He tilted his head up to look at Al and flicked the coin into the air making it disappear into his palm.

Al wondered what kind of a collector dressed like this. Or better yet what kind of collector dressed like this and could still call himself that. The girl at his side sniffled loudly, watching Al intently. "Alphonse Elric...just call me Al though." He wanted to ask Macy about what type of collectibles he worked with, but it didn't seem to be the time to make small talk.

"Right on, my man. I like that name," drawled Macy. The little girl lifted her arms to Al, begging silently to be lifted up. Macy smiled wider at that. "Go on, sit her in your lap, you can take her seat. It's a long way to the interment camp."

"Interment Camp? What will happen to us there?" asked Al, getting slightly worried about what was going to happen to him now. He settled the young girl in his lap as she burrowed in to his shoulder.

"Oh! The usual things. It's not that much of a big deal. Not like the other camps at all. There, they just want to gather information about you and if they think it wise they may 'ask' you to work for them."

Al pondered this. Macy hummed a tune happily to himself. Of course, he was worried about Edward and what was happening to him. Would they be taken to the same place? The train whistle blew behind them, signaling its immanent departure. _Looks like we're were going to miss our boat to Egypt_, thought Al resignedly. Leaning forward so he could look out the rear of the truck, he could see the train make its slow painful start. There was no sign of Ed anywhere.

* * *

Ed was thrown clear across the truck bed, with such force that he was unable to stop his forward momentum with his hands alone, and he cracked the left side of his head on the back of the driver's cab with a loud gong. He fell to the floor of the truck on all fours, the impact making his flesh limbs shake with fatigue. Only his auto-mail was keeping him stable. Bright spots swam in his vision, threatening to make him pass out, and he blinked rapidly to fight it.

Fresh blood made its way down the left side of his face; flowing freely into his eye. His stomach rolled as his head pounded, threatening to make him expel the contents of his stomach. Closing the left eye against the blood, Ed tried to focus on the giant and the opening at the back of the truck. He wished that those pills Dr. Marcoh had given him packed more punch.

There was a chance, a small chance, that he could make it out before the giant came in after him, but he wouldn't leave Al, and he didn't think he was in any shape to fight right now. He was quickly fading. Even if he made it out of this truck and somehow avoided the giant, he still have to somehow find Al. He couldn't even work up the energy to stand let alone run around. The only thing to do was stay and play this thing out, hopefully were would leave with their lives, or at least in one piece.

The bed of the truck dipped alarmingly as the giant climbed on and advanced slowly, seemingly enjoying the pain he was inflicting on his prey. He smiled down from his great height; the top of his head pushing at the fabric roof of the carrier. A large meaty hand descended towards him. Putting up an arm to shield himself, Ed waited for the next blow to hit. The giant caught his left forearm and squeezed, grinding the bones together painfully. A cry of agony caught in the back of Ed's throat, and he tugged feebly at the grip.

Voices calling out in greeting, and coming towards the back of the truck stopped the giant from braking Ed's arm in half. The giant turned and addressed the soldiers that now stood there looking in at Edward in mild curiosity. The giant released Ed's arm where it fell to the floor, and the giant joined his comrades outside. Ed pitched forward to land on his stomach with a grunt of pain as he jostled his ribs. The cold metal felt wonderful on his face, his eyes dropped to half mast as he began to slip dazedly in and out of consciousness. Unable to fight it anymore, Ed gave himself to the darkness with pleasure. He couldn't do anything about it right now anyway.

* * *

"Sir, an urgent telegram."

"What is it?"

"Sir, it's been confirmed. The Elric's have been detained and separated."

"Hmmm...and their condition?"

"Unknown."

"Send word to our contacts in Italy. I want them released and sent on their way."

"Yes, sir."

--To be continued--


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal alchemist or it's characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Thanks to ZaKai for reading through this chapter and find all my many mistakes and showing me a few tricks as well XD

(1) Console Generale – Brigadier General

**Chapter 3 – Version 2.0**

The day was already sweltering and it was barely 10 o'clock. The wind gusted, lifting sand and grit into the air to swirl in beige clouds across the ground. That's what really bothered him here, the sand. It worked its way into all _sorts_ of places that foreign objects, like sand, had no right to be. The loose robe and turban that he was made to wear helped keep him cool though, but if any of the guys back at the base back home saw him in this dress—he could almost hear the teasing now. He was sure that he wouldn't live it down anytime soon.

Mentally slapping himself for his lack of concentration, Roy re-focused his attention on the suspect he was following. The man was supposed to be in possession of some advanced weapon plans, but as of yet he hadn't made a move to sell them on the black market. Once he did though, MI-8 would sweep in and confiscate it, arresting the seller and the buyers.

The suspect was making his way down the narrow street towards the market, which meant it was going to be crowded AND hot; his two least favorite conditions. Double checking the distance between them, Roy fell back a little; in his annoyance he had sped up again. Once in the market he would be able to leap-frog the man several times to avoid suspicion. His partner would be around here as well, circling the man as Roy would be.

For the next several hours, the mark strolled around the market place, looking at each and every squash there was and then going back to the start to find the one he really wanted, haggling over the price. Then it would start all over again with whatever else was on the menu. It was so HARD to stay on the job and not go over there and punch him out for being a total idiot! While he kept the suspect in sight, Roy bought some things for his own evening meal as well, though he was done in five minutes.

Finally, the suspect was satisfied with his purchases and made for home. The man had talked to no one other than the many venders he visited. They would all be processed later and if need be taken in for questioning.

The streets had enough traffic on them still that Roy could follow him home unnoticed. The suspect slipped into his home and closed the door. Tugging the loose end of his turban over the lower half of his face, Roy walked slowly past the house. Turning down the next road, Roy doubled back via the alleyways and took up his position that offered a good vantage of the front of the house.

It was several more hours of nothing before he was relieved by the next shift. Grunting a hello, Roy quickly retreated, heading to one of many telegraph offices they used to report into headquarters.

Composing the telegraph in his head as he walked, Roy made sure that no one was following him by taking a long and winding route. Once at the telegraph office, he apologized for the late hour and, yes it was a quick telegram. The clerk relented and allowed Roy to fill out the sheet.

He wrote: **Mother fine stop making progress with her illness stop Hopefully out of hospital soon stop**

He checked it over twice to see if everything was okay. Handing it over he waited until it was sent before would leave. That completed, he was free to head for home. Double checking the street for any tails he may have picked up, he stepped down on to the street, and turned for their quarters.

Closing the apartment door snugly behind him, Roy quickly scanned the room for the other occupants. The one room apartment was tiny for four guys but they made do. Thankfully he was the only one home right now. Suddenly too tired to bother with making supper, Roy placed the fresh vegetables on the small counter in the kitchen and headed towards his sleeping mat on the floor. Pulling off his turban and throwing it in the coroner of the room, he flopped down on the mat.

Laying there, listening to the sounds of people and life coming in from the window, Roy's mind wandered. For some reason ever since he'd come here he was horny, very horny. Roy couldn't understand it. He thought about the girl he left behind in America. The way she smiled, how her hair fell softly to her shoulders and the way she laughed. She had promised to wait for him, but he had made no promise to her in return. He could only imagine what was going through that girl's head.

Then he thought about the few disastrous times they had tried to have sex. Even when he could keep it up long enough to think about having intercourse, invariably at some point it would go all soft on him. His girlfriend had been really understanding and helpful, probably because he was so good looking.

Even though out high school the other boys would talk about getting woodies and touching girls boobs. He had remained uninterested in girls and his dick was lifeless and unresponsive. Even when the girls threw themselves at him, he didn't want anything to do with them. He'd rather study for an exam then have a make out session.

So what was different now? The heat? The food? Stroking himself guiltily through the robe, he felt disgusted with himself. Masturbation was wrong, but if he did nothing the pressure would get to be too much. It was a risk lying here and touching himself like this. If any of his teammates were to come home suddenly he'd be left unsatisfied for the rest of the night.

Quickly then. He rolled onto his side to hide himself in case his anyone should come home. Slipping his hand inside his robe, he trailed his fingers down his flat stomach and slid them under the band of his underwear. The semi-hard length quickly coming to life as he dry stroked himself; the added friction welcome to his over heated skin.

Wanting to drag it out just a little bit, Roy ran his fingers over his balls, sending fresh sensations down through his stomach. It was almost too much, this light touch alone was almost enough to send him over the edge. Bring his hand back to his erect length, he stroked from tip to base in three rapid strokes, pausing between each one for just a moment.

The pressure built up to an unbearable height, focused where his hand began to move faster. One more hard stroke and it was done. The aftershocks making his toes curl and his body stiffen. He listened for a moment for the sound of approaching footsteps. When he heard none, he quickly got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself and change his underwear.

Now that he was more relaxed, he lay back down on his mat. Hands pillowing his head, he drifted off to sleep, content.

* * *

The girl in his lap burrowed deeper into the crook of his arm. Smiling down at her, Al sighed at the lovely presence this child offered him. As scared as they all were, this little girl gave Al so much comfort and he hadn't even thought to ask her what her name was.

She couldn't be more than five-years-old, so why would the army want to take her? It didn't make sense to him. If what Macy said was true and the army was gathering information on its populace, by whatever means necessary, what on earth could a five-year-old have to offer?

They had been travailing now for two days. The road was rough and bumpy with potholes the size of small lakes filled with water from a rain not too long ago. The driver made sure to drive through every one of the potholes, splashing and jostling everyone for his amusement. It wasn't long, that the gravely cackling of his laughter started to make everyone grumpy and irritable.

Macy had been talking the whole way. Some of it was useful like don't drink the water unless it had been boiled. Other things he wasn't so sure of, like people will do anything, and he really stressed the anything, for a bit of food. The rest of the things Macy talked about were pure nonsense, about how he was going to be rich and how he really liked Al and his manners, not enough people with manners out there.

Through Macy he finally learned the little girl's name; Isabella. The small girl would not leave his side at all, stubbornly clinging to his hand at all times. He didn't mind. He also learned that she had been travailing with her mother to meet their father in Rome in order to immigrate to America. They were going to start a farm in the state of Iowa and live in a small, but nice, house and have chickens. After telling Al this she would talk no more and just cried quietly in his arms until she fell asleep.

After a while even Macy ran out of things to say.

Their fourth day on the road was drawing to a close and still they had yet to be fed. The water they were given was dirty and smelled bad. It would cause sickness for sure. The ancient old man was quickly fading and there was nothing anyone would do for him. He refused all attempts from Al to take water always smiling at him.

The truck swerved, splashing though another large puddle; the spray landing on the bed of the truck soaking everyone. Laughter could be heard coming from the cab. Shaking his head, Al wiped the dirty water off his face. The unexpected shower woke up Isabella and she was grumpily wiping the water off as well.

As the truck started to slow, Al leaned back over the side to see what was ahead. A large black metal gate towered before them. It was at least eight feet tall with wicked looking barbed wire on the top facing in. _All the better to keep what's inside on the inside_, Al thought. The black gate absorbed the light and gave nothing back. A large sign was painted across; a skull and cross bones. It was very ominous looking, and it only served to heighten his anxiety. Two guards came forward from their station and were pulling opening the gate, waving the vehicle through.

Al watched as the gates closed behind them with increasing dread. Panic threatened to consume him when he heard the gate locked from the outside. Isabella squirmed in his arms, pushing at his chest. Looking down, in horror, he realized that he was squeezing her arms.

"Sorry, Isabella," he said, patting her on the head. Though they couldn't understand one another, she nodded at him, solemnly. The truck pulled up to a stop in front of a long building. Two soldiers took up a position on either side of the truck bed, and began motioning people to get off. Al jumped down, then turned around to help Isabella to the ground. Hand in hand they moved to the side, Macy joined them, relaxed and at ease.

They were made to line up and after a moment they shuffled forward. Al and Isabella waited their turn and followed the person in front of them. As they were about to pass into the building a loud shout brought Al up short. As the other passengers moved by him into the building Al noticed that the ancient old man was still in the back of the truck. He was smiling at the gun waving in his face, making no effort to move.

Al's eyes widened. He had to stop this nonsense, he dropped Isabella's hand. After two steps an arm wrapped around his chest, halting him. Paying it no heed, he watched as the old man resisted all efforts to move him, so the soldier did the next best thing. The rifle rested on his temple and yet the old man continued to smile but this time he turned his head, and smiled at Al.

His face was gone before the sound of gunfire reached them. The gore splattered the cab and the soldier. Gray matter flecked through the blood, sliding down the cab in wet, messy, globs to rest in the truck bed. The body flopped over with barely a sound. The soldier jumped out the back, laughing at the state he was in and joking with his comrade as he flicked off a bit of fleshy tissue from his face.

Al was being pulled away, but his eyes wouldn't leave the body. Just before he was taken inside the dead body twitched. The scream that had stuck in his throat finally worked its way loose.

* * *

The darkness pressed down on him. Pulling his knees in close, he began to hum to keep it from touching him. It was too quiet, it was too dark, it was too scary. Little worms of worry heaved and squirmed in his belly making him hum louder.

A hallway suddenly stretched out before him. Wall sconces offered a faint wavering light, lighting nothing but the immediate area round them. The marble floor on which he was sitting was quickly getting cold. Unsure what he wanted to do; stay or walk down the hallway, he waited.

A whisper of sound beckoned him, calling his name. Pulling his knees under him, he listened for it again.

Fainter this time, it called him. It was moving down the hallway away from him.

Upset and frightened that it would leave him alone in the darkness, he got to his feet. Tottering down the hall, he broke into a run.

"Wait, I'm coming! Wait for me," his small voice called.

The hallway continued to stretch out in front of him, seeming to go on forever. The faint sound drawing him forward, sweetly beckoning him to hurry. He was getting scared now. His little legs could not keep up, and the sound was getting faster, fainter. Sobbing, he tried to run harder. A chubby hand reached up to scrub at the tears in his eyes.

"Edward..." A light was becoming visible at the end of the hallway, growing in strength. In its light his mother stood, holding out her arms. Hiccupping large breaths, he slowed. His mother! She was whole again. Smiling wide, his chubby hand scrubbed at new tears of happiness.

"Edward...why couldn't you make me right?" his mother asked. She dropped her arms, and looked painfully sad.

"Huh...!"

His mother shifted. Her face peeled tight making the skin around her mouth a grimace. The flesh on her neck fell open exposing the interior of the throat as the rest of her oozed and melted into the floor revealing her ribs. As the degradation continued lower, her intestines burst forth and spilled onto the floor with a wet splat.

"No...NO!" he cried, squatting, Ed covered his ears and screwed his eyes shut to block out the thick cord like organs falling to the floor.

With no muscles to hold her upright, she collapsed to the floor with a soggy thud, spraying Ed with hot blood. The heart lay exposed to the air, pumping away, while the gooey mass of flesh heaved and pulsed with the effort to move.

"Ah—Ed...war...d...help...meeee," the thing pleaded. The only part of his mother still whole, her blood drench arm, reached out for her son.

"NOOOOOO!" he screeched. "Ahhhaaa!" Edward thrashed and kicked. Fighting against the dream, fighting against the memories, and fighting to wake up.

"Doctor!"

"Hold him down."

"Be careful of his ribs!"

"Aha..." Edward went limp, finally awake. He snapped his eyes open to stare at two men leaning over him in white uniforms. Breathing as deeply as his ribs would allow, he frowned. The two orderlies pinning him down released his torso and legs.

Blinking against the stinging sweat falling into his eyes, Ed began to lift his left hand. Puzzled when he came up short, he looked down the bed to find his hand encased in a thick leather strap. Quickly rolling his head to the other side he saw that his auto-mail was also strapped down. He tested his right leg next, it too was restrained.

Anger and panic mixed volatility as he tried to remember what had happened last. He tugged again at his restraints, testing their strength. Panic won, and he started yanking viciously. The two men dressed in white were back and on him, pinning him to the bed again.

"Get off me! Get off me, you shit!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs, flinging his head from side to side. "You've no RIGHT!"

"Hold him still so I can inject him," ordered someone loudly out of sight.

"Let me go! Rah—bastards! You wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't tied down!" growled Ed, bucking his body to try to shake the hold on his arms and legs; adrenaline making his ribs a secondary concern.

The doctor approached Ed's left arm, needle dripping an unknown substance. Ed glared at the man, hate making him desperate. Left with only one weapon, Ed tried to bite the Doctor's hand as he came close. The man in white holding his upper body shifted his weight in order to free up his arm and grabbed a hold of his chin, yanking it back and clicking his teeth together.

The prick of the needle in his upper bicep burned as the fluid was injected into his arm. Ed growled low in his throat, unable to do anything to prevent it. The effect was immediate. Lassitude flowed out from the injection point making it difficult for Ed to move and think. He dimly noted the two men release his arms and legs, but he was too out of it to make anything of it.

"Now, Edward, that's not any way to treat the people here who are only trying to help you get better. Where are your manners?" chastised the man who administered the needle.

All Ed could manage was a slow blink in response.

"Your attending doctor will be along shortly to speak with you. Just rest quietly until then," said the man, smiling patronizingly down at Ed before moving off.

Coherent thought fled in the wake of that very interesting piece of dirt on the ceiling that he hadn't had time to notice before now. Time held no meaning to him; the shadows shifted and made the dirt even more interesting.

"Edward...Edward, over here." Fingers snapped above his face. When that got no response someone grabbed his chin and tilted his head to face the speaker.

"Good afternoon, Edward. Remember me? It's Dr. Marcoh. That was some bad dream you had there."

Ed tried to process these fast flowing words but comprehension took a few minutes. "Dr...Marcoh...?" His tongue felt fat and heavy in his mouth.

"That's right, Edward. Very good." He patted Ed's arm encouragingly. "Now, you remember the Seniore? He has an excellent eye for rare things and he has taken an interest in you. Once you have recovered from your injuries you'll be sent to visit him." Pulling up a chair he leaned over as he placed a note pad in his lap. "Tell me about your dream, Edward."

There was a long pause before Edward finally managed to open his mouth. "No."

Frowning at his patient's resistance, Tim got up and looked at Ed's medical chart attached to the end of his bed. Flipping through the pages to locate the information he required. This didn't sound right.

"Nurse," he called, beckoning the woman over. "How long ago was he injected?" He gestured to the chart.

"Twenty minutes ago sir," the woman replied.

"And the dosage?"

She flipped a page, scanning it. "10 milligrams, sir."

"Yes, yes, that's correct...but he's still resisting me." Tim thought about it for a moment. It was risky for the patients health to go over 10 milligrams in under 2 hours and given Edward's height and weight it would probably kill him. So, a second injection was out of the question. "Thank you, Nurse."

"Sir." She bobbed quickly and left to continue her duties.

"Okay Edward, let's try this again." He paused to collect his thoughts; re-settling himself in the chair. Well if the dream was blocked then maybe a change of subject would get things going. Golden eyes watched him blankly. "So, how about you tell me how you lost your arm and leg."

"To save...my...brother...had to..." A little bit a drool dribbled down Edward chin from his slack mouth.

"Would that be your brother Alphonse?" inquired Marcoh, looking down at his pad where he began to take notes.

"Yes..." said Ed with a sigh.

"How would losing your arm and leg help your brother, Edward." Encouraged that he got such a quick response; he scooted his chair closer.

"Lost body...got it back...gave arm...and...leg."

Well that didn't make any sense. He jotted the response on the paper and tapped the pencil against his lips as he tried to think of how to word his next question. "Where was your brother's body?"

"In the...gate." Edward blinked at the way the lowering sunlight flashed on the bed frame across the room. The burnished metal dully reflected the light, making it into a star pattern. When Marcoh shifted in the chair beside him, Edward redirected his gaze to the man's shoe.

Another confusing answer. Probably time for a change of tactics. Clearing his throat he asked, "Who made these wonderful prosthetics for you, Edward?" He ran a finger along the exposed auto-mail leg. Manipulating the baby toe; amazing to see it respond and flex away from his probing fingers.

"Winry...Rockbell...best...auto-mail..." Edward watched avidly as the pencil swung back and forth over the paper.

"And where can she be found?" Marcoh asked, finishing his notes and looking up at the man on the bed.

"Rizembool..."

Making another notation he wrote beside it _possibly_ _German? _"And how is it you can move your fingers so well?" Edward's face scrunched up thinking of his response. The minutes ticked by before Tim understood that Edward maybe didn't know how they worked. Well they had the name of the one who made it; so, on to the next topic. "Never mind, Edward. That was a hard question. I'm sorry; I've got an easier one for you. Were you ever in the military?"

"Yes...when I...was...twelve..."

Twelve! Impossible. No military would have children in its ranks! Maybe it was time to stop. It seemed that the drugs were making him confused.

"Okay, Edward. That's all for now. You can go to sleep." Tim patted Ed's arm once more and left him to his sleep off the drugs. It would take several hours before he would be lucid again. Maybe he should recommend that he be kept sedated. He looked up from his notes to see an officer waiting at the entrance, and it seemed he was waiting for him.

_The Seniore must be really impatient_, Tim thought, hurrying towards the young officer waiting at the end of the ward. As he approached, he ripped the page off of the note pad holding it out for to the solider. "This is all I could get out of him today. Please let the Seniore know how hard we are all working to get the information that he requires, as quickly as possible."

"Sir." The officer saluted. "I'm here to inform you that the Console Generale (1) Giuseppe orders you to release the prisoner, Edward Elric, forthwith and stop all lines of questioning. He is to be transported to the capital with all documents and possessions returned to him intact. All future surveillance is suspended until further notice. That is all." The officer saluted again; he motioned the soldiers standing outside the ward to approach and remove the patient.

--To Be Continued --


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Thanks to ZaKai for reading through this chapter and finding all my many mistakes.

(1) Console Generale – Brigadier General

(2) Aacrotomphilia – See link on profile...however this wasn't diagnosed until 1990-ish so I know it's an error but well it's my story!

**Chapter 4 – Version 2.0**

Edward was entranced. As fuzzy as everything thing was, he didn't think he had ever seen anything so wondrous as the electric lights zooming past on the ceiling, he stared at them in awe. They kept coming and going so fast that it was making him slightly giddy. They were like little rainbows shining down on him. _So pretty_, he thought, giggling to himself. _I should try to catch one to show to Al_.

His arm was heavy, but he managed to raise it just in time to make a grab for one of the rainbows as it came toward him. Holding his hand out, ready, he swiped at it, but it passed through his fingers. Annoyed, he tried again. The soldiers near his head pushed his arm back down to his side. Not noticing the difference, Ed still tried to catch them; although now his arm was twitching by his side as he tried to grab for them.

"Man, will you look at this kid? He's so high right now," said the soldier near Ed's head in Italian.

"I know, it's kinda funny." Chuckled the second turning round to look.

The little rainbows were getting harder to see clearly; light from somewhere else making them dim and faint. Puzzled Ed turned his head to the side in thought; scrunching up his eyes to make them clearer. Then the ceiling opened up and it was blue and white and wonderful to look at.

"Hey, Gino, what'd they use on him anyway?" asked the first soldier, snickering at the man they were carrying.

"Some new drug Dr. Marcoh cooked up from his research. Supposed to make you tell the truth and do some other weird stuff to your mind. Sometimes it makes you see things that aren't there. I heard about it from that nurse, you know the real pretty one? She said it's lethal if you're given too much of it."

"Wow... I heard that Dr. Marcoh's pretty sick. He uses people from the interment camps as his lab rats or something like that. He does...operations...while they're awake!"

"Yeah...I heard that too." They were silent for a few moments.

Although Ed heard the sounds of them talking, it meant little to him as the sound didn't resemble anything he was familiar with, and to be honest why should he care when the color of the sky was the most unfathomable blue he had ever seen.

"So...do we got to dress him too? Or will the nurse do that?"

"Naw, I think we got to. Nico! The van's this way."

"Oh. So which nurse is coming with us? That really cute one I like?"

"No, it's Valeria... Ah, my wonderful Valeria. I'm going to marry that girl on day," said Gino dreamily.

"Really? I wonder if she will have anything to say about that."

"Hn."

"Wonder why the Console Generale wants to see him?" mused Nico.

"Don't know, don't care. I just follow orders. Here, hold on a sec. I'll open the door." The door swung outward, reveling a space for Ed's stretcher board with a narrow padded bench beside it. Above the cot's berth were cupboards with rich wooden paneling. Ed craned his neck around in order to see them better. The wood grain was moving so softly, it was nice.

"Yup."

"Okay, just let me get in first then push him though to me." As Nico pushed the cot towards Gino, the blanket covering Ed snagged on hinge of the van door, sliding off him to the ground. His hospital gown was twisted and caught up under Ed's legs from all his trashing earlier, and his metal leg was on full view. Nico hissed at the blanket in annoyance. He kicked the blanket up to his hand and hurriedly threw it over Ed. Neither man wanting to see his unusual leg.

"Good. He's okay here by himself, let's go have a smoke before we get cooped up in there," said Gino waving the other man away from the truck.

"Sure, but let's leave the door open so we can see what's going on in there."

"Hm."

As the voices faded Edward studied his new view. Turning his head to the side he was able to look out the back of the van at the two soldiers having a cigarette. The smoke was twisting and turning into little kitties. They danced around the soldier's heads trying to make them look. It was absurd, everyone knew that kitties didn't dance, they skipped.

"Gentlemen! What are you doing? You're supposed to be watching the patient." A young but formidable, woman strode across the gravel drive, swinging a canvas bags at them. The sound of her strides crunching across the gravel enthralled Ed and couldn't help but stare at her feet.

The soldiers ground their cigarettes into the gravel. "But we could see him from here. Plus he's so high right now, he's too busy too get up and walk away because he's staring at everything," said Gino. Nico chuckled at his friends joke. She glared daggers at them both. Nico's smile quickly vanished.

"We're going!" the woman announced. Climbing into the back, she patted Ed on the shoulder in greeting before seating herself on the low bench running parallel to Ed's stretcher. Gino sat in the driver's seat and the other climbed in the back, closing the door behind him.

The van's engine revved to life. The woman addressed Ed in halting English. "Edward...you...hit...head hard. Sleep...three days." Ed was watching the laces on her shoes bump with the motion of the van. The woman cupped his chin, pulling his face towards her. She wiggled her fingers under his nose then brought them up to her face; Ed followed the movement eagerly. "Understand?"

"Yes..." he replied, after he took a moment to process what she told him. He grinned crookedly; half of his mouth moved while the other half stretched the bruised skin.

"Good...we drive now...to...look at console generale? Yes?" she asked. Ed nodded along with her, watching her lips as they formed the shapes to make sounds. The soldier sitting next to her snickered. "Okay, we change...you now."

Leaning over him, she whipped off the blanket that covered him. She placed one hand under his neck and the other on his stomach and assisted him into a sitting position. Grunting at the change in elevation, Ed blinked and swayed as spots danced in his eyes. He put his hand out to touch one, but it faded away. He pouted, pushing out his fat lip as his hand fell back into his lap. He really, really wanted to show Al all these cool things he was seeing.

The nurse smiled at Ed as she left one hand on his arm for support and gestured to the soldier next to her. Rummaging through the canvas bag she had stashed by his feet, Gino finally found the kid's shirt. He tugged on it until it came free. He wrinkled his nose at the soiled, bloody shirt as he passed it to Valeria.

Tucking it between her legs for the moment she took hold of the hospital gown Ed was wearing, un-did the ties at the back, and pulled it off the young man. They both gasped at the sight before them. Not only was the shining metal arm and leg a fearsome sight, but a large black bruise was working its way across his well muscled chest, peeking out from under the tightly bound ribs.

Quickly, the nurse pulled his arm though the dress shirt and then doing the same for the other arm; settling it on his shoulders. She gathered his hair up and pulled it out, draping the mass of hair across his shoulder. Leaving the buttons until later, she took the pants the soldier was holding out for her and put both feet though the leg holes. The metal foot clanked as she let it drop through the pant leg to the floor of the van, startling her. She hid the fact that she was un-nerved by quickly pulling up the pants to his thighs.

Laying him back down on the cot, she lifted his hips, pulling the pants up and fastening the button and zipper. She had to wrestle the shirt buttons through the small holes, as it was made hard and stiff from the blood that had spilled on it from his various wounds.

Sitting back she studied the young man for a moment, thinking. Running her fingers through his hair, she picked and teased out the many tangles. She fingered his hair until it shined in the poor light. Making three sections out of it, she loosely braided it and tied it with some string she had in her pocket.

"You know...he's really beautiful," she mused aloud in Italian. She brushed aside a stray bit of bangs that had fell across Ed's face.

Ed's eyes drooped. Blinking up at the woman, he tried to focus on her but his body wanted sleep and would not be ignored. He sighed weakly as his eyes closed.

"I don't see what's so great in that pip-squeak! Look at that huge bruise on his chin and his lip looks like a large tomato is growing out of it!" the soldier sitting beside her protested.

"Shush! We got a long drive ahead of us. Don't make me hit you." The woman glared back. The soldier beside her sat back sullen.

"Yeah, an eight hour drive through rolling country side," piped up the one in the front; laughing at his mate who just glared back at him through the rear view mirror. Valeria saw the exchange and pinched Gino on the arm. Nico laughed at them as they drove out of the hospital grounds.

* * *

Tim ran heedlessly down the corridor dodging the other people with new found agility. He couldn't believe what had just happened. His heart pounded inside his chest with his panic. His new research project and the Seniore's new toy had been snatched away before they could even get half of what they wanted from him.

Skidding to a halt outside the office door, Tim took a moment to catch his breath. It wouldn't do to appear before the Seniore out of breath and sweaty. Pulling out his handkerchief he wiped his brow, the shaking in his hands wasn't that noticeable, he told himself in an effort to build up his courage. Standing a little straighter, he ran his hands down the front of his lab coat smoothing out the wrinkles.

Well it was now or never. He knocked on the door and then let himself in. The Seniore was alone thankfully. He glanced up from his paperwork at the intrusion.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Elric."

"Ah! Well you see...there was...um...a complication...um..." Tim shifted his feet as sweat beaded again on his forehead.

"What happened? Did he react badly to the drug you gave him?" The Seniore gave him his full attention now.

"Er...no...not per say...um...it seems that...um...the console generale wanted him more."

"He's gone!" Tim could only nod minutely. The Seniore sat back in his chair, thinking, rubbing the corner of his mouth. "Do you know where he was taken?"

"No. I'm sorry sir, please forgive me!" Tim was truly afraid now. The Seniore wasn't showing his anger which meant he was going to pay for this...a lot.

"I'll deal with you later! It's unforgivable that you allowed him to slip though our fingers. All that planning gone to waste..." He murmured the last bit to himself. "Do we still have the brother in our possession?"

"I'm not sure, sir. I came to you as soon as they left with the boy."

"Fine. Did you learn anything useful?"

"He got that wonderful prosthetic in a town called Rizembool from a girl named Winry and he's been in the military since he was twelve, but I think that drug must have made him confused at that point."

"Good. Well, we still have his brother, so in the end Edward will come back to me in order to keep him safe. That much we know about his character, right?"

"Yes, sir!" Tim agreed quickly.

"Now get out of my sight," barked the Seniore.

Tim hurriedly left the office, closing the door behind him. The day had started out so well with the awakening of the subject. How could it have gone wrong so fast?

Since Tim had such...unusual research methods, he was lucky to work for someone who understood; however, the Seniore's own peculiar habits sometimes got in the way of that. He just hoped that Edward came back quickly so that he could relax. Otherwise he would be punished and that was never as much for him fun as was for the Seniore.

He decided that he should retreat to his lab and not show his face for a couple of days just to be safe. He ran there just as hard as he had before.

* * *

The murmuring of their voices wove into a dream of nose that keep Ed from falling into a mindless sleep, but instead keep him near the surface in a light doze. The effects of the drug seemed to fade somewhat when his brain began to re-assert itself and start to analyze the situation he was currently in, even while resting. Although he figured that he was still a little bit confused when he thought he heard someone who sounded like Major Armstrong tell him to stop slouching.

The van slowed to a stop. The change in motion and noise pulled his eyes open. "Where are we?" he asked the woman, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"We at Console Generale Giuseppe house...he meet you," she told him, in basic English. Edward was once again helped into a sitting position, and with her help, he shuffled to the end of the van and stepped down onto the gravel drive. Evening was hard about them; the only light was from a grand ornate porch light behind them. Ed leaned heavily on the woman as he allowed his legs to stretch.

Slouching slightly in consideration of his ribs, Ed took a few shaky steps towards the house, and looked up at the many windows and its grand size in awe. The nurse came up beside him and also gazed at the house.

Taking the opportunity to study her out of the corner of his eyes, Ed wondered what was going to happen to him now. Her soft brown hair was pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head. Over the top of her head she had pinned her paper white nurse's hat. Soft tendrils had worked their way loose to frame her face and were blowing gently in the light spring wind. She was several inches shorter then him, which made him feel really happy to be able to tower over someone while he was standing.

Sensing his convert inspection she smiled at him with her best, most charming smile. She hoped that before they parted ways she might be able to steal a kiss from him. He blushed furiously at being caught staring and quickly looked away. Ed cast about for something to say to hide his embarrassment and fill in the silence.

"Um...so...what's your name?" Ed asked lamely.

"Valeria...it mean strong." She closed the distance between them placing her hands lightly on his chest and looked into his eyes. "I strong." Ed blushed harder, turning a bright red. He wanted to step back and create some space, but his feet didn't seem to be listening to him anymore. Obviously the drug was affecting the signals from his brain to his feet. There was no way he wanted to be kissing an unknown girl for who he had no feelings. Knowing this though, didn't help his feet respond to his demands.

Licking her lips she leaned in further; rising up on her tip-toes she held onto his shoulders for balance. She lightly brushed her lips against his, being mindful of the bruised and swollen bottom lip. The chaste kiss was short and not demanding, but it was very disconcerting to Ed.

"Thank you," she said as she moved away. Biting her bottom lip, she studied her feet for a moment. Then she gave him another one of her charming smiles.

"A-ah...f-for what?" Ed tried to put a hand behind his head, but his ribs told him no with a sharp reminder that he couldn't move like that yet. Shifting his feet and looking very unsure of himself, Ed tried to quiet the mild nausea in his stomach she had caused.

"You pretty. I want to..." She searched for a word that fit her feelings. "Taste? Understand? Yes?"

"Hm, I...I think so." Snickering behind them made them turn around. Valeria smiled at him once more before she marched over and let loose on the soldiers accompanying her. Ed shuddered involuntarily, as he remembered how his sensei used to yell at him like that.

Ed watched as the two men got a verbal strip torn off them, with one of them looking very distressed and pained at what ever the woman was saying. He wondered what he was supposed to do. Should he wait to be told where to go? Or should he just go up to the house? The decision was made for him when the front door opened, bathing the area in a warm light. A man came out in a dark suit, and motioned Ed inside. Not knowing any way out of this meeting with this console generale person, especially in his present condition, he walked across the threshold.

Before him was a grand entryway with a marble inlayed floor in the center of the large room and a graceful mahogany staircase that wound up to the second floor, twisting back on itself up to the next level and beyond. The man, most likely the butler, bowed and gestured to a hallway off to the left of the staircase. Leading the way the butler, even walking slowly, was soon very far ahead of Ed leaving him to follow as fast as he could.

The butler opened a tall door midway down the long hallway and waited for Ed to make his slow, lumbering way to him. The room housed a vast library, with bookcases all the way to the top of the twelve foot ceilings. A fireplace was lit and giving off heat in a far corner; two wing-back chairs were positioned in front of it, prefect for reading well into the night. A scattering of comfortable furniture was placed around the room. Desks and couches, tables and chairs, all of it placed in clusters to catch the best of the natural light from the massive row of windows.

The door closed behind him unnoticed. He turned round and round taking in the sheer number of books in the room. Not sure where to head first he just picked a direction. Stopping in front of a row of books, he noticed that they were all on magic and the occult. Frowning, he drew a book out and flipped through it.

The book was nonsense. He flipped through halfheartedly, never one to pass up the chance for knowledge no mater how inane until something caught his eye and he had to flip back through the pages to find a picture that looked familiar. Having found the page, he brought the book close to his face, uncertain that he was seeing what he was seeing. There, on the page, was the circle he had used to transmute his mother.

_How was this possible? Al and I DESIGNED that circle...from scratch. How the HELL did it get in a book in this world?_ Ed thought. The shock seemed to sweep away the last of the brain fuzz from his injection. Holding the page he flipped through the rest of the book and didn't find anything else about alchemy in it. Checking the front of the book, he noted that is was published almost thirty years ago, in England.

"Ah! I see you found my collection. I should have known an Elric would gravitate towards the rarest books."

Looking over his shoulder Ed saw, presumably, the Console Generale Giuseppe. "What the FUCKING HELL is this!" He shook the book at him, holding open the page in question. "Why is there a book with a circle for human transmutation here?"

"Really? That's interesting," the man said, coming towards Ed to see the page; he took the book and studied the circle. "Says here that it's for turning lead into gold." Laughing, he looked at the angry man in front of him. "You know, you look a lot like him."

"Who?" demanded Ed, startled at the sudden change in conversation. Giuseppe handed the book back.

"Your father, of course. I was quite fond of him and we shared a lively correspondence. Though I haven't heard from him in 2 years. You wouldn't know what happen to him do you?"

"He's dead." Ed's voice was, thankfully, steady and betrayed none of the emotion that was welling in him. His feeling towards his father would always be mixed, but in the end they had made peace and were happy for a time. He didn't remember his father ever telling him about this man though.

"Oh my. Oh dear...I'm truly sorry." The console generale turned away, pinching his nose. He walked over to the fireplace roaring merrily in the corner. Sitting heavily into a worn wing-back chair, he gazed into the fire thinking.

"We met through Churchill, at one of his garden parties and ever since we've been writing to one another. Since I haven't heard from him in two years I just assumed that he was working on a project and was too wrapped up to write."

Taking the book with him, Ed shuffled over to the fire. Standing behind the other wing-back chair, he studied the console generale. He was well into his fifties and his white hair had receded, leaving the top of the scalp bare with the remaining hair trimmed close. His eyes were small, but intelligent, and he had deep laugh wrinkles that suggested a happy life. The creases between his eyebrows seemed newer and deeper. This was a man with many new cares and worries.

"How did he die?" Giuseppe asked as he stared at the fire.

Ed marked the page in the book with his finger and leaned on the back of the chair. His father, trapped within Envy's jaws had done the only thing he could to help with Edward's desire to return home to see his brother. He took a few extra moments before he felt he could answer without any emotion in his voice. "He was being held against his will and in order to get me home he killed himself." Giuseppe nodded at that.

"He was extremely proud of you and your brother, you know. He talked of you all the time in his letters. He regretted leaving you as children. When he saw you again, after you lost your limbs and your brother was in that condition, he told me, he was proud of you both."

Frowning, Ed asked, "How much do you know about us?"

"Us? As in, your family?" Ed nodded. "I know all of it...Fullmetal. You're not of this world. Somehow, you were able to cross over from a parallel world."

"Don't call me that! Only one person can call me that and he's not here anymore," snapped Ed. Nodding his compliance, Giuseppe lapsed into silence. "So, were you a part of the Thule society too?" Ed demanded after a few minutes.

"No! Most assuredly not! Using another world's power to use against this one..." He shook his head, disgusted. "Once Hohenheim found out what they were about, he tried to leave, but...well I don't agree with Hitler's ideals, but I think that that man will not rest until he gets what he wants. Right now no one is really sure what that is, so he's very dangerous."

"Yes, that man will make trouble again. He'll bring the world to its knees and commit the most ...evil crimes against mankind. You're all too blind sided to notice what he's doing," said Ed as he stared at the flames. He saw again the future the Gate had shown him. He had to move fast if he wanted to stop the atom bomb from being used here. Looking up he saw that Giuseppe was studying him. Ed met the inspection without looking away. Finding no deception in Ed's eyes, Giuseppe leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees cupping his chin in thought.

The firelight flickered and danced across Giuseppe's face. The only sound coming from the wood cracking, sending sparks drifting up the chimney.

"So, why would my father tell you about his origins?" wondered Ed, breaking the silence once again.

"Your father...was lonely until you came and joined him. I think he just wanted to be open with someone he could trust. I feel quite honored that he trusted me enough to share that part of his life with me."

Ed took a moment to consider that. Coming around to the front of the chair, he eased himself down slowly. Sighing shallowly once he was seated. "So, why am I here?"

"Ah yes, I was contacted by your patron to secure your release. It was lucky that he had enough forethought to have a man following you, otherwise we'd never known what would have happened to you and your brother until too late."

"How long were we followed? Since the beginning?" Ed couldn't find it in him to be angry at his patron, especially since it had saved him.

"Just as soon as you entered Italy. The Thule society may be destroyed, but it's not gone. They are aware of you and your goals, and will work against you. Dr. Marcoh is one of them and has been keeping an eye peeled for your arrival and likely fed information to the Seniore. Men like Dr. Marcoh and the Seniore are thriving on the chaos of this country. So, I want you to be careful from now on until you're on your boat and on your way. The Seniore will not take kindly to being denied his prize."

"Why? What would he have done with me if you hadn't stepped in?"

"The Doctor would have studied your auto-mail and the Seniore...is an acrotomphiliac (2) which means he's attracted to people with amputated limbs. More specifically men with amputated limbs. I even once caught him trying to amputate his own hand."

"What!" said Ed horrified. He knew that Dr. Marcoh had set him up, but until now he didn't know why. The Seniore on the other hand was...was... Ed hardly knew what to think about him. That guy deserved a serious pounding. Shrugging his shoulders to relieve the tension that settled there, he focused on Giuseppe again.

"Yes, actually he has a collection of young men, some, veterans of the war; others were mutilated for his pleasure; in his not-so-secret basement. He also enjoys long hair." Giuseppe nodded at Ed's poorly braided hair. "He will wait years until the hair is long enough or until the missing limb heals before he takes them to his bed. It's a very well known secret and an embarrassment for the higher ups in the military, but he serves a purpose and no action will be taken against him until his usefulness is over."

They lapsed into silence again. Ed couldn't handle this line of conversation anymore so he asked the one thing that he had wanted to ask since this meeting started. "So does this mean you know where Al is? Is he coming here?"

"Yes, he has been located and my men are on their way to retrieve him now. Once in their possession he will be taken to Rome. You will meet him there."

"Do you know if he's alright?"

"I don't know his condition," said Giuseppe said quietly. Ed nodded at that. "But I will be getting an update from my men once they're on the road to Rome."

Satisfied for now, Ed flipped open the book again, wondering at the implications of his circle being in this thirty year old book could mean. He ran his fingers across the page in contemplation. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, or as soon as you're ready." Leaning forward in his chair, Giuseppe took the book from Ed. He also ran his fingers across the page looking at the circle, wondering what an alchemic reaction would look like. "You know, I don't like the direction this country is going but I'm powerless to change it."

"You have to do what you think is right, don't let something you feel is wrong continue just because it may put your job in danger. My commanding officer did that. I admire that in him." Ed tried to hide a yawn but failed, he gasped as he inhaled too much and his ribs protested. Even though he slept somewhat on the way here, it was hardly a restful sleep.

"Well it looks like that's all for tonight. I have a bath waiting for you, plus a light meal then I'm sure you'll be wanted to sleep. Come, I'll show you to your room."

* * *

The outside door closed, shutting out the light. Al was sobbing into Macy's chest, grief making him blind to everything around him. Rubbing his back, Macy murmured platitudes as he moved them along the building's interior.

They found themselves in a long room filled with dirty cots and poor lighting and was already occupied with many people. The residents barely looked up at the new arrivals or at Al's loud sobbing; too involved in their own grief and sorrow to care. Macy led Al over to a deserted corner and sat him down. Drawing Isabella away for the time being they left Al alone for awhile.

Pulling his knees to his chest, Al laid his head in his arms and wept. He wept for the old man who had smiled and yet refused his help; he wept for a man that had known he was going to die and was happy for it. Also, he wept for himself and his brother. They were lost now with no way to reunite.

At some point, Isabella came and sat next to him, leaning against him and sharing her warmth. They sat that way for sometime before he'd cried himself calm. Drawing a shuddering breath he looked up at Isabella and smiled weakly, scrubbing his eyes. Her large, brown eyes studied him. She leaned in and placed a hand on his arm, trying to say with her eyes what she could not say with words. Clasping the top of her hand and squeezing, Al smiled; this time genuine.

Satisfied that Al would soon get better, Isabella tugged at his sleeve and pointed to the far end of the vast warehouse like room. She spoke urgently and fast pointing and gesturing. Al tried to follow but her meaning was lost to him. Shaking his head in confusion, he pushed himself upright. Frustrated Isabella pouted, grumpy that Al couldn't understand her. Al just patted her head reached down and took hold of her hand. They walked among the other captives as Al got his first good look at the conditions surrounding them.

It was less then squalor. Open, poorly dug, and over flowing toilets were scatted around the interior, and seeping sludge across the floor making the footing unsure and dangerous. Refuse was pilling up in heaps and the people were dirty and sickly looking; their skin loose and waxen. All the inhabitants were listless and melancholy. The kids were running around and playing but their play was subdued and less energetic then one would expect child's play to be.

Sickness and death hung in the air adding to the miasma. Through it all, Isabella walked; fearless and sure in a way only a child could when faced with overwhelming horror. She led Al to a corner of the room with a dirty, broken window that offered a chance of fresh air. Macy was pacing from the window to the cot and back again. As the approached, he beamed at them, beckoning them closer.

"Welcome to our new home!" He swept aside to reveal a wet and moldy cot. "Either you or I should stay here at all times so no one takes this spot from us okay, Al?" Al nodded.

"We'll take turns sleeping. You and Isabella can fit on there together," Macy explained. Al sat on the cot testing it. "Dinnertime will be soon so I'll go and get ours okay?" Al nodded again. He didn't trust his voice right now, the pure amount of human suffering was almost too much to take in. Macy repeated all that for Isabella's benefit. She only glared up at him as she held onto Al's hand. Macy keeled down before her and drew out from his pocket, a silver chain with a beautiful pendant on it. He placed it over her head and smiled up at her and then he was gone.

Isabella ran over to the window trying to peek through the glass and see what was outside. Standing on her tip toes to get a glimpse. After a moment of struggling to look out the window, Isabella took off the necklace and studied it. It was too valuable to just throw away, which is what she wanted to do and she didn't want to wear it either. Instead she tucked it in a dress pocket making sure it was way down at the bottom so that it wouldn't fall out. It may be useful to her parents when she found them again.

Al lay down on the cot, pillowing his head in his hands. He felt drained and weary from his crying. His eyes were gritty and puffy. He wiped at them again to clear the feeling. Drawing a shaky breath he resolved to be stronger, like Ed. He was going to get out of here and he was going to find his brother again.

A slow steady banging started. Sitting up, Al looked around and saw the populace of the building banging metal bowls of all sizes on the floor while staring towards a small room located on the second level at the far end. Isabella plowed into his side fearful of the noise. As the noise grew and grew, people started to surge forward, lining up. There was a shiny, feral look in their eyes. After several minutes the doors behind the room opened up, and two large pots carried by four burly soldiers were lugged in giving off clouds full of steam.

People cheered their arrival and the food was slowly parceled out to them.

Sometime later, Macy returned with three metal bowls; each filled with one sorry looking potato with a weak broth and bug infested rice. There was no cutlery so they had to eat with their dirty hands. Al picked up his undercooked potato and bit into it like it was the best food he had ever seen. That fact that he hadn't eaten in four days helped him stomach the awful texture.

After their meal Macy informed them that he was going to walk about and that they should try and get some sleep. With Macy gone, Al tried to engage Isabella in some lessons in English for her and Italian for him. They successfully memorized several words and it kept their minds away from the growing oppressiveness of this place.

After a while, with nothing else to do, they lay down on the cot together. Isabella tucked into the crook of Al's arm and began snoring softly but as tired as Al was, sleep eluded him. As dusk settled around them, the fading light made the pale illumination of the interior dimmer. The smells of the placed settled on the ground and ate up the air leaving them all breathless.

Macy returned several hours later burdened with many things that he had scavenged or stolen from his examination of the building. He had two more metal bowls, a pair of used rubber lace ups, a sweater and a pocket watch; all of which he proudly displayed to Al while he was lying on the cot.

Al sighed. Since Macy was back now he motioned that he should look after Isabella for awhile so he could stretch his legs and relieve himself. He disentangled himself from the small warm limbs and stretched his back. Nodding his compliance with Al's request, Macy sat on the cot by Isabella's feet and began to examine the watch more closely. Al stretched his back again and wondered away to relieve his bladder.

Al figured that he had walked around for about an hour before he finally started to make his way back to their cot at the back of the building. The overhead lighting flicked and turned on, illuminating the whole room, making everyone blink and groan weakly at the unscheduled intrusion. Al slowed to a stop and looked around puzzled. Several soldiers and an officer marched into the building taking up position near the front of the kitchen, then the officer addressed the crowd.

Wondering what was happening, Al looked around hoping to see how the other people reacted. Most of the residents were looking tiredly across the room, barely reacting to what the officer was saying. Al's eyes settled on a old man sitting wearily on a cloth cot petting the hair of a woman around his age who was staring up at the ceiling with dull lifeless eyes. Al frowned and dropped his eyes to the floor. Hurrying back to their cot, Al was going to get Macy to tell him what was going on.

As he neared the cot he saw that Macy was hovering over Isabella's sleeping form. Walking a little bit faster he noticed that Macy seemed to be touching her in a way that may Al's insides squirm unpleasantly. Her skirt was askew and pulled up to her stomach, and Macy had one had down the top of her shirt. In horror, Al watched Macy grope at Isabella's groin while fondling her chest. He stood frozen for a moment in shock that Macy could do this to a small girl.

Shaking out of his stupor, Al stepped forward into Macy's line of sight. "Get away from her!" he growled through clenched teeth, shoving the man harshly to the floor. He stood over the prone man shaking with the force of his anger.

Startled, Macy backed away from the cot, then stopped. This little boy was not going to intimidate him. He pushed his way to his feet and resumed his place. "What can you do, you're just a kid. You'll just have to wait your turn," he sneered, looking Al up and down suggestively.

Al saw red. He may look like a young boy, but really he was nineteen and knew what happened between two people. That an adult would try that with a child...unforgivable! Advancing towards this man, who he had thought of as his friend; the need to punch him became overwhelming. Macy stood his ground, confident that this kid couldn't do any damage to him. Al advanced to within an arms length and stopped. He stood there, doing nothing; waiting.

Macy started to sweat, as he also waited for Al to strike. "What's the matter?" he taunted. "Forgot what to do now?"

The time stretched longer and longer and still neither of them made a move. Unable to take it any longer Macy had to teach this kid his place. His eyes flickered down, then back. Al saw the warning sign and waited. When the front hand jabbed at his chin Al could see it coming a mile away. Stepping neatly inside his guard Al caught the limb and used Macy's forward momentum to flip him over his shoulder and onto the floor, knocking the wind out of the scumbag with a satisfying whoosh.

Groaning, Macy rolled over and slowly got to his feet. He coughed and spat on the ground. Isabella was awoken by the sounds of fighting and looked on with interest. She watched from the cot as Al advanced again towards Macy, now at the opposite end of the cot. Picking him up off the floor by the collar, Al made him stand and took a step back in order to drive a side kick into his soft midsection. Macy doubled over in pain, wheezing; his eyes watering freely. Al grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him upright. Macy blinked and wheezed, trying to bring Al into focus. When Macy's eyes cleared enough to see straight, Al drew back his arm and drove his fist into the side of Macy's face, sending him flying though the air to land on his back. This time Macy stayed down.

The officer and his guards were standing to the side watching but taking action to stop the fight. Macy would not move from the floor anytime soon, having knocked his skull on the ground in his fall. The battle was over too soon and Al shook with unused adrenaline with no outlet to use it. He turned towards the soldiers, waiting for the retribution that would soon come.

The soldiers leveled their guns at Al, seeing the unused battle fury in his eyes. The officer stepped forward waving his escort to stand down. He addressed Al in Italian. The only bit that Al could understand was his name. Isabella spoke up, pointing to Al and then to her. The officer nodded and Isabella jumped up off the cot; grabbing Al's hand tight. At Isabella's touch, Al's blood cooled several degrees and the need to hit something vanished.

The soldiers surrounded Al and Isabella. They jostled and poked them along to the front of the building. Al reached down and drew Isabella into his arms, setting her on his hip. She gripped his neck with small sweaty hands. The door beside the kitchen was thrown open and they were moved outside and into the dark. The fresh air was like wine, heady and rich with the smell of living things. Both Al and Isabella sniffed and inhaled as much as their lungs would allow clearing away the miasma and despair of the last couple of hours they had spent inside.

They were escorted around to the far side of the building towards a large black car and were forced inside. The front driver's side door opened and a soldier got in and another in the back with Al and Isabella. The engine turned over and they made their way down to the looming black gate which stood open, ready for their departure, headed for somewhere that Al couldn't guess. He was really glad that Isabella was with him now. _Although_, he thought, _if we're in for more trouble it may be a problem_.

--To Be Continued --


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

This fic takes place 2 years after the movie; Ed and Al are on the hunt for the Uranium bomb and are currently travailing through a politically unstable Italy. As near as I figure it Ed's 20 and Al's 16. The year is 1925.

Thanks to ZaKai for reading through this chapter and finding all my many mistakes.

**Chapter 5 – Version 2.0**

The cool desert air leeched the last of the lingering warmth from the stones with alarming speed. The moon rode high in the obsidian sky as the clouds drifted over its face. Roy was laying face down in the coarse, rocky sand, the sharp edge of an especially large stone bit into his palm painfully, but he didn't dare move lest the suspect in front of him should hear. His robe bunched about his thighs and fluttered with the night wind. He willed himself to resist shivering with the chill.

The suspect, whom he had started to call Shithead because he was _so_ annoying, was standing in the middle of nowhere; this, consequentially, left Roy nowhere to hide. This was why Roy was currently plastered to the desert floor with a billion sharp rocks all trying to poke into his flesh and draw blood. The rough terrain with outcroppings of rock all around allowed Roy to be partially hidden from sight, and with the moon currently hidden behind a large mass of clouds, Shithead wouldn't be able to see him unless he was stepped on. _Thank God for small blessings_, Roy thought ruefully, wishing he could make the sign of the cross in thanks.

Roy had dove to the ground just moments before Shithead had turned around to look behind him. Thankfully he hadn't noticed the slight scuffing noise of his landing. The force of his impact had forced the stones into his belly and legs making his eyes water freely.

Shithead had been pacing back and forth for several minutes now, and Roy wondered what the hell he was doing out here when he heard approaching foot steps coming from directly opposite from his position, from the desert. _Hurry up_, he commanded silently. It felt like each and every stone was drawing blood, and all he wanted to do was check it.

Shithead turned to face the sound. The new man came to a stop in the dark shadow of a large out cropping of rock. Roy cursed silently to himself, it was no good if he couldn't describe the buyer to headquarters.

"You're late!" Shithead whined in Arabic, wringing his hands together in a nervous gesture that Roy was also sick of.

"Hn," the buyer replied.

"Ah...ha ha ha...forgive me; I was just...worried about you." Roy could almost hear the newcomer's eyebrows rising in disbelieve, Roy didn't buy Shithead's bad acting either.

"Do you have the plans?" the buyer asked in a strangely accented Arabic as he ignored Shithead's excuses. The voice was smooth and refined, a voice used to ordering people around and having those orders obeyed. Roy tried to place the accent but couldn't remember if he had ever heard anything like it with the influence of Arabic changing the way it sounded.

"Of course I do...let me see the money." Shithead was all business now, Roy noted, all pretenses of servility gone. The buyer hoisted up a briefcase and opened it facing Shithead. Shithead picked up a bundle of bills and flipped through checking the bill's authenticity before chucking the wad carelessly on top of the rest.

"This will not be enough and before you even think it, I don't have the plans _with_ me. The price has gone up by another ten. Nothing less is acceptable for the seller and the other buyers are considering this price very strongly." Shithead was in his element now. Roy could tell by his body language that he was confident that he would be getting exactly what he wanted. It didn't matter to Shithead from whom he got it and he skillfully used this to play on the buyer's desire to have it before someone else bought it out from under him.

This talk about other buyers was a little disconcerting. When had Shithead talked to anyone else? Could it be a ploy to milk more money from the buyer? Had they missed something? Roy was sure that Shithead hadn't talked with anyone other then to arrange this meeting tonight.

The lip of the briefcase slammed close breaking Roy out of his worries. The buyer took his time re-locking the case as he seemed to consider the demand. He took a hold of the handle and let the case swing back to his side. He shifted his weight to rest fully on the side without the case. Tilting his head back, he looked down on the smaller man as he considered him.

"Fine. We'll meet same time next month. I'll have your money ready by then. Make sure you don't sell it to anyone but me. I'll be sure to make it worth your time." Shithead nodded and the buyer spun around on his heal and left the way he came; the sound of his foot steps fading into the desert night. Shithead watched him leave before he too turned and walked back towards the city; striding right past Roy and not even noticing him.

Roy waited until he could no longer hear the crunch of Shithead's steps before he allowed himself the sigh he had been holding. Carefully, he pushed his way to his feet and inspected his hands. The impressions the stones had made were quite deep; a few pricks of blood oozed out of some of the gouges. Clicking his tongue, he brushed of the sand from his robe; his body tingling as normal blood flow resumed. Looking in the direction Shithead went, all Roy could see was desert and the far city lights.

Roy messaged his temples; this night had just gotten even longer. Sighing again, Roy started walking back towards the city. _So, it was another month of this tedious waiting and following_, he mused. The other guys on his team, as well as himself, were quickly burning out from exhaustion. He decided that when he sent in his report this time he would request a relief team be sent in for them. They needed a break.

Picking up the pace, Roy broke into a light jog. _Plus_, he thought. _ I__t would be good to get away from the team for a while_.

The other men under his command were beginning to suspect something was wrong with him; he wouldn't go out with them any more when they had rare moments of free time and he definitely would _not_ go to any of the brothels with them. He would just act all cool and collected whenever they teased him about it, but he knew that the guys were glad he didn't go because he would have gotten all the best girls due to his looks.

A light sweat broke out on his face. The physical effort was a welcome distraction from his confused sexual frustrations. He felt as though something was going to break soon. He couldn't understand his newly awaken libido. Why now? Why here? Whatever was causing it he was sure that is was not something he wanted to have continue. He had to remain in control no matter what!

The moon emerged from behind the clouds bathing the night desert in it's blue light. Roy could now see Shithead's distant form. Still several miles ahead of him, Shithead had already made it to the outskirts of town. Speeding up, Roy covered the distance quickly, puffing loudly.

As he approached the city edge, he slowed and scanned the darkness. A man stepped out of the shadows and signaled; Roy signaled back. Running over, Roy leaned on his knees to catching his breath. Scrubbing his face with the arm of his robe, wiping the sweat from his eyes he stood and looked at his partner.

"Roy...how'd it go, man?" asked the man standing in front of him.

Heaving once more Roy stood and faced his teammate. "We got another month of this shit, Jimmy," Roy stated blandly. He scrubbed his face once more. Jimmy looked pained at the news. "So, what happened to you? You were right behind me just before we left the city?" inquired Roy.

"Yeah, I know, but then I tripped and look what I did." He pointed to his arm and the torn sleeve of his robe which had a crude bandage wrapped around it.

"Jesus! What'd you do!" Roy exclaimed as he grabbed Jimmy's arm lightly so he could inspect the dressing in the pale moonlight; Jimmy was the best in his unit for field medicine. Blood had begun to soak through the strips of cloth that was once Jimmy's sleeve. "Geez, Jimmy." Roy tisked his friends condition. "Well anyway, you're in no condition to continue. Go back and clean yourself up properly. I'll finish following the Shi—err—the suspect and make the report."

Jimmy nodded. "He went toward his house. Don't be too long or else I'll send Tiny after you."

"Don't worry, I won't," Roy assured the other man. Clasping his friend's shoulder as he passed in goodbye, Roy headed after the suspect. Picking up the pace again, he jogged lightly, eating into the lead Shithead had gained while he talked with his teammate.

Roy turned down a side alley, taking a short cut in order to cut off the mark by coming out in front of him. He leapt over a pile of refuse and continued on with out breaking stride, sliding around the next corner. Several more twists and turns down narrow and dirty alleys brought Roy to his desired location. Hiding in the shadows between buildings he scanned the street looking for Shithead's ugly face.

Several minutes passed, and Roy was getting very worried that the guy wasn't headed this way when he finally saw him stroll down the opposite end of the street. Roy pushed further back into the shadows as Shithead approached his hiding spot.

The man was being careless. Having just been at a secret meeting he should have been taking an alternate route or not heading straight back to his own home. This guy, however, was acting like he just went out for a stroll. Well, hey, it worked in Roy's favor. It was lucky that Roy could predict this guy so well. The mark passed him without so much as glancing to either side. When he was well ahead of him, Roy slipped out of hiding and fell in behind him.

It wasn't long before the mark was at his home and Roy thanked the fact that he would soon be headed back to their hideout and the chance to sleep. The stress of the evening was dragging at him. Shithead got as far as the front door and then stopped. Roy was instantly alert. He ducked into a doorway and hid. The mark looked around and then headed off in a new direction.

_Shit,_ Roy thought_. This is really not good! I don't have time to tell anyone that I need backup! I hope someone's watching the house._ A long string of curses and expletives ran a constant stream in Roy's mind as he pushed himself off the door frame he was leaning on and fell in behind Shithead's odious body. Roy glanced up at their lookout as he passed, but he couldn't make out anything from this angle.

The man was being more furtive now. Constantly looking over his shoulder and pausing in alleys and doorways before moving on again. It was testing all of Roy's skills as a tracker to stay hidden and undetected.

Although slow, they were making their way towards an area of town reputed to be seedy and virtually lawless. Roy checked his weapon to see if everything was in order. His gun was loaded and ready, resting on his left hip. He also checked to make sure his fall back weapon was securely attached to his belt, although he hadn't had to use it for many years now.

Shithead ducked down another avenue, disappearing from sight quickly. Roy panicked and rushed to the corner after him. He skidded to a halt, creating a dust cloud at his feet. Shithead was standing behind five large guys that were positioned in a semi-circle blocking the way forward. Roy closed his eyes at his own stupidity. The laughter and sounds of shuffling feet made him look at the scene before him again. Five large Arabs were cracking their knuckles and leering at him as they advanced towards him.

"So...uh...anyone know where the bathroom is?" Roy asked in Arabic as he laughed mechanically, trying to downplay the fact that he had been following Shithead. The thugs just laughed louder, surrounding him on all sides. "Hey, what is this? What's going on?" Roy laughed feebly. "Ah, so I guess talking about this is out of the question..."

Shithead was laughing louder then all the goons combined and Roy's hate for the man rose a few more notches. Slipping in to a low fighting stance, Roy waited for their first move.

"Get him!" Shithead ordered.

Roy became very still. They only way to survive this would be to bunch them up behind one another and take them that way. If they surrounded him, he was sure to get injured or the worst case scenario, he would lose.

Roy dashed forward towards the guy on his right. The Arabs froze, not prepared for his sudden movement. Roy smiled; the guy he chose as his first victim was staring at him uncertainly. For the moment the fact that the thug came here to beat up Roy was forgotten.

Not giving the man a chance to recover, Roy put all his weight into an upper-cut to his gut sending him back a step. Closing the distance, Roy punched four more times in succession to his heart, pushing him back towards the building wall. Out of the corner of his eye, Roy saw the remaining flunkies recover from their shock and advance on him. Grabbing the guy he was fighting by the shoulders, he spun him around, putting his back to the building to block the others from surrounding him again.

With his hands still on his opponent's shoulders, he kneed his ribs twice knocking the wind out of him. The brute doubled over, gasping in pain. The remaining opponents had sorted themselves out and were moving to surround him once again. Roy pushed his opponent into two guys coming up on his right side tangling them up as the crashed to the ground amid curses and yelling; leaving only two left to deal with for now.

These two positioned themselves on either side of Roy. While Shithead yelled and cursed at those on the ground to hurry up. The bully on his left advanced first swinging with a slow left hook. Blocking it, he held on the arm as he punched the guy's liver, the man grunted and countered with another punch with his right hand, which Roy caught. The other thug approached from the opposite side and Roy, while keeping his grip on the first guy, kicked the second's gut hard sending him back for a moments reprieve.

Roy re-focused on the guy in front of him. The goon broke free of Roy's right hand and was throwing another left hook at his head, a little faster this time, though still slow by Roy's standards. Catching that arm again, Roy had both arms in his possession. The man looked up in surprise, Roy just grinned as he threw another back kick into the bandit that had tried to sneak up on him from behind directly into his gut yet again. The sneak fell back gasping for breath that wouldn't come. Now he more time to fight the guy in front of him.

Roy kneed his opponent twice on each side of his body and followed as the thug danced back, throwing the crown of his head into the man's face, breaking his nose. Releasing the man's arms he cuffed him up the side of the head sending him down for the moment; leaving only one to fight.

This man was more cautious after having seen Roy's ability to fight. His breath still came in sharp gasps and he held onto his stomach. He circled around the alley and Roy, looking for an opening in Roy's guard. Roy turned with him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that the three thugs he had knocked down were sorting themselves out and getting to their feet. The broken-nosed Arab was also getting back to his feet. He looked really pissed off.

Roy maneuvered the guy in front of him so that his back was to the other four toughs and his own back was towards the alley's mouth. He planted his feet at the same time as his opponent. He advanced a step making the thug step back. The four other goons were looking quite grumpily at Roy.

Roy smiled at them half-heartily, nodding at them. Then he turned and dashed out the alley mouth, running back the way he had come.

"Ah! After him! Don't let him escape!" He heard Shithead order the thugs as he sprinted down the avenue. Roy glanced back at the alley mouth and saw all five guys come peeling around the corner after him. Rounding the next corner, he jumped around the remains of a vender's stall. Once pass, he turned around and knocked it over in the street and ran on.

Roy heard someone get caught in the mess he created on the street, glancing back he saw two guys tangled on the ground and the other three stepped on the flailing men to get over the obstacle and the chase continued.

Leading them down another street, Roy began to become winded. He was getting turned around and was no longer sure which way would lead him his comrades or back to the area of the city he knew. He turned, left and right, taking a winding route down several more streets trying to confuse his pursers. Glancing back again, he could no longer see them. He slowed and bent over double to catch his breath. Stretching his back he looked behind him again only to see three of the thugs skid to a halt, they had found him.

"Shit…." Roy turned; ready to run away from the thugs.

"Not so fast pretty boy." An Arab stepped out from around the corner at the other end of the street. Another stepped out from the opposite side, making five again. They must have come around from a different way in order to head him off. He was surrounded now, two in front and three behind.

"Hey, come on. That's not fair. Fight like a man," Roy bargained in Arab. "Five against one is hardly sporting."

"I don't think so," said one of the Arabs in front of him, laughing at him evilly.

Roy bared his teeth at him in a poor imitation of a smile as his hand drifted back slowly towards his belt. If he had to use that, then there was no other choice. He hadn't shown this to anyone since his grandfather died back when he was eight; but a fight with five to one odds, was a no win situation. He was good, but not THAT good. Roy figured that he hadn't even used _it_ since turning eight, although it was always with him. Roy touched the rough surface of his belt and waited for the right moment.

"Yo, Roy! You're not starting the party without me are you?" A booming voice echoed down to them from above in English. All eyes looked up to see a large shape looming over the edge of the two story building along side them, his face indistinguishable in the poor light. The figure retreated from the edge, out of sight, only to come back a moment later leaping to the ground, landing beside Roy.

"Idiot!" Roy hissed, switching to English as well. "If any one of them speaks English they now know my name!" He gestured angrily at the thugs surrounding them and then at his team mate as the man stood up along side of him.

"Oops…" said Tiny as he shuffled his feet, not meeting Roy's glare.

"Anyways…let's finish this quickly; this has been a long night."

"Okay!" said Tiny eagerly, hoping to please Roy.

"You take those three; I'll take them." Roy pointed to his guys. Tiny nodded his understanding and quickly took up his position with his back to Roy. The Arabs, who had yet to make a move since this new man had arrived, were looking like they had lost their taste for fighting now that it would no longer be easy pickings.

The three Tiny was facing had started to confer amongst themselves. Roy could hear them debating whether they shouldn't just leave while they still had all their limbs intact. Roy couldn't blame them, Tiny was 6'9", with arms the size of barrels, a torso the size of a small truck and legs that a tree would be envious of, with a mop of shocking red hair on the top of his otherwise shaved head.

"Hey, you guys had better watch it! This here is a man eater and he's hungry!" Roy called out in Arabic helping them loose their taste for the fight. "Rub your tummy and pretend your hungry," Roy whispered to Tiny in English.

"Oh! I'm so hungry! Can't I eat them, please?" Tiny whined in English as he rubbed his tummy and licked his lips loudly in the direction of the men, catching on quickly.

The Arabs facing Tiny murmured louder and backed away a few steps, making signs with their hands to ward off evil. Roy grinned at his own two Arabs. Their eyes grew wide; the white orbs of their eyeballs, obscene in the sheer amount of it that was showing.

"Don't let them return to their boss," murmured Roy. "Our case will be blown if they report to our suspect." Tiny grunted his understanding. They stood like that a moment more; the Arabs were getting nervous. At an unspoken signal, Roy and Tiny sprang apart at the same time, dashing at their respective opponents.

Roy ran to the one nearest to him, dropping down on to his side to skid long the ground, kicking the feet out from under the first Arab. The brigand crashed to the side with a curse as Roy jumped to his feet and ran towards the other one.

Too fast for the man to react, Roy slipped inside his guard shoving a palm into his face busting his lip. The man stumbled back in pain, clutching at his face with a cry in denial. Roy turned back to face the first Arab, who had just gotten back to his feet. Whipping out his revolver he shot the man in the foot, blasting most of it away. The man collapsed on his back howling in pain and holding his mangled foot as the blood gushed between his fingers. Spinning on ball of his foot, Roy faced the other man with the split lip, leveling the gun at his head.

"AH!" The man raised his arms in a universal sign of surrender. Roy grunted his displeasure at the fight being over too soon.

"Here, cuff yourself to him," he commanded in Arab. He withdrew a pair of metal cuffs from inside his sash at his waist and threw it in the dirt between them, and indicated the man with half a foot. The man nodded and shuffled across the ground towards his maimed teammate.

"Like using a gun was fair...this was a fist fight..." mumbled the man sullenly as he clicked the cuffs closed. Roy could only smile. Everyone knew that in war anything goes.

Once the cuffs were secured, Roy, keeping the gun trained on them, walked behind them so that he could see how Tiny was doing. Tiny was standing over all three of his guys, grinning up at Roy like the child he virtually was. The Arabs that Tiny had fought were knocked out cold in a boneless heap at his feet. The man was ridiculously strong and oft times he didn't know when too much was too much.

"Good job. Now tie them together, we got to get them off the street. We need to have a talk with them." He looked down at his own prisoners below him. The Arab with the split lip was looking out of the corner of his eye at Roy; he saw the glint in Roy's eyes and started to sweat.

Between the two of them they were able to lug the Arabs into a nearby warehouse that had seen better days. The Arabs were stuffed into a dirty corner of the building, with Tiny standing guard over them.

Roy sat on a nearby crate and regarded his new charges. They wouldn't meet his eyes, too preoccupied with Tiny's looming presence before them. Roy allowed himself a few more moments of contemplation before he pushed himself off the crate and dusted his robe. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, pulling the damp strands off his forehead so it could dry.

"Hey." He tapped Tiny on the arm, careful not to use his name or his rank. "I need you to stay here and watch these guys. If they make a noise, kill them. We need backup for this. Your orders are to make sure no more harm comes to them unless they attempt to contact or draw attention to themselves by calling out, in which case you're authorized to use deadly force." Tiny nodded glad that he knew that it was bad to salute Roy right now, he remembered how Roy had yelled at him earlier.

Sighing heavily, Roy walked outside once more. He took another precious moment to think before he had to leave. He judged the time to be somewhere around midnight. He had to get a move on otherwise Shithead may start to look for his guys. He looked around for any landmarks that he was familiar with in order to orientate himself. He could just see the top of a prayer tower that was near Shithead's house, which meant that he wasn't too far from their base.

Well there was nothing for it, he would have to run. His limbs felt heavy and slow, but he forced them to obey him and move faster. Soon the distance remaining had shrunk and he allowed himself to slow, but he couldn't stop, Tiny needed backup. He was okay for short periods of time, but the longer he was left alone the greater the chance he would do something stupid. The only reason he was here on this mission was due to his sheer physical strength.

He ran up the stairs leading to their room, he just hoped the guys were in and not out gallivanting around the town. Throwing open the door to the room he found the remaining members of MI-8 sitting at their low table smoking and playing cards. They looked up, startled, at Roy's abrupt arrival. Judging from the amount of smoke in the room they had been playing for quite some time. The shutters had been closed against the cold of the night and it prevented most of the smoke's escape.

"What's wrong?" said the smaller of the two card players, Aaron Cain. He narrowed green his eyes at Roy, before flicking his cigarette butt at the ash tray and then running his hand through his pale brown hair.

"Roy, I sent Tiny after you when we saw you leave with the suspect, did he find you?" Jimmy asked, his arm now bandaged with clean dressings, and resting in his lap.

Roy didn't answer them either of them. He strode over to the lamp and blew it out, plunging the room into darkness.

"Wha-" Cain tried to ask, but Roy shushed him. Roy walked over to the window and opened the shutter a crack and looked down on the suspect's house. There were no lights on and no movement on the street. Roy studied the area for several moments looking for any suspicious movement. The smoke sneaked through the open window into the night.

"Roy?" Cain whispered in his raspy smoke roughen voice. "Talk to us...sir." The contempt he felt for Roy was unmistakable as he addressed the man by the window. Cain always felt that he was cheated out of commanding this mission because Roy had charmed their commanding officers into giving it to him. It wasn't like he was fit to command. The guy was just too manipulative.

Roy didn't move from the window. "I was ambushed. Five Arabs were ordered to rough me up. I'm not sure if the suspect knows about us or he was just lucky, but Tiny and I caught the Arabs and they need to be questioned. I don't know what happened to the suspect."

"And Tiny?" asked Cain.

"He's with the Arabs. I need you to go with me and question them." Roy looked over his shoulder at Cain as he gave his order. The man was constantly challenging his fitness and ability to lead this mission. The constant bickering and power plays were taking a toll on everyone. He wished, as he had done so many times before, that Cain wasn't as good as he was at his job. "Jimmy, I want you to watch for the suspect's return."

"Okay, but what if he comes back do you want me to do anything?" asked Jimmy sliding on his floor mat away from the table.

"Not like that you won't," Roy ordered indicating his arm. Jimmy nodded in acceptance. Cain had yet to move from the floor. "Is there something else, Cain?"

"You just left Tiny?" accused Cain, glaring at Roy from his position on the floor.

"He'll be alright as long as we don't dawdle." Cain didn't seem to like that answer but what could he say? Roy was right. He pushed himself upright with deliberate slowness. Roy pursed his lips but kept quite as Cain moved about the room to retrieve his pack. When he was ready he stood by the door waiting for Roy to lead the way. Clicking his tongue, Roy left the room letting Cain follow him. He glanced at Jimmy as he passed, making Jimmy raise an eyebrow in silent question, Roy shook his head. They'd talk later.

Down on the street, Roy retraced his steps back to the warehouse. His little brush with Cain about Tiny had set his blood pounding. Roy and Cain were like oil and water, they didn't mix. Jimmy was always playing peacemaker between them, but Cain was the best at interrogation and Roy needed him. Roy walked slightly ahead of Cain, not really wanting to be near him if it could be helped and Cain obliged by falling back. Picking up the pace they soon came to the warehouse. He grabbed the door handle and paused. Over his shoulder, he directed Cain one last time before they walked in.

"Here it is. Cover your face I don't want them to see you," Roy ordered in clipped tones. Even as his 'superior' officer Roy couldn't help the contempt that crept into his voice. He mentally slapped his forehead, he did it again. He could see Cain bristle at the command and the tone of voice, but he knew his job well and could find no fault in the command so he grudgingly complied.

Once Cain's face was covered with his head scarf, Roy opened the door and led the way to where Tiny was waiting for them. Cain followed a step behind.

"We're back," Roy called out to Tiny warring him of his approach.

"Over here," Tiny called back, stepping out from behind the crate, a pry bar in his hands. He grinned at Roy and then Cain. Roy stood back to let Cain pass.

"Hey! My friend has lost a lot of blood! I demand that you look after him!" The Arab cuffed to the maimed man called out to Roy. The other, now conscious Arabs murmured their agreement. The man with half a foot looked up at Roy pleading for help with his eyes. He didn't look too good. The color had drained from his face and Roy recognized the onset of shock in his glazed eyes.

"I'm not a medic. You'll have to tend to him yourself," Roy told them.

"No need," Cain growled in Arabic with his raspy voice. "When I'm through with you...you'll wish you were dead." All the Arabs, including the maimed one shuffled back further into the corner.

"Come on." Roy tapped Tiny on the arm and left Cain to his work. Tiny followed Roy outside and they found an alcove across the street where they could sit and relax until Cain was done.

Roy let his head fall onto his knees and willed the stress to vanish. Sighing, he shifted his head to the side and looked at Tiny, who had his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees, watching a scorpion walk across the road towards them. They sat in silence waiting for Cain to complete his 'findings'.

They were out there for sometime before Cain finally opened the door and walked over towards them. He was wiping his hands on a rag to remove the blood. Stopping in front of Roy, he continued to work the rag around his hands silently. Neither one would be the first to speak. Whenever something happened where Roy needed Cain's assistance, it would be like this. There was always a battle whenever Roy dealt with Cain.

Cain worked the rag under his finger nails, not looking at either man before him. Roy looked off into the distance, daydreaming as the sky lightened. Tiny couldn't take it anymore. He had been looking back and forth between the two men, hoping that this time someone would speak up, but it didn't seem like this was the time. So he was the one who broke the silence. "What'd they tell you, Cain?"

Cain waited a few more moments before he looked up and over at Tiny. "We're okay. The suspect doesn't know that we were watching him all this time, he thinks you're working for the buyer," said Cain, smiling sardonically at Roy.

"Tiny said my name, did they know it?" Roy asked.

"No. None of them speak English and before you ask I made _sure_," Cain said annoyed, he knew that Roy would doubt him. Roy just shook his head thinking. He stood up and pushed his way past Cain, who pushed back but allowed him to past. Roy paced back and forth while he thought of their next move.

Anticipating Roy's line of thought, Cain said, "We could just kill them all..."

Roy stopped his pacing. He closed his eyes, hoping for another way. Thankfully, he had his back to them as he didn't want to show Cain any sort of weakness however small. "Are they expected back?" Roy asked instead of agreeing with Cain's plan straight out.

"No, they were paid to rough you up and give you a message for the buyer—which I got the name of by the way—then they were to disperse and never see the suspect again." Roy digested the news before he gave his order.

"Alright, I want you two to head back and help Jimmy. I'll take care of things here." Roy turned around to see Cain looking quite put out. "What is it?" demanded Roy.

"That's for me to do. I wouldn't want your 'pretty boy' hands to get dirty," Cain said contemptuously. "Go. They're almost dead anyway." He left before Roy could reply to that. Just as his mouth started to catch up to his brain and form a retort, Cain was inside. They could hear the bolt sliding to and there was no room for argument.

"Let's go Roy," Tiny said. "Cain will be along soon."

They walked back at an easy pace, in no hurry to be back in that small room. The sky was getting light now, dawn was fast approaching. Roy guessed the time to be around 4:30, and the sunbirds had begun to sing and greet the day. Not long after, Cain came trotting along side Tiny. They hailed one another warmly. Roy looked around Tiny to see Cain. Only a few flecks of blood could be seen on his robe; he was a pro at this type of work.

"Well..." Roy just couldn't help it, even when he tried to be nice it came out wrong and demanding.

"It's done and no one will find the bodies." Cain rolled his eyes, which started to push Roy's buttons. He gritted his teeth and walked ahead of them. He had to get back, get a drink, and relax on the roof; that always made him calm and then Jimmy would come and they would joke and play cards until they fell asleep before their next shift.

He took the steps to their room two at a time and threw open the door once more. He strode across the room and got a bottle of whiskey and a pack of smokes. Jimmy, who was at the window, watched Roy retrieve all his items and then leave again with out so much as a glance or a hello to him.

Jimmy knew what was bothering Roy and he only had to wait for five more minutes before he walked through the door, laughing and horse playing with Tiny.

"So, everything okay now?" Jimmy asked.

"Yup! I suppose Roy is on the roof." Cain waited for Jimmy to nod, he had that man pegged. The fact that he got so irritated with him was a bonus. "Then I guess I'll be making the report. Anything happen with the guy?" He pointed with his thumb out the window.

"No, he came home at 1:30 and hasn't left since," Jimmy reported, looking down at his notes on the still.

"Okay, then I'm off." Cain slapped Tiny's shoulder in passing and Tiny mimed a punch to the gut. They both laughed and Cain waved bye to Jimmy before leaving once more. Tiny lumbered over to his cot and lay down closing his eyes. Soon, Tiny's breathing evened out.

Jimmy looked back down at the house they were watching. There was no movement from within and likely wouldn't be any until this evening. Jimmy waited a few more moments before he got up to check on Roy. The gash on his arm began to throb as he stood, his pain medicine was wearing off. Jimmy walked to the corner of the room that was his and rummaged in his med kit for the drugs; finding the bottle he was searching for on the very bottom of the bag. _Typical_, Jimmy thought ruefully to himself. He took out two pills and swallowed them dry one after the other.

Coughing quietly so he didn't disturb Tiny, Jimmy stood, stepping softly to the door. Once outside in the hall Jimmy coughed a little louder as he tried to dislodge the last pill that had stuck in the back of his throat. He cradled his arm as he slowly climbed the stairs, every now and then coughing easing the pill further down his throat. Jimmy found Roy sitting in the shadow of the rooftop ledge, a cigarette in one hand and the bottle in the other. He looked like he wanted to get drunk, fast. It must have been a rough night.

Roy looked at Jimmy from under the fringe of his bangs. He couldn't help but like Jimmy, they got on so well. Jimmy's easy manner and ability to make quick decisions in the field made him ideal to work with, but for Roy there was something else. He could never quiet figure out what is was about Jimmy that made him different from any of the other soldiers he had worked with. It seemed it was meant to be a mystery that he would never figure out.

Jimmy walked over and sat next to him, their shoulders barely touching. Roy handed over the liquor bottle and Jimmy took a long drought. Roy watched intrigued as his adams apple bobbed as he swallowed.

"Okay, Okay. Leave some for me, hey?" Roy grabbed the bottle back and took another swig before staring across the roof to the city beyond. Lifting his other hand, he took a long drag on his cigarette, exhaling with a heavy sigh.

"I was just getting that pill down, it was stuck in my throat," Jimmy explained after watching Roy critically. Roy grunted noncommittally and pulled the cigarette away from his mouth and tapped the end, knocking the ash into the air. After watching Roy a moment more Jimmy reached over and took a cigarette from the pack lying on the far side of Roy's body.

Roy's pulse quickened as their bodies brushed. Color bloomed high on his checks in embarrassment, to his complete horror. How the hell did Jimmy make him feel these things? He was not some girl, so why was he acting the part now? He took another drink to hide his reaction, but in his flustered state he drank a bit too fast and it wouldn't go down, making him choke on the hard liquor.

Jimmy had to scramble out of the way as Roy doubled over in a coughing fit. The bottle was snatched from Roy's hands and placed out of harms way, along with the remains of his cigarette. Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes as he gave one final hack and swallowed hard. Jimmy patted him on the back sympathetically as he laughed his guts out at him.

"H-hey..." Roy cleared his throat a few times before he trusted himself to try again. "Here drink that and shut up!" He located the liquor and thrust the bottle at Jimmy's chest.

Wiping a few tears of mirth that leaked out of the corner of his eyes, Jimmy took the bottle. "A-ahem...sorry...he—heh..."

"Don't," Roy warned, although he ruined the threat with a lop-sided grin tugging his mouth up. Jimmy cleared his throat as well and tried to take a drink but he was still smiling to hard to form a seal on the bottle's neck. He had to look away before he could take a swig. Roy pulled out a new cigarette and fished out his pocket lighter his mom had given him before she'd run off with some guy after he turned seventeen, and took a long pull. They sat in silence for several moments, passing the bottle back and forth between them.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?" Jimmy finally asked. He reached for Roy's cigarette pulling it out of his slack mouth and lit his with the glowing tip. He took a few puffs on it before he handed Roy's back to him. The roof top spun slightly. _Man that alcohol is working fast_, Jimmy thought.

"What's there to say, it was a shitty night that just kept getting worse." Roy pulled on the cigarette, making the tip glow red, trying to calm the strange mix of emotions that were demanding attention. He really didn't want to think anymore right now.

"Hmm...well...ha ha! You know, I just remembered, I took some pain medicine before coming up here and you're not supposed to drink alcohol, otherwise it reacts with the alcohol and makes you even more drunk. You may be asking yourself, 'what the hell does that matter?' Well I'm feeling it already. He he he. "

"Tch. Idiot, some field medic you turned out to be. Stop giggling!" Roy snatched the bottle back.

"Ahha...I can't heh ha ha!"

"Then have another drink." Roy handed the bottle back. A drunk Jimmy was better anyway, he was more amusing that way. Jimmy happily took the bottle and downed a quarter of the remaining liquid. Roy rolled his eyes, but strangely a lot of his tension and worries melted away leaving him tired and empty as he watched his friend get piss drunk. It was amusing to be around Jimmy.

Jimmy grabbed his shoulder and leaned around to look Roy in the face. His eyes took some time to focus on Roy's amused face. "Shay, Roy... how'sityoudonhaveagirlyet?" Jimmy slurred his words together.

"I-I...I just haven't found the right one." Roy grabbed the bottle back and placed it on the ground away from Jimmy for the time being. In doing so, he had to turn his head, which meant he didn't have to meet Jimmy's blue eyes.

"Bhut, you've had...shex, righ?" The only bad thing about Jimmy getting drunk was that he got really insightful about Roy's personal life. Even more so then when he was sober. Shocked, Roy pushed Jimmy back, away from his face.

"Jimmy! That's none of your business!" Jimmy landed on top of Roy's thighs. He seemed to be made out of rubber because as soon as he landed he was on his feet, standing over Roy. Jimmy's brow furrowed as he thought about...what, Roy couldn't tell.

"Tha's okay Roy...how...old are you anyway?" Jimmy asked. He took his time forming the words so that he wouldn't slur.

"I'm 24, why? How old are you?" wondered Roy. He had always figured Jimmy to be around 26-ish, but he wasn't sure.

"Tha's a good age." Jimmy nodded and then took a few steps towards the middle of the roof. "Yup, you're okaaaay!" He gave Roy a thumbs up and grinned, closing his eyes as he smiled. "Roy! Ever look over the Nile in the morning?" Jimmy spun on the ball of his foot, the other foot coming up perpendicular to the ground, sending him off balance. Roy watched in horror as Jimmy continued to tilt further and further towards the rooftop.

"Ooaf!" He landed with a soft thud on his side, his back facing Roy.

"Jimmy? You okay?" Roy was by his side in an instant. Jimmy hadn't moved yet. "Jimmy...are... are you laughing!"

"Mgpft!" Jimmy hunched his shoulders as he tried to remain still.

"Jimmy, you ASS! I was worried about you!" Roy smacked him on the shoulder, none to gently either. "Here." He stood over his teammate and held out a hand, "I'll help you since you're so damn drunk."

"Tha's right! I'm sooooo damn drunk. Pffttt!" Jimmy grabbed Roy's hand and Roy pulled him up as Jimmy pulled him down.

"Stop...Aghhh." The brief tug-of-war ended as Roy lost his footing and Jimmy continued to pull him down towards him. Roy didn't even have time to catch himself as he landed on top of Jimmy's chest with his forehead crashing into Jimmy's cheek forcing the other man's head back into the rooftop with a loud crack, leaving him dazed and blinking up at the sky.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. Are you alright?" asked Roy, worriedly. Jimmy just blinked at him a few times. Roy couldn't help but notice how their bodies were touching and the warmth of coming off of Jimmy's body. He was ashamed, and sick to his stomach to feel his own body react to that closeness.

"Roy...why are you on top of me?" Jimmy finally asked, focusing on Roy's face somewhat.

"Teh, you put me here, remember?" replied Roy, fighting valiantly against his blush. Their faces were pretty close, but he couldn't move...he just couldn't.

"OH yeah! ...Roy?" Jimmy raised his eyebrows at him.

"What?" wondered Roy.

"I'm going to sleep now," stated Jimmy, his eyes sliding closed. Roy stayed where he was a moment more, unsure. His mind had gone strangely blank. He considered his teammate from this close range, studying his face and features. Before he knew it, his face was moving closer to Jimmy's. In horror, his body was moving on its own and he seemed unable to stop himself, as he brushed Jimmy's chapped lips with his own.

Jimmy murmured into Roy's lips, shifting away from them. Horrified, Roy scrambled off the sleeping form on the roof and stepped back. A hand clamped hard over his mouth.

His thoughts ran in confused circles. Back and forth. What the_ hell_ had just happened? He took a shaky step back from the sleeping body, then another and another. He didn't want to admit it, he wouldn't! He was normal! Normal! His grandfather had said so! It wasn't a lie. He...he just had a bit to much to drink...and then the stress of last night...it wasn't strange for someone—anyone—to act bizarre under the circumstances. Right...?

He knelt stiffly and groped behind him for the bottle. Lifting the heavy frosted glass and finished of the reaming liquid in two large gulps. He had to calm down or else...That would happen again. He took a unsteady breath, filling his lungs. He released it slowly, willing...forcing the shock to dissipate. He'd never let That happen again.

Military discipline kicked in and made him asses the situation. His irrational fears fading in the light of making plans and strategies. First he had to get Jimmy out of the sun and down stairs and then...then, he had to think. He could go to the temple. It wasn't a Christian church, but it would have to do. He was sure God wouldn't mind that much.

Having a plan of action made him feel better. Letting the bottle fall to the ground, Roy hauled Jimmy onto his shoulders, head on one side and legs dangling on the other, he made his way back inside and down to their room. He laid Jimmy on his messy cot on the floor, positioning him on his side in case he got sick in his sleep. Tiny was snoring away on the other side of the room, blissfully unaware while asleep, and Cain, thankfully, was nowhere to be found.

Roy searched the room for some scrap of paper and a pencil. Finding nothing he could use he took one of the playing cards and wrote a hasty note explaining where he could be found if anything happened.

He took one last look and Jimmy's sleeping from before he turned and quietly opened the door and left the apartment. _This had to be the longest FUCKING day in existence_, Roy thought. _Please let nothing else strange happen to me_, he prayed. He looked up into the sky and sent a heartfelt prayer to the big guy for some guidance or maybe an angel. That'd be cool. He didn't really believe in that nonsense though, but it made for a pleasant fantasy as he trekked though the street on his way to the temple.

-- To be continued --


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Thanks to ZaKai for reading through this chapter and finding all my many mistakes.

(1) I haven't found any supporting historical facts to back this up...so I take a creative license

(2) As far as I know, the middle names have never been mentioned...so I take a creative license again XD

(3) I have no pictures of this ship so I will be...taking a creative license...again...dammit!! LOL

**Chapter 6 – Version 2.0**

The darkness pressed down on him, coating him in inky night. Pulling his knees in close, he wrapped his small, skinny arms around his legs and he began humming to keep it from touching him, oppressing him. Little worms of worry heaved and squirmed in his belly making him hum louder and begin to rock.

_Not this again, _the older Ed thought desperately. He looked down at his younger self, the kid looked as scared as he felt.

A hallway stretched out before him. Wall sconces lit as if by magic, vanished into the distance, offering a faint wavering light and lighting nothing but the immediate area round them. The marble floor on which he was sitting was quickly getting cold. Unsure what he wanted to do, stay or walk down the hallway, the small boy waited.

A whisper of sound beckoned him, calling his name. Pulling his knees under him, the smaller Ed listened for it again. It sounded so welcoming and full of love. It would be nice if he could be with that voice for a while...the darkness was scary.

_No, no, no, noooooo! Wake up! I don't wanna see thissss..._ The older Ed shook his head at what he knew would come next. _Please...wake up..._

Fainter this time, it called him. It was moving down the hallway away from him.

Upset and frightened that it would leave him alone in the darkness, the small boy got to his feet. Tottering down the hall, he broke into a run.

"Wait, I'm coming! Wait for me," his small voice called.

_Idiot! Don't go! Stay here, with me! _The elder Edward ran after his younger self intent on catching him.

The hallway stretched out in front of both the young boy and the man, the sound always beckoning them forward. The older Ed could see the child become scared and worried. His little legs could not keep up with how fast the sound was going. Sobbing, the small boy tried to run faster. A chubby hand scrubbed at the tears in his eyes.

_Stop! _Ed finally over took the boy and jumped in his path, blocking his access to the light._ I won't let you see! _The child ran right though his transparent body making the man cry out in denial.

"Edward..." that sweet voice whispered his name. A light was becoming visible at the end of the hallway, growing in strength. In its light his mother stood, holding out her arms waiting for her child.

_Nooo... _The Elder Edward turned unwillingly, towards the voice. Like honey and kisses, that voice. His chest constricted painfully._ Please...stop...I can't...I-I'm sorry...mother... _

Hiccupping large breaths, the child slowed. His mother! She was whole again. Smiling wide, his chubby hand wiped at new tears of happiness.

"Edward...Edward. Edward, wake up. We're here."

His mother's voice suddenly deepened and became rough. It was so different from his mother's that it drew him away from the dream. "Huh...!" Edward's eyes snapped open. Disorientated, Ed lifted his head from the car door he had been using as a pillow and looked at the speaker who had a hand on his shoulder and was curiously looking at him.

"Are you alright?" the speaker asked, concerned by the lack of response and dazed look Edward was giving him.

Frowning, Ed rubbed his forehead with his auto-mail hand, the coolness of the metal helped to dispel the dream. "Sorry, console generale. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"I see. Well this will cheer you up. We've just arrived in Rome. Have a look."

Ed sat up in his seat and looked out the car window. The buildings were close and the street narrow. The car made a slow, sharp turn uphill and continued on. The buildings were fantastic. Even the new buildings were old. Ed studied the facades in wonder. The colors and the beauty were...breathtaking.

"Wow..." whispered Ed in awe of the sheer loveliness of the city.

"Yes, it does do that. Did you know that this city is almost three thousand years old?"

"Wow..." repeated Ed a little softer this time. Was it possible that a city could actually last that long? As far as he knew Amestris didn't have any city older then 150 years.

The console generale smiled from his seat beside the young man and felt a wave of affection wash over him. He sort of felt like he was a distant uncle to the young man. _Hohenheim, you have a strong, smart boy here. I envy you_, thought Giuseppe, picturing his old friend.

They had traveled for three days from his estate in the country side to come to Rome. The journey had been hard on Ed and his battered body. These luxury cars weren't good for long drives and certainly not for someone suffering from abuse at the hands of his own government. Out of consideration for Ed's injuries, they would stop early each night so that Ed could lie down and rest in one of the many Inns along the way.

The car turned down another road and drove into a wide open square with a large water fountain in the middle. Naked water sprites danced in happy abandon as they filled the water basin below them with their jugs. The white marble, male and female bodies were perfect in there life-like rendition, which made Ed blush a little to look at them. He'd never seen so many naked pieces of 'art' until he came to this world.

Nearing the other side of the square, Ed looked out the front of the car and noticed stacked sandbags, armaments, and barbwire stretched across wooden frames to close off the street. (1) Soldiers motioned the car to stop and the driver presented documents to be inspected. The car was checked for contraband and identities were confirmed before they were satisfied that everything was in order they were waved on.

They moved deeper into the city; barbwire and soldiers started to become a common sight. Ed noticed the citizen's somber, cautious attitude as they moved about their activities. Ed sat back and let his gaze fall to his lap. All of a sudden he didn't want to see anymore of the city.

They were stopped three more times before they arrived at a pleasant stone, two-story house in an upscale part of town, with a large heavy gated fence surrounding the grounds. The car pulled in the manicured, half circle driveway and stopped in front of the entryway.

"This is my residence while I'm in town on military matters. You can stroll about the grounds if you feel like stretching your legs. I'll just be a moment, and then I can take you to the waterfront residence I set up." Giuseppe told him as they stood in front of the house.

Ed nodded, and strolled off around to the back of the house. The garden there wasn't vast, but it was mature and well taken care of. Ed wandered around the stone paths for several minutes until he grew tired of the exertion and had to sit on a granite bench he found. He was anxious to see Al, and make sure he was alright. Plus he wanted to get to Egypt as soon as possible before their lead dried up and vanished in the ancient sands. So far they had wasted seven days on this little 'adventure'.

The console generale emerged from the back patio door several minutes later. He stood there, on the raised deck over looking the garden for a moment; looking for Edward amongst the vegetation. He knew of Edward's touchiness about his height, but it really WAS hard to find him amongst the plants. He decided that it would be just as fast to walk the garden looking for him as it would standing here straining his eyes.

He finally found Edward sitting on the granite bench in the middle of the garden. The bench was tucked into a vast flowering vine that created a green canopy over whomever choose to sit there. It was no wonder that he had a hard time spotting Edward from above.

"Edward...I just checked in with my office staff. They have yet to hear from the officers I sent to fetch Al."

"WHAT!" screeched Ed, launching awkwardly to his feet, his fists clenched at his side. The fear for his brother had been held at bay by the hope that he'd meet him here in Rome, safe. Now that was no longer an option, Ed had to fight his terror of losing his brother all over again, just like when he was ten. "You said that he'd be here! I TRUSTED you!" he accused. His heart beat fast in his chest. It felt like it would bust through his already cracked ribs and fall to the floor. His whole body began to shake with the need to _do_ something.

"Calm down, I'm in the process of looking for them now," Giuseppe soothed, holding out a hand to Ed's shoulder.

"Fuck you!" Ed screamed at him, totally irrational now, stepping away from the outstretched hand. "My little brother is missing, and you tell me to be _calm_!" Ed cut the air with his auto-mail hand, and his chest heaved. "That freak could be cutting him up as we speak! I'm outta here..." Ed shoved his way past the console generale, walking back towards the front of the house and the road.

"Wait...Edward! They're probably just in—"

The rest of whatever the console generale had to say was lost as soon as Ed rounded the corner. He strode down the driveway heading for the street. He'd look for Al himself. He was the only one who could—

"Edward...wait! Stop, you've got to listen." Giuseppe ran after Ed, who seemed to pay him no mind. "EDWARD JOESPH ELRIC! (2) Stop this instant!" he bellowed, using his parade ground voice.

Ed slowed to a stop. He hardly ever told anyone his middle name. He hated it. It was just another way to prove that his father had in fact told this man all about him and Al. The console generale came up along side grabbing onto Ed's shoulder so he couldn't leave. He tried to turn him around, but Ed wouldn't give him that. At least he had stopped.

"Edward..." Giuseppe murmured, trying to be consoling. "They're probably just in transit. They'll report to me here, as soon as they can. Please don't worry yourself. You're in no condition to just go running off like that...won't you come inside and have some supper?"

"Can you take me to my room on the waterfront?" asked Ed instead, his eyes glued to the ground. He just wanted to be away from everyone. He needed time to think, to brood, to worry, and to heal.

"Of course." Giuseppe was disappointed, but he understood, the man was upset and wanted to be alone. "But you must promise me to stay out of sight. The Seniore is still looking for you. His men will be watching the ports and train stations as they try to find you."

Ed nodded his assent, and turned away from Giuseppe. He walked back towards the car and got in. Giuseppe sighed, this was why he let his brother have the children while he focused on his career. Children were vexing. He walked back to the house and had his butler summon his driver, while he made a quick call on the telephone.

Ed stewed in the car. He was so pissed, so worried, and so scared...if--no...WHEN he saw Al again he was going to make sure he went home and stayed there. This was too much for him. His nightmares were coming back due to all his worrying—well, they never really went away but... He wanted to be able to work without having to watch out for his brother.

The console generale re-emerged from the house, and got in the back seat with Ed. They sat in an uneasy silence as they waited on the driver. Ed was fuming. He couldn't believe that he trusted this guy AND he had to _continue_ to do so because he had no other option. With no papers, no money, and no way to find his brother, he had to rely on him.

The driver emerged, putting his military hat on as he ran down the steps. The driver nodded apologetically to Giuseppe through the window and got in the car. The driver whipped the car out of the driveway and into the road, quickly heading down to the waterfront.

The thirty minute car ride was pure torture for everyone. The silence was thick with unshed anger. The driver felt as though the young, blond man was soon going to explode, so he made sure to take the fastest route to their destination. When he finally pulled into the covered car park, he was quite glad to see the back of that man. As the blond slammed the car door closed and stomped towards the interior the driver slumped over the steering wheel, glad he was still alive.

Giuseppe watched as Edward slammed the door shut. _Another good reason why I didn't have kids_, he mused. _I don't have to deal with temper tantrums._

"Okay, we can go now," he told the recovering driver.

On the other side of the door, Ed had collapsed on the floor. He bit on his flesh finger to keep himself from totally loosing it. The pain helped to focus his thoughts somewhat. The worse thing was that he was stuck here, he couldn't even help search for Al.

_Okay...okay...there's no point in going crazy here...I just need to calm down...I need a cup of tea... _Ed thought and then laughed aloud at himself dissipating some of the anxiety he was feeling. He carefully got to his feet and walked over to the kitchenette. He wasn't much of a tea drinker, but he noticed that when ever someone was stressed they got tea, so maybe there was something to it. It was worth a try.

He scoured the kitchenette for the kettle, found it and filled it with water, placing it on the stove. As the water came to a boil, he surveyed his surroundings. The small apartment was well furnished with large and comfy looking furniture positioned in the sitting room and a small eating area with a well used wooden table. The front door was down a short open hallway, and there was the door to the car park at the other end of the open room. A spiral stairway led upstairs, to the bedroom, he supposed. The place was small, but it had a nice feel to it. Ed walked over to the window and peeked through the blinds at the street below and the harbour beyond.

In the background the kettle begin to whistle loudly, but Ed didn't hear it. He tried again and again to focus his mind by going over their scant information about the bomb and the leads they had found but his mind kept bouncing about. He perched on one of the large chairs positioned by the window. Sighing, he titled his head so that his braid fell over his shoulder. Pulling the tie off the end he ran his fingers through the entire length. Once it was combed to his satisfaction he flicked the hair to drape down his back and just sat back staring at the dust motes drifting though the muted sunlight.

The smell of burning metal reminded Ed about the kettle he had put on the stove almost half an hour ago. He got awkwardly to his feet and quickly turned off the gas to the stove, and placed the ruined kettle in the sink to cool off.

"I guess tea is out," Ed muttered to himself. Sighing out loud, Ed decided the best way for lots of time to pass quickly while he waited, and not go stir-crazy, would be to sleep. Plus he would be able to heal that much faster. He just hoped he wasn't plagued with nightmares.

He made his way up the spiral stairs to a loft bedroom. A large double bed with a feather down comforter on top was positioned in the middle of the room. Ed peeled off his rumpled, bloody dress shirt and let it carelessly fall to the floor. The bindings on his ribs had started to chaff his skin; he scratched it as hard as he dare, digging the nails of his flesh hand into his skin.

Walking over to the en suite bathroom, Ed looked at what had been stocked for his use. Giuseppe had mentioned on the car ride to Rome that he would have an apartment fully stocked with all the toiletries and clothes Ed would need until Al rejoined him. It looked as though he wouldn't be disappointed. He was glad, because the scruff on his face had grown in quite a bit, although it would never be a full beard, the side burns however, were getting quite bushy.

The simple act of shaving, brushing his teeth, and combing his hair, yet again, cleared his mind. It was a waste of energy to worry when he couldn't do anything...at least for now. Clean shaven, with a fresh mouth, Ed felt close to human again. Looking at the tub he debated the virtues of having a bath now, but ultimately decided against it. Turning back to his reflection, he tested the bruise on his chin. It was turning a wonderful shade of yellow-brown.

His split lip had grown together, but the seam was weak. Often times, in the morning, he would move it too much and re-open the cut. He ran his tongue across the hurt, tasting the faint metallic taste of blood. Next, he lifted his long bangs to reveal the gash on his forehead. He hissed at the sight of it. That would definitely leave a scar. The cut was near the hair line so he could hide it pretty easily.

Al would probably freak out when he saw yet ANOTHER scar on his body. The thought of Al chastising him for his recklessness made his heart lurch; the worry he had successfully pushed aside threatened to return full force.

"Shit..." He left the bathroom for the bedroom. Ed pulled back the comforter, throwing it to the floor. The crisp white sheets looked cool and inviting, perfect for this warm May weather. Undoing his belt and pants, Ed let the garment pool at his feet, and left his boxers on. He kicked the clothing to some corner of the room and sat carefully on the bed. He pulled the top sheet out from under his legs and wriggled down until he was lying on his back.

His hair billowed around him and the pillow. He swiped at it, annoyed with it suddenly. Pulling it to one side, he turned his and closed his eyes. The afternoon sun shone on the far wall as his mind drifted. Soon his breathing slowed and he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Ed stalked down the corridor, pissed off that he had to come to Central in the middle of an important investigation just to see Colonel-bastard Mustang. He didn't have time to waste here helping the colonel-bastard in his quest to become Fuhrer, he had to restore Al.

Ed threw open the door to Mustang's office and stomped in. Mustang was nowhere in sight. He continued to walk forward past the desk to look out the window. He could see his house standing atop a hill in the sunlight next to the military barracks.

"Edward, there you are. I have a nice cold glass of milk, would you like it?" His mother entered the room carrying a tray with a cup and a clear glass bottle of milk.

"No thanks! I got to see Mustang bast-" Ed said as he turned to address his mother.

"Colonel Mustang," his mother corrected him. Giving him 'the look' that said she knew he was about to say something mean.

"Yeah." He grinned at his mom as she turned to leave. "Now Edward, I want you to play nicely with Winry, her parents just died."

"I will!" Ed assured her.

He left through the back of the office, the wall vanishing, onto the grassy field. The strong wind blew his braid up and off his back and tugged at his long red coat. He turned all the way around before spotting something on a far hill. He walked towards it.

Mustang appeared along side him matching his pace. "With such short legs, Fullmetal, how could one ever get anywhere?" Roy smirked down at him as he strode away. Furious, Ed tried to catch up but no matter how fast he trotted he can't match Roy's long legs.

Cresting a large hill, Ed saw a vast pit full of people and all of them are naked, bloody, and very dead.

Major Armstrong grabbed his arm then, twirling him around. "Get down there, Fullmetal Alchemist, and clean up your mess. They are citizens of Lior and their deaths are a result of your actions." The major shoved Ed down the hill. Rolling end over end Ed landed heavily on top of the rotting, sweet smelling mess.

Pushing himself off the cold bodies, Ed fought the fear and revulsion at the bodies touch on his skin. He heaved, the contents of his stomach try to escape his throat. Scrambling off the pile, Ed panted, sweat dripping down his face.

Al clanked and squeaked as he moved towards the bodies, the metal plates grinding together. Always eager to help out, Al was doing Ed's work. He lifted a child's body up into his massive metal arms.

"Hey, put that down. You don't have to do this," Ed murmured at him as he looked out over the sea of bodies. "This is my job."

"How can I? It's me," said Al. "Why'd you break me, brother?" Ed looked over at the body Al's carrying in his arms and saw Al's fleshly body ripped to pieces, piled high. Tears spring up in Ed's eyes as he looks at his brother's body drip blood onto the mass of corpses.

"I'm sorry, so sorry...Al, God, I'm sorry..." he cried, falling to his knees. "...Aah!" Edward's gasp woke him from the dream as his eyes slowly open. A single tear leaked out of the corner of his eye, soaking the already wet pillow. He was covered in sweat, making the loose hair stick to his face and back. He lay there staring up at the ceiling in the now dark room; the noise and light of the street waking him even further.

He listened intently, certain he heard a noise inside the apartment. Minutes pass with nothing heard but the bustle of the late night commerce outside. Ed pulled the damp hair off his slick body, pilling it up on top of the pillow. Laying there, in the dark, Ed went over the dream again. It seemed like he was having feelings of guilt about a lot of things. Must be because Al was currently missing in action. Ed closed his eyes.

A muffled crash and a yelp drifted up from the downstairs living area. Ed sat up in bed and strained his ears to hear more. He could hear the intruder move about down there, whispering to someone else. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Ed crept over to the stairwell and looked down through the railing. He could see someone moving around the kitchen. The small stove light the only illumination.

Ed gathered up his hair and looped it around his finger, tying a knot at the base of his neck. If there was going to be a fight he didn't need it getting in his way. The second intruder came into view as he entered the kitchen as well. Both of Ed's 'visitors' moved about in the small kitchen, making him wonder what they could be looking for.

Ed placed his weight, slowly on the first riser of the stairs, taking his time transferring his weight so the step wouldn't squeak. In this way, he made his way down to the main floor. The two men were talking in low voices, murmuring to one another. Ed strained to hear what they were saying, for once he was taking his time before he rushed into a conflict, Al would have been proud of him. He couldn't afford to make a mistake while he had these broken ribs.

Once on the main floor, he hid in the shadow of the staircase and listened again to their conversation. He was still too far away to hear them very well, so he sneaked around behind one of the large pieces of furniture, moving towards them so he could make out what they were saying to one another. His metal foot caught on the power cord for a lamp as he passed and it jerked on the side table. Ed froze. The two men stopped whatever it was they were doing to turn towards the sound.

"Did you hear that?" the larger of the two asked the other. Ed didn't know what was said because the speaker was using Italian.

"Is he awake, do you think?" the smaller one asked. Ed noticed that the voice was unmistakably female; which surprised him because her body was more man-like in shape.

Ed crept further into the shadows, careful not to catch any more of his appendages on further obstacles. If he could make to around the room and grab one of them, he maybe able to get rid of them without a fight.

"Edward? You up?" the smaller one called out in English.

_Oh no, not HER, _thought Ed. He banged his forehead on the arm of the chair he was currently behind. He just couldn't get a break. "Here." He stood up from his hiding place, startling the two 'intruders'. "Why are you here, Valeria?" he asked a little unkindly.

Valeria smiled at him, oblivious to his rudeness, entranced with the view before her. Edward looked like a wild thing, his hair was tousled and sticking up in places, but somehow, it made him all the more beautiful. The only bad thing about her view was the bindings on his ribs, and of course the missing limbs...without that...ah, if only he was whole then she would really want to eat him. She grinned at her wicked thoughts. She'd have to say a lot of Hail Mary's after this.

"Valeria..." the man beside her warned.

"Oh! Gino, relax," she admonished. "Look, we bring dinnertime." She swept her arm toward the kitchenette. The counter was covered with crockery, a fresh loaf of bread, and two bottles of wine, one white and one red. "We told that you no eat yet. Tell to bring AND keep company. Gino say he have to come too." She made a face at the man beside her as she said the last bit. As Gino didn't speak any English he didn't respond to the jibe.

Ed looked at the massive amount of food and realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast. His stomach rumbled its displeasure at being ignored all this time which everyone heard. Gino looked disgusted that he had to listen to someone else bodily functions as Ed and Valeria shared an embarrassed smile.

"I'll just go get some clothes on. Be right back!" Ed ran up the stairs as quickly as he could. He didn't want to wear his old clothes so he went through the dresser drawers looking for the promised changes of clothes that were to be provided to him. He found the pants in the first place he looked. He pulled out a pair of brown dress pants and slid them on. They were a size too big, so instead of sitting on his waist, they fell to rest on his hips.

"Whatever." He looked for an undershirt he could throw on. Looking through all the drawers until he finally found one in the top drawer. The white tank top was a little hard to pull over his head but he managed to do it despite his injury. He next undid the knot in his hair and ran his fingers through its length, snagging on some tangles. He growled at his hair as his stomach growled at him.

"The hell with it..." he grumbled and left the bathroom, returning downstairs. Gino and Valeria had set the table and turned on more of the apartment lights, making the room cozy in the electric glow.

"Oooh! Pretty! Your hair loose," Valeria commented from the kitchen on his return. Ed just nodded, not trusting himself to be pleasant around her, and sat at the table with Gino. He grabbed a piece of bread and jammed it in his mouth. Valeria placed a casserole dish on the table, full of warm, tasty smelling pasta. "Let us pray."

* * *

They had been on the road now for four days and everyone was getting very grumpy. It didn't help that no one spoke English or German, so that all the millions of questions Al had were left unanswered. The few words he'd been able to pick up from Isabella were insufficient to carry on a proper conversation. Plus their 'escorts' didn't look like they wanted to be talked to.

Both of the soldiers were sitting up front now, having moved there early into their trip. Leaving the back seat to Al and Isabella, who was currently laying down on the seat asleep. Al stared out the window at the trees passing by in the night, the faint light from the headlights casting weird shapes and illusions for him to look at.

He wished he knew what was going on. Why did they have to travel all day and night? Only to stop for meals and bathroom emergencies. Where were they going in such a rush? Is it because he beat up Macy? And if so why they let him bring Isabella?

Al wondered what Ed was doing right now. He hoped, yet again, that Ed hadn't hurt himself. All that blood made him worry though. He kept replaying the scene in his head, he was sure he had heard something crack in his brother's body. Whenever Ed got injured he became super high maintenance, and Al had to do everything for him. Although, he should probably worry more about his own situation right now rather then an unknown status of his brother.

The soldiers murmured to one another. Al looked at them from his position behind the driver. Both of them were in their thirties and Al had noticed that the driver had a wedding ring, but the passenger didn't. The driver was especially nice to Isabella but had little regard for Al, so maybe the guy had kids at home. Just the same, he watched that guy closely for any inappropriate behavior towards her. Al wouldn't let him be alone with her and she was also mistrustful of the kindness, if the way she clung to Al was any indication.

The other man...was just quiet. He didn't interact with Al or Isabella. When he talked with the driver it was in monosyllables. The driver seemed to be used to it and didn't take offense, at least from what Al had seen so far. This waiting for something to happen was draining. He hoped that they were coming close to their destination. Then he might be able to get some answers.

* * *

"ED-WAARRRDD! Wake up time!" Valeria called from downstairs.

"Mmugpheh..." Ed burrowed deeper into the pillow fighting the growing wakefulness. He smacked his lips. His mouth was like a foul, pasty jungle. The wine had gone down REALLY well last night and his head was still a little off. All he wanted to do was sleep the day away.

The second night that Valeria and Gino had come over for dinner had been much more comfortable. Gino had even warmed up to him when Valeria had gotten the cards out to play some poker. By the time they left for the night—around two A.M.--Gino had finished off three bottles of wine and Ed had gotten through one and a half. Valeria had nursed her glass all night laughing at them and their attempts to argue in different languages.

It had been another hot night and he had kicked off the light top sheet. He was currently taking up the whole of the double bed; arms were spread wide as were his legs. His boxers were stuck to his body as he continued to perspire.

"EDWARD! UP! You have guest!" Valeria called again. It sounded like she was standing at the base of the stairs.

Ed sat up in bed, bleary eyed. "Whoa..." The room spun crazily. He kneaded the palm of his auto-mail into his forehead and slowly the room stopped moving.

Ed could heard Valeria talking with whom ever was downstairs. The visitor's reply was lost to him. "Ah! He drink too much. Ha ha! Wine too strong," came Valeria's loud comment, making him winch. Ed blinked a few times. _Hey that's an insult,_ he thought slowly. He worked his throat into life, swallowing a few times, as he tried to get rid of the pasty feeling.

He flopped back onto the bed. "Oaf!" _Oops! I forgot about my ribs... _His eyes slid close once more and sleep was within reach.

"Edward...Edward, wake up you wanted downstairs." Valeria gently shook Edward's shoulder.

"Na...na...naaa." Ed intoned with each movement. "No thanks..." He swatted at her hand lazily. She yanked on his ear next, hard. "HEY!" Ed sat up in bed again, glaring at her.

"Well!" Valeria placed her hands on her hips, matching his angry glare with one of her own. The glare lasted all of five seconds before Valeria broke down and laughed.

"Eh—what?" The look on Edward's face just made Valeria laugh harder. His hair was sticking up at a ridiculous angle on one side of his head and with one eye half closed the other fully open and the slack jaw, she couldn't take it and closed her eyes as she laughed.

"Grr..." Ed swung his legs over the side of the bed and went in the bathroom, locking the door and throwing open the taps to the tub drowning out the laugher.

Eventually the sound of Valeria's mirth faded when she went back downstairs to be with the guest and he sighed. _Another day of doing nothing, going crazy, and drinking the night away I guess_, Ed mused. This inactivity was killing him. With the tub barely half full, Ed got in and quickly washed his body, lathering it up with the lavender soap he had found here. He filled up the wash bucket and dumped it over his head, soaking his hair, thinking that he'd wash it later tonight. Deciding he was clean enough for whoever woke him up so damn early in the morning, Ed got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his mid-section not bothering to wipe the water from his body yet.

Back in his room, Ed got a fresh pair of clothes; piling them on the bed. He could hear Valeria talk the ear off of who ever was there. He shook out the clean pair of boxers and slipped them on under his towel, he then used the plush towel to dry the rest of his body and then wrapped his hair in it. He next put on his pants that settled on his hips rather then his waist and pulled a tank top on over the towel in his hair. He rubbed his head vigorously to remove the excess water and went back to the bathroom for a brush. Combing the length to the base of his head he wrapped a tie around it and went downstairs to meet the visitor. As he descended the stairs he could hear Valeria again.

"—Well, I like him a lot, but he's so overprotective of me. I can't do anything without him asking me a dozen questions abo—Oh! Edward, about time." Valeria turned in her seat at the kitchen table as she heard his alternating tread on the stairs. He stopped half way down looked at the table, where Valeria and Giuseppe were sitting, while Gino was standing near the rear door, holding up the wall.

Giuseppe sat with his head down, looking into a cup of tea and not meeting Edward's eyes. Frowning, Ed wondered if something happened. He gasped as he remembered. Al, something must have happened with Al! He took another step and stopped as Giuseppe spoke.

"Edward..." He still would not meet his eyes. Ed's heart beat faster in dread, and he squeezed the railing. What had happened? "Edward...your brother..." Giuseppe looked up, a huge grin was plastered on his face. "We've got him."

Sighing, Ed clutched at his chest, and sagged. Unused adrenaline made him feel shaky and weak with relief. "DON'T DO THAT YA OLD GEEZER!" he bellowed at Giuseppe causing those seated at the table to laugh at Ed's reaction. Ed came down the last few steps and took a seat at the table. "So, when'd you hear?"

"Early this morning, around 5 A.M. I got a call from my men. They haven't been able to call before this because they were travailing through the country side and the phones don't go out that far. They should be here later today if all goes well."

"Thank God! Why didn't you come over sooner? What time is it?" Ed looked at the clock on the wall. It was just after nine in the morning.

"Well I heard from Gino that you were pretty drunk last night. He told me he had to put you to bed," explained Giuseppe.

"Yeah, Gino says lose some weight," Valeria chimed in.

"He did...I don't remember that...well anyway, that means we can get on with our mission," said Ed.

"Ah! I don't want you to go!" Valeria pouted. Ed waved off her protest. He certainly wanted to get away from her.

"More importantly, when can we leave? We've already missed our boat to Egypt and I can't go out to get new passage, does that mean you'll be taking care of that? Al's got all our money, I can pay you back when he gets here."

"Don't worry about that. Your passage will be taken care of. Let's just make sure Alphonse is alright before we book anything okay?" reasoned Giuseppe.

"Okay." Now that he knew Al was okay, Ed wanted to leave as soon as he saw his brother. But he knew he was just being antsy.

"I'm sending Valeria out to get some groceries for tonight; I think a celebration is in order. I'll be back this evening after I take care of some business. Rest up until then, you look horrible." Giuseppe stood and motioned for Valeria to do the same.

"Gee, thanks..." It was true though; his head had started to throb with the beginnings of a headache from all the excitement.

"Valeria will be back around two, Alphonse should be here around..." Giuseppe checked the clock. "Two thirty-ish, give or take."

"Okay, see you later." Ed waved as they left out the car park door. He had about five hours to kill and though he was really happy about his brother being found he was still dead tired. He decided to wait down here and sleep in one of the comfy chairs. Pushing himself up from the table he walked over to the seat and grabbed a pillow from the chair and sat in its place. He lay his head back and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Al was awoken by the sound of the car door slamming shut. The car had stopped in front of an impressive house. The driver and the other soldier were standing in front of the car talking to a man who he guessed was well into his fifties and bald. The soldiers nodded and pointed back to the car, where the bald man looked at Al.

Al sat up in his seat and blushed hard at being caught staring. The bald man dismissed the soldiers with a salute and they went inside the house. The man walked over to the car, smiling at Al as he approached. Al moved away from the door as he opened it.

"Hello!" the man said warmly. "My name's Giuseppe, how do you do?"

"Ah...f-fine and you?" Al stammered. The man smiled at him again and caught sight of the small girl lying on the seat still asleep.

"And who's this?"

"Her name's Isabella. We...ah...well...she s-s-sorta—why am I here? And where am I? Who are you?" Al asked, the curiosity was killing him.

"Ah, yes. Well, my name Console Generale Giuseppe Vittero and you're at my house in Rome. Your patron had me step in and rescue you and your brother from the Seniore—"

"My brother? Is he alright!" Al interrupted, eager to find out what he could. "How are his ribs? Did he break anything?"

Giuseppe held up his hands begging for patience. Goodness, but these boys were impatient, it was surprising how alike they were. "You can ask him yourself. Come inside and stretch your legs before we head over to see your brother."

"Okay!" Al turned to Isabella and gently shook her. "Isabella? Wake up, we're here." He knew that she wouldn't understand all of what he was saying but that wasn't the point. She stirred somewhat and then sat bolt upright, blinking at Al and Giuseppe. Al turned to the man still standing by the car door. "Could you tell her that it's okay, that we're safe...I don't know enough Italian yet."

"Certainly." He knelt down to better see the girl. "Isabella, my name's Giuseppe, I'm a friend of Alphonse and his brother. We were just going to go inside for a moment to stretch our legs and then head out to see Edward," said Giuseppe in Italian.

"Can I see my mom?" The small girl rubbed her eye, her bottom lip pouted slightly.

"She wants to see her mom..." He told Al. "We'll see what we can do." Giuseppe told the girl. "Come inside." He stepped back giving the two room to exit the backseat. Al arched his back, popping the tendons as soon as he was out with Isabella hovering by his side. Al reached down and caught her hand and led her, behind Giuseppe, into the house.

* * *

Ed awoke with the sun blasting through the window at full force directly on his chosen chair, making him hot and uncomfortable. Grumbling, Ed removed himself and walked over to the kitchenette's icebox for a glass of juice he'd seen there last night and poured a generous helping. Draining the glass in three gulps, Ed banged the cups on the counter, sighing loudly as the cool liquid traveled down his throat.

Looking over at the wall clock, Ed saw that it was already 2:24 in the afternoon. Good, that'd mean his captivity would soon end. He was not doing well with this inaction. Drinking too much alcohol seemed to be a side effect of that.

Refilling the glass, Ed replaced the juice and grabbed his drink, sitting at the table. He picked up the cards left there from last night and shuffled them lazily. His foot began to dance on the chair rung; the only outward sign of his impatience.

After fifteen minutes of idle card shuffling and glancing at the clock, Ed had enough of sitting around. He climbed the stairs to the bedroom and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. While he was in there, sighing, Ed heard the back door open. Quickly finishing up he ran downstairs to see who had come, Valeria or Al.

"Oh...it's you..." Ed mumbled from the bottom of the stairwell.

Valeria pouted at him to be greeted so rudely.

"Have you heard anything yet?" he asked.

"Are you going to help me?" Valeria demanded, her anger improving her English exponentially. She thrust one of her shopping bags in his direction by way of explanation.

"Ah! Right..." Ed came and took her shopping and moved it to the kitchen. He began to empty the bags for her, placing all the fresh produce and loafs of bread on the counter. In the next bag he found an especially weird looking...fruit? "Hey, Valeria, what's this?" He showed her the item in question.

"Ah, that's eggplant, very yummy." Ed looked at it. It didn't look like an egg, least not one he was familiar with.

"Is it a fruit or a vegetable?"

"Vegetable." Valeria kicked off her shoes finally and came over to him, taking the veggie from him. "You cut it like this," she drew a line on the purple flesh, "and then you do all kinds of good thing to it."

Ed nodded, somewhat skeptical. He left Valeria to the kitchenette, as it was too small for two people, plus he was clueless here anyway. He resumed his seat at the table and shuffled the cards again as Valeria began to make whatever was on tonight's menu.

The clock slowly moved through the seconds and minutes on its way to three o'clock and there was still no sign of Al or Giuseppe yet. Wonderful smells started to emanate from the kitchen, reminding Ed that he had yet to eat today.

Ed tiptoed up behind Valeria and looked over her shoulder to see what she was up too. She had cut the celery and carrots into sticks and was currently chopping up a cucumber into medallions. There was chicken, cut into cubes, frying on the stove and pasta waiting to be cooked beside a large pot of water. Ed made his choice wisely, the carrots were unguarded. His hand wiped around Valeria's body to grab a fist full of the sticks.

"NO!" Valeria screeched at him. She twirled around and made a grab for the carrots. Laughing Ed danced nimbly out of reach and stuffed one of his booty into his mouth. Grinning like a Cheshire cat as he ate it. Valeria's lip curled in disgust. "No more! I got knife." She waved the knife so he could see for emphasis.

Ed stuffed another carrot stick in his mouth, chewing loudly, just to get her going.

"Why you..." She took a step forward. Ed just raised his eyebrow, daring her to call the bluff. She came out into the living area after him. He back peddled behind the table as she followed him and he went through the kitchenette grabbing some cucumbers this time.

"ARGG! Stop that!"

"HA ha! Yum, these are really fresh heh!" Ed stuffed in a cucumber, chewing with his mouth open for her to see. She came after him again and he retreated to the other side of the table once more. The sounds of a car pulling into the car park halted Ed's play and he turned to stare at the door. Valeria took the opportunity to snatch back her missing veggies from Ed's limp hand, clicking her tongue as she passed.

Ed could hear Al's soft baritone voice talking with Giuseppe from behind the door. Valeria was chopping loudly in the kitchen as she mumbled to herself but Ed paid her no mind. The door opened and Giuseppe walked though carrying items for tonight's feast.

"Good afternoon Edward," Giuseppe greeted him. Ed stepped forward, looking around the console generale for Al. The man moved into the apartment placing his dishes on the table. The door stood empty for a moment more before Al stepped inside. Ed smiled at his little brother and he quickly looked him over for any visible injuries and could find nothing obvious.

"Good God, Ed! Look at your face!" The bruise was turning all yellow now but it was still quite impressive as it covered most of his jaw.

"Ah, ha! Well it is getting better." Ed hid the bruise behind his hand. "Here let me get that." Ed came forward to take the casserole dish Al was holding. Just as Ed took hold of the dish Al was knocked off balance from behind. "Wha—"

"Isabella, be careful," Al chided, and turned around to lift the girl into his arms. Isabella's head tucked into the crook of his neck as she stared at Ed and his auto-mail arm. When their eyes met, Isabella turned her head away. "As usual; you scare the kids." Al smiled at Ed in apology.

"What's that?" Ed asked his tone hard, pointing to the girl in Al's arms.

"What's that?" Al quoted. "Ed, how cruel, treating a human like a thing."

"AL! She's not a kitten!" Ed growled at his brother.

"Boys, this isn't real—" said Giuseppe, trying to break up the argument before it started. From his position in the kitchenette he could see the two siblings tense up. Valeria stopped her frantic chopping to watch, open mouthed.

"She was in trouble, some guy tried to rape her!" Al half yelled, upset that they had to do this now in front of an audience. Isabella inched higher in Al's arms, burrowing her face into his shoulder.

"Fine, so you saved her, but why is she HERE?" snapped Ed, not liking where this was headed.

"She got separated from her moth—"

"Al..." warned Ed.

"I couldn't leave her there with that guy!" Al said desperately, tears threatened to spill down his face. Ed always made him so emotional whenever they fought seriously. Ed frowned up at his brother, mad that he was about to cry. "She could come with us to—"

"Oh NO! Get that idea outta your head right _now_! It's too dangerous for a child to be around us! Plus, I want you to go home to Germany, I don't want you getting hurt! This is my responsibility, not yours."

"What are you saying? I'm not leaving! I'll just follow you. You can't make me leave!" Al's voice got shrill and cracked. "Who will take care of you? You're useless with out me!"

"W-what?" Ed sputtered. "As if I want a KID around me! You're—" Ed's fisted clenched, shaking with anger.

"That's not fair! My body's sixteen, but you KNOW I'm only a year younger than you!" Al yelled. "Plus, I'm still a better fighter than you'll ever be." A single angry tear slid down Al's cheek. Ed turned away from the look in Al's eyes, and put the casserole dish on the table. He had been sure that Al would understand why Ed had wanted, _needed_, him to go home. It just wasn't coming out like he had planned.

"Edward, I have my people searching for her mother. So please, let it go for now." Giuseppe reasoned with the elder brother. He wanted to have a nice dinner with these boys who he looked on as family. So far the plan was failing terribly.

"Fine," Ed spat out. "Be right back." He stomped up the stairs; he needed to be alone in order to cool down.

"Sorry you had to see that," Al said after a moment to the three unwilling witnesses to the sibling clash. "He was just worried about me."

Valeria nodded sagely. "He got evil temper." Al smiled at her, embarrassed and she turned back to her chopping.

Out in the car park, Gino decided that it was now safe to enter the apartment. He slammed the driver's side door and brushed pasted Al and Isabella to stand behind Valeria.

"What was that all about?" he mumbled in Italian brushing her ear with his breath.

"Stop it, that tickles." She pushed him back a step. "They were fighting about the girl and that the younger brother should go home," she mumbled back.

"Oooh?" Gino wondered if, when he and Valeria had kids they would grow up like these two.

Laughter from the living area made Gino turn to see Isabella dancing and singing an old children's song for Giuseppe and Al. They clapped their appreciation.

"Thank you, Al, Giuseppe." The small girl said in heavily accented English, bowing to their applause. Like all children, she was blessed with a malleable mind and she was quickly picking up the words she needed to carry on a conversation with them in English.

The remaining supper preparations were soon taken care of and they sat down to eat. Al didn't seem like he wanted to fetch his brother, so Giuseppe sent Isabella to fetch him.

Isabella crawled up the stairs on all fours, peeking over the last step into the loft bedroom. The scary man with the metal arm was sitting on the bed gazing out the window. She took the opportunity to study him a little before he could notice her.

_Well_, she thought. _He has nice hair. I could comb it for him._ She inched into the room. Through Giuseppe, Al had told her all about this man. He was Al's older brother and he had lost his limps in an accident. Since she liked Al so much she was going to give this guy a chance. _Should I jump on the bed or stand in front of him?_ she debated with herself.

Deciding that standing in front of him was better—for now--then jumping on him, Isabella stood and walked around the bed standing close to his knee. She lightly touched his leg for balance as she leaned in. She motioned for him to bring his ear closer, which he did.

"Supper ready." She blew in his ear making him snicker and she smiled too, before running down the stairs to eat her supper.

Ed followed soon after, and he stood in front of the table waiting until everyone's eyes were on him.

"I'm sorry to have caused a scene and ruin your evening, please forgive me." He bowed, letting his hair sweep forward to hide his face.

"No need for that, come sit." Giuseppe motioned him to the empty seat beside him. Ed stood and took a seat.

"Let up pray." Valeria clasped her hands and bowed her head, making Ed roll his eyes.

* * *

For the next two days, the three of them were holed up in the one bedroom apartment. It was cramped living, but not unbearable. Isabella got the upstairs bed and Ed and Al pulled out the hide-a-bed from the couch and slept together. Isabella felt like their little sister, the way she fit so well with them.

Giuseppe was working hard to secure their passage on a ship bound for Egypt and trying to locate Isabella's parents with the small amount of information Isabella could remember about her parents' travel arrangements. There wasn't a lot to go on and it was looking grim. When Isabella would go to bed they would discuss what they should do if they couldn't find her parents. Giuseppe couldn't take her, but he could put her into an good orphanage, which Al vetoed. Al said it was their responsibility to make sure she was back with her parents, it was equivalent exchange. They had gotten her into this mess.

Ed had argued against his reasoning. How was it their fault? Al said that the Seniore had been looking for them, it was the only way what happened made any sense. Ed had to concede with Al's thinking after that. Still, they were no closer to a plan of action for Isabella's welfare.

It was decided that Al would continue with the mission, it was too dangerous to split up now, what with the Seniore looking for Ed. Al would be used as leverage against him if he was caught. Together, at least they could protect one another.

At the end of the second day Giuseppe came to see them.

"I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is that my people couldn't find any information about Isabella's parents." They were sitting at the table, drinking tea made using a new kettle as they learned the news, while Isabella played with her paper and pencils upstairs. "The good news is, I got your tickets all lined up."

"That's great, thank you, sir!" said Al as he smiled at the man.

"We have one more request for you, old man." Ed looked at his tea, thinking how to word his next question. He hadn't even told Al what he was thinking.

"Ed!" Al was mortified that his brother had addressed their helper in such disrespectful manner. Ed just looked at Al and didn't apologize.

"We need one more ticket." Al gasped. Ed looked at him and smirked. "And we need documents for Isabella. She'll come with us."

"I'm glad to hear it. She wouldn't have done well anywhere else. Let's see your boat leaves tomorrow...well, I better dash if I have to get everything ready by then."

Ed and Al stood with Giuseppe. Ed presented his left hand, which Giuseppe took.

"Thanks, old man." Giuseppe smiled at the nickname and recognized it for what it was, a term of endearment. He shook hands with Al as well before hurrying out the door. After the door closed, Al turned to Ed, his eyes sparkling. "Better go tell Isabella," Ed said.

Al dashed off upstairs, "Hey, guess what...?"

Ed resumed his seat, the little twerp had grown on him quite a bit and he would like to see her back with her parents if he could. When this was done, him and Al would go to the U.S. and look for her parents there. That thought made equivalent exchange, they get her into this, they'd see her safely home.

"ED! Come pack!" Al called down through the railing. Ed turned in his seat to look at Al.

"ED! Come pack, come pack!" Isabella's head appeared beside Al's, she was grinning from ear to ear. The fact that they couldn't find her parents was beside the point next to an exciting adventure with her new best friends.

"I'm coming." Ed pushed the chair back and walked over to the stairs and looked up. Both Al and Isabella were now lying on the floor at the top of the stairs grinning stupidly at him. "Are you guys gonna be stupid like this the whole trip?"

"YES!" Isabella said as she jumped to her feet and danced away. They spent the rest of the night laughing and packing and enjoying each others company. They put Isabella to bed late, unwilling to break up the good mood they were all in. When her head finally hit the pillow she was gone in thirty seconds flat.

Ed and Al went to bed not long after. _Finally_, Ed thought as he lay down to sleep. _After an eleven day detour we're resuming our original purpose, to find and destroy the Uranium bomb from our world_. _Once in Egypt we can pick up the trail and find out where the bomb is now. _

Ed shifted on the bed. With Al in the bed next to him, he hadn't had any nightmares; which was lucky because if he had cried out in his sleep he would have frightened Isabella and he didn't want to subject her to his neurotic tendencies. Ed shifted again. He couldn't get comfortable. His ribs were healing nicely according to Valeria. He sighed, he really wanted to sleep on his side but it was still too uncomfortable.

"Ed...go to sleep," Al mumbled beside him.

"Sorry," he whispered back. "I can't get comfy."

"Don't worry; we're moving again, so go to sleep." Al turned away from him, his breathing evening out in no time. Ed closed his eyes and willed his mind to stop working...which just made it work faster. After fighting it for two hours Ed gave up and let his mind wonder where it would.

One of the weirdest thoughts he had that night was, what if the colonel had somehow set up this detour for some, as of yet, unknown reason. The smug look on his face, as Ed always pictured him, was ever present. Taunting him about his size and abilities.

Ed let his hand drape over the side of the bed. Now he was frustrated. Whenever he thought about the colonel he would get antsy. When he was younger, he'd thought that it meant he wanted to punch him out, but after going out with Noa a few times, he recognized it for what it was; a crush.

Thankfully his own confused feelings for Noa didn't last long after that epiphany and they had managed to stay friends. Seeing as she had already seen his 'dream', she probably knew before he did. Of his few friends in this world she was the closest. They had talked at length about his feelings for the colonel and her views helped him feel easy about the strangeness of it. To her, men being with men or women with women, it was natural, not something to be ashamed of. He was glad for her acceptance but he still hadn't—wouldn't tell Al. There wasn't anything to tell, as the man in question was very unattainable.

Ed wondered what it would have been like to be with the colonel. Did he even like men? Or was he strictly a woman type of guy. Ed growled at himself, this was a pointless line of thinking. He never find out now. Finally his mind relaxed enough to drift into a light sleep around 6:30 A.M.

* * *

The sun was out in full glory, shining down on the wharf. The smells of sea water, the salty air and oiled rope hung in the air along with the smell of sweaty sailors as they loaded the ships bound for all over the world. The four of them: Ed, Al, Isabella and Giuseppe, strolled down the quay towards their ship, the RMS Majestic (3). One of Giuseppe's personal staff was wheeling a trolley of the Boys' luggage, bring up the rear. Isabella was dragging Al all over the place, pointing at objects for him to name.

"Now, Edward, once you're on the Majestic, I think you'll be safe from the Seniore, so there shouldn't be any reason why you can't enjoy yourselves on your voyage."

"Don't worry about that, old man, we know how to relax." Ed grinned at Giuseppe.

"Could have fooled me..." Giuseppe mumbled under his breath. Louder, he said, "Well good. Here I want you to have this." Giuseppe stopped not far from the ship and pulled out a pack of letters from his coat pocket. Ed stopped to look at them frowning. He recognized them as the letters his father wrote to Giuseppe. Ed frowned and looked up into Giuseppe's face. Before he could reply Giuseppe pressed another packet into his hands. "And this."

Ed looked in the bulging envelope to find a large wad of Egyptian bills. He thumbed through the stash, mentally calculating the amount of money he had; he didn't know what the exchange rate was but it looked impressive.

"Ah--we can't take this..." Ed passed both packets back to Giuseppe.

"Yes, you can." He pushed them back towards Edward's chest. "The money is from your patron and the letters should go to you now that your father has passed on."

"EDDIE! Look pirate shop!" Isabella screeched across the quay as she pointed up at the Majestic.

"That's ship, Isabella," Al corrected her.

"Ship! Ship!" she chorused.

"Who are you calling Eddie?" Ed demanded shaking his fist at the small girl.

"Edward," Giuseppe clasped the young man's shoulder, regaining his attention. "Good luck. Come back for a visit on your way home, okay?"

"Sure, thanks," Ed promised. Isabella crashed into Ed's hip, clamping onto his leg. She dug her chin into the junction of his hip and leg, looking up in time to see him winch at the pressure. Ed put his hand on her head to stop her.

"Isabella, that's not nice," Al said as he came along side his brother. "Sir, thank you for helping us out with our goal." Isabella removed her chin and rested her cheek on Ed's hip instead, looking up at the adults talk, while Ed stroked her hair. Al shook Giuseppe's hand once more and removed their suitcase from the trolley, nodding at the porter in thanks. Al walked over to the ramp and waited at the bottom for the goodbyes to be said.

"Goodbye, Isabella." Giuseppe knelt to look at her better. "Take of these guys for me, okay?" he said the last in Italian.

"Okay!" She let go of Ed's leg and kissed him on the cheek and then ran over to stand next to Al.

"See ya!" Ed waved, strolling over to the ramp and walking up the bridge to board the large diesel boat. Al and Isabella followed behind him. They took up a position on the top deck and looked down on the wharf with all the other ship passengers. They could see Giuseppe standing in the crowd with the rest of the well wishers. They waved their good-byes once more as the ship gave a loud blast on the steam horn. Isabella's scared shriek could be heard over the loud booming blast, making everyone chuckle at the small girl.

* * *

On the ground, a large man stepped out from behind a stack of wooden creates. He walked over to the Majestic and grabbed one of the sailors on the shoulder. Startled, the sailor squeaked in fright at the sight of the looming shadow over him.

"Say mate, I was wondering if you could help me? I'm looking for the R-M-S Majestic."

"H-h-h-he-he..." The man slowly raised a finger pointing at the boat in front of him.

"This one?" The helpless man nodded. "Thanks." The giant slapped him on the back sending him in to the water between the boat and the wharf. "Oops! Sorry!" He waved at the spluttering man floundering in the water. Several people rushed over to extract the man from the water.

The giant stepped on the ramp making it sag alarmingly. At the top, the sailor hesitatingly held his hand out for a ticket. He really didn't want to end up in the water like he seen that other guy. The giant fished through his large bag like pocket in his pants and pulled out a rumbled ticket, he placed it carefully in the waiting hand and moved deeper into the ship.

Well, the Seniore would be proud of him. He'd made it to the ship without beating anyone one up or drawing attention to himself and he did it by buying a ticket. So now he just had to lay low and make sure the Elrics didn't see him during the voyage. They wouldn't get away from them that easy. He smiled vilely as he sought out his cabin.

-- To be continued --


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Thanks to ZaKai for reading through this chapter and finding all my many mistakes.

(1) Winkte - (also spelled wintke) is an old Lakota word, "Winyanktehca," that has been contracted through long use. Its meaning is "two-souls-person," or more directly, "to be as a woman" and applies to male-bodied individuals. Please refer to my profile for further reading.

(2) totally made this up

(3) as in the term Noa uses to describe her people.

(4) totally made this up

**Chapter 7 - Version 2.0**

"Have the boys boarded yet?" he asked as he brought the fine china tea cup to his lips and sipped the warm liquid.

"Yes, sir. We just got the telegram from the console generale." The aid flipped through her notes making sure she didn't miss anything.

"Good. I want _her _to meet them in Alexandria." The man leaned forward and placed the cup on a side table and gave his full attention to the aid as he crossed his hands in his lap.

"Sir." The aid scribbled down the instructions.

"How did they make out? Any injuries?" The aid shuffled through her papers again locating the report on the Elrics' physical condition.

"Edward's ribs are broken, but mending nicely, according to the medical charts. He also had a concussion and a bruised jaw. Alphonse is physically sound, just a bit on the malnourished side."

"Ah."

"They also have a child traveling with them now; a young girl by the name of Isabella. She was separated from her parents and Alphonse took her under his wing."

"Hmmm...that's unusual, they know that it may get dangerous."

"Yes, sir. The console generale made every effort in the time allotted, to locate the parents but in the end the Elrics decided to take her with them. Their direct words were 'it's equivalent exchange'."

"That again. That might get them into more trouble then it's worth. I want you to wire them more money, we can't have a child want for anything while I'm around. Also, let's look further into the whereabouts of that girl's parents."

"Sir."

* * *

"Ed, here it is!" Al stopped in front of large white door with the number 65 attached to the middle of it on a bronze plate. Without waiting for his brother, Al put the luggage on the floor and fit the key into the lock. He quickly threw open the door and swept his eyes around their room eagerly.

"Al, wait up!" called Ed's voice from the far end of the hall, but Al ignored it.

"Wahhh..." Al quickly picked up their luggage and rushed inside. When they had originally booked this passage they were way down in the belly of the ship, but somehow Giuseppe had gotten them a suite with a living room. At the top of the ship!

Al could see four doors, one in each corner of the room that most likely went to bedrooms. The middle of the room had two plush looking sofas facing each other, beyond it there was a small games table with four chairs pushed neatly under the table surface and a small vase of fresh flowers on top. Flinging open the nearest door, Al found a nicely appointed bedroom behind it. Checking out the other rooms he also found that they all had en suite bathrooms.

"Al!" Ed whined from the entry way. "Why'd you run off like that?"

Al popped his head out of the last bedroom to look at his brother, exasperated. Ed was breathing heavily, leaning with his back on the door frame. "Look at the room. Look! It's a suite!"

"Hn." Ed held on to his chest as he tried to calm his breath.

"What's wrong? Why are you out of breath?"

"That little _brat_ is making trouble..." Ed inhaled and let the air out slowly.

"Where is she?" asked Al, curious, as he finally noticed that she was absent.

"She's in the hallway running up and down like mad." Ed pointed behind him with a wiry expression on his face.

"Eh?" Al joined his brother at the door and looked out into the hall. Sure enough, there was Isabella running back up the hall towards them dodging the other passengers trying to make their own way to their own rooms, with a grin plastered onto her face that seemed entirely too large for such a small girl. At some point in her mad dash, her hat had come off and her shoulder length hair flapped behind her like a flag, spoiling the illusion of the boy she was trying to play.

"AH! Isabella! Stop that!" Al called out to the passing child. Isabella giggled loudly as she dashed past the boys standing in the doorway, unheeding of Al's command.

"Just let her go...she'll sleep better if she wastes all her energy now," Ed mumbled watching as she narrowly missed colliding with man in an impeccable suit nearly spilling the arm load of boxes in his arms.

"We can't do that!" Al mumbled back.

"You little! If I catch you, you'll feel my back hand, urchin!" the man shouted at the girl as she continued down the hall out of reach, giggling all the way.

"Al..." warned Ed, frowning at the man's back.

"Right." Al slipped around his brother's body and out into the hallway. He watched from under his bangs as he passed by the man that had yelled at Isabella, but he took no more notice of the wayward girl. The small girl giggled and ran towards him. Al knew that he had to stop this...now! The other passengers were getting annoyed with her, and them, for not stopping this sooner.

Seeing Al in the hallway, Isabella squealed in delight; he was joining in her game. Ed had given up too fast and she wanted someone to play with. This was exciting. The boat, the many places she could hide, and explore. She could hardly contain herself. Isabella ran towards Al with her hands outstretched before her...right into Al's groin.

"UGH!" Al's eyes widened in horror and pain as he doubled over, falling to his knees, gasping for breath. Isabella giggled loudly beside him until she noticed that he was now down on his knees holding the area that she had squashed. The smile faded from her face. "Isabella..." he groaned. All of a sudden he wished that he was back in the armor.

"Shitty...your privates got mashed." Ed had come up behind him, surveying the wreckage. Al looked up at Ed, tears of pain beading in the corner of his eyes; Ed was trying to hide his smirk as he reached out for Isabella's hand. She meekly took it and stood by his side, hiding her face in his brother's leg. "Come on." He gripped Al under the elbow and helped him to his feet.

The horn blew again, signaling its departure from the harbour. The motor revved up and the ship hummed to life. The deck under their feet shuddered with the pull the blades in the water as they pushed the boat out into deeper seas. Al nodded to them when he was ready; Ed and Isabella led the way as Al followed behind them more slowly.

Al noticed Isabella sneaking a peek at him over her shoulder. He smiled at her to show he was alright and she smiled, uncertainly back at him. The deck titled making the floor drop away alarmingly from their feet. It was unsettling to be at sea, knowing that all you were standing on could sink at any moment. Al braced against the swaying of the deck and just caught Ed yanking Isabella off her feet as he tottered towards the other side of the hallway, to regaining his balance after a few steps.

"Eddie...?" Isabella looked up at him, shocked, as he put a steadying hand to his forehead.

Al didn't think that the lurching of the deck warranted such an extreme reaction. He rushed forward and gripped Ed's upper arm, lending him stability. "Ed? What happened?"

"It's nothing...just tried." Ed sighed and slumped forward. "I should lie down for a bit." Up close, Al could see the dark circles under his eyes and he wondered if his brother had actually slept last night or not. Not only last night but at all. He'd probably been worried about him for a while now. It had better just be over tiredness, if he was hiding anything...

"Did you pick out a room?" Ed inquired, changing the subject. He let Isabella's hand drop and scrubbed both hands over his face.

"Not yet." Al watched as his brother yawned and blinked back the tears, before wiping them away.

"Then lets, so I can have a nap," said Ed over his shoulder, heading for their room. Al watched his brother's retreating back.

"Eddie oday?" Isabella whispered as she held Al's hand. The words felt strange in her mouth but she was getting better, she knew.

"Yeah, he's just tired."

"Tried?" Isabella questioned. "What that?"

"Means...sleepy." When Isabella still didn't get what Al meant, he mimed lying on a pillow and snoring.

"Ah!"

"Let's go." Ed was waiting for them as they walked into the living space between the four rooms. "Which one do you want Ed?" Al asked as he closed the suites main door behind him.

"I'll take this one here. Can you put my suitcase in there for me?" Ed grinned, "I still can't lift anything."

"Geez, Ed. Making jokes, you can't be that tired." Although he protested, Al still placed Ed luggage in the room he had chosen. "You lie down for a bit, we'll be quiet," said Al, as he stood in the door way to Ed's room.

Al pulled the door closed quietly after Ed had entered the room. "Come on! Let's un-pack." Al proceeded to take their things into the bedrooms opposite Ed's, allowing Isabella to follow or not as she saw fit. They ended spending more time talking then un-packing. Al's grasp of Italian was not as good as Isabella's for English, much to his chagrin.

When Isabella started to become restless, Al decided that it would be fun to explore the ship together while giving Ed the peace he needed to sleep. Just before leaving the suite, Al wrote a note for Ed in case he woke up before they came back and left it on the side table. Then they were off to see the ship.

* * *

After several hours of sleep, Ed woke feeling more rested but the throb in his auto-mail shoulder pretty much ruined the effect. He lay there staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the gowning pain and find his way back to sleep. He wished that he had remembered this little problem while they were still in Rome, he could have asked for some pain killers, but now it was too late. The pain came and went at odd times, sometimes not for days. They were most likely far out to sea by now, and he was screwed. Al would find out for sure.

Sighing in defeat, Ed pushed himself into a sitting position and swung his legs over the side of the bed. The small twinges from his ribs were becoming less noticeable as he moved around and the large bruise that covered his chest as a result of the impact was fading as well. Lifting his shirt, Ed could see the very edge of his bruise starting to fade to yellow. With a sigh, he let his hand drop back to the bed.

Pushing himself upright, he went over to his suitcase, opening it on the floor where Al had left it. He rooted though his clothes looking for his notebook. Now that they were back together, he could focus all his energy on tracking down the bomb and destroying it. If the nature of the bomb was to be analyzed and understood, and a working copy to be made, it would be fourteen years to soon. Pulling the book from between a pair of pants, Ed shuffled back towards his bed and lay down. Flipping open the book randomly, he held the book aloft. Grimacing with the pain that shot down his arm, Ed switched hands, letting the auto-mail fall back to the bed.

_Right, so we know that the bomb was found in Northern Austria, by some guy who was out in the fields. Then it somehow came to Germany, where we lost the trail until it surfaced in Egypt, where we again lost the trial, _thoughtEd turning the page. _So...that means...it's still in Egypt or has just left and rumor of it has yet to reach us._

Ed re-read the few interviews they had taken from eyewitnesses. They mostly all described large convoys of trucks and men suddenly moving into a remote area and then nothing until suddenly they all left. It was very strange and made no sense unless they were conducting secret tests. Al always told him not to jump to conclusions but Ed felt that he was right about this. A soft knock on his door, interrupted his study, and he looked around the cover of his book to see Al poking his nose in his room.

"What is it, Al?" Ed asked from the bed, letting the book fall to his stomach.

"Oh, good you're awake. How do you feel?" Al opened the door further and stepped into the room.

"Better." Ed sat up again. The pain in his arm was more pronounced and he tried to school his face and make it as blank as possible.

"What's wrong?" Al asked, his tone made it clear that he knew Ed was hiding something from him. Ed rolled his eyes. Guess he really couldn't—shouldn't hide this. He shouldn't hide things from Al. He'd have to try and be better about that in the future.

"Well, when we were on the train, I met Dr. Marcoh right?" Al nodded, he remembered. "Well before the train was stopped, I woke up with pain lacing up and down my arm and I went to the bathroom—just not why. He told me about phantom limb syndrome. It's when I still feel my real arm and it causes pain, so the only way to treat it is with painkillers."

"And you didn't tell me this before because..." Al waved a hand in the air, raising an eyebrow at Ed.

"BE-CAUSE...I didn't want you to worry," retorted Ed, feeling slightly exasperated.

"Well are you sure that it's phantom pains? Could you be in need of a tune-up?" Al moved further into the room as he spoke, taking Ed's right hand into his own and studied it. "At the very least you need oil..."

"Well I haven't real—" Ed began to explain.

"I'll be right back! You'll see that I'm as good as Winry!" Al dashed out of the room. Al had been wanting to show off his skills for all that time, but there hadn't been a need. Al came rushing back with a long leather pouch in his arms. Placing it on the bed, he undid the tie and unrolled it to reveal all of his carefully collected tools.

"Whoa... Al how long did you have this?" Ed touched the soft tan leather as he regarded the assortment of tools in awe.

"Ever since I got here. I didn't want to show you this, but...I did, you know?" Al laughed at himself as Ed looked up at his brother. "Okay, can you take off your shirt now?" Ed nodded and complied. He sat on the edge of the bed as Al worked on taking the plates of metal off to reveal the inner workings of his arm. Isabella came in and flopped on the bed watching the tune-up with mild interest.

The synthetic muscle, once exposed, creaked and groaned. Al manipulated the arm, checking its range of motion. "Flex your hand please," Al commanded. Ed did so, and the grinding sound that issued from his arm was a little alarming. "Hmmm..." Al reached for a screw driver and returned to his study. "Again." The grinding sound was still present. He inserted the screw driver into his arm making some adjustments.

"What's wrong with it?" Ed questioned peering over his shoulder in an effort to see what Al was up too.

"Hmmm..." Al continued with out answering. The screw driver was discarded as Al reached for a smaller version of the tool and it was re-inserted into the arm. Ed watched as Al made several adjustments to his arm with interest. Al seemed really into this.

"Oh!" Ed exclaimed, surprised. "That feels better."

"Ha! What'd I tell you? As good as Winry eh!" Al sat back and regarded his brother as he tested his arm. The groaning noise was noticeably absent now, as Ed made a fist. Ed nodded, still looking at his arm in wonder. "Some of the tension on the screws in you shoulder had loosened. As it was so close to your nerve port, it was probably what was causing you pain. Oh! What time is it?" Al reached around his brother's body and fished out his pocket watch and checked the time. "We better hurry and get dressed for dinner. They're having a concert before dinner and dancing after, so the passengers can meet and greet."

"What? How'd you know?" Ed asked. When did he find that out?

"Well, when you were sleeping me and Isabella went to explore the ship and we ran into the capitan. That's when he told us about it." Al replaced the metal plates to Ed's arm, making sure all the screws were nice and tight. and quickly put all his tools away. Rolling up the pouch, Al tucked it under his arm, and held out his hand for the girl. "Come on Isabella, time to change."

After they left for their rooms, Ed returned his note book to his suitcase and dug out his good suit. The dark material had become creased, frowning Ed hung the garment on a hanger and carried it to the bathroom. He caught sight of his appearance as he passed the mirror, and sighed at his disheveled state.

"Al?" Ed called out from the bathroom. "Could you re-do my braid? It's come undone from my nap."

"In a minute!" Al shouted back. "Isabella! Don't do that you'll get it dirty! Come back here!" Ed could hear the girl squeal.

"Stop!" shouted Al.

"What are you guys doing?" Ed stepped out into the middle room to investigate all the commotion. Al and Isabella were having a standoff between the couch, Isabella was waving a pale yellow dress aloft as Al tried to snatch it from her.

"Heh, Ed...I...she won't put on her dress," Al explained, as he smiled guiltily.

"Whatever...I'm getting dressed." Ed retreated to his room; he didn't want to be dragged into another one of Isabella's games...and he certainly didn't want his privates mashed either. The chasing and shouting resumed as soon as he left. He didn't feel up to arguing the point with Al either.

* * *

Roy's job hadn't gotten any easier since _that_ night. When Roy had finally gotten back from the temple, he found Cain waiting up for him, sitting in the sun from the window. The silent battle of wills that had taken place over their sleeping comrades had been an intense one. Resentment for every imagined slight plus the very real animosity over leaving Tiny alone were brought to bear. No words were exchanged but Roy still felt tingles of adrenaline whenever he thought about it, it made him so angry.

Jimmy, thankfully, didn't remember anything when he woke the next day. Just some vague dreams on the roof top. With the heighten tension within the team, Jimmy would often question him about what was going on. Just trying to be a friend, he'd say. Roy would always pull rank and order him to concentrate on the job at hand, not answering any of his concerns. He hated the hurt look in Jimmy's eyes but...he wasn't going to dissect his feelings and he certainly wasn't going to do so with a career militarily man like Jimmy.

No matter how much he felt that Jimmy might understand him, he was still a sinner. His grandfather had told him while he was younger about the way of man, and called him _winkte_,(1) an old and respected word, but one Roy hated to have associated with him. That way of life and acceptance, contrasted greatly with the Christian church the doctrines he was raised with.

Several days after re-enforcements arrived to bolster their ranks. With eight soldiers now assigned to this mission, they could now watch both the seller and buyer. Only two weeks were left until the hand-off, and the higher ups wanted more information. They must have an iron clad case. To that end, they sent a detachment of soldiers to wait outside the city, ready to move in and strike at any target the main teams directed them to.

Roy had been placed in charge of the new team involved with watching the buyer. He had jumped at the chance to re-locate in an effort to get away from Cain and Jimmy. As the date of the sale was approaching, both teams were scrambling to make sure all their bases were covered and ready for the exchange. It would be tense until then, but Roy welcomed the stress. It meant he didn't have time to analyze his inner turmoil.

Currently the buyer was wondering around the English quarter of the city. Roy and his new partner, Kevin, had to dress now as the English did, with their hot suits and constricting clothing, in order to blend in. Making Roy secretly wish he could go back to wearing the robe.

They had just found out the buyer's name today. He was the Earl of Wessex from England, named Thomas Asherton, (2) who fell out of the Queen's favor and had been un-officially banished here. Who he was buying the bomb for was still in question, for it didn't seem plausible that a simple lord would want it just for himself.

As the Earl visited all the many shops, they would wait outside. Someone positioned near the shop door out of sight, the other, up the street. The various proprietors, in the upscale shops always escorted him to the door professing their thanks. It was during on of these times that Roy, as he was standing near a stall, discovered that the Earl was planning a ball to commemorate the arrival of his wife; he just hoped that he wouldn't be on duty that night.

* * *

By the time they were ready to leave the room, two hours had passed. Although late, they were still able to get a table to themselves not far from the stage. When the waiter finally came the singing had already started, Al had tried to order a glass of wine which Ed had vetoed and ordered it for himself. Al had looked shocked that Ed would do that to him until he reminded Al that he was only sixteen and started laughing.

In the intermission their meals came. Ed dug into his, a steak in a wine sauce with vegetables on the side. It was so good that after he placed a morsel of meat in his mouth, he had to pause and let the flavor run across his tongue before he'd bite into the tender morsel.

"Oh my! Aren't you simply WONDERFUL!" Ed was just about to place another fork full in his mouth when a voice behind his shoulder spoke loudly in his ear. "Those gloves are priceless, and the hair." His braid was lifted off his back, "more men should wear their hair long like you." Placing his fork on the plate, he slowly turned to see who was talking so loudly directly in his ear and touching him in such a forward manner.

He was forced to lean away from the speaker, practically falling out of his chair as her face moved in closer, invading his personal space. All Ed could see were vivid green eyes. "Er..." was all Ed could manage from his position. His eyes slid over to his brother begging silently for help.

"Um, Miss?" Al said, trying to gain the strange woman's attention away from Ed. The woman turned, as her eyes lighted on Al, she broke into a sly grin. Al tired to smile at her but his mouth felt wooden and it was more like a grimace then a smile. Ed could see Isabella out of the corner of his eye looking at each one of them like they were crazy.

"Goodness, but you're cute too!" The woman stood, dropping the braid and moved around the table to take a closer look at Al. Just like with Ed, she got too close and Al was forced to lean away.

"Leave Al and Eddie alone...meanie!" Isabella planted her hands into the table top and stood on her chair. She glared across the table at the intruder.

"Er... Isabella?" Ed reached out a hand to make her sit and she just glared at him and then back at the lady who was looking at her with an annoyed look. It was true that this strange woman was a little unnerving but people were starting to look over at them and he didn't want Isabella to fall and hurt herself.

"May I join you?" The woman stood and without an invitation sat in the empty seat. Al slowly righted himself; Isabella, still standing in her chair continued to glare at the woman while Ed was dumbfounded. This woman was so pushy; it was practically unheard of in this world of excessive manners. "My name is Lady Rose. I'm from England, although I'm not English myself. What are your names?" She rested her elbow on the table and cradled her chin.

Ed looked over at his brother; Al looked at Ed and he shrugged a shoulder, Al was puzzled too. Clearing his throat, Ed sat straighter in his seat. "Well my name is Edward. This is Alphonse, my brother, and this is Isabella."

"Oh, is she your daughter?" The woman asked Ed as studied the small girl who had yet to sit down, "No...I don't think so, her coloring is too different. You on the other hand." She turned towards Al. "You're very much like her, but...you're what? Only sixteen? You'd have to have sired her when you were ten!" She guffawed at her own joke.

Al laughed a little uncertainly with the strange woman. Ed could only stare and shake his head. Isabella finally sat back in her seat, visibly peeved at them all.

"Well my dears, my name is Lady Rose. I'm travailing to Cairo to meet my husband, he has some sort of business there, I don't know what it's all about myself, but it SOUNDS important. I don't know, but anyway what are you off to see? The pyramids? Going to tour Egypt? I could help you see the sights. Fine men like you shouldn't go un-escorted—"

"—Um...Well actu—" Ed tried to interrupt.

"—Without a lovely woman to show you around. Good, it's settled. I'll show you the sights." The stranger slapped the table with her palm.

"So this is where you got off too, Milady."

"Oh! Mr. Maxton! Look what I found, aren't they precious! They've agreed to let me show them around Egypt. Here, sit, sit." Lady Rose pulled out the remaining chair for the new arrival. The tall lanky man perched on the seat and examined the tables other occupants.

"Yes, quite," Mr. Maxton agreed with Lady Rose, his voice laced with contempt.

"Mr. Maxton do you remember the time when..."

Ed leaned over to whisper to Al as the two newcomers talked amongst themselves. "What's she talking about? Precious! What are we, jewels?" Al grunted in the back of his throat in agreement.

"I no like!" Isabella whispered, as she stood between the two brothers.

"Where'd you come from?" Al asked, amused at her statement and the absurdness of the whole situation. "Anyway, Ed, we can't be rude to them. The woman, though, is really pretty don't you think? Even if she is strange." Al looked across the table to watch the woman talk with her companion.

"Al, she's like forty-years-old!" Ed hissed at him.

"So! I can say she's pretty!" Al shot back. Ed sat up in his seat, watching his brother from the corner of his eye. Sure the woman was nice to look at, the warm brown skin made her dark brown hair richer in color and texture. She was dressed in some fancy looking clothes so maybe the 'lady' title wasn't too far off.

Al seemed to be drawn to the woman, Ed noted. With her startling rich green eyes that were so vivid, Ed could see why someone like Al would be interested in her. For Ed, it wasn't a problem. The earlier invasion of their personal space was soon forgotten it seemed as Al was shyly asking Lady Rose about where she came from.

"..I'd love to! And Ed will too, right?" Al smiled at him

"I'll what?" questioned Ed. He wasn't interested in this person and had let his mind wander.

"Dance with the Lady Rose, right?" Al supplied.

_Well, that's what I get for not paying attention. _Ed thought. "Ah, well, Al you kno—"

"WONDERFUL!" Lady Rose spoke over what ever Ed was about to say. Ed closed his mouth. She seemed harmless enough, but something nagged at the back of Ed's mind...something wasn't quite right. Maybe it was just her pushy nature that irked him so.

The ten piece band was warming up as they continued to chat. Al was quite happy to laugh it up with Lady Rose while he and Isabella sulked. Ed did not want to dance, and not with her. Isabella hovered by Ed's chair playing with the end of his braid and pushing out her lip at the strangers, they were too friendly with Al and it annoyed her.

When the band started the first jumping chords of their song, Lady Rose jumped up and pulled Al out to dance with her. Isabella, forgetting her anger was enthralled. She had never been able to listen to this type of music, her father said it was the work of the devil, but how could something so fun be wrong? Soon she was hoping and tapping her toes in time with the jive.

Ed watched his brother dance with Lady Rose. He was surprised to see that Al was able to do all the complex steps with hardly any mistakes. It was lucky that their sensei taught them so well. They were able to quickly learn new fighting techniques with ease; it's no stretch of the imagination to think of dancing like fighting. As one song ended the next began; Mr. Maxton drifted away and left Ed with Isabella, who was grinning at all the dancing people.

After the third song, Lady Rose sought him out and somehow convinced him to dance with her. He was pulled to the crowded dance floor, where he performed the steps he'd seen Al do earlier but because of his ribs, half way though the song he was slowing and breathing heavily.

"My dear, what's wrong?" asked Lady Rose as she twirled around him. "You look quite pale."

"My ribs were broken...a few weeks ago..." gasped Ed. The more he moved the harder he had to breathe and that in turn made him move his rib cage more, aggravating his injury.

"Young men play so rough these days. Come, let's have a break. I'll buy you a drink." She took hold of his arm and they walked back to their table. Al had Isabella in his arms and was dancing around the table with her.

"You guys are back early—Ed are you okay?" Al finally looked to his brother, having eyes only for the Lady Rose up until now. Ed shook his head as he sat carefully back down in his chair. "Why'd you push yourself?" wondered Al. The Lady Rose quietly excused herself and left them to talk, Al glanced at her retreating back with a small twinge of disappointment.

"Idiot, you forgot didn't you?" Ed snapped causing Al to blanch. Ed used the back of his glove to wipe the beads of sweat off his brow. "You can stay and dance the night away for all I care, once I get my breath back I'm going back to our room." He was peeved that Al would forget about his injury so fast. However, now he'd be able to get away from that woman.

"Sure," Al agreed readily, he really did forget about Ed's injury.

Sighing heavily, Ed stood and looked at his brother. The pained look of grief at having made him suffer was enough, almost, to make him forgive Al. Well, he could wait until tomorrow for that. "Isabella, you come with me. Al's going to stay and dance some more."

"NO! I dance too!" Isabella glared at him from her position in Al's arms.

"Isabella, it's not an option." Ed motioned for Al to put her down.

"Come on Isabella, it's time for bed. I'll be sure to make it up to you later, promise." Al patted her head and she considered it. She relented and took Ed's hand. "See ya." Ed led the small girl away.

* * *

The air was incredibly hot, at 35 C, with the dry, unmoving air; to Ed it was hell. It made his auto-mail feel ten times heavier then normal and as a result all that tension went to his back. As the boat came in to port, Ed could tell that he was in for a rough go. Standing on the top deck, he watched as the sailors made the ship ready for the passengers to depart.

The four day voyage was pretty uneventful unless you counted the way Lady Rose hounded them. She insinuated her way into every activity or event on the ship with him and Al in tow. The way she doted on Al made him worried. The woman was married, what could she want with Al unless it was something wicked, like adultery, and if that weren't enough his dreams were taking a disturbing turn. He started to dream about the Colonel in less then...decent situations. While he had some feelings of infatuation for the man, he'd as yet never dreamed of him...like that. It was a bit startling.

If it weren't for Isabella, he'd probably snapped by now, at Al or Lady Rose, which ever one would have pissed him off first, so for her sake he was trying to behave. He heard footsteps approaching from behind; glancing over his shoulder he watched as Al and Isabella came to join him at the railing.

"It's pretty hot eh? How are you holding up?" Al asked as he neared Ed.

"It's rough, but it won't kill me." Sighing he leaned on the railing, letting it take most of his weight. Isabella wormed her way in front of him peeking through the rail to watch the happenings on the quay. As the boat moved slowly closer to its berth, more of the ships passengers joined them on deck.

"Ed...Why'd you let Isabella come with us?" Ed looked at his brother. Al wouldn't meet his eyes but instead he stared out at the city of Alexandria. "It's going to get really dangerous, right? What are we going to do?"

Ed snorted as he considered what he could say to that. His feelings were complex and difficult to express. This girl, who Al had rescued, was kind of like them in a way. No family, for now at least, and traumatic experiences. Somehow, Ed wanted to make sure that she didn't end up like them. So, why bring her? Being around them would mean she'd be subjected to their bad luck. So, why?

"Let's get our stuff ready, eh, Al." He pushed himself away from the rail. Not waiting to see if they would follow or not, Ed made his way towards the door to the lower decks. He didn't know how to answer his brother and he didn't know what to do about Isabella. They'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

"Isabella, stay close okay?" Al warned the small girl as they stepped down off the pedway onto the dock and into the milling crowd of disembarking passengers. He moved out of the way of the flow of people behind him and turned back to make sure his brother was still with them, and was startled to see that Ed was nowhere to be seen.

"Ed?" Al called out over the buzz of conversations. "Edward?" he called a little louder. Craning his neck he tried to look for the brown jacket his brother was wearing today.

"Eddie lost?" Isabella asked, holding on to Al's wrist with both hands, she was scared of getting lost and she hoped that Eddie was brave until they found him.

"I hope not..." Al placed their luggage on the ground and took Isabella's hand in his own. He watched as the ship's passengers filed past. Where on earth could Ed have gotten to?

"Oh! Alphonse, there you are," Lady Rose shouted down from the ramp. "I was hoping to run into you before we got going. Mr. Maxton is in such a rush, aren't you, dear," she said turning to smile at the lanky man. Once they set foot on the rough hewn planks of the dock, Lady Rose led Mr. Maxton over to Al. "My dear, where's your brother?" Lady Rose asked as she cupped his cheek, her voice full of concern.

"Ah, we got separated somehow," Al said blushing a little. He could lose himself in those green eyes if he let himself.

"Should we wait with you dear?" Lady Rose asked as she scanned the crowd for the missing Elric.

"No, no. It's okay. You got to get going, so..." Al assured her.

"Alright dear, but promise me that you'll come see me once you arrive in Cairo and don't forget to tell your brother about that thing I told you about. You must come, okay?" Al nodded, he just hoped his brother would agree to it. As the two of them moved back into the crowd, Al resumed his search for his missing brother. As the milling people started to thin, Al started to get really worried.

"Alphonse." A soft voice called him from his left. "How are you?"

"Noa!" Al turned to face his friend. "It's great to see you. What are you doing here?" She bowed her head in acknowledgment.

"Your patron asked me to meet you. I was in Sudan when I got the call, so it wasn't hard for me to get here before you."

"Wow, you got _there_ pretty quick."

"Yes, my people left Germany right away. A roman (3) gathering was taking place. This must be Isabella?" Noa addressed the child. "How do you do?" she asked in flawless Italian.

"Good..." Isabella replied before burring her head into Al's leg.

"Edward..." Noa glanced around and frowned.

"I don't know where he went. He always doing rash things like this," Al said, exasperated.

"Eddie lost. He scared," said Isabella, lifting her head and addressing the woman making Noa smile at the child.

"HEY! NOA!" Ed's voice echoed around the dockyard as he jogged down the quay towards them.

"Ed! Where'd you get too?" asked Al, annoyed when his brother was within talking distance.

"Sorry, I saw something that I needed to get." Ed slowed to a stop, a brown paper package under one arm. "Noa, how are you? I'm surprised to see you here, but I'm glad." He embraced her and she returned the hug easily.

"What's that?" Al demanded.

"It's a present." Ed grinned at his brother, brandishing the bag.

"No, what's that on your face?" He pointed to Ed's cheek.

"Hmm?" Ed swiped at the place Al indicated and looked at his finger. He grinned. "Oops! I thought I got it all."

"You made us worry while you went to get a snack!" complained Al. The nerve!

"Relax Al, you're to young to worry so much." Kneeling down stiffly, he presented the package to Isabella. "Open it," Ed commanded the small girl. Al huffed at his brother. Well he couldn't really stay mad at him, he did buy a present for Isabella.

She slowly took the paper bundle and held it lightly in her hands. Al could see the excitement in the small girl but still she was just looking at it. Al smiled at Noa as they watched to see what Ed had gotten. Ed reached forward and tore a hole in the paper and smiled at the small girl. Surprised, Isabella was spurned into action and the paper was gone in a flick of the wrist.

In her hands, Isabella had a lovely, locally-made doll. She took several minutes to study it and still there was no reaction from her. Ed looked at his brother and shrugged, maybe she didn't like it.

"Isabella...if you don't like it, Ed can get you a different one," said Al, softly. Isabella shook her head hard, sending the soft curls bouncing around. In the next instant she had hurled herself at the kneeling Ed, clamping on to his neck and forcing him back onto his butt as she proceeded to strangle him.

"Ack! Izzy, too...tight." Ed pried the small arms off his neck. "I guess this means you like it." He smiled warmly at the happiness in Izzy's face.

Noa smiled at the change in Edward. Before he left he was moody and snappish, now he was happy and joking around with Al, he'd even hugged her, which was rare. Truly, he was a wonderer like her, never happy unless he was moving. "I have made arrangements for transportation to the train station, your train leaves for Cairo this evening. They have a wonderful outdoor café were we can get a light dinner," suggested Noa.

"Sure." Al picked up their luggage following Noa as Ed and Isabella brought up the rear.

* * *

"Al! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ed stomped out of his brother's room over to his own. "What were you waiting for? Christmas?"

"I'm sorry, already!" Al called back, annoyed. Isabella and Noa sat in their own room listening to the exchanges, waiting to see how the argument would play out. "I knew you didn't like her, but come on! It's a chance to find clues, right!"

"No means NO!" Ed yelled back. Really, his little brother was getting so head strong these days. Ed stuffed his clothes into his suitcase. Al could play all he wanted; he had a mission to finish.

"What are you doing?" Al asked from the doorway to his room.

"I'm packing." Ed threw his clothes into the case; quickly moving about the room to gather up all of his belongs.

"I see that. Why?"

"Listen, Al, you can play nice with that old lady, I don't care. But I'm finding that bomb!" He threw a shirt into his suitcase and stood to face his brother, ready for a battle royale.

Sighing heavily, Al entered the room and sat on Ed's bed. "Look...the trail ends here in Cairo, right?" Al reasoned, unwilling to be drawn into a fight. "What do you have to lose? These people obviously have money, whoever they are. Let's go where the money is. There will be a lot of people from high society there."

"You just want to be around that old lady!" Ed accused his brother.

"Edward...I'm not going to fight with you...but...it's true that I like Lady Rose. She's nice to us, don't be so distrustful," said Al in a clam, even voice.

"Al, I hope you didn't forget that she's married," said Ed flatly.

"I don't like her like THAT!" protested Al, shocked at what his brother was thinking of him all this time.

"But we still have to look into that tip we got the other day," Ed hedged, unwilling to admit that Al might be right.

"And we will. But tonight, let's try a different route. We've been out walking for several days and we only JUST got a clue today. This could work." Al could tell Ed was close to relenting, and he pressed on. "Isabella and Noa should come too. It'd be good to have the appearance of normalcy and they could pass as our family. I'm sure Noa will help us with her ability."

Ed turned away. He really hated when his brother was right. "Fine, we'll go...next time, tell me sooner."

"I will! Isabella, dancing!" Al ran out of the room to inform the others about Ed's decision. Ed just shook his head, sometimes Al could be such a kid.

* * *

Roy's team had 'acquired' an invitation to the Earl's ball taking place tonight, and unfortunately for Roy he was ordered to go even though it was his night off; his face was the most 'noble' of his group, even though his skin tone was darker then the pale porcelain quality that the English prefer. He just hoped that his heritage didn't show through too strongly.

Roy checked his appearance in the mirror, adjusting his tie so that it rested down the center of his chest. He smoothed his hair back away from his forehead once more before grabbing the rough metal plate and attaching it to his belt on his right hip.

"Roy, five minutes," Kevin called from the hallway. He steeled himself for what was ahead; crowed rooms, stuffy atmosphere and surveillance. It was going to be another _stellar_ night.

"I'm ready." Roy stepped out of the washroom and faced his team. "Let's review it one more time." They gathered around Roy and studied the building plans.

* * *

Ed shifted his feet, although the night cooled off nicely, he was still too hot in his wool suit. He really wanted to take off the jacket but he made himself wait until he was inside before he could remove it. He stared up at the red sandstone building; the ornate white marble entrance was surrounded by party goers and ushers. Many of the revilers turned to look at the newest arrivals. Ed caught himself standing just a little bit taller under the scrutiny.

Mentality shrugging, Ed helped Noa get out of the car Lady Rose had provided for them. Al came out next with Isabella just behind. Noa had insisted that Ed wear his hair loose but the added heat it kept at his back made him want to grab the tie on his wrist and pull it into a pony tail. The long tresses of gold was certainly drawing a lot of attention. He could hear the murmurs of the other guests and their surprise at the length of his hair. Noa swatted his hand away.

"What?" whined Ed. He hadn't even realized that he was lifting his hands towards his hair.

"Leave it," Noa commanded in her soft voice. "It'll be better inside," she said as she straightened her skirt, making the silk fall in a more pleasing manner.

"Stop reading my mind," pouted Ed. "It's un-lady like." He presented his arm, which she took with a small bow of her head and Ed led them across the court yard towards the museum.

At the entrance, Ed handed over their invitations and they were waved through. The hall was filled with people and nobles all dressed in their finest. Small groups of people were chatting and milling about as the four of them moved further into the room. Dotted around the open chamber, were glass display cases showing off the more lavish finds from the Pharaoh's tombs. Ed led Noa over to one case containing a head piece made out of gold and enamel.

Al, with Isabella in his arms, was showing her a case just behind them. Ed rolled his shoulders, trying to make the kinks go away for a while, without any luck. Their plan was to use Noa's ability to scan the minds of the guests and see if anyone was in possession of the bomb. For that they'd have to wait until the ball got really going, when people had too much too drink and were in a better mood so that Noa could touch them and scan the party goers. Ed nodded at his brother and the four of them moved towards the dinning room.

* * *

Once inside the museum, Roy walked the entire first floor making sure everything was just like the plans said. He also took note of the lighter-then-planned security. That made him wonder how the Cairo officials felt about exposing all their precious treasures to the upper crust of English society; unless they had some kind of guarantee from Asherton.

He'd already seen the Earl walking amongst the guests and then head off towards the kitchens. Roy positioned himself so he could see the door to the kitchens, awaiting the man's return. In order to blend in and not draw attention to himself, Roy struck up a conversation with an Egyptian business man standing near him. They chatted easily for half an hour before Asherton re-appeared. Roy excused himself as he wove through the growing crowd of people after the Earl.

Servants, all dressed as ancient Egyptians, came streaming out of the side entrances towards the front of the ballroom. They lined the perimeter of the room, ushering the straggling guests forward, as Asherton took the stage. Roy moved to the side of the gathering where he could still have room to maneuver.

Taking a hold of the bulky microphone, Thomas Asherton singled the band. The drummer beat out a rolling rumble and the piano man tapped on the white keys.

"Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen, for coming here tonight to welcome my wife, the Lady Rose, to Egypt." From behind the curtain, Lady Rose emerged, resplendent in the latest fashions from Paris. The crowd clapped politely as she took her place by her husband's side.

"More importantly, I want to share with you a startling find." The violins joined the piano and drums, adding an eerie quality to the music. The lights went dim except for on the stage, frightened gasps and murmurings swept though the crowd. "As some of you know, I've been out scouring the desert in search of the lost treasures of Egypt. Tonight, I would like to share with you my most impressive find."

The music stopped abruptly and a large gong rang though the vast room, reverberating back and fourth before finally dying away. The crowd looked around, wondering from where the show case would appear from. Unable to help himself, Roy craned his neck as well.

Startled exclamations from the back of the room made the people by the stage restless. Soon, Roy could see the crowd pointing up towards the ceiling. Spotlights flicked on illuminating the object; a vast gold and jewel encrusted quilt.(4) It was the only thing Roy could think of to call it. The throng clapped and exclaimed the wonder of the old world.

Roy saw Asherton and his wife leave the stage and the band began to play softly; the main dishes were brought out from the adjoining rooms and placed on the long tables for the guests to pick at.

Roy turned away from the tables and went around, behind the stage, looking for his missing mark.

* * *

"How is it Noa? Anything?" asked Ed; after the tenth straight dance he had to tell the next hopeful that he needed to get some refreshments before continuing. Finding Noa waiting for him on the edge of the dance floor, he had made a bee line for her. So far their plan was working out nicely. Noa was able to touch many of the guests as she passed them by, weaving through the crowd.

"Nothing yet, I'm sorry Edward."

"Ah, it's okay. There are a lot of people here and the night's still young." Ed grabbed a glass of wine off a passing servant's tray and downed the contents. "What?" demanded Ed when Noa just stared at him. "Dancing is hard work and with my hair this way, all the ladies seem to want to be around me."

Noa laughed softly into her hand. It was true; with his hair down Edward was drawing quite a bit of attention. Even standing here talking with her, she could see the envious glances from the other women as they talked.

"So, have you seen Al around?" asked Ed as brushed the hair off his face.

"Yes, he took Isabella to the bathroom. They'll be back in a moment."

"Good. I wanna steal Izzy for a bit, I need a break from all the rabid women."

"Edward, have you been able to learn anything?" Noa inquired bring the conversation back on topic.

"No..." Sighing, he slouched his shoulders. "I hope Al's having better luck then us, but then again, with Izzy in tow I doubt anyone would talk to him about stuff like that." As another waiter passed, Ed placed his now empty wine glass on the tray. They stood together in silence for a time, watching as the people moved across the dance floor in time with the music.

"Ah! Here he comes," mumbled Ed, as he strode over to his brother.

* * *

"Lady Rose! I haven't seen you all night." Al wove through the crowd over to the side of Lady Rose.

"My dear! How WONDERFUL, I was wondering if you decided to come." She reached out her hands for the young man as he approached her. Smiling, Al clasped her hand in greeting. "Let me introduce you to my husband." She turned and tapped his shoulder. "Dear, this is the young man I was telling you so much about, Alphonse Elric. This is my husband, Thomas Asherton."

"How do you do, sir?" Al shook his hand.

"Very nice to finally meet you too! I've heard so much about you." Asherton studied the young man, who held himself with such confidence; sure of himself and his surroundings. "You look like someone I could use. How about it, would you like to assist me?"

"Er...I'm not sure what I could do." Al wondered just want this man was talking about. "Maybe you should talk with my brother.

"Oh, Dear, please don't bore him with that kind of talk. Tell me Alphonse, where's your brother hiding?"

"Ha ha, he got tired of all the women hounding him for dances so he grabbed Isabella and is dancing with her." Al pointed over his shoulder at the mass of moving bodies.

Leaning against the pillar, Roy watched as Asherton chatted up his guests, all of it was just small talk. It wasn't until Lady Rose brought a young man to Asherton's attention that he perked up. _He wanted to use him for something? And the guy said to see his brother instead, eh?_

Roy looked over Asherton's shoulder in the direction the young man had indicated, but he had no clue on who to look for. He dismissed it immediately and concerted on what was being said in front of him.

"That's WONDERFUL, I bet any woman would want a dance with such a fine man. You must be quite popular with the ladies as well, Alphonse. Ha ha ha!" The Lady Rose laughed easily with the young man. If Roy wasn't mistaken, that woman was flirting with him, and right under her husband's nose.

"Poor Ed, he's not used to that sort of attention. When we were younger, we were quite well known around our country. He's much more comfortable being infamous, then being a playboy. Ha ha." The young man joked back. Roy narrowed his eyes at the pair. _Infamous eh? Better keep an eye out for this brother._

"Make sure he comes over to talk with us, okay Alphonse. Mr. Maxton is around here somewhere. I'm sure he'd want to see you two as well."

"I will! Also, our friend came down to meet us, so I'd like you to meet her as—ah! There's Ed now. They look so cute together." Roy looked back at the throng of people, looking for some sort of impressive man. "Noa made him wear his hair loose, looks like a curtain of gold don't you think?"

_Curtain of gold...? _Roy quirked an eyebrow, and wondered what it all meant.

"Oh, Alphonse, no wonder the ladies are after him..." Lady Rose breathed.

Roy craned his neck trying to see around the milling people to look for this 'infamous' brother with the 'curtain of gold' hair. Several of the guests moved away reveling a perfect view of the hall. He scanned the crowd, not really seeing anything like they had described. He saw the younger brother wave at the dance floor, and Roy snapped his eyes back to the middle of the room. The only thing he saw was a small child waving at the brother. She was being carried in the arms of small woman.

_Er—wait! That's a man!_ Roy watched as the two swung around. The MAN was holding the small girl in his arms, resting on his hip. As soon as he saw the waving boy, the man grinned and Roy's heart skipped a beat. He watched as he dipped the small girl and continued around the floor.

The Lady Rose was talking with the younger brother again, but Roy didn't hear them. The sound of his blood pounding in his ears drowned out all the buzzing conversations and music. He watched the lithe man move surely across the floor, staying on the perimeter of the dancers. Every third or fourth step, however, the man faltered. Not so much that it was hugely noticeable making Roy wonder at that.

He was vaguely aware of the younger brother moving away from the Ashertons towards the buffet tables and he was sorry to see the older brother move into the crowd and vanish from sight. Without the distraction of the blond, Roy's blood pressure slowly became normal again and he resumed his attentions on the Earl.

"—I really want him, dear. He's young, and handsome. He'll last a long time, I promise." The wife was pressing her body against her husband

"Are you sure they're both from Shambala?" Asherton asked. "Can they really open a gateway?"

_What the HELL was this about...? Finally_, Roy thought. _Something viable._ He gave his full attention to the couple and their conversation.

"That's what Haushofer said," reply Lady Rose. Asherton seemed to consider this and for several minutes he would not speak, nodding to his guests but not addressing them.

"Once we're done with the oldest..." The Earl paused while he considered what he was going to say. "We'll give him to the Seniore, that should keep him quiet and off our backs. I heard how grieved he was when he slipped though his fingers. He's in town..."

"Then does that mean..." Lady Rose looked expectantly up at her husband.

"Yes, my dear, you can have him." Roy watched as the Earl leaned in and placed a kiss on his wife's red lips. He turned away from the moment of intimacy, slightly jealous of their 'togetherness' and looked for the blond, older brother.

The man was just re-emerging from the dance floor, Roy watched fascinated, as the long hip length hair lifted and fell with each turn he made. Having discarded his suit jacket, the blond's build was clearly visible. Roy's eyes roved down his body, unconsciously studying the man, the vest he wore, the way the dark pants made his golden hair even brighter, down to his tapered torso.

When the music came to a stop, the blond let the small child slide down his body to the floor and then they both started clapping along with the other dancers. The younger one walked over to his brother and they exchanged some words. A dark woman also joined in their little pow wow, and then the whole lot of them was moving back towards Asherton and his wife.

When the introductions were made, Roy noticed that Asherton seemed to be reluctant to touch the woman and he wondered at that, when he readily shook hands with everyone that night. Roy listened as the group made plans to go sight seeing the following day. He made a mental note, slightly upset that he'd be on duty that day, but then again, he'd get to watch that guy.

The blond grabbed a glass of wine off the tray of a passing waiter and excused himself, saying he needed some air. Asherton suggested a veranda off the back of the ball room that should be empty, having been roped off to prevent guests from using it, but the Earl said that he'd be alright to use it. Thanking him, Ed excused himself. As the man walked away, Roy could have sworn that he saw Asherton single someone, but from his position he couldn't make out to whom.

Pushing himself off the pillar, Roy casually walked in the direction of the blond, pausing to also snatch a glass of wine.

* * *

Ed looked back at the party, sipping from his glass. He was getting tired already. A month off of training was starting to catch up to him; he wished his ribs would hurry up and heal already. As soon as he was able, he and Al were going to spar, he couldn't wait.

Gathering up his hair he drew it over his left shoulder in order for his back to cool off. Taking another sip of wine, Ed walked towards the back of the ball, heading for the porch Asherton had mentioned. Switching the wine glass to the other hand, Ed massaged the right side of his neck making sure to work his fingers close to the metal on his shoulder.

"Good evening, sir. Would you care to dance with me?" a girl, no older then sixteen asked as he was standing there.

_Shit, shouldn't stop or else I'll get hounded._ "Ah...maybe in a bit. I just need to get some air. If you'll excuse me."

"I could join you..." the young girl tried again, placing a hand on his arm and smiling at him.

"Er...um...no...that's okay, thanks anyway," Ed stammered before walking rudely away. _Man, do I ever suck at this! _He shook his head at himself, but in the end it didn't really bother him...too much.

Ed checked over his shoulder to make sure the girl wasn't following him before finally stepping out onto the porch. Once outside, Ed breathed deep of the night air, he could just smell the Nile from here and the cool air felt good to his heated skin. Ed brought the wine glass to his lips, it was nice to have some peace and quiet and luckily there was no one else out here.

* * *

Roy was sweating bullets; the blond had almost spotted him twice before he finally walked out onto the veranda. Watched from the edge of the gathering for any signs of miscreant behavior, all Roy saw was the blond, standing on the patio sipping wine. He must have imagined that signal.

He was just about to turn away when he noticed a lengthening shadow detaching itself from the surrounding darkness out on the patio. Frowning, he watched as the shadow became a looming shape that advanced slowly on the unsuspecting blond. If he called out now, he'd create a panic and loose what ever chance he had to unravel this growing mystery.

Placing his glass on the nearest flat surface, Roy hurriedly walked towards the veranda. The giant man raised a fist and Roy's heart leapt up into his throat; he was still to far away to stop it! The blond crumpled to the ground; his wine glass clattered and smashed with a delicate plinking sound, spilling the liquid inside in a wide arc. From between the legs of the attacker, Roy could see prone man struggle to push himself upright.

The giant reached down and grabbed the back of the blond's neck lifting him high off the floor; drawing back his arm the attacker threw his victim at the veranda's railing. Roy could hear the explosion of air from within his body as he hit and slid, slowly to the ground. Roy glanced around, the crowd was getting thinner and most people were no where near the porch; no one suspected.

Slowing his pace, Roy approached cautiously. The attacker was advancing on his prey assured that he wouldn't have any interference. Taking one last look around, Roy crossed the threshold onto the porch. Stepping loudly so that the giant could hear him, Roy reached for _that_ part of him; closing his eyes momentarily as he searched for the light. When he opened his eyes, the man had turned towards the sound of his foot steps.

"Get out of here, this doesn't concern you," the man whispered, sounding more like a growling then speech.

"On the contrary, I think it does." Roy placed his hand on the metal clip on his belt and stepped towards his adversary.

* * *

Ed tried to lift his head, succeeding only a little bit. His vision was blurry and un-focused as he blinked at the warm light from the party inside. Propped up against the banister, Ed struggled to breathe.

_Why am I on the floor?... Bees? What's that buzzing noise? Are there bees in Egypt? _The hair over his face fell aside. Blinking at the additional light, Ed's head rolled to the other side. Opening his eyes wide, Ed tried to concentrate on the moving shadows. _They sound like bees..._

As one shadow buzzed to the other, Ed wondered how they got to be so big!

Suddenly a bright light and a gust of heat whipped his hair into the air and buffeted his body, knocking him sideways. As the after image and the darkness ate at his vision, Ed noticed one bee kneeling down in front of him.

_Do bees...kneel...?_ As the shadow leaned in, he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Roy watched, fascinated, as the eyelids covered up golden-brown eyes. Slipping into unconsciousness, the man, his prize, lay crumbled on the floor. Roy checked over his shoulder once more, no one seemed to have noticed what he did...but to be safe he'd better re-locate somewhere where they wouldn't be seen. He slid his arm under the blond's neck and knees and lifted.

_Good grief! How much does this guy weigh?_ thought Roy as he strained to lift the guy off the ground. Abandoning that, Roy wove his arm under his left arm and grabbed his pants, lifting him to a sitting position, then placing a foot over both of his, he hoisted him up-right.

Once on their feet, Roy lugged the man over to the deep shadows along the side of the building and out of the light from the arch way. In the corner, Roy let the limp body down to the ground, placing a hand underneath his neck to ease him onto his back. The man immediately began to wheeze as soon as Roy stepped away. Panicking slightly, Roy quickly lifted him into a sitting position making his breathing even out.

_Better check for broken bones... _he thought since that rattle in the blond's chest didn't sound healthy at all. Squatting in front of him, Roy made quick work of the vest and dress shirt, pulling them open to revel a chest that was already bound in tight white bandages with an ugly bruise that was just starting to fade. Frowning, he felt along the rib cage, hoping he'd be able to tell any new breaks from the old. As he probed the bindings, the blond twitched away from his touch as though in pain.

Studying his face, Roy let his hands fall away from the small, bound chest and searched for any signs of wakefulness. Roy frowned at the man before him in contemplation. If Asherton wanted this man for his 'work' why have someone attack him? The long, golden hair was mussed and tangled looking, as his eyes traveled down his torso, Roy took in the wrapped ribs and slim waist. It didn't make any sense.

A small gust of wind ruffled the fringe of hair draping over the blond's face. Roy reached out and caught the errant stands, tucking them behind an ear, reveling more of the man's face. A glint of metal on the blond's right shoulder puzzled Roy, and he opened the shirt wider to investigate further.

There, just below his collar bone, a bolt was screwed directly into his flesh and the collar bone. Opening the garment even more, Roy saw that instead of a fleshy shoulder, this man had a metal one. Horrified, Roy let the shirt fall down to the bicep. Unsure of what he was seeing, he reached out to touch it. His fingers brushed against the cool, very real, metal arm. Ugly scar tissue encompassed where flesh met metal. The angry, red look to of it made it seem as though it was newly done.

His uncle had lost a limb during the war in Europe. The army had provided him with a fake arm that was cosmetic at best; Roy had seen this very arm move and grip and act like the real thing. _What is going on here? _he wondered. His thumb brushed over the metal, feeling the ridges and coolness. He suddenly pressed his thumb heavily into the bicep, watching to see if he got a reaction from this, but the blond was still out cold. Lifting the fabric of the shirt back in place, he hid his view of the mutilation. Chewing on his thumb, Roy pondered his next move.

"...Edward? Are you still out here?" a female voice called from the arch way.

Panicked, Roy sprang to his feet and hid himself behind the pillar close to the prone body.

"Edward?" the voice called uncertainly, a note a fear crept into her voice. Peeking around round the pillar, Roy saw the dark woman that was with the brothers earlier. She seemed reluctant to leave the false security of the light from within as she strained her eyes trying to penetrate the darkness beyond. At this rate she would give up and leave, but Roy wanted her to find the man. Let those who know him take charge of him.

Crouching down, Roy fumbled around for some stones or pebbles he could throw in the direction of the worried woman, while keeping an eye on her. Finally his hand nudged a stone, he scooped it up and stood. Making sure he was still hidden he tossed the stone over his shoulder in the woman's path.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. Roy could hear her step towards their position. "Edward? "Edward? Is that you?" Noa called again. She was trying very hard to banish the feeling of dread she'd been experiencing since he left them to get some fresh air.

As she moved out of the light and into the shadows, her anxiety increased ten-fold. She moved along with infinite care and caution, her eyes swinging back and forth though the night to find the source of that noise until she thought she saw something laying on the ground by the wall of the building. The darkness was playing tricks on her and she couldn't make out what it was. Tilting her head to the side, she studied the object. It wasn't until she titled her head to the other side that she finally figured out what she was looking at.

It was a foot.

Gasping, she rushed forward, her previous hesitation gone, as she knelt at the side of the body and noticed it was Edward. His chin rested on his chest as he breathed shallowly. The mussy hair blew and swayed with the wind and his shirt was undone exposing his bindings to the air. She would have guessed him to be sleeping but for the location.

"Edward...wake up. Edward?" Cupping his cheek gently, Noa rubbed her hand along the side of his face. "Edward!" Mere moments passed before Edward was groaning and starting to move. Noa let go of the breath she'd been holding since she found him.

"Mmthmels..." Edward mumbled as his head fell to the side.

"Edward, wake up now," soothed Noa, using her voice to call him back. She could feel his consciousness reach towards her. She closed her eyes and sought him out, helping him towards wakefulness.

"Thanks," Edward mumbled. Noa's eyes fluttered open, to look into dark golden eyes.

"What happened Edward? Why are you on the ground?"

"Why...?" Noa watched as her friend thought about it. "Holy SHIT!" Edward exclaimed as he sat upright. Groaning, he grabbed the back of his head and hunched awkwardly over his legs.

"What?" Noa asked trying to keep the hint of panic out of her voice at his foul language.

"Ahhh..." groaned Ed, winching at how tender his head was right now. "The colonel was here!" Ed looked up into Noa's eye with an excited intensity and conviction.

"Wha—"

"Mustang! He was here! I don't believe it! How'd he cross the gate? Where'd he go?" Edward struggled to get to his feet with out any luck. "Help me up!" he demanded. Noa gripped the blond under his arm and hoisted him upwards. Once on his feet, Ed ran to the banister and looked over the side for any signs of either his attacker or the colonel. "But, why'd he leave...?"

"Are you sure it was the colonel?" asked Noa hesitatingly before following Edward to the banister and look at his profile as he frowned. "What happened out here?"

"I think...I was attacked." Edward felt the back of his head and winced again. "And then I was thrown...and then the colonel used his alchemy..."

"Alchemy doesn't work here Edward..."

"I KNOW THAT!" Edward yelled as he gripped the railing, glaring at the back of his hands. Noa shifted uneasily beside him but remained silent. Looking down, Edward finally noticed his open shirt. He turned away from the railing and look back at the ball, thinking.

"But I did see fire..." He quickly re-fastened the buttons of his shirt and un-did his belt and pants. He turned to Noa, who hadn't moved or adverted her eyes. Stuffing his shirt down his pants, he refastened his belt and buttoned up the vest restoring his appearance. "He was here." Ed said again, pulling his hair back and smoothing it out.

Noa just nodded, Edward was not in a mood to have her argue with him. She could tell that without touching him.

"Com'on." Edward walked back into the ball, with Noa on his heels.

Roy exhaled, sliding down the pillar to sit on the floor. _Whew, that was close...what was all that talk about a 'colonel' and alchemy? Mustang? How does he know about that? Grandpa was the only—no, it's just a coincidence._

Roy pushed himself back to his feet. _Time to get back to work... _

* * *

The moon emerged from behind large wispy clouds, casting its silvery light on the court yard and veranda below. A lone figure watched as the dark haired man went back to the ball leaving the veranda empty.

_Soon, soon, that wonderful man would be in my possession...soon..._

The moon light glistened off the large toothy grin, just before the figure melted back into the shadows.

-- To be continued --


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Thanks to ZaKai for reading beta-ing my story once again. XD

**Chapter 8**

"Ed, would you stop!" Al whined at his brother's back. Ever since last night Ed had been cranky and short-tempered, and now he was trying his damnedest to leave them all behind and walk to God knows where. "Ed! Come on!"

"Oh, Alphonse, just let him be. It seems he has a lot on his mind," Lady Rose suggested gently. She tugged on his arm to draw him away from the middle of the street towards the vender's stall.

Al let Lady Rose lead him away as watched Ed's retreating back from over his shoulder. He searched for Noa looking for help, a suggestion, anything, but when he met her eyes, she just shook her head. She was always so protective of Ed, but she usual knew what she was talking about, so he let it alone...for now. Al tried to put his brother's mood swings out of his mind and enjoy that fact that they were sightseeing for once.

"My dear, look at this..." Alphonse turned aside and smiled at Lady Rose as she held up an item for his inspection. He'd figure out what had happened sooner or later.

* * *

Ed made his way down the crowded Cairo street market, letting his feet guide him. He paid no heed to his brother's requests 'to talk about it' last night, and he didn't want to talk now. He be damned if he was going to be sociable with 'Lady Rose'. Although he did feel pretty bad about snapping at Izzy earlier this morning.

He slowed his pace, furrowing his brow as he recalled the way in which he had grabbed the kid off the bed she was jumping on and hauled her down to the ground and then proceeded to yell in her face. _If Al hadn't have stepped in and stopped me..._he thought. It was a good thing that Izzy was now playing with the Earl's daughter instead of being with them. She wouldn't even look at him after that and he was afraid that he'd damaged his friendship with her. He was usually pretty good with kids, so it was upsetting to see her withdraw from him like that.

Ed stood in the middle of the road letting his mind drift without actually settling on anything. The people moved around him buffeting him, and knocking him as he held his spot. _Why the HELL am I so worked up anyway? It was just a dream...right? Some weird ...sub-concussions thing as a result of my...illicit dreams? Of course the colonel wasn't REALLY there...but then did I really see fire?... What was that?_

"Edward?" A warm hand rested on his shoulder as the speaker moved into view.

"Noa," acknowledged Ed.

"I know what's bothering you."

"You do?" Stupid question really, considering who he was talking to.

"You wanted to see the colonel again and when it turned out to be just your mind playing tricks on you, you became frustrated. From what you told me of him, I don't think you and him—"

"Okay... I get the point," said Ed, forestalling Noa from saying what he knew was true. He felt his face flush with embarrassment and let his bangs cover his face. He would've never had a chance. The colonel was very much into women and would never have considered him as a partner. He'd just have to stop deluding himself.

"Edward...there's something...else...I want to tell you," Noa said, hesitantly.

"Hnh?" Ed grunted, keeping his face hidden.

"Last night—after...I brushed against someone..."

"You saw something?" Ed's whole body language changed in a split second as he became more alert, focusing on her. He grabbed onto her upper arms in his excitement.

"Well...sort of...I would need to touch them again to be sure but..." Noa fingered her lips in thought.

"Edward! Do come see this WONDERFUL—" Ed shook his head at the woman in dismissal and focused his attention on Noa.

"What did you see?" murmured Ed, as he locked onto her eyes. Ed could hear Al telling Lady Rose to ignore his brother in a disgusted tone of voice and try to divert her attention elsewhere.

"I happened to knock into Mr. Maxton as we were on our way out last night... Edward." She placed her hands on his chest; he had to understand how awful it was. "I saw blood, lots of it, on the walls, the floor..." She paled visibly even with her dark coloring. "But I don't know if it has anything to do with what your looking for..." Noa studied her feet, letting her hands fall to her side, upset that she had failed in her task to help him.

"Hmm..." Ed wondered if he should even bother to ask, but if it brought them closer to finding the bomb... "Would touching him again give you a better picture?" Ed inquired, carefully watching Noa's reaction. She looked truly horrified at the very thought of it, and it was on the tip of Ed's tongue to tell here to forget it.

"I'll do it," she vowed.

* * *

_Looks like a lover's spat,_ Roy thought bitterly as he glanced over his shoulder at the blond man from last night and the woman who had found him. _Must be together,_ he reasoned. _They way he undid his pants in front of her after that attack, with no hesitation...that speaks of familiarity._ He turned away from the sight and causally, with no hint of the inner confusion he was feeling, walked down the street away from the pair.

He had watched the way the man had tensed up after his return to the party; the way he snapped at anyone who approached and how after his brother had tried to talk to him about it, the way he'd come close to decking him. Roy had wondered, that night, just what was going through his mind. In fact, he'd hardly been able to keep his attention on Asherton after that, too caught up with watching the man he had saved.

When the party started to wind down, Roy decided that he should leave as well. He had learned all he was going to that night. Plus, the rest of his team would have had ample time to complete their own mission and were awaiting his return from the party.

Roy checked his watch, it was only 9:30, but the day was promising to be especially hot. Tugging at his shirt collar, Roy glanced from under his fedora at the two as they stood in the middle of the street. The triumphant look on the blond's face, the way his eyes were now dancing with glee, it made something long dormant stir in Roy's chest and he frowned at the unfamiliar emotion.

As the group passed him, he strained to hear their conversation.

"—Do you want to do this?" Roy could hear the blond ask.

"—Look at this—" Someone else's voice.

"—I will need—" The blond's girlfriend said before the rest was lost as they merged with the moving mass of bodies. Roy waited for several minutes before he too, fell into the throng and followed them. He used that time to wonder, yet again, if these brothers had anything to do with the buyer's attempt to get his hands on those plans. They just didn't seem to fit anywhere. Until he had other evidence, they would, unfortunately have to be treated as suspects.

* * *

_God!...Ed is being a bloody prat!_ Al seethed. Something Noa had said seemed to bring him out of his _...bitchiness, _Al latched on to the word smiling to himself as it seemed to perfectly describe Edward's behavior lately. Not just now, but most of the time he was a bitch to deal with, to live with, to be around... He shot a glare at him, but he was too engrossed with talking to Noa to notice. He seemed to be getting worse at controlling his mood swings. _Ed__ makes it really hard to love him sometimes,_ thought Al as he walked beside Lady Rose.

"Alphonse, let us start towards the car, I want to take you out to see the pyramids. My husband is currently working on excavating the area leading up to the tombs. We should be able to tour that site as well as the pyramids. How does that sound?" Lady Rose peered at the young man escorting her. He seemed troubled and agitated at his brother who was being very rude, by the way. She had to make sure that he was thinking only of her and a change of scenery would do just that, she reasoned.

"Great!" agreed Al, as he forced a smile for her. The sooner they were done here, the sooner he could have it out with Ed.

"Edward! Oh, Edward... Noa! We're heading to the car now." Lady Rose waved at the pair, who had their heads together as she called to them. Edward looked towards her, and she noted a brief flicker of distaste before his face became passive. _Like he could goad me into expressing my feelings as blatantly as that, _she scoffed. She was an expert at schooling her body language to convey nothing of her true thoughts or feelings. She had to be for what she engaged in.

Al felt the Lady Rose weave her arm in through his as she led him towards her limo parked at the other end of the market. He tried to make the blush that was threatening to spread all over his face go away. Something about her today, was different. _Must be her perfume,_ Al reasoned. _I keep catching these whiffs of something... intoxicating_.

Looking down from his 5'8" at the small woman, Al couldn't help the deep inhalation as the wind lifted more of her scent to him.

"Al, what would you like to see after this?" Lady Rose inquired, completely aware of the innuendo. Nothing in her manner showed that she had heard him but she couldn't help the almost feral grin that tugged at her lips. Oh yes, there were definitely things she would like to show him. Things that she was sure that he would like very much.

* * *

Having made tentative plans to get Noa near Mr. Maxton and talking himself out, Ed walked behind their group, bringing up the rear. Noa and Al were walking together, trying to figure out what purpose the pyramids could have severed and the Lady Rose was listening to their debate with obvious interest. He was starting to feel left out, but not so much as to go anywhere near Lady Rose.

The pyramid site was actually quite busy despite the growing heat of the day. Flicking open the first two buttons on his shirt, he pulled the damp fabric off his body and fanned himself with it, creating momentary relief. Al was lucky, he got to wear khaki shorts, but because of his auto-mail, Ed was stuck with long pants and shirts. Why did the people of this world have to be so damn closed minded? _Intolerant bastards!_ he mentally spat.

They still had a ways to go before they would be at the base of the pyramids and the small army of archaeologists and workers that had set up residence in the area leading up to them made it slower to get there. Their haphazard placement of tents and equipment made it rough to find your way, but Lady Rose seemed familiar with everything and everyone here, probably due to some connection with her husband.

Pausing under one of the tents awnings, Ed tried to think cool thoughts. He pulled off his left glove and shoved it in his pocket, wishing he could shed more. He then pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. Al had said that this would only take about two hours and then they would spend the rest of the day following up on their clue. Snapping open the watch face, Ed saw that it was already an hour and a half PAST what Al had promised.

_Stupid, fucking...tall...AL!_ He gripped the watch face in his hand. Today's heat and the frustration from getting knocked out last night was really making him want to punch something. _Who was that person who rescued me?_ Ed wondered for the millionth time.

When someone bumped into him from behind, Ed thought all his Christmases had come at once. He whirled around, eager to tear a strip off the wayward individual, but who ever it was just brushed past him. He felt the ring of his watch chain tug at his waistband and he looked down in time to see the small circle of metal break away from his pants and the watch snatched out of his hand. His anger forgotten for the moment, Ed followed the ring that was attached to his watch, vanish into the crowd.

"H-he-hey! Come back here!" Ed dove after the thief. "Stop! Get back here!"

"Ed—Wha...?" Al looked up from his debate, shocked to see his injured brother run past like he was back to normal.

"That guy stole my watch, get 'im!" Ed yelled, pointing at the back of the pick-pocket and Al dove after his brother in pursuit. The guy was fast, and although Ed started to lag behind, he was determined to catch the shitty thief and pound the crap outta him.

Dodging the tourists and the archaeologists, Ed nimbly navigated the tents and human obstacles. It actually felt good to be able to exert himself once more. He reveled in it.

"Ed, I don't see him!" Al called, he fell behind as he dodged a fat old lady and her escort.

"He's just gone 'round that red tent!" Ed looked back at his brother and pointed the way. "Over there." Al nodded and sprinted ahead of him as he found an opening in the crowd.

"Ed! Look out!" Al warned, pointing ahead of his brother.

Whipping his eyes to the front, Ed saw a body appear out of nowhere. He tried to stop, skidding though the sand, but his forward momentum was too great and he collided with it, sending him bouncing off to land hard on his butt.

"I'll go on, Ed!" Al called at him, vanishing into the milling people.

"Ow...owww..." He sat on the ground rubbing his bruised bum and glaring at the person who dared to enter his path. He squinted up at the face of the person, but with the sun back-lighting him, he couldn't make out who it was and the hat he was wearing created a deep shadow.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going!" Ed spat at the looming presence.

"I could say the same to you," his road block replied. Ed's stomach heaved as a jolt of recognition tingled at his consciousness. Aghast, Ed leaned to the side, removing the direct sun from his eyes in order to look on the speaker's face. The man tilted his head making the fedora he was wearing appear to cover the left side of his face, as he looked down on him.

"Close your mouth. You're catching flies," the man drawled. Ed clicked his teeth together and continued to stare. "You must like it down there." The man observed, as he smirked at Ed.

"COLONEL!" shouted Ed as he re-gained his voice, "WHAT THE BLOODLY HELL ARE YOU DOING HE—" Ed's voice died away as he processed what was just said. "HEY, YOU BASTARD! WAS THAT A SHORT JOKE! I _SO_ TOO GREW TALLER!"

"Tch!" The man flinched and quickly looked around at the interested bystanders. Grimacing, he reached down and gripped Ed's forearm, hauling him to his feet and strode away pulling the loudmouth with him, all the while keeping a firm hold of his arm, leaving the blond to stumble to keep up to his long strides.

"Wha—aah!" Ed protested as the colonel dragged him behind the many tents, away from the crowds. Roy fervently hoped that his cover wasn't blown wide open. Leading them deeper into the back 'alleys' of the tents, he choose a winding and confusing path just in case someone decided to follow them.

"Wha—why—how?" The man tugged on his arm, tripping up his feet as Ed tried to compensate for the increased pace and forestalling any of Ed's protests. "Colonel!" Ed dug his heals into the sand and pulled him back, stopping them in an especially narrow alley. "What's wrong? You're not shy of a fight? Why'd we leave the street? How'd you get here? Did you open another gate? Have you seen Winry? Was that you the other night?" Ed barely made the torrent of questions stop as he waited impatiently for an answer from his commanding officer. He didn't even consider that this may not be the same Colonel Roy Mustang from his world.

Roy turned around, letting the brim of his hat hide the man from view as he listened to the string of questions. _To be this close, again..._ thought Roy, he was sure he could feel the body heat coming off the blond in their narrow confines. Just what was he talking about, a gate? And the way he was going on...maybe he's not quite right in the head; an escapee from the asylum?

"Colonel Mustang?" Ed tried to look under the hat to make sure it really was him, the man was acting strange. He would have insulted his size by now or said some smart ass comment about how much work he was causing him.

"The name's CAPITAN Roy Taylor," corrected Roy, finally looking the man in the eyes; those golden eyes searched his own looking for something, but Roy couldn't tell what. _Just how did he know about 'mustang' anyway? I never told anyone about that. _

Ed frowned. _T__hat's Roy alright, but his left eye is still there, and he's diffidently not acting like the Mustang I know_. "Did the gate do this to you? That fucking whore! Colonel, how long have you been here? When did you cross over? Is that gate still open? Because maybe we can make that bastard give you back your memories—"

Roy quirked an eyebrow at the blond. _Yup. Mental_, he decided. _Too bad... _Although just what was bad about it, Roy didn't want to know.

"It seems that you've somehow gotten out of the Cairo asylum—"

"Eh?"

"—And it's my civic duty to make sure you get back there safely. Let's go." Roy gripped his upper right arm; he paused, taken off guard momentarily by the hard, metal reminder of this guy's mutilation. Undaunted, he tugged the man forward.

"Eh!" Surprised and yanked off his feet, Ed fell onto the man he believed to be Roy Mustang. His free arm flailed as he sought something to grab onto, and the only thing solid and close was Mustang, himself. Ed gripped onto the taller man's right shoulder with his un-gloved hand, using it to brace against a fall. Roy acted instinctively, catching the off-balance man in his arms. No one moved after that.

Roy's right hand was splayed across the back of the blond and it twitched to slide along the spine. He gripped the metal arm in his other hand tighter, willing his body to not betray him and take liberties like he'd done with Jimmy. The heat from the blond's hand on Roy's shoulder sent waves of electricity from the point of contact throughout his body.

As Roy listened to the unsteady breathing of the smaller man, he wondered if his sounded equally uneven. He finally looked down at the bowed head almost resting on his chest and knew for sure that his breathing was ragged, he could hear it.

Ed tensed as the hand on his back flickered lower and stilled. Slowly, he raised his head to look into his commander's black eyes. He could feel the heat blossom across his cheeks and could do little to stop it. Embarrassed that he may think him a child for blushing, Ed pulled away from the impromptu embrace. He took a step back towards the tent, willing to trap himself against it, if it meant that he could appear more in control of the situation. As Ed took another step the arm around his back tightened, preventing further escape, and his cheeks got redder.

"Colonel...?" Ed whispered in a shaky voice. The man's eyes got even darker if that was possible.

* * *

"Where's Edward?" Al inquired, breathing heavily from his sprint as he caught up with Noa and Lady Rose resting under a tent awning, sipping cool water. He eyed it greedily, but made no move to pour any for himself.

"He was with you," said Noa. "Wasn't he?" Concerned now, she scanned the crowds of people currently making their way to the shade of their tents to pass the noonday heat in stillness.

"Yeah, but he crashed into someone and fell behind. I lost him after that," he informed them, rubbing a hand through his short, damp, sandy hair. His eye's flickered over to the water and back to the women in front of him.

"My dear, should we ask some of the men here to have a look for him?" Lady Rose suggested, although she made no move to get up and locate said men.

"I suppose so..." Al checked the time on his brother's recovered watch. It was just after one, and it was as hot as it was going to get, or so he hoped. "I need a drink," stated Al, he was just too thirsty to ignore it anymore, it didn't matter that it was impolite.

"Over here, dear, some cool water for you." Lady Rose handed him a clear glass from the table behind her. "The owner of this tent has graciously offered it to us to rest the noon hour away in, as well as plenty of water." Nodding his thanks, Al downed the water in two gulps. "More?"

"Yes, please," Al gasped, handing the glass back to the Lady Rose, breathless from trying to absorb the moisture his body craved.

"Was there much trouble in getting Edward's watch back?" Noa asked after Al's third glass of water.

"Just a little," he gasped, wiping the small dribble of water what escaped his mouth from his lips with the back of his hand. "The thief was pretty happy to get away with out a serious beating. He kept saying not to cut his hand off...strange eh?"

"Alphonse, here, thieves have their hands cut off in punishment," Lady Rose informed him. She was openly admiring the sheen on his skin from his exertions and the way tendrils of hair clung to his face, despite his attempts to dislodge it. She watch avidly as a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek and then down his neck into the top of his shirt.

"Whoa, that's harsh," said Al, shocked at the brutality of it. "Well anyway, let's give Ed a few more minutes before we send out the cavalry."

* * *

"Ah! Edward Elric, we finally meet again. It will be my pleasure to look on you and your fine, ha ha, unique body," a heavily accented, sickly sweet voice, drawled. "You were quite hard to find after your, ha ha, quick escape from the crowd."

Ed's whole body reacted to the sound of that voice. He couldn't stop the tremor that passed through out his frame, and he saw that the colonel felt it too. He watched as Roy's face reacted to his own, repulsed expression.

Roy reluctantly dropped his arms around the blond, and stepped in front of him, blocking him from seeing the speaker and quickly drew his fire arm from under his light jacket, aiming it at the intruder.

"Mus...tang..." whispered Ed as he looked at the back now protecting him from the man that was stalking him.

"There is no where you can go, Mr. Elric, that I will not follow. Edward, ah, you smell so sweat." The Seniore inhaled the air, rubbing a hand down his trim chest, stopping just short of his groin. "You will be king of my harem."

"Who is this guy?" mumbled Roy over his shoulder while keeping his eyes on the man in front of him.

"He's one sick FUCK!" Ed mumbled back as he looked at Roy's profile as he talked. "He's some officer in the Italian army, and he likes guys like me."

"Like you?"

"You know, like... sexually, but...in a gross way. Don't make me explain it, just shoot him!" Ed pointed at the Seniore who was leering at him and licking his lips. Ed's lips curled away from his teeth in a silent snarl which made the Seniore's eye lighten even more. Ed felt like he was going to be sick.

"Sexually?" asked Roy, in disbelief.

"Yeah...I think...I'm going to be sick..." Ed groaned as he clasped his stomach. Roy mentally winched at his reaction, if he was going to be truthful with himself, which he hadn't been lately, he had been having the very same thought. _No chance... _The Seniore took a step towards them, leering at Ed, and completely un-fazed by the gun pointed at his head.

"Hold IT!" Roy warned as he flicked the safety off on his gun.

"I would not, ha ha, advise that. Look behind you." The Seniore nodded in their direction. Ed did just that; behind him, his tormentor, the giant, had a hand gun leveled at them.

"Ah, Fuck!" cursed Ed.

"What is it?" Roy inquired as he kept his eyes on the man in front of him.

"The guy who broke my ribs, has got a gun pointed at us," Ed informed him. Roy glanced over his shoulder and saw the giant from last night. Half of his face was wrapped in oozing bandages as well as the whole of his left arm. He growled at Roy when he turned to look.

"That's also the guy that sucker punched you last night," Roy informed the man beside him.

"AH-HA! So it was you I saw last night!" shouted Ed, completely forgetting about his stomach and stepped into the colonel's line of sight and grinned up at him, triumphant.

"I never said it wasn't. You just assumed that," said Roy, looking down into the blond's grinning face; he couldn't help smile back. "And you know what they say about assuming?"

"What?"

"You'll make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'"

"Eh? Was that a joke?" Ed quirked an eyebrow at the colonel. "It wasn't very good, you know."

"Er... excuse me..." Seniore tried to interrupt, feeling put out by the way his future bed mate was ignoring him in favor of the ugly man beside him. The Seniore glanced at Eberhard, the giant. He was scratching his undamaged side of his head with his free hand, looking very confused and unsure of what to do now. The Seniore knew that he was hardly any good with Italian, but English was only a rudimentary understanding at best.

"Well the situation is sort of tense so that's all I could come up with." Roy shrugged his shoulders. It was almost like they were alone they way they were carrying on with on another.

"What's that? An excuse! I think hell just froze over," retorted Ed, and smiled at the man in front of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roy lowered his gun, flicking the safety on, and turned to face the smaller man.

"Well, you're always letting other people take the fall, I think the gate addled your brains if you're admitting defeat now." Ed pointed at Roy's chest, almost touching him. He could feel the return of his blush and he fought for control before it could manifest itself.

"Teh! I don't know where you get off thinking that." Roy placed his hands on his hips and glared at the blond.

"So, never mind that, how'd you get your alchemy to work here?" Ed was truly puzzled now, as he waved off their banter. Time to get to the important stuff. He did see fire after all, lots of it.

"Alchemy? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Eh! But I _saw_ fire, how'd you do that unless it was with alchemy?"

"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Now?" Ed asked. Roy nodded. Grabbing his hand, Roy dashed off between the tents leaving their would-be captors behind with a shout.

* * *

Kevin looked up and down the street once more, trying, unsuccessfully to look for his Captain. If he had gotten into some sort of trouble, then he couldn't abandon his post to help, Roy would be on his own. He had to watch their ever growing list of suspects; which now included two brothers, a woman and a child as well as the buyer and his wife. _Did it ever stop? Is this what I wanted when I signed up for this? Army life was so much simpler... I wonder if they'll take me back. I don't know if I can handle all this intrigue._

Their mission last night to dive and sweep the Earl's office and residence had been a success. Invoices, correspondence, and incriminating documents had been discovered in both places. Highly advanced photograph equipment had been given to them especially for that night and they made sure to get it all.

It wouldn't be long before they would be taking him down.

* * *

"In here!" Roy hissed as he shoved Ed into a tent. He was pretty sure they had lost those two, but he didn't want to take any chances. He pushed the blond further back into the corner by the door and stood in front of him as he peeked out.

It was a good thing that Roy had grabbed onto the blond's arm because he had quickly tired and he would have gotten caught for sure. Roy watched the tent opening for signs of pursuit as he listened to the harsh breathing behind him.

Ed was currently bent double, trying to calm his ragged breathing. The pain in his chest was more like an ache then real pain. Ed took that as a sign that it would soon be time to get back in shape. Clearing his throat as quietly as possible, Ed looked at the colonel's back. He really wasn't sure what to make of how protective the colonel was being of him.

"Colonel?" Ed whispered.

"Captain," Roy corrected.

Ed ignored what the other man was trying to tell him in favor of getting to the bottom of all his many questions. "Just what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in two years and you're acting like you don't know me! How is it you got here?" Ed waited for the colonel to respond, but all he did was look out the tent opening. "Col-onel," Ed growled.

"Shhh! They're coming," lied Roy, turning around and taking a hold of the smaller man's shoulders steered him towards the back of the tent. At the very back, Roy raised his hand and while the man was looking at his feet, so he wouldn't trip on all the junk in here, brought it down hard on the base of his neck.

"Ugh!" Ed felt his body go limp and the last thing he saw was the ground coming towards him.

Sighing, Roy looked down at the man he rescued twice in as many days, as he lay in a heap on the floor. He was in serious jeopardy of destroying the whole mission single handily. Even if this guy was crazy, he was very amusing. He crouched next to his head, lifting a stand of hair off his face and tucking it behind his ear. In another life they could have been friends.

Roy went back to the tent entrance and scanned it again for their would-be pursuers, it was still empty. The owner of the tent would return soon and they would make sure the sleeping blond made it back to his girlfriend safely. He took one last look around before slipping out and disappearing.

-- To be continued –


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Thanks to ZaKai for reading through this chapter and finding all my many mistakes.

**Chapter 9**

"Edward!" Noa rushed out of the tent, her dress rustling as she hurried to his side.

Al looked up at Noa's shout and saw Ed being supported by two men, on either side of him and barely conscious. "ED!" He rushed out on Noa's heels and took the place of one of the men supporting him, nodding his thanks. "Ed, Ed! Are you alright?" Al tried to see under the hair covering his face as he searched for a response.

"Shadup... Al...so loud," complained Ed. He disentangled himself from his helpers and stood, shakily on his feet.

"What happened?" asked Al, quieter this time, hovering beside his brother, ready to catch him if he faltered.

"Another bad dream," was Ed's enigmatic reply. He walked slowly towards the tent Lady Rose was sitting in, as she sat calmly watching the commotion.

Al looked at Noa, confused by what Ed meant. Noa was slightly puzzled too and she pressed her lips, thinking. Suddenly, she looked up, like she just figured something out. Al caught her eye, and quirked an eyebrow. She mouthed to him 'later', Al nodded and let it drop, as he hurried to catch up with his brother.

"I think I've had enough of sightseeing, do you mind taking us back?" Ed asked when he was standing in front of Lady Rose.

"Of course not, dear. I'll have the car brought round, you rest here." She flicked her finger at a passing worker and ordered him to tell her driver to come as close as he could. Silently, she seethed at the interruption in her plans. This would not go unpunished.

"Ed, I got your watch back," said Al cautiously, as he handed the plain sliver watch to his brother, watching his face for any type of reaction. Ed snatched the watch from the outstretched hand without a word and shoved it into his pants pocket, and turned, scanning the crowd. Al observed all this without a word; it seemed that Ed was searching for someone.

Al stepped back so that he could unobtrusively watch his brother. Every time a man with dark hair passed, he became a little more alert, and each time he didn't find what ever he was looking for, his shoulders sank a little further. Al's brows dropped low over his eyes, as he watched this behavior.

Checking around, he sought out Noa's attention. She was watching too and her frown matched his own, making him feel even more concerned. When she noticed Al staring at her, she turned away. Al took that as his cue to pretend that he didn't notice, for now. It wouldn't be long before he'd be talking to him. It was time to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Captain Buddy Hawthorne had been waiting for them to return to their car at the excavation site. The third man on Roy's four person team, Buddy was much older then everyone else, and lent an air of dignity to everything he did. Even if his face was too wrinkled for his age, he had a stamina, and level head, that had become vital to this mission. He had come to tell Roy that he had been summoned by his commanding officer to appear for an in-person update.

Having been relived of duty for now, Roy rushed back to their hideout to quickly change into his uniform. He shed his suit and fedora, throwing them in a pile on the bed and pulled his green army uniform from the closet and brushed his hand along the sleeves, removing the imaginary dust. Sitting on the bed, Roy slipped his legs into the pants and raised his hips to settle them on his waist.

As his tied up his dress shoes, Roy worried about the nature of this meeting. It had to do with their findings from last night's raid on Asherton's files, he figured. He had stayed up late with the guys, last night, after the party to develop the film and review what they got. It was up to First Lieutenant Cameron Willis, the only member not a captain, and Buddy Hawthorne to write up the report while Roy and Kevin went to bed in preparation for tomorrow's stake-out.

Pulling on his dress shirt, and feeding the buttons through the holes, he scanned the room to locate his hat lying on the far table beside the bed. As he tucked in his shirt, Roy strode over to the nightstand and once done with his pants, grabbed the hat and bringing it back with him, placed it on the bed next to his jacket and hurriedly tied his tie around his neck. Grabbing his jacket and hat he strode to the door. Slipping his arms into his uniform jacket, he settled the garment on his shoulders, then smoothed back his hair before placing his hat on his head.

He took one last look around his room to verify that he hadn't forgotten anything and spotted his report lying on the bed. Clicking his tongue, Roy hurried back and snatched up the document, tucking it under his arm. Jogging back to the door, Roy flung it open and left for his meeting.

* * *

The drive back to the city was a quiet one. Once they had picked up Isabella from Lady Rose's mansion and were dropped off at their rented apartment, Ed had gone straight to his room and closed the door. Noa suggested that they go for a late lunch and give Edward time to cool down. Al could confront him then. She also pointed out that while Al would be content to wait until supper; Edward's lack of a meal may make him more testy and therefore more likely to open up, just to shut Al up. It was worth a try.

An hour and a half later, Al was standing in front of his brother's door listening for any noise or movement from within. He couldn't detect anything, maybe he was asleep. Al knocked quietly and waited for any yelling or stomping from his wound-up brother. Nothing.

Feeling like he'd rather be anywhere else, Al slowly turned the door handle, and pulling the door open. He paused whenever the door creaked, to listen for any movement. He couldn't hear any sounds from within.

"Edward?" Al asked as he peeked around the wooden door. The wooden shutters were closed tight, plunging the room into darkness. "Ed?" He was met with silence. Opening the door further, Al let himself in. The only sign that his brother had been in here was the rumbled clothes he wore today lying on the floor by the bed. Leaving the door open, Al turned and called to the only other person who knew Ed better then him, "Noa? He's not here, got any ideas?"

She was sitting on the couch in their rented apartment, with her feet folded under her. Isabella was snuggled up to her side, with her doll clutched to her small chest as they listened to the early evening radio broadcast. They both looked up at him as he entered the room.

"Try the roof?" Noa suggested.

Nodding, Al left the apartment and climbed the five flights of stairs towards the deck-like roof. Opening the door, Al found his brother standing in the middle of the roof looking out over the vista of Cairo. Ed had obviously borrowed some of Al's clothes, because he was wearing his shorts and a short sleeve top. It was actually kind of strange to see the auto-mail so prominently displayed like that after he had hidden it for so long. Ed's head came up as the door opened but he didn't turn to face him. He just continued to stare out over the city.

"Ed?" Al asked his brother's back, identifying himself.

"Let's spar." Ed looked over his shoulder at him, grinning just like he would when ever he came up with an especially dangerous plan.

Al took his time to consider how he should answer. It was true that Ed was still feeling the effects of his injuries, but, Al reasoned, it also offered the perfect opportunity to question him.

"On one condition."

Ed turned to face Al fully. "Oh?"

"When I win, you got to tell me what's going on with you." Al stepped away from the door. "You're all over the place emotionally and I want to know why."

Now it was Ed's turn to consider his response. If he lost, he'd have to come clean about his feelings towards the colonel and men in general. Then there was the constant worry about everyone's safety and how well he'd be able to protect them all in his present condition. Also, he had yet to tell any of them that the Seniore was in town and currently stalking him. As Al approached him, Ed knew that he'd have to tell them sooner or later, but...

"When you win? I don't think you'll be able to lay a hand on me!" Ed pointed his thumb at his chest to emphasize his point.

"Hn." Al dropped into his fighting stance and waited for his brother to do the same. That evil grin of his was back as he too prepared for a fight. They stared at one another, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Al widened his stance and Ed's head snapped up at the sound. Ed came at him, faster then he'd thought his brother was capable of in his current condition. Al drew back his arm, ready to strike at his head. Ed came at him with a low kick to the knees and just narrowly missed getting punched in the face, as Ed's leg got tangled up in Al's. They both fell to the ground and rolled away.

Al stood and watched his brother get to his feet, carefully holding onto his ribs. When he finally looked at him, Ed was grinning. Al shook his head at him and lifted his hands, guarding his face.

"Arghhhh!" Ed yelled as he once again rushed at him. Ed faked a punch to Al's gut and quickly followed up with a reverse punch to the head. Al just side stepped both of his slow attempts to tag him, but he had to move a little quicker as Ed threw a round house kick to his head with his auto-mail. Ed came round with a turning hook kick with the other leg, Al ducked under it and slipped inside Ed's guard.

_This was going to be a good fight,_ thought Al, as he grinned at Ed.

* * *

The late afternoon sun played with the small dust motes as they danced within its light. Lady Rose watched idly as they moved about while she sat in the deep shadow, away from the window. Her mind was trying to settle on a course of action that would keep the Nazis and the Thule society happy, while satisfying her own plans. She couldn't seem to make them balance without offending or pissing someone off. It wouldn't do to burn any bridges at this stage.

It was true that Edward Elric was going to be needed for the experiment with opening the gate, but then, that dirty man, the Seniore, also wanted him. Although her husband said the Seniore could have him when they were done, Lady Rose doubted that there'd be anything left for him to want. Edward was stubborn and hard to manage, and had already spoiled her plans to seduce Alphonse today. No telling what he'd come up with later. He was unpredictable and a wild card.

Alphonse, on the other hand, would be putty in her hands. Already he was responding to her. The looks and glances he'd stolen today did not go unnoticed. He may try to deny his body, but she wouldn't let him.

Soon, her husband would be home and they could come up with a plan to deal with everyone in one move. She smiled at the dust motes as she waited for him to return.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Al asked for the tenth time.

"YES! I'M SURE," snapped Ed, annoyed. He looked at his brother standing off to the side giving him time to recover before their next round. Ed clenched his teeth and forced his breathing to slow. He was giving Al a run for his money and there was no winner yet, but he was tiring quickly. He'd better wrap this up soon.

After the second time Ed had gone down, he shed his—Al's—shirt and pulled off the bindings around his chest. Without the wrappings, Ed could breathe better and he felt that he had extra energy, but the feeling wasn't lasting for very long.

Standing, he faced his brother and signaled his desire to continue by adopting a fighting stance. Al saw this and followed suit. They circled around one another, this time Ed would be the one to wait for the first move, it was time to save some of his energy and fight smarter not harder.

* * *

"I gather you're familiar with the man, Winston Churchill?" his commander asked, surprising Roy with the strange question.

"Yes, sir, I am," Roy answered.

"It seems that Mr. Churchill has had previous dealing with this man, pictured here, on the right." Major General Thompson handed a worn photograph across the table to Captain Taylor. Roy studied the picture. Two men, one in an Italian uniform and the other in a dark suit, stood facing the camera at a garden party. The man on the right had long hair drawn over one shoulder and a beard, while the other was raising his glass to the camera holder.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't understand what this has to do with my investigation." Roy slid the picture back to the Major General, who placed it back within the folder in front of him.

"This man assisted the allies repel the last wave of attack from the Germans thus ending the war." The Major General flipped the folder closed and folded his hands over the top of it. "It's been said that that man seemed to know the future and had worked closely with the English government to stop the Germans. However, before coming to work with the English government he was involved with an organization called Thule. It was this group that later held him by force to work towards their efforts to help stage a coup d'etat of the German interim government."

Roy nodded his understanding. Although he wasn't aware of these facts or the Thule organization, Roy was still wondering how this related to anything he was working on, but he wisely kept his mouth shut while he waited for Major General Thompson to finish.

"Although we never found his body, it is believed that this man has been killed by the Thule organization. It has recently been brought to my attention that this man, Mr. Hohenheim Elric, has two sons living here who also share his gift for knowledge."

Roy started at the mention of the man's name. "Elric..." He gripped the table's edge.

"Oh? Have you heard of them?" the Major General asked, quirking an eyebrow at the young Captain.

"Yes sir, I ran into them at the ball, our suspect, Mr. Asherton was having. I thought they may somehow be working for him, but are you saying these boys are working with us?" Roy saw the smiling face of the long haired blond again as they stood in the Excavation site. His skin tingled with the remembered warmth of his hand on Roy's shoulder.

"No, not yet. Currently they are operating independently of any government or organization. Their sponsor, a Jewish man living in Sweden, contacted Mr. Churchill sometime ago about the possibly of 'acquiring' their services for a fee. Not long after that Mr. Churchill contacted us." The Major General re-opened the file in front of him and pulled out an envelope and pushed it across the table towards the Captain.

"This is a letter of introduction their sponsor has provided for us. I want you to approach Major Elric and have him start working towards our goals." Major General Thompson stood, clearly signaling the end of the meeting.

Roy stood as well and saluted the Major General, he nodded, gathering up his file and left Captain Taylor alone in the conference room staring at the envelope. _Major? That kid...was a __**Major**_

* * *

"Oaff!" Al slid along the roof top, coming to a rest on his knees. He had been getting sloppy as his brother's stamina left him and Ed had surprised him with a back side kick to the gut. Mentally chastening himself for the lapse, Al stood and wiped the sweat from his upper lip.

"Heh! What's the matter? Is your older, _injured_ brother, too much for you?" Ed smirked at him, cocky now that Al was starting to slow too.

"Let's just see how you do when I get serious," Al taunted back, as he resumed fighting stance.

"Oh, I don't like that tone! I'm going to have to beat you now," Ed growled at his brother.

"And you weren't before?"

"Tch!" Ed sprang away from ground, leaping into the air for an attack from above.

* * *

 A white lorry van pulled up outside the apartment complex and let the engine idle. The logo along the side said _linens' cleaned_ in Arabic.

The attendant sitting inside at the reception desk wondered why the linen truck was here today, when it wasn't supposed to be here until next week. The small elderly man looked under the small mountain of papers for his invoice sheets. He was sure that he ordered linens for next week. When he found that sheet, he'd be sure to give those idiots a piece of his mind. They would probably charge him for their mistake too.

He heard the door open and close, and looked amongst the papers faster. If his eyesight wasn't so bad he'd probably have it by now. His young nephew should be working here not an old man like him, but no! That whipper sapper had to be out with his friends gallivanting about town looking for the ladies and generally causing a nuisance of himself.

He heard the loud footsteps of someone approaching the desk. He still hadn't found the invoice. "Just a minute...I got it right here, you're not supposed to be here yet." The old man said in Arabic. He didn't look up at the delivery man. He'd wait for him like he always did.

_Ah-ha!_ The man thought triumphantly. _Here's the missing invoice and it clearly says next week_. "Here it is. You're not supposed to be here." The old man turned around and presented the sheet to the delivery man. "Eh?" The old attendant looked out at the van, then into the lobby, but he didn't see the guy anywhere.

Scratching his head, he pondered where the fellow went to. Stepping around the desk, the old man checked along the floor, thinking he might have fainted, but no one was there. The old man shrugged and hobbled back behind the desk. He was too old to worry about it that much. He sat back down in his worn chair and picked up his book. Flipping the page, he forgot all about it.

* * *

Ed strained against his brother's arm. The impact of Al's arm against his left one would leave a bruise. The pluses of pain traveled up and down his arm. He shifted his weight and twisted his arm around to grab onto Al's wrist. He pulled the arm towards him, kicking a knee up towards Al's mid section. Al blocked the attack by bringing up his leg as well so that they knocked knees.

Al hissed with pain as he banged his knee against Ed's auto-mail. He reversed his brother's hold on his wrist and whipped Ed's arm around and behind him, setting him up for an arm bar. Ed started to move to counter his attempt to lock up his arm, but Al stepped on his knee from behind, collapsing the joint to the floor. While Ed was distracted, Al completed the arm bar, effectually stopping Ed in his tracks.

"Ugh...I'm not beat yet," Ed protested, knowing full well that Al had him cold.

"Face it. You lost, now you got to tell me everything." Al applied a little more pressure to Ed's left shoulder, hyper-extending the joint to make sure he knew that he was out of options.

"Okay, okay." Ed looked over his shoulder at his brother. "I give."

Al released Ed's arm and stepped back allowing him room to get up. Now that the fight was finally over, Al took stock of his many bumps and bruises. His knee hurt the most and it was already starting to stiffen up, the whole joint was red and puffy looking. This was the only draw back to having a flesh body, sparing with Ed left so many marks.

Ed flopped onto all fours after Al released him. Even though he'd lost, he was surprised at how well he did, considering. They had fought for a full hour and he was completely wiped, but it was the good kind of exhaustion. Ed watched as beads of sweat rolled off his face and splattered onto the floor, creating a puddle. The sun had almost set and the cooling air was heaven to his hot, sweaty skin.

"So..." Al said, wanting his brother to start telling him what was going on.

Sighing, Ed sat back on his hip, turning slightly to face Al, he used his left leg as a rest for his arm while the right leg was tucked under his bent leg.. "So...do you want me to start anywhere...or do you have somewhere you'd like me to begin?"

Al sat across from him, and thought about it. "How about you start wherever," Al suggested. If he let Ed talk where he was most comfortable then he was usually easier to direct to the harder subjects.

Nodding, Ed wiped his forehead and considered how to start. "Well, I guess you remember the guy who had me roughed up, right?"

"That officer with the scar down his face?" Al drew a line down the left side of his face as he moved closer to him.

"Yeah. Dr. Marcoh and the Seniore work with the Thule society so they knew about us and were watching for us, as you know. Well, I found out later that the Seniore likes men with missing limbs." Ed shifted, placing his left arm on the ground and raised his right hand, staring at it for a moment before clenching his hand. "He likes men with long blond hair." Ed reached back and fingered the end of his braid. His voice dropped to a whisper, "And he likes to have sex with them."

"Ugh!" Al's shoulders shrugged up by his ears as he heard his. He sounded as disgusted as Ed felt. Ed knew that he was reacting to the news, but he couldn't help the pang of regret about what else he had to tell him. Ed looked over at Al, who was watching him intently and he glanced away as he continued.

"Yeah...he'll even cut limbs off his partners to satisfy his perverse desires. I was told he tried to cut off his own hand, once," said Ed to his brother as if he was discussing the weather. He flicked his braid out of his hand and flopped down on the roof, letting his arms and legs roll away from his body. "I had to stay hidden in that apartment in Italy so that he wouldn't find me, but he must of seen our departure from the pier...we got careless." Ed fell silent as he watched the color in the sky change from blue to orange and pink.

"So...is he here then?" Al prodded, trying to get Ed talking again.

"Yeah...I ran into him today..." said Ed quietly, distracted by his thoughts of the look-a-like colonel from this afternoon. He'd been so sure that he was the same man, that he'd somehow crossed over and restored his face, but had just forgotten him due to the gate's price. He was convinced now that this was not the case. This man was too young, too unsure of himself. Not at all like the cocky-bastard back home.

"I'm sorry, Ed." Al hung his head, unable to meet his brother's eyes.

"Eh? Why are _you_ sorry?" Ed's head rolled over to look at Al's forlorn face.

"That I wasn't able to restore your body. If I was better at alchemy then you wouldn't be like this and that guy wouldn't be after you."

"Maybe...don't forget he'll cut and mutilate the men he chooses, so maybe he'd just cut me up to be what he wants. I thought that's what he was doing with you, before you came to Rome." Now he wished he was more instant about Al leaving, hind sight is wonderful, if not late.

"How'd you get away?" Al asked as he remembered his brother's condition when those two workers had brought him unconscious to their tent. He was starting to think Ed wouldn't continue it was taking him that long to respond.

"I had help," Ed mumbled as he looked away again. Ed's stomach fluttered as he recalled the warmth on his back and the care in which that man had protected him from the Seniore. Al just barely caught what he said.

"Help? From who?" Al heard his brother heaving a long sigh, and he looked over to see a far away look in his eyes. Al scouted closer and looked down at Ed's face. So intent was he, he didn't notice Al leaning over him. "Hey." Al nudged his shoulder.

"Um?" Ed turned his head towards his younger brother, still slightly dazed from his musings.

"Continue," ordered Al.

"I was going too!" lied Ed, and he knew that Al knew it too by the look he gave him. He sat up and rested his arms on his knees, hiding his face in the crook of his arm. "Well...okay, you know that guy I bumped into when my watch got stolen?"

"Yeah. Him? He helped you?"

"Hmm. Yeah, him." Ed sank his head lower into his arms to hide the smile that crept across his face at the memory of this afternoon. "He's this world's—" Ed stopped short as a loud bang shook the building, followed by what sounded like gunfire. Ed sprang to his feet, adrenaline fueling his tired body into action. He ran for the door, Al on his heals. He took the steps two at a time jumping to each landing, and using the railing to pivot to the next stair case.

On the third floor, Ed slid to a stop at the end of their hallway. He could see the mangled remains of the doorway to their apartment lying across the carpet. Al gasped behind him, and gripped his shoulder. Nodding to the far side, Ed motioned Al to follow his lead.

The earlier commotion was replaced with eerie silence. Both Ed and Al strained their ears for any noise from the apartment as they crept along the wall. The floor creaked loudly beneath their feet and they both froze waiting to see what would happen. Nothing.

Ed crept along to the door frame, and inched his head around the edge to glance inside. He saw more fragments of wood scattered along the floor but nothing else. Ed glanced at his brother and motioned him to the other side of the door. Al dashed across and took up his position, mirroring Ed. Satisfied that they were as prepared as could be under the circumstances, Ed slunk inside.

He moved slowly down the hallway towards the living room, with Al a few steps behind. He glanced into the galley kitchen as he passed and didn't see anything amiss, so he continued on. He inched his head around the archway to see Noa standing stock still in the middle of the room. When she saw him, her eyes flickered to the corner out of his view and then back, as she started to shake violently. Ed frowned, wondering what to do next. It was obviously a trap, and someone was waiting for them.

"Wha—!" Al shouted out. Ed whirled around to see his brother kicking out in front of him, looking for something to brace against in order to fight his attacker, who held his arms along his body and lifted him into the air. Ed tensed his legs, ready to leap at the fucker who dared assault his family when he felt the barrel of a gun against his temple. His eyes widened at the contact of the round metal barrel against his face, and Al stopped fighting as soon as he saw the weapon on Ed's temple.

Al was placed back on the floor, both of his wrists were encased in the vice like hands of his guard, behind his back. Ed shared a desperate look with his brother, but once again he would be unable to take action in case Noa, Isabella or even Al should suffer for their attempt to escape. Ed also noticed that Al's keeper wore a black shirt and tie of the Italian army. _Great so that means HE'S here_...thought Ed as they were both brought into the living room with Noa.

Three more men stepped out of their hiding places, all with hand guns leveled at them. One man, coming to stand next to Noa, gripped her small shoulder and forced her spinelessly into the couch. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks at any moment. Ed scanned the room for Isabella, but he didn't see her.

"Bastards!" Ed growled in German. "What do you want? Where's Isabella?"

"What's the meaning of this. What have you done with Isabella?" Al also demanded, in English, looking around for someone who could be their leader.

"Here she is, safe and sound...for now." That disgusting sweet voice that Ed was beginning to loath, drawled behind him in his thickly accented English. The Seniore rounded the corner and entered the living room with the giant in tow. The large man was grinning down at the small girl, fingering her check and petting her head. Ed's spine stiffened, his legs tensed but the man behind him must have sensed his intent, because he grabbed onto his arm and forcibly poked his head with the gun barrel, pushing his head towards the ground.

"Mother! Fucker! Don't involve my family...I'm the one you want." Ed strained his neck to look at the Seniore, but the barrel of the gun pressed harder against his temple, forcing his head even further forward. Isabella was crying pitifully, as she alternately reached out for Al and pounded on the large arms holding her, while fending off his petting with a flailing arm.

"Isabella, be calm," Al soothed. She hiccupped and sniffled, but nodded at Al. Eberhard resumed his stoking of Isabella's brown hair, laughing to himself, with a look of wonder on his face.

The Seniore stepped in front of Ed, and smiled serenely at him. Ed's whole body shivered in disgust. "Oh, I like that reaction. Show me more..." The Seniore reached out and fondled Ed's neck. Ed jerked away from the touch, gun or no. "Hold him!" he ordered the man behind Ed.

Ed's flesh arm was twisted around and up his back, bending the appendage at an awkward angle and the gun was replaced on his temple. He glared contemptuously up at the Seniore, the bastard was _looking_ at him. Suddenly, Ed wished he had remembered to put his shirt back on, he felt way too exposed.

"Hmm...I like that." The Seniore ran a fingernail down the center of Ed's chest, making a line in the sweat and grit that covered his body. Despite the arm lock and the gun at his temple, Ed still fought the invasion and tried to push himself away. "Eberhard...I want you to shoot that girl, if he struggles again," the Seniore commanded the giant without taking his eyes off the man in front of him. Ed narrowed his eyes, trying to decide how serious this guy was.

"No! Stop IT!" Al shouted and struggled against his captor's hold on him. Panic flooded his mind as his fear for Isabella's safety was put on the line. "She's just a Child!" His captor grappled with him, grunted as Al's heel connected with his shin in his mad bid escape. Eberhard reluctantly drew his gun from his hostler on his hip and placed it against the girl's head.

"AL!" Ed yelled over the noise, frantically trying to get his brother's attention, before someone got seriously hurt. Al stopped his struggles looking at him, full of worry and pain. Ed squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head hiding his face in his hair. "It's okay..." His voice cracked in painful defeat as the emotion overcame him. _This couldn't be any worse then having your arm or leg ripped from your body...right?_ Ed tried to convince himself. He should be used to making sacrifices by now, but this one was going to hurt. Noa gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Edward...no!" Al whispered, horrified that his brother wasn't stopping this. He watched his brother's back tense up at the sound of his voice. _He can't be thinking that he'll sacrifice himself_, Al thought horrified. _Not again!_

The Seniore nodded to Ed's captor and he was released. Ed just stood there, shaking with suppressed fury and anxiety for what was to come. A steely hand gripped his left wrist, grinding the bones together, and pulled him towards the Seniore. He allowed himself to be drawn towards the other man, but stopped when he could see the officer's shoes, he would not look up.

"Ed! You don't have to do this...please...don't," Al begged. He saw the other soldiers snicker and grin at his brother and Al became angry.

Ed's cheek twitched as that hand reached out towards his naked chest again, but this time he didn't move away from it. The warm hand felt burning hot, and he wanted to yell and punch and push the hand away, but he stayed quiet and tried to take his mind elsewhere as the hand moved up and started to twirl his nipple. The man hummed his pleasure, and stepped further into Ed's personal space. Ed swallowed and almost gagged, as he started to pant in distress.

"Eddie?" Isabella asked, wondering what was going on. She almost forgot that the gun was resting near her head as she looked at Al, who was glaring at the man in front of Eddie, and then Noa, who had gone pale and turned her head away. They were scaring her. What was wrong? Why was Eddie letting that man touch him? She didn't like it and fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

The Seniore's other hand fondled Ed's upper leg, moving upwards, Ed's breath stopped as the Seniore cupped his groin and groaned his pleasure aloud. Ed's attempt to focus on anything but this was sabotaged by that unwelcome touch. He wanted to move away more then ever, but still he remained rooted to the floor. The Seniore's hot breath moved the long bangs covering his face and he felt the bile rise in the back of his throat.

"Ed..." Al whispered, his voice full of confused emotion. Tears of anger made fresh tracks down his cheeks, through the grim of sweat and dust as he watched his brother allow this for their sakes. Noa sobbed into her hands, unable to look at the scene before her. The soldier behind him snickered under his breath.

Ed shivered again as an over plump tongue traced it's way along the shell of his ear. He fought his body's desire to move away from the slime, and his hand twitched to wipe it off. The hand on his chest moved further up, towards his neck. The Seniore cupped Ed's chin and forced it up. Ed kept his eyes closed, he was almost certain what would come next. The hand wove itself around his braid, making him arch his neck back towards his spine. That tongue was back, licking his cheek up to his eyes before moving down, making a wet trail over to his lips.

"Ed...die?" Isabella faltered, unsure if she should speak. Everyone was so quite and sad except the bad men, they were smiling and chuckling to one another.

The hand on his groin moved up to the button on his shorts and flicked them open. The Seniore slid his hand inside the waistband of his underwear and fondled his bare, limp penis. Ed's legs were getting weak with stress, and he clenched his fists trying to stay still.

The Seniore's hand slid lower and cupped his balls, caressing the soft skin for a moment, before reaching past that for the puckered entrance. He pushed his finger quickly into the tight muscle without any warning, as he yanked down on the blond's braid, forcing him onto the dry, burning, intrusion into his body.

"UGHH!" Ed clenched his teeth as he tried to muffle his pain. The Seniore's mouth was over his in a second, forcing his way inside just like the other area of his body and ravished his mouth with his tongue. The Seniore's own need, strained and throbbed against the front of his pants.

"Seniore, you don't get to have him just yet," a commanding voice stated in German.

The Seniore froze, his tongue still within Ed's mouth. He looked across the room at the speaker. Slowly, he stepped away from the man he was so close to claiming as his own. Ed swayed on his feet, and slowly opened his eyes. He ran a shaky hand across his mouth, removing the moisture, it seemed like his body didn't want to move very well, it was shaking that bad. Ed looked over at his 'rescuer' and saw a German SS officer standing at attention in the archway to the living room, surrounded by his soldiers.

"Please wait outside for us to collect you...Seniore." The officer smirked at the other man. Furious, the Seniore signaled his men and marched past with as much dignity as he could muster.

In a daze, Ed looked down at his shorts and wondered how the button came undone. He stared at himself, the waistband of his underwear was lower then it normally is. Slowly, he brought his arms up to the band of his shorts and after a few tries got the button through the hole.

"You can remove them now." The officer motioned his men towards the younger brother, the woman and child. "Take them back to the complex." The SS officer ordered his men, and they moved with military efficiency as they took the control of the prisoners and clapped handcuffs on them, removing them from the apartment.

"Edward!" Al yelled at him as he was dragged away. Al twisted around, back peddling as he was forced out of the room. He had to make sure that Ed would be okay; Al felt like, if he didn't, Ed wouldn't be the same, but he was forced from the apartment before he could hear Ed's response.

Ed was still standing there, swaying on his feet. Oh, how his legs wanted to buckle and hit the floor, but somehow they didn't. His brain seemed locked; he couldn't understand what was happening anymore. It felt as though the slime was still on his lips and skin as he started to scrub at them trying to remove all traces of it.

"I see this is your first time dealing with the Seniore and his unusual tastes." The officer smirked at Ed and he glared halfheartedly, as part of his brain functions resumed. "And make sure the Seniore stays away from him." The man ordered his remaining men.

They gripped Ed's wrists together in front of his body and placed handcuffs on him, squeezing the metal together tightly. Once secured, he was forced out of the apartment. He walked slowly in front of his escorts, his legs threatened to give any moment. As he approached the stairs, he stopped and just stared. One of the soldiers recognized his plight and gripping his elbow help the prisoner down the remaining three flights of stairs and out into the evening air.

-- To be continued –


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Thanks to ZaKai for reading through this chapter and finding all my many mistakes.

(1) Oberführer Julius Schreck – A real officer in the SS army...chosen based solely on time frame...please see profile for further reading on this man and the SS.

**Chapter 10**

Roy melted into the shadows of the early evening, and watched, horrified, as the man he was supposed to contact being carted away by Nazi soldiers. Major Elric stumbled and winched in pain as the Soldier escorting him shoved the butt of his rifle into the blond's shoulder, knocking him off the curb and onto his knees when he didn't move fast enough. Roy expected the man to react in anger at his aggressor, but he didn't react at all.

Roy studied the prostrate from. He noticed that the blond's shirt was gone, along with the bindings. Evidence of his old injury was still prominently visible, but he looked dirty, dazed and beaten. As Roy's eyes traveled lower, he noticed the glint of metal on one of his legs, but couldn't make out what it was from this angle.

The younger brother stepped to the edge of the truck bed unmindful of the soldier's and guns, and started shouting and gesticulating with his cuffed hands, at the soldier, in German, what sounded like curses, before he was forcibly shoved back onto the bench with a thud and a rifle in his face. The younger brother glared daggers at the soldier; a worthy accomplishment for such a young, and innocent face.

_What happened? It's been only a few hours,_ Roy wondered. _Just what sort of trouble are these guys in? _

He also recognized the man from earlier today, the 'sick fuck', and the giant man from last night. They were standing to the side with a few Italian soldiers around them, watching as the Major was pulled back onto his feet and into the back of the truck. At the nod of the 'sick fuck', the Italian soldiers and the giant boarded a lighter, white van and drove quickly away as soon as the blond was seated.

The German soldiers climbed up the back of the truck with their prisoners and Roy was surprised to note an SS officer make his way from the interior of the building, around the back of the truck and jump up into the passenger side of the cab. The truck rumbled to life and made its painful way out into the street, grinding a few gears before it drove away.

As the truck passed, Roy could see into the bed. The Major was sitting, dejectedly next to his brother. He seemed so lifeless. Roy had to watch them leave; he was in no position to follow, dressed as he was, in his uniform. He'd most likely get shot and killed, but he did note the license plates on both trucks and jot them down in his note book. Once they were out of sight, Roy crossed the street and entered the building. He would find what clues he could and report back to the Major General.

* * *

"Ed?" whispered Al as he peered at his brother, his face hidden beneath his bangs. He wasn't responding to him, not even to look at him. Al was worried, and mad! He was shaking with fury and had no where to direct it. The muzzle of a rifle poked his shoulder in silent warning to keep quite. Al glared at the offending solider and then turned his attention back to his brother, who still hadn't moved.

To do that for them, in order to keep them safe, Ed had offered himself up as a bargaining chip. Not only did he have to endure the bastard's touch, but it happened right in front of the people he cared the most about. Al itched to lash out at the soldiers guarding them. He could understand now, why Ed would freak out when they was younger, at anyone who threatened him. He felt the same over protectiveness now and he couldn't decide what he wanted to do more, envelope his brother in his arms or beat the living crap out of everyone here.

Al choked back the burning in his throat and swallowed with difficulty. The anger seemed to ebb and with it the dam on his emotions broke too. He drew in a shaky breath that hitched and caught at the back of his throat. How could he have ever thought badly about his brother. He may be hard to live with, but he only ever thought about everyone else when it really counted, never about himself. The fact that he'd doubted this, even for a little while, made Al's chest tighten up.

Al scanned the inside of the truck. Noa was mumbling into the top of Isabella's hair, and the child burrowed into her body. The soldiers were stoic and unmoving. Al checked on his brother, the only thing moving, was Ed's hair. It bobbed and danced with the motion of the truck; the sweat drying to create a messy tangle of strands. Al watched it move without really seeing it, and he let his eyes go unfocused.

Swallowing once more, Al leaned into Ed's body, wrapping his arm around Ed's left arm as best he could with the cuffs on, and lay his chin on Ed's shoulder. He breathed in Ed's scent, and choked as an unexpected sob broke free. Al burrowed his face into to the cool skin of his brother's shoulder as another sob worked its way out.

"Ed..." he whispered, barely audible.

Isabella clung to Noa's body. She was too scared to cry and she didn't like the way that man had touched Eddie so that he didn't move now. She really wanted to crawl into his lap and kiss his cheek, but with all the scary men around them she was too afraid to move and she was missing her doll terribly. Noa tightened her arm around her and she burrowed deeper into the embrace.

* * *

Roy stopped outside the apartment that the man at the front desk said belonged to the Elrics, and surveyed what used to be the front door. He carefully trod across the splintered wood and entered the now empty apartment. He made his way down the hallway, past the open ended galley kitchen towards the living room.

Pausing in the archway Roy scanned the room for signs of a struggle, but could detect nothing out of place. He entered the room, turning his head from side to side. He found some bullet holes in the upper part of the wall, with shell casings littering the floor by the far archway. Moving around the couch, he bent down and examined the casings. They were cool to the touch, so Roy reasoned they had been fired some time ago.

Dropping the casing on the floor, Roy stood and moved towards the bedrooms. He found the girls bedroom first. It was covered with frilly things, dresses, powders, and vials of perfume. He found no personal items of note, nor any documents. Leaving that room for the next, Roy began again. This room was clean and the bed made. He looked through the drawers, the closest, and the empty suitcase and still he found no clues to help him. Although, he did find a leather pouch full of tools, all looking like they were well taken care of.

The last and messiest room, was his only hope to find anything to work with. As soon as he entered this room, Roy could tell that it belonged to the Major. It smelled like him everywhere. He inhaled deeply the smell of sleep and aftershave. Slowly, he walked through the small room, stepping over clothes and messy bedsheets that had been tossed on the floor. He wondered if the room had been ransacked or if it was normally like this.

Bending down near the dresser, Roy moved a pair of pants aside, exposing a note book he'd seen poking out. Picking it up, he took it back with him to the bed and sat down to study the book. Flipping the pages, Roy read the interviews Edward had transcribed about people and trucks moving from small town to small town. Parts of which were underlined, some points he could understand but others, Roy didn't know what the relevance could be. Turning the book over, Roy started at the beginning, going through each page.

Many entries seemed to be in code, as he read the pages, Roy didn't think that the exacting measurements of a magnolia flower would hold much interest for a military man. Then Roy came to the drawings. He held the book close to his face as he looked around the many circles and the writing inside them. Mentally shrugging, Roy flipped to the next page. At the top he saw an entry not written in code that caught his eye. It was dated a few months ago.

_February 8, 1925. Last night I had BAD dream. _Roy was hooked, he knew that he shouldn't read his superior's journal, but if it helped him find out where he was taken, then he was sure the man wouldn't mind. At least that's what he told himself before he continued to read.

_One of the worst yet. I thought after I got Al's body back it'd all go away, but it's starting to look like I'm really, truly fucked up. Al had to wake me again. I feel bad that he has to share in my neuroses and suffer lack of sleep along with me. He offered to stay but I kicked him out, I wanted to write this down. So here it is...my fucked up mind._

_We're in the room again, trying to bring Mom back, it seems to be going well then IT happens. The reaction rebounds and Al dissolves in front of me and he's taken inside the gate. For me, my leg, the pain, I felt it again as I slept (probably due to the foul weather outside). When I tried to transmute Al's soul, the dream shifted and I was sitting amongst all the people who died around me. Hughes, Nina, Dr. Marcoh, Greed, Scar, Mom, Dad, Heiderich ...and Al. Their cold, decaying hands were pulling me down towards them. Then there was blood all around me. I freaked out like normal, and started to yell and shout. _

_It was then that Al woke me. I had clocked him on the chin with my auto-mail before he pinned me and was able to wake me._

_I just re-read what I wrote and somehow it doesn't seem that bad now... _

The entry ended there. Roy sat there staring at the page and the hastily written words. Finally snapping the book closed, he stood and tucked it into his jacket pocket. Taking another sweep around the room, Roy could find nothing else. Having found nothing more of note, Roy walked back towards the apartment door. Just before he crossed the threshold, he realized that there were no girl clothes in the Major's room. He face slowly split in two as the large grin appeared there. Maybe they weren't going out.

* * *

Mr. Maxton strode into the sitting room. He paused in the middle of the room and tried to pierce the gloom, looking for his missing mistress. Convinced that she wasn't here, he pivoted on his heel and strode back towards the hallway.

"I'm here," a voice issued from the darkness.

Mr. Maxton stopped mid-stride and turned towards the lady's voice. "Milady...it is done as you wished."

"And they're unharmed?"

"Mostly. The Seniore got there before Oberführer Schreck (1), so the elder one was slightly...abused." Mr. Maxton scanned the darkness again, trying to pin point exactly where Lady Rose was sitting.

"As long as the other one is fine, I could care less about the oldest. I asked the Seniore to be there early so that Edward could be punished. Seems like he jumped at the chance." Even hidden by the darkness Mr. Maxton knew that Lady Rose's feral grin was currently stretching across her face.

"Shouldn't we be off?" Mr. Maxton asked, changing the subject.

"We'll wait for my husband. He should be back soon from my little errand."

"Very well, I'll await you by the car." Mr. Maxton spun around, striding out the way he came. When milady gets like this, he always found it hard to be around her. She could be even more manic that him, which was very frightening.

* * *

"I know it's late, but I've got to talk to the major general, it's an emergency!" Roy hissed as quietly as he could, despite the growing frustration of being denied again and again as he tried to reason with the Second Lieutenant that was guarding the door to the major general's room.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I was left strict orders not to disturb him," the lieutenant hissed back, his eyes front.

"Then you can tell him for me, when he wakes up tomorrow, that the man I was supposed to recruit has been kidnapped and will most likely be dead tomorrow and see how you fare," he spat at the lieutenant. Roy didn't like to play hard ball, but the man was too involved with 'staying true to the orders I've been given' to know that some times you had to break them.

The lieutenant blanched, making the green uniform he was wearing look sickly against his skin. Roy quirked an eyebrow at him, wondering what he would decide.

"Fine! Wait here," the lieutenant hissed back, before turning around and knocking politely before entering the darkened room.

Roy nervously paced up and down the hall beside the door, impatient to relay the news. A few minutes later, the major general emerged from the room with the lieutenant behind him, wearing his bath robe. He did not look impressed.

Roy snapped to attention, saluting the man before him. "I'm sorry to disturb your evening, major general, but we got a problem."

"This better be good, captain," the major general growled, as he marched down the hall, nodding at the captain to follow.

"Sir, as I was approaching the residence of Major Elric, it seems that someone else got there before me." Roy started just like he'd rehearsed on his way over. The major general stopped and looked down his nose at his subordinate. "He was taken, along with his brother, a woman and child by the Germans."

"What else have you found out?"

"The only thing I could locate..." Roy hesitated to tell him about the journal for some reason, but in the end it may prove invaluable to locating them. "Was this, I've gathered the major was working on locating and destroying some sort of bomb thats years ahead of its time. It could be that the Germans found out about this and captured them."

"Anything else," the man growled, the anger evident on his face.

"I saw an SS officer as well as a ranking Italian officer leaving the scene together and I got their license plate of the truck."

"Good, I'll be ordering an infiltration and retrieval mission. I want you to resume your post." The major general turned back towards his room.

"Ah! But sir, I want to be included in this mission. I've already made contact with the major earlier today, I--"

"You failed to mention this in the briefing." The major general growled, overriding what ever the captain had to say.

"Yes sir."

"Explain yourself," the major general demanded.

"Sir, I was unsure how you would react, sir!" Roy said as he snapped to attention.

"Hand over what you got so far and wait in the briefing room, I'll tell you my decision later." Roy gave him the note book and piece of paper he used to write down the plate numbers.

"Sir." Roy saluted the retreating back of the major general.

* * *

"Oh, there you are Thomas; I was starting to think you got lost." Lady Rose crossed the room, her calf length dress swishing counter point to her clicking shoes, and enveloped her husband in her arms. "Mr. Maxton already told me, good work." Pulling back, she reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you, dear. Are we heading out now?"

"Yes, we were just waiting on you." They broke apart and walked back towards the front door. Lady Rose reached down and grabbed her shawl from the bench by the door as they passed. Thomas threw open the door and walked down the steps towards the waiting car and Mr. Maxton, his wife a few steps behind.

"Oh, and make sure that the child you hired to play with the Elrics' girl is compensated for her time," Lady Rose reminded her husband as they approached the car.

"Yes, it's all taken care of." He smiled at his wife, who beamed back at him. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he led her to the left side of the vehicle.

"Maxton." Asherton nodded in greeting, the man nodded back, stoic as ever. He only really responded to his wife. "Let's get going, it's a long drive and they have a head start." He held the back door open and helped his wife into the car, closing the door he walked over to the other side and got in. Mr. Maxton got in the driver's seat and started the car. They drove through the wrought iron gate at the edge of their property, heading towards the city limit.

No one noticed the black vehicle pull out of the neighbor's driveway, the headlights piercing the darkness as it turned on to the street to follow them.

* * *

The truck came to an abrupt stop in front of a large chain link fence, causing Ed and Al to sway with the inertia, the movement waking Al from his light doze on his brother's shoulder. Al opened his eyes and looked out the back of the truck into vast desert sand as far as he could see. Disentangling himself from his brother, Al peered under his brother's bangs. Ed's eyes were almost closed and even if Al waved his hand in front of his face, he didn't even blink.

The soldiers sharing the back of the truck with them, started to jump down to the ground and walk around to the front of the vehicle. Noa was forcibly escorted out the back with Isabella in her arms. She awkwardly dropped the short distance to the ground.

Someone grabbed a hold of Ed's arm while Al's attention was on Noa, and dragged him along the seat, letting him fall to the ground in a heap. The soldier in question, laughed uproariously. Al whipped around at the noise, to see his brother lying on the ground, creating small dust clouds with each breath from under his bangs. Growling in the back of his throat, Al launched himself at the soldier.

"Alphonse! NO!" Noa screeched at him, but it was too late, he was already in the air. She let Isabella down on to the ground and covered her face in horror. _Alphonse...Alphonse...Alphonse...Alphonse..._her mind chanted. Noa's vision wavered as tears threatened to spill down her face.

Al caught the man unawares, full on in the chest sending them both tumbling into the compacted sand landing in a heap, with Al lying on the soldiers chest. Using his knees as leverage, Al pushed on the soldier's chest and sat back on his heels. The dark haired man was looking up at him, dazed and unfocused, not yet processing what had just happened. Clasping his hands together, Al raised them high over his head, aiming for the man's jaw. He paid no heed to the scuffling behind him, nor the increased noise.

He was just about to deal a lethal blow to the man when one flesh arm and one metal, slipped over his head and pull him back towards his older brother's chest.

"Don't. I'm okay," Ed gruffly mumbled into Al's ear.

"Ed..." Al whispered as he looked up at his brother, twisting his neck to do so. He let his hands fall back into his lap.

"Sorry I made you worry." Ed's voice sounded harsh and unused to Al, and he looked tired as he blinked slowly at him.

"You! What do you think your doing!" The soldier Al had knocked over had recovered, shouting at him in German while getting to his feet. More soldiers came round the side of the truck to investigate the scuffle. The man reached down and grabbed a hold of Al's shirt. He raised his other hand in retaliation and swung with all his might at Al's chin. Al closed his eyes in anticipation of the blow.

"AARRRGHHH!" Al's eyes snapped open to see the soldier dance away clutching his hand to his chest in agony. Ed's right hand was covering his face, protecting him from the blow. As Ed lowered his hand Al could see several soldiers had leveled their guns at them.

"That's enough," the SS officer stated softly, but there was no doubt that these men scrambled to obey, as he too rounded the back of the truck to bring his men in line. "On your feet."

Slipping his hands over Al's head, Ed pushed Al off his lap and stood stiffly. Al also pushed his way to his feet. They stood side by side, waiting to be told where to go next. The soldiers moved behind them and herded them towards the front of the truck.

Noa was shaking, she couldn't handle this. What started out as a grand adventure, like the mystery novels she read, was quickly turning into one of Edward's bad dreams. Reaching down, she gripped Isabella's hand in both of hers pulling the child tight against her thigh. As Edward passed her, he looked over at her. His eyes were blank and dull, the brilliant spark of life that usually resided in those golden eyes, had died. Noa couldn't help the gasp that slipped though her lips.

"Move it!" Noa was shoved from behind; she stumbled and fell in behind Alphonse. She dragged Isabella along with her. Alphonse turned back, waiting for her to catch up. As she came along side of him, he squeezed her upper arm and left his hand there for support, it made her heart swell with affection for him.

Al smiled weakly back at her softened expression. At least he'd been able to reach someone.

The large chain link and barbwire gate was opened as they approached and they were led into a moderately sized compound with a few out buildings and a largish shed like structure sitting in the middle of it all. The place was heavily policed with guards, some even have vicious looking German Shepherd's on tight, short leashes that barked and yipped at the new comers.

The SS officer walked confidentiality towards the shed structure, the rest of his men following behind, ushering the captives along with them. The German officer stopped along side the garage like door and flipped open a small gray box. He reached inside and pulled out a receiver and placed it to his ear. After a few minutes of mumbled conversation he replaced the receiver, and just stood there.

Al checked on his brother. He was standing off to the side slightly away from him and Noa, staring out into the sand with a vacant look in his eyes. It seemed that he was back to being lifeless again. Al squeezed Noa's arm, as she looked into his eyes, he sighed and nodded over at his brother. Her eyes flickered over to him and then back to Al. She shuffled a little bit closer to Al's body. They both knew that for now Ed would have to wait.

* * *

"Mr. Maxton, how much time is needed before the ceremony will be ready?" Lady Rose asked the back of his head.

"Even if I rush I'll still need several days."

"Well hurry up, I want to take that boy home and I can't have him until the gate is open." Lady Rose watched the buildings pass from the car window. "That Schreck is being unreasonable. 'I have to wait until the gate is open', that might not even happen. I should be able to take him now." Lady Rose argued with Mr. Maxton.

"I'm sorry Milady; I will talk with Oberführer Schreck again."

"Make sure that you do," she ordered, her voice full of unvoiced consequences if she didn't get her way. "The more I think about it, the more I think it shouldn't matter." Lady Rose crossed her legs and sat further back into the seat.

They were just about out of the city now, the buildings were being replaced with sand dunes. They still had a ways to go before they reached the compound. Then she would be able to see her new toy. That thought alone brought her mood back up enough that she could speak civilly with her husband, who up until now had been quietly observing their exchange.

"So, Thomas, tell me how your deal is going?" Lady Rose was all smiles now, schooling her body and face to portray nothing.

"It's going quite well, quite well indeed. In a few days we exchange the money and then the blueprints are all ours. The Americans won't know what hit them, as they face their own tanks and planes coming from the enemy."

"Good." Lady Rose smiled vilely.

* * *

Roy paced nervously up and down the briefing room. He was wasting time here. He could be out looking for the Major and his family rather then being here, waiting to see IF he could participate in the rescue mission. First he was going to destroy the surveillance mission by interacting with Major Elric and now he wanted to abandon that mission and take up another.

No matter how he looked at it, it seemed like he was trying to destroy his career. Roy paced a little faster as his thoughts raced. He kept seeing the despondent look on the Major's, or Edward's face, as he was placed in the truck. He rolled the name around in his head, liking the way it sounded.

_Edward... Edward... Edward...who are you? How come you seem to know me? _Folding his arms across his chest, he stopped his pacing in front of the window and gazed down into the small parade grounds surrounding the headquarters building. The detachment of soldiers assigned to backup his case was stationed here.

It had been five hours since he'd seen the Major and his family taken away in that truck. Maybe he should have told the major general more about the Seniore and how he was targeting the major, and he should have tried harder to convey the urgency of the new situation. Now it came down to how bad the American government wanted Edward to work for them.

The door opened behind him, Roy turned around to see the lieutenant from earlier.

"Sir, the major general will see you in briefing room four."

"Thank you, lieutenant." Roy followed the man out in to the hallway. He nodded as he passed, heading for the room in question. He made sure that his manner and bearing was not hurried or erratic as he strode towards the briefing room.

Standing outside the meeting room, he took a moment to compose himself before knocking and admitting himself. The major general was seated at the head of the table with two other men.

"Captain, after reviewing the journal you found and based on the information, you will be reassigned to the infiltration team led by Colonel Jack Tompkins."

"Thank you sir!" Roy saluted the major general as he stood and left Roy with his new commanding officer.

The colonel turned to the other man. "Jones, take the info we got and have the intelligence department see what they can make of it. Rush job."

"Right boss." The man touched his forehead in a poor imitation of a salute and sauntered out of the room, grinning at Roy as he passed. Roy stood ram rod straight awaiting any orders the colonel might have for him.

"Just so's you know I don't stand on formalities and such, so relax." Roy stood at ease and the colonel sighed. "Well that's just about what'd I expect. So, anyway, I don't need you until the morning, 0400 hours. We meet in the parade grounds. Don't be late."

"Sir." Roy saluted and the man waved him off. Pivoting on his heal Roy made his way to his temporary bunk, it was late and he had to get some sleep if he could.

* * *

Ed felt it before he heard it. The deep vibration was coming up through the sand; Ed looked at his feet and saw the grains of sand dancing and shifting across each other. The sound grew with each moment that passed. Dimly, he was aware of the worried murmuring from his brother and Isabella but they didn't penetrate the fog surrounding his thoughts.

Looking out past the chain link fence, Ed tried to see the dunes through the electrically illuminated compound. He hadn't really wanted Al to touch him on the ride over, but it was too much effort to push him away. He just didn't want to be touched right now, but he was much too tired to do anything about it. His brother's own emotional outpouring washed over him and past him, without touching him at all.

The cold night wind gusted the vibrating sand into the air and into the eyes of everyone present. Ed slowly brought his flesh hand up and calmly wiped the grit from them, the chain on his manacles rattling with the movement.

The large swinging door on the shed creaked open; the airborne dust hungrily entering the pristine space to claim it as its own. Before the door was fully open the SS officer had ducked down and entered the brightly lit space.

At the insistent prodding from the soldier behind him, Ed moved towards the opening as well. His body was beginning to tell him that it had had enough fighting and excitement for one day. He shuffled his feet, lifting more sand into the air, before he stepped into the building as well.

"Ah, Edward! I'm so glad we meet again. Our last meeting ended rather abruptly, eh?" Ed blinked at the man addressing him and then looked away. "What's wrong with him?" the man inquired of Oberführer Schreck.

"The Seniore."

"Oh, dear." Dr. Marcoh stepped closer, and peered at the young man. He was covered with grime and was shirtless. The broken ribs were still healing by the looks of his chest, plus he looked like he had been in a fight. Small bruises covered his left arm and right leg. Glancing over at the rest of the group Dr. Marcoh noticed marks on the other boy too.

"Is he already here?" Schreck asked the doctor.

"Yes, he got here about half an hour ago," the doctor answered absently. He ran a finger down the artificial arm before him. Now he would be able to get a better look at this marvelous machine.

"Take us down, Doctor," Schreck ordered. Startled out of his musings Marcoh rushed to obey; it wouldn't do to have Schreck on his bad side. Walking over to the console in the back of the room, he flipped the lever from its UP position, pulling it towards the DOWN position. The floor shuddered and then dropped an inch before the massive servos kicked in and regulated the descent.

"Please stay away from the edge, it's a long drop," Marcoh informed the prisoners as Noa and Isabella gasped their surprise. The woman and child shuffled towards the middle.

Ed stared blankly at the wall as it dropped away changing into massive cross beams that guided the elevator's descent into the earth. The ride was quiet but for the engines straining against gravity.

Dr. Marcoh studied Edward's blank profile. _Well I don't think that this is a bad thing_, he reasoned. _If he stays docile then I'll be able to study him easier_. "Well I suppose you're all wondering what this place is. This facility was constructed by the English several years ago but it was abandoned when they began to pull out of Egypt. We were luckily enough to find it more or less intact and have made it fit our purpose."

"Which is what?" Al asked, desperate for information about what might happen to them or why they were here. Except for the Seniore, Al couldn't figure out what they would want them for.

"Why to take over the world," the SS officer answered for the doctor. Al pressed his lips, not sure if he was being told the truth or not.

"Who are you, anyway?" Al turned towards the officer, who was smirking at him.

"I'm Oberführer Julius Schreck, the administrator of this facility. A thankless job, but one the Führer has entrusted to me." The man puffed out his chest proudly as if Al would congratulate him.

"Don't make me laugh," Ed said snidely. He blinked and focused on the officer. The man stiffened at Ed's unexpected comment. "That man, your _F__ü__hrer_," Ed spat the last word with all the anger and venom he could muster. "Is an asshole."

"Why you--" Schreck flicked a finger at the closest soldier.

The soldier stepped in front of Ed, raising his rifle butt to strike. Ed met his eyes calmly, unnerving the man for a moment. The soldier screwed up his face and brought the rifle butt down hard into his stomach. Ed dropped to the floor, wheezing, but the same look reminded on his face, unaltered by that fact that he now had trouble breathing.

"Let that be a lesson to you. The Führer is a god. I won't have you speak ill of him again." Schreck turned away from the gasping form on the floor, dismissing him from his mind. Al broke away from Noa, letting go of her arm. "If he moves another step, shoot his leg." Al froze as several soldiers lower their guns at him.

The engines whined and grated against the gears, slowing the platform as it approached the bottom. Ed got back to his feet and shuffled off the platform with everyone else, into a vast cavern, lit dimly with light bulbs scattered around the thirty foot ceiling. Scaffolding and support beams were scattered around the cave as workers scurried about their work.

The soldiers led Ed and the others away down a chiseled corridor taking so many twists and turns that Ed was soon disorientated. They eventually stopped in front of a heavy metal door and they were ushered inside. A guard on duty there stood upon their entry with a heavy ring of keys in hand. He strode over to three cell doors, opening each one with a different key and stood aside.

Noa and Isabella were put into one of the rock cells together, while Ed and Al each went into their own. After the doors clanged shut and it grew quiet, Ed finally moved from the middle of the cell towards the back of the small room. He sunk down to his butt, wedging himself into the cold, stone corner. Drawing his knees to his chest, Ed buried his face into his arms.

He still hurt, DOWN there. He shifted his weight to ease the pressure.

"Ed?" Al's muffled voice called to him from the next cell over. "Talk to me Ed. Please."

"No talking!" the guard ordered.

_No, I don't feel like it_, Ed answered in his mind while he stayed silent. _Not right now_. The remembered sensation of those hands on his body flooded his mind. His brow furrowed as he tried to force them away. The minutes dragged by, each one bringing with it another remembered grope or intrusion into his body, till Ed felt like he was going insane.

The door to the cells opened and closed with a clang, brining with it a welcome distraction from the downward spiral his thoughts were taking.

"Edwwwaaardddd," that voice sing songed. Ed's whole body tensed up. "I know how much you're missing me right now, so I thought that I should come keep you company. You'd like that wouldn't you Edward?" The Seniore pressed his face into the small bared opening in the door, searching the darkness on the other side for the man.

"Bastard! Why don't you PISS OFF and leave my brother alone!" Al yelled at him through the door, taking a page from Ed's vast book of swear words.

"Soldier! Are you just going to sit there or are you going to silence your prisoner?"

"Sir!" The man jumped to his feet keys in hand and grabbing his baton, he opened Al's cell. Ed could hear the scuffling and grunts from the other cell, but still he wouldn't move. Finally it grew quiet, the door closed and the soldier was talking with the Seniore. Ed couldn't make out the muffled conversation.

"Sorry about that, love, now we won't have anymore interruptions. Your brother is also promised to someone, did you know that?" The Seniore waited for a response. When he didn't get any he suddenly had the desire to touch the blond again, Schreck be damned. "Soldier, I want you to open this cell and lock it behind me."

The sweat began instantaneously, all over Ed's body. He burrowed his head deeper in his arms, knowing it was pointless to hide, but trying to do it anyway. Ed could hear the key being inserted into the lock on the door. He was starting to panic. Ed pushed his way up the wall, digging his shoulders into the rough stone.

The outer prison door slammed open, making the guard squeak in surprise and drop the key ring to the floor. Ed could hear booted feet clicking on the concrete floor. The Seniore was pushed away from the small window and the SS officer peaked in.

Turning towards the Seniore, Schreck frowned at him. "You were told to leave him alone until AFTER the ceremony. Disobey again, and you won't get him at all. Now go back to your quarters until you're needed."

Ed heard the feet recede and all grew quiet again as the door was closed. Several minutes passed, before Ed slipped back down the wall, staring at the door. His heart thudded in his chest, painfully and he began to shake with unused adrenaline.

"Alphonse?" Noa called from the far cell, her voice faint and wobbly. "Alphonse! Are you okay? What happened?"

The silence lasted a few more seconds before Ed could hear his brother's faint reply.

"I'm okay, Noa, just a little bloody. Did you hear that guy mention a ceremony? Ed? What could he mean?"

"I said NO TALKING!" The guard banged his baton on the metal door to his brother's cell in warning. When all grew quiet, the guard scraped the chair he was sitting in away from the wall and sat down, ready for his nap.

Heaving a sigh, Ed's eyelids closed. He buried his head in his arms once more, hoping sleep would come quickly. He'd rather have a nightmare then be _here _right now.

-- To be continued –


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Thanks to ZaKai for reading through this chapter and finding all my many mistakes.

(1) Spanish Influenza – The unofficial reason WW I ended when it did. So many of the soldiers on both sides died as a result of this pandemic that they no longer had troops to fight in the trenches. Those who survived the infection had lasting compilations.

**Chapter 11**

Lady Rose led the way off the elevator platform, her heels clicking on the concrete floor as she made her way towards Oberführer Schreck. Her husband hurried to catch up with her, but Lady Rose didn't stop until she was standing before Julius.

"Lady Rose, always a pleasure." Schreck lightly clasped her hand and brought it up to his lips. "Your lordship." Schreck inclined his head at Asherton, and then at Maxton. "If you'll follow me, were meeting in the control room."

They walked around the vast scaffolding and army of workers, to climb up the metal staircase at the back of the chamber. Lady Rose glanced left, then right, taking in the scurrying of the construction workers and the rigging all around her. This was Lady Rose's first time in the complex and it was truly an amazing piece of engineering.

As soon as they entered the control room and closed the door, the sound of many men talking and working vanished. Lady Rose didn't realize how tough the noise was on her ears until it was gone, leaving only ringing silence. The Seniore and Dr. Marcoh were waiting for them; seated at the conference table. A few nameless technicians were also seated at the table.

"Dr. Marcoh, please start us off." Schreck ordered as soon as everyone was seated.

"Right, well, this is the first time we're all meeting like this." Dr. Marcoh started off, standing to address the room. "First off, I understand from Mr. Maxton's time schedule, that his project won't be ready for a few more days at least. Really, the boys were taken a bit too early. Although, if the Seniore had his way back in Italy they might not be here at all," Marcoh glanced over at the Seniore nervously; the dark look he was receiving made him hasten to add, "but it all worked out for the best eh?"

"Actually, I might be able to cut the remaining time down to two days, that is, if all goes well." Maxton interrupted.

"Excellent, Mr. Maxton. Will there be any negative effects as a result?" Schreck asked. Maxton shook his head no. Nodding his understanding, Schreck tilted his head at the doctor, "go on."

Clearing his throat, Marcoh continued. "Our progress on the bio weapons is progressing to the point where we can start thinking about field testing, and the research on the Uranium bomb has hit a small snag--"

"What's this! You told me yesterday that is was going fine!" Schreck slammed his palm into the table. "This is unacceptable!"

"Oberführer Schreck, p-please be assured that w-we'll rectify that immediately." Marcoh stammered.

"Sit down, I've heard enough out of you." Schreck flicked his hand in dismissal. Marcoh slid bonelessly into his chair, he looked like he had just escaped from the jaws of death. "Your lordship, please tell us how the acquisition is coming along."

Clearing his throat, Asherton addressed the table from his chair. "I'll be making the exchange in a few days at midnight. The money is ready to go and I plan to kill the seller and dump his body in the desert where the carrion birds will take care of the rest." A slow smile spread across his lips. "After that the Führer will have a state of the art army in order to crush Europe and anyone else he sees fit to destroy."

"Well it looks like almost," Schreck glanced at the doctor, "everything is coming together. If there's nothing else I've prepared a light meal for us in my chambers. Dr. Marcoh a word before you go."

The doctor slunk over to the Oberführer and awaited the verbal dressing down he always got from him when there was set backs.

"I don't want to see you until were back on target with that bomb. It's a major piece in the plan to strike out at the Jews and other dirty elements. Make sure we're ready when the Führer asks."

"Yes, sir." Tim watched as they left the control room for the more intimate, personal quarters of the German elite SS officer. Well he couldn't really do anything about the bomb RIGHT now, but he could 'bump' into the blond on his way to the chamber. Content with his plan, Tim pushed open the door to the control room and headed towards the cells.

* * *

Ed shivered in the cool cell. There was no pallet or blanket. It was just a bare stone and concrete room. As he lay with his back on the floor, staring at the small beam of light coming from the bared window on the door, Ed's thoughts finally turned to the colonel look-a-like.

His mind had run around in circles for hours, dissecting each instant from last night. His body went cold just thinking about the sickly hot breath on his face when the Seniore had gotten close to him, or the laughter of the soldiers watching. The fact that Al, Noa and Isabella had seen the whole humiliating event was enough to make him winch, but as soon as he thought about that man, Roy what's-his-name, his mind stilled. A slow smile split his somber face at the memory of him.

He was definitely younger then his colonel, but Ed had fallen very easily into the familiar banter he used to share with the colonel, so this world's Roy seem to have a similar personality, but how far would that extend. Did this Roy love women too? Would he have to watch from the side lines again? Really, what chance would he have, regardless. This world frowned on same sex relationships. Even IF he got together with this Roy, they would be ostracized from all sides, no one would accept them. How could he do that? For once, though, it felt nice to have someone taller then him. It had made him feel... protected.

At the sound of the outside door opening, Ed rolled onto his feet. Groaning at his limbs unwillingness to move, he walked over to the door of his cell and pressed his face into the bared window. There was a new soldier speaking with their guard. Ed was unable to catch what they were saying, but they were looking at him. Still heavily wrapped in bandages, the giant came in a few moments later without acknowledging the other men and went straight to Noa and Isabella's cell. The soldiers didn't pay any attention to the giant as he moved past them.

"Hey! How about a blanket or some food here!" Al yelled at the guard and the newcomer, he also had his face pressed against the bars; at the mention of food Ed's body reminded him that he hadn't eaten since breakfast last morning. "Come on! At least give some food to the child!" Al rattled the door to his cell, but he was ignored. Ed could hear the giant's cooing at Isabella pause for a moment.

The soldier and the guard both approached Ed's cell. Ed stepped back into the middle of his room, excepting the worse. The guard pushed the door open, letting it hit the interior wall of Ed's prison, and stepped aside for the soldier to see into the cell. Shifting his weight, Ed eyed the gun leveled at his chest. The soldier must have sensed that Ed was thinking about attacking, because he cocked his gun at the blond.

For now, Ed would go along with this. He was through being rattled by the Seniore; it was time to start work on getting out of here. If they were going to take him somewhere in the base, it was a perfect time to start looking around. The soldier flicked his gun towards the room. Ed walked past the guard and the soldier, stopping in the middle of the room.

"Hey! HEY! Where do you think your taking my brother!" Al shouted at the soldier, rattling the door in his frustration. "Answer me!"

Looking over his shoulder, Ed saw the small framed face of his worried brother; his chin was caked in dried blood from a split lip. Ed winked at his brother, and just before he turned around, Ed saw the smile on Al's face.

The giant watched all this and after a moment he followed the soldier and his prisoner out into the hall.

* * *

"It's a little tight, eh? Ha, well you did draw the short straw," said Colonel Tompkins, slapping Roy on the back in a familiar manner. Roy just frowned from under his dark hair, as he tried to bring the two halves of his jacket together. "Hey, Jones, how's your uniform fitting?

"Just GREAT, boss. Like a dream!" Jones called from the other side of the bouncing truck, chuckling at Roy's darkening expression. Jones gave him two thumbs up and grinned from ear to ear. The slim man was absolutely swimming in his uniform. Roy was starting to think the 'let's draw straws' was a set up and for the last half hour all four of his new teammates had been joking and laughing at him. Roy had kept quite through it all but his patience was wearing thin.

"Tch! Colonel, I don't see why I need to wear this. Jones is way too small for that uniform, we should switch. This will just draw attention to us," Roy finally complained to the man still holding on to his shoulder.

"Well if you think so...Jones, you heard the man, time to switch!" Jones chuckled as he removed the jacket and threw it across the truck at Roy, and he did the same. The other members of his team laughing and smiling at him.

"It was lucky that your men were following the Earl, eh? Our intelligence department would still be working on that notebook."

Roy hummed his agreement as he slipped his arms though the sleeves of the larger German uniform. After he finished buttoning up the jacket, he fished the major's notebook from his gear on the floor and tucked it in the breast pocket. Due to the timely intervention of his old team, they didn't mobilize until late this morning. They had also commandeered a German supply truck on its way to this very compound out in the desert and even had time to have documents forged for the whole team.

"Five minutes until approach." The driver warned.

The last minute preparations were completed just as the truck stopped in front of the chain link fence. Roy could hear the driver talking with the gate guard, papers were exchanged, and the vehicle inspected. Everything seemed to meet with the guard's approval and they were allowed inside. Jones grinned at Colonel Tompkins, in triumph. Now the real game could begin.

* * *

"You're not going to last to much longer, did you know that?" Ed's escort taunted as the walked down another hallway. "Hey, I'm talking to you." Each word was punctuated with a hard jab in Ed's back with the soldier's finger. The soldier growled at the lack of response from his victim. Slipping his rifle off his shoulder he rammed it into the strange, metal shoulder, knocking the blond into the far wall with a grunt.

Ed caught himself, bruising his hand, as he rammed into the wall. He paused for a moment before he whirled around. The soldier was laughing at him, not paying attention to the fact that he was still mobile. Weaving his fingers together Ed advanced on the soldier. He was still laughing as Ed swung at his head, letting his metal hand deal most of the damage; the man crumbled to the floor, he still had a grin on his face as sleep took him.

Ed stood over the soldier for a moment before he crouched beside him and started pawing though his pockets looking for a key to the manacles or anything else that may prove useful.

"Ah! Edward there you are, I was hoping to run into you before you were taken to Mr. Maxton," Dr. Marcoh said as he rounded the corner. Startled Ed stopped his search, palming the small switch blade knife he found in the soldier's pocket and looked up at the doctor. "Come, I have so much to show you. I'm sure a scientist like yourself will appreciate what we do here." Motioning for Ed to stand, Dr. Marcoh clasped him on the shoulder leading him along the corridor. The doctor paid no heed to the prone body on the floor.

"How much do you guys know about me, anyway?" Ed asked, his voice still slightly harsh from lack of use. As soon as the doctor looked away, Ed slipped the pocket knife into his shorts pocket.

"Oh, quite a bit I would think." The doctor rubbed his chin in thought. "We know that you and your father come from another world, very like our own, that your technology is on par or surpassing our own. Down here." The doctor motioned. They turned down the adjoining hallway, and the doctor continued, "I believe you might have seen the 'truth', is that right?"

Surprised, Ed studied the doctor's face. The doctor was watching him intently was they walked. "Why should I tell you that?" Asked Ed, buying time to decide how he should answer.

"Well you seem to know about the Führer, you could tell us what will happen and how to avoid it." Marcoh suggested, eagerly.

"Hn, I don't think so." Ed smirked at the look of disappointment on Marcoh's face. Anything to piss these guys off would be a good thing.

"Well that's unfortunate, but you may change your mind." Marcoh tapped his nose and winked at Ed. Frowning, Ed wondered just what was in store for him. They walked in silence for ten minutes before Marcoh motioned to the approaching window.

"AH! Here we are. What do you think of those?" Marcoh swept his arm across a vast floor to ceiling window. Aghast, Ed stumbled forward and pressed his face against the glass. Inside, vast cylinders of yellow liquid dotted the floor. Each one was attached to clunky sensors that monitored and sustained the contents inside.

"Good...holy...God...what have you done!" Ed whirled around, grabbing on to the doctor's tie, he shook the man.

"You don't like it? It's cutting edge bio-manipulation." Marcoh looked down his nose at the manacled blond, gripping his shirt. "Each one has been altered to improve them beyond normal capabilities."

"You guys are sick." Mumbled Ed as he released the man and walked further up the hall away from the laboratory. He could feel the bile threatening to work its way up his throat. Ed swallowed a few times to make sure he didn't react badly. _Those poor creatures..._ Ed thought, frowning at the memory of them.

"Well I have something else that might interest you. Come this way." Marcoh waved a hand as he passed, leading the way down an adjoining hallway. After a moment's consideration, Ed followed. He did, after all, want to know what he was up against.

* * *

Eberhard carefully balanced the tray of food in his hand. He watched as the cup of milk threatened to spill as he rounded the corner, slowly, he came to a stop and the liquid settled. Sighing with relief, the giant continued to make his way back towards the cell.

He wasn't as dumb as everyone made him out to be, but it took a while for him to figure things out. He even made people think he was dumb so that he'd have fewer responsibilities. He heard how the taller boy had demanded food for the wee girl. He also knew that there were standing orders not to feed the prisoners until they, the bosses, had got what they need from them. She was just so soft that, he wanted to make her like him.

He only did bad things because he was ordered to. He had to re-pay his debt to the Seniore, who had found him starving and dying in the streets of Rome. He had taken him in and fed him and would continue to do so, he said, if only he would lend his strength to the Seniore, and he had agreed because he was VERY hungry.

Now as he came to understand more and more about the Seniore, Eberhard was starting to think he shouldn't have agreed so quickly, but to get out of this job would be hard. He'd been thinking about it for a long time. So far he hadn't come up with any ideas yet.

Balancing the tray in his left hand, Eberhard bent down and opened the door to the cells. The guard stood upon his entry, but sat back with an exasperated sigh once he saw who it was. Smiling at him, Eberhard moved over to the wee girl's cell.

"Can you open this cell, please?" Eberhard asked the guard.

The man shrugged and sauntered towards the cell, maybe he'd be able to see something interesting. After the brother had gone the prisoners had all gone quiet. Very boring.

With the cell open, Eberhard stood in the doorway, blocking out the light from the room beyond. He took one step inside and crouching carefully, placed the tray on the floor before him. Now that he wasn't blocking the light, the giant could see both girls huddled in the corner.

He hooked his finger at the smaller of the girls and then pointed at the food before him and smiled his best smile. The small girl frowned and looked askance from the other girl. After a moment she nodded and pushed the smaller girl towards him.

"Thank you." The small girl whispered, in Italian. Although she didn't immediately eat anything, the giant could tell she was really hungry by the way her fingers kept playing with the edge of the tray.

"Can I touch your hair?" Eberhard asked softly in Italian. He knew that sometimes his voice could be quite loud. The small girl nodded and he picked up a small curl of hair and rubbed it between his massive calloused fingers. "Wow! It's SO soft." He said in wonder at its texture, before letting the lock of hair fall back to her shoulders.

"Why are you being so nice? You work for that guy who hurt Eddie." Isabella whispered as well.

"I have to...he helped me when I was hungry. I got to repay him somehow...but I don't like it." Eberhard looked at his hands in shame.

"Isabella, what's he saying?" Noa asked fearfully from her corner. What could she do if this large man decided to get violent.

"It's okay, Noa." Isabella told the older woman, while keeping her eyes on the giant in front of her. Switching back to Italian, Isabella asked, "your stronger then he is, why don't you just leave? Don't be afraid anymore, okay?"

"Okay..." Eberhard met the little girl's eyes and smiled.

"Can I give you something?" The small girl asked shyly.

"Okay!" Eberhard sat up a little bit straighter. He watched as the small girl rummaged about in her pockets, before finally finding what ever she was looking for.

Isabella triumphantly pulled out the silver chain Macy had given to her in the interment camp. Holding it up, she noticed that is was much to small too fit about his neck, she looked down at his wrist and then back at the necklace. Scooting forward, she lifted his arm and after fumbling with the latch, made the necklace into a chain and wrapped it around his wrist where it just fit and after a little more fumbling re-fastened the necklace into a bracelet.

Eberhard brought his hand up to his face and studied the new piece of jewelry. The small pendant on the chain shone in the half-light. "Whoa...are you sure I can have this."

"Yes!" Isabella smiled at him, remembering how she came by the item in the first place, it seemed like it would make him happier then it would her. Somehow she knew that this was the right thing to do.

"Wow...let's be friends!" Eberhard grinned at her.

The door clanged open as the watch guard came for his daily rounds. The newcomer nodded at the guard sitting by the far wall. The guard nodded towards the women's cell and the other man turned to see the giant crouched in the door way, his back to the room.

"What do you think you're doing here Eberhard?" The watch guard demanded.

Eberhard started and without turning around he motioned Isabella to take the tray of food and hide it. She scrambled to obey, taking the tray back to Noa and she sat in front the food.

"Remember what I said!" Isabella whispered urgently, cupping her hand around her mouth. Eberhard nodded.

"Get out of here, if the Seniore finds you here, it'll mean trouble for you and us. Go on!" The soldier barked.

"Sorry..." Eberhard stood and smiled one last time at the small girl before closing the door of the cell. The guard stood and locked the door shrugging at the soldier on rounds. The watch guard escorted Eberhard out and with another smile the giant walked away from the man towards his quarters.

* * *

All five of the men chosen to infiltrate and rescue Major Elric and his family, had each gone their separate ways upon gaining admittance to the lower levels, with orders to meet back at the entrance in ten hours. Roy was currently wandering about the hallways, looking for any hint of where the major might be. Taking another corridor, Roy came upon his first unusual door.

Unlike any that he'd come across before, this door was heavy reinforced metal. It seemed like a safe bet that this was the room he was looking for. He checked the hallway for any persons or soldiers before he boldly opened the door and entered the room.

The guard looked up at his entry with a questioning look, it was just lucky that Roy had enough stripes to give orders.

"Please wait outside I need to question the prisoners." Roy ordered in German, noting the guard's uniform..

"Sir!" The guard snapped to attention and promptly left the room with out any questions. Smirking at how easy that was, Roy walked over to the cells in the first one he saw the woman and the little girl, the next one was empty, and in the last one, the younger brother.

"Where's Major Elric?" Roy demanded of the boy in the cell, in English.

"Eh?" Al scrambled to his feet, "Is...that Roy?" Al pressed his face against the bars to peer at the man in the German uniform. "Wow, well it's certainly a very good likeness! Your voice is exactly the same! Although your skin tone is slightly darker."

"Where is he?" Roy demanded again, he had to know before someone got suspicious of his being here.

"They took him away a while ago, don't know where. So...are you with the Germans?" The boy eyed his uniform.

"No! Never! I'm an American soldier, I've come to get you out of here—do you mind telling me how it is you know me." Roy couldn't help but ask the single most annoying question that's been plaguing him since he first laid eyes on the blond major.

"It's really complicated and I'm sure we'll get a chance to tell you, but how do you plan to get us out of here?" Al asked, trusting the double immediately. It seemed natural, after all, even if he wasn't _their_ commanding officer, he still seemed to be looking after them.

"I don't have much time either. Don't worry about the details—here take this." Roy slipped a small knife through the bars. "Keep it hidden until you REALLY need it and stay put!"

"Right." Al nodded, pulling the knife through the bars. He looked at it briefly before looking back into this world's Roy.

"I better go. Be ready." Roy strode across the room and swung open the door, he nodded at the guard as he passed. _Well, part one completed. Now to inform the colonel,_ thought Roy.

"Boy, is Ed ever going to be surprised when I tell him!" Mumbled Al, as he slipped the knife into his sock. _Things are starting to look up_, Al grinned as he thought about how much Ed would freak out when he found out, _our bad luck can't last for ever_. That would definitely make him feel better, he was sure of it.

* * *

"And here we have the disease lab, where we work with the deadliest diseases such as the Spanish influenza (1)." Marcoh stopped in front a large viewing area. Of course, we do have mishaps from time to time and someone will get sick. Once they have died as a result of the infection, I do an autopsy on the body and study the disease's effects on the organs and such."

Ed looked down through the glass floor as the technicians worked on their petri dishes and beakers of liquid. There was a frantic feel to the lab, as the technicians began to notice the audience above them and they made sure to look busy for their director.

"Do you make those mishaps happen?" Mumbled Ed as he watched one lab technician walk carefully back to his work bench holding a small dish carefully in front of him. The technician placed the dish carefully on to the work bench and looked up into Ed's downward gaze. They held each other's stare for a moment before the technician turned back to his work.

"Well, of course. I even do internals while they're alive, but they never last long. Must be due to the stress of exposure to the air perhaps or...maybe the blood is collecting in the lungs too quickly. I must remember to check on that next time..." Marcoh patted his pockets for a moment before finding a small leather bound note pad and pencil and scribbling some note inside.

"Do you know how much suffering this line of thinking will create? Using a DISEASE! Come on!" Ed clenched his hands, making the manacles bite into his left wrist, but he didn't care. The pain was welcome, it fueled his anger and his determination to put a stop to these idiots. Flashes of the gate's warning passed in his mind's eye, "I WON'T let that happen."

"I really don't see why you're so worked up. This is progress, it comes at a price." Marcoh snapped the note book closed and replaced it in to his lab coat. The doctor faced Ed and quirked an eyebrow.

"Then the world doesn't need this kind of progress." Sighing, Ed turned to look the doctor in the eye. "Is this it? Can I go back yet?" His anger drain from him as quickly as it had come, leaving him feeling empty and light.

"No, no, I still have two more things to show you. Come, come, this way." Marcoh eagerly led the man down the next hallway, pausing every few steps to look back and make sure that Ed was still trailing behind him.

-- To be continued –


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Thanks to ZaKai for reading through this chapter and finding all my many mistakes.

**Please check out my profile to see **_fanart_** from Aino Hikaru, and I also want to thank Twilights-aura for **_pimping_** out my story on her profile. **

**Chapter 12**

"I hope you enjoy the meal I've selected for you tonight," Schreck told his dinners. Finding and holding each one's gaze a moment, he repeated the process around the table. Lady Rose and her husband sat on one side, while Mr. Maxton and the Seniore took the other side. "The wine is from the Führer's own private winery in recognition of the coming completion of our projects. Please, drink and enjoy." Schreck swept his arm across the table and then steepled his hands together in front of his face.

Servers sprang to attention from their position lining the wall and came forward pouring the red liquid into crystal lead glasses. Murmurs of appreciation swept around the table causing Schreck to puff out his chest with pride. After everyone had sampled the very well aged wine, the first course was brought out and placed on the table.

"Seniore, I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from touching me so causally," Mr. Maxton ground out, clenching his teeth, startling the other dinners at the coolness of the tone.

"Mr. Maxton, whatever is the matter?" Lady Rose looked wide eyed across the table at her companion.

"This buggery that he engages in, I don't want it to rub off on onto me. It's unnatural and against God." Mr. Maxton glared over at his table mate, his voice oozing contempt.

"That funny coming from you," murmured Asherton loud enough for the whole table to hear him. He surprised himself as he voiced his thoughts aloud. He had to be one of the most normal people involved here.

"My dear..." Lady Rose whispered looking very shocked at her husband's uncharacteristic display of boldness. It was actually kind of exciting.

"What does that mean?" Maxton spat. His ire was rising as he saw the Seniore calmly watching him from the corner of his eyes.

"It's just that," Asherton faulted. "You did all that... stuff... in the name of research..."

"That's just it; it's research. Sacrifices must be made in order to discover anything--" Maxton began, griping his fork in his hand.

"I would think," the Seniore said, drawing out the sweet tones in his voice. "That you, Lord Asherton, would be the one who should look at his own life as unnatural and against God, what with the way you indulge your wife and her playthings. Just how many did she use up already?"

"T-t-that's not—" Asherton stuttered.

Lady Rose frowned, so much for a back bone. She propped her chin in the palm of her hand, resting her elbow on the table, and watched as the men went at it.

"What _do_ you do with the bodies when you're finished with them?" the Seniore inquired.

Lady Rose narrowed her eyes at the scared older man. How on earth did the Seniore know about _that_? They had been so cautious in their disposal, so meticulous.

"Gentlemen, please the second course has arrived," interrupted Schreck before the dinner turned into a sparring match.

"You really should try a little sodomy, there's this one spot that if you hit it just--"

"I will not have you speak of that at the table, Seniore!" Schreck overrode the Seniore. The Seniore just quirked an eyebrow at the other man. "I _allow_ you the _privilege_ of having your toys here, don't make me take them away," Schreck finished.

As if called for, the door to Schreck's chamber's opened and two tall, lanky, identical looking men, wearing the uniform of the black shirts entered escorting a third man into the room. The effeminate blond man, impeccably dressed in a tuxedo, with his long bright yellow hair swaying at his back, limped his way along the far wall to stand at the side of the Seniore's chair with down cast eyes. The escorts took up a position on either side of the Seniore's chair folding their hands behind their back's and surveyed the table.

"What's this?" Maxton demanded. "You're parading your fags now?" The man in question twitched, but remained in place and made no further movements.

The Seniore placed his fork back onto the table. Turning in his seat, he regarded Mr. Maxton. "Did you know that even though a limb may be severed from the body, that there is still sensations that the brain feels and responds to." He reached up and caught the silent man's hand in his own. "I cut Johann's leg off myself, he screamed so loudly..." The Seniore's voice faded and his eye's unfocused at the memory. Snapping back to the present he continued, "Ha ha, I found him practically on my door step. It was providence."

"Are you saying that you mutilate your playthings?" Lady Rose asked, intrigued despite herself.

"Yes...milady, would you like a demonstration on sodomy? Or perhaps some...mutilation?" the Seniore husked. He smiled at the hunger that flickered in the eyes of the woman.

"Seniore...be careful on what you say. I don't want you to disrupt my dinner party any further," said Schreck, watching the exchange.

Pulling the effeminate blond into his lap, Seniore smiled as Mr. Maxton's face turned purple. Grabbing Johann's chin, he titled the face towards him to claim his mouth in a kiss that would not be mistaken for anything but indecent and unnatural. Maxton, stunned by the open display, watched aghast as the Seniore's hand moved from under the table, unnoticed by everyone else, to grope at the bulging groin of the man in his lap.

"Excuse me!" Mr. Maxton shot to his feet and bowed to Schreck. "I shouldn't waste time here. I must continue my work."

"Oh, Mr. Maxton, do you really have to go?" Lady Rose asked as the man stood from the dinner table, pulling her eyes away from the two men with extreme effort to look on her friend.

"Yes, Milady, I should. I've got lots to do before we're ready for the ceremony, and I'll be wanting to talk with the elder brother, to make sure everything is perfect," Maxton addressed the last bit to Schreck, who nodded at him.

The Seniore broke his kiss and pushed the man off his lap and into the vacant chair next to him. He calmly met and held the glare that Schreck was directing at him. The oberführer needed him, so the Seniore felt confident that there was nothing he could do to really threaten him.

"Well that's no fun." Lady Rose thumped her fork on the table and placed both her elbows on the table, watching as Mr. Maxton walked away. The dinner was just starting to get interesting.

"My dear, how about asking Oberführer Schreck if you can visit your new charge," Thomas suggested, seeing his wife's dismay.

"Oh, that's right. May I?" Lady Rose asked.

* * *

Ed's stomach gurgled in protest of its neglect. It had been quite a while since he'd last eaten. He guessed the time to be around lunchtime, but he had no real way to be sure. Massaging his belly, Ed thought about asking Marcoh for some food, but dismissed that as soon as he thought it; he would not be seen as weak to his enemies. Then again, his belly wasn't letting him think about anything else.

"Just how far is this place anyway?" Ed asked wearily as he trailed behind the eager doctor.

"Just up here, come on, come on!" Marcoh urged the blond; he was thrilled to be showing this to a man of science like himself.

Ed grimaced at the man and plodded along behind him. Thinking about his stomach made him think about his other complaints. First, there was the fact that he needed a shower. Grit and sand had created a film over his exposed skin, he couldn't really be sure, but maybe sand had gotten into his shoulder port, plus his hair was still crusty from sparing.

Second, the lack of a shirt was really becoming a problem, because his skin now felt extra sensitive. He had started shivering, lightly at first within his cell, increasing as the time passed. He held his arms close to his body trying to keep in the warmth, but the only thing wrong with that was one side had access to a fleshy arm and the chance for a hint of warmth. The other side, any body heat he had was being leached by his metal arm. Normally, his auto-mail would be pretty warm from being next to his body, but since he'd been lying on the floor earlier...

And lastly, the manacles...they were fastened so tight that each movement of his hand caused his wrist and forearm to pulse painfully in response. It was hard to tell if the shaking on that side of his body was due to the cold or to the stress of the irritation. It had started to bleed at some point within the cell, but the wound became a free flowing cut around the time they left the disease lab heading off to their next 'wonderful' sight.

"Here, it's just here, come...come!" Marcoh rounded the next corner, with Ed not far behind. "Had to come the long way around...lots to see, lots to see." The doctor stood in front of a heavy metal hatch door, he pulled a key out of his shirt, slipped the chain over his neck, and fitted the key in the door and unlocked it. Replacing the chain, the doctor spun the wheel, unlocking the large bolts.

The hatch groaned as Marcoh shoved the door aside. Curious, despite himself, Ed looked around the doctor to see what was beyond. A vast cavern dropped down from the doorway, almost a sixty feet below. A small hanging metal walkway stretched from the hatchway into the distance to the far side of the chamber.

"Well then, look down," insisted Marcoh, pointing towards the far ground. Ed leaned out the doorway, gripping the hatchway frame, and studied the chamber below him.

The entire floor was encompassed with vehicles of war. Tanks, prop planes, motorbikes, jeeps with heavy machine guns bolted to the back, were parked in long orderly lines, and it looked like most of these machines had come from countries all over the world. A huge towering pyramid of ammunitions were stacked along an entire wall, and crates upon crates of rifles along another wall.

"Wha--" Ed's voice faded, swallowing hard he thought about all the things that these people were working on. This was so much more...the gate didn't show him this!

"--Is this?" Marcoh finished for the stunned man. "These are going to be broken down and studied for the best designs and then copied on a massive scale. The Treaty of Versailles has left us crippled and unable to make war. Now, by copying these war machines from other countries we can close the gap and resume our hold on Europe."

"This...I...didn't..." Ed frowned as he searched his memory. This wasn't right, this was wrong. _This place...it shouldn't be here, _Ed thought, his body felt hot and shivery, and he leaned into the door frame for support, shuddering as the cool metal door made contact with his flesh.

"Well, there's one last place I need to take you, but we will have to cross the catwalk. Come along." The doctor gripped Ed's auto-mail and tugged him on to the ramp. To preoccupied with his thoughts, Ed allowed himself to be guided out onto the catwalk. Throughout the crossing, Ed was looking down on the room. _That ammunitions pile would do a good job of sabotaging their plans..._he thought.

* * *

_Damn it! I'm lost..._ Roy thought as he stood in the middle of a nondescript hallway. After leaving the cells, he thought he had headed back the way he came, only to find himself in a dead end. Somewhere along the way he'd taken a left instead of a right... or the other way around. Sighing in frustration, Roy ran a hand through his hair before replacing his hat.

_Nothing for it...I'm going to have to ask for directions, but which way should I head?_ Checking his watch, Roy noted that is was almost supper time with surprise. Without any visual cues, or windows, it was really easy to lose track of time. As soon as he thought about food, his tummy rumbled in agreement.

_Okay, then I have two things to do. Look for some food, AND find Colonel Tompkins._ Roy decided that it was pointless to wander around hallways he'd already been in, so he continued moving forward. Watching for signs of people and keeping his nose peeled for the mess hall.

* * *

"In this room, we'll be having the ceremony," Marcoh said as he led the way into a dark room.

Ed's eyes strained against the darkness, the light behind them making the room appear even darker. The doctor closed the door, plunging them into inky blackness. The after image of the light slowly faded from Ed's eyes and he began to see a faint wavering light on the far side of the room. Marcoh stepped away from the door and led the way. The room felt vast, Ed noticed. The sense of space made the darkness more ominous. As they approached the candle lit table, Ed noticed a figure moving in front of the light. He wrinkled his nose at the sweet cloying smell of decay that grew stronger the closer they got.

"Ah! Mr. Maxton, I didn't expect you to be here," Marcoh called out to the figure.

The man turned at the sound of the doctor's voice. "Ah, and you have the boy. Does Schreck know?" Maxton asked, his voice stern as he resumed his work on the table. He was wearing a billowing black robe that made him hard to see in the half light, and his thinning hair was standing on end, he looked like a proper madman.

"No, I wanted to show him some of the things we're involved with here," Marcoh gushed.

"I don't think that was very wise, doctor. However, since he's here now..." Maxton grabbed a candelabra from the table and walked out into the middle of the room. As Ed watched the man walk away, his eyes were drawn down to the ground.

"--The hell!" hissed Ed, as he stomped after the man and looked down at the edge of the circle in the retreating light. The painted lines stretched across the floor. Moving around the diagram, Ed tried to understand its nature in the half light.

"What do you think of it? I designed it myself," Maxton asked from the center of the circle, his voice filled with pride for his work. His tall frame made a star like pattern of his shadow; Ed looked up into the face that he'd so easily dismissed as insignificant when they first met on the boat to Alexandria. "With this we'll be able to re-open the gate to Shambala and have them fight for us."

"But alchemy doesn't work here and you have no homunculi, how do you plan on doing that?" growled Ed.

"Ah! Then you don't know! It does work here; it just costs more." Maxton carried the candelabra back to the table. Ed frowned, _it worked...here?...How? Then did THAT guy use alchemy after all? _"Over here please," Maxton called to him. Ed wasn't sure he wanted to see this; he had a bad feeling about what he was about to witness.

Marcoh also moved along side the table. He seemed eager to see the demonstration, which made Ed worried. As soon as Ed joined them at the table, Mr. Maxton pulled a sheet of paper towards him. Dipping a large brush into some black ink, he quickly drew a circle with a simple interior, then he spread some drying salt over the ink, tilting the page so that the salt covered the entire circle and discarded it on the floor. Ed's heart started to thump loudly in his chest as Mr. Maxton reached for a small bar of silver and a few moonstones and placed them on top of the paper.

"And now...the price." Mr. Maxton grinned at Ed as he walked around the table towards a cage on the other side. Ed could hear whimpering and garbled speech coming from inside. Mr. Maxton produced a large, sharp looking blade from within his robes and reaching through the bars; he fished around for a moment until he caught a limb and pulled out a hand. The pale flesh trembled in the man's firm grip, and Mr. Maxton raised the blade high in the air and brought it down swiftly, cutting through the skin and bone.

The wail of pain from the cage followed Mr. Maxton as he calmly walked back around the table, limb in hand. He spread the blood dripping from the severed hand across his own, and dropped the now useless body part to the floor. Ed started and shied away at the dull, squishy noise of it hitting the concrete floor; he'd have nightmares about that sound, he was sure.

With the cries in the background, Mr. Maxton stepped up to the circle and touched the paper with his blood soaked hands. The familiar glow of an alchemic reaction lit up the room. Ed swayed and caught the table's edge.

The glow receded and left Ed momentarily blind in the dim candle light. Mr. Maxton held the newly created necklace aloft for Ed to see. The workmanship, Ed noted, was really good. Ed hid his face within his bangs, this was too much, and he was starting to feel like he wanted to faint.

"So, if you can do this, why do you need me?" Ed mumbled, he grimaced as the wailing went up a notch.

"Well I can do this, but no amount of blood will open the gate. I've tried. Bodies upon bodies; rivers of blood, but it wasn't enough. You could open an incomplete gate with just a few drops of your blood according to the accounts. That, combined with the doctor's little creations, should be enough to open the door; don't you think?"

Rolling his eyes closed, Ed sank to the floor, keeping his hold on the table edge. Everything was starting to catch up with him. He felt weary; exhausted like never before.

"I think it's time to take you back," Dr. Marcoh said. "Do you need him for any of your preparations?" The doctor addressed Mr. Maxton.

"No, not right now. The oberführer has promised me full access to him, and I still have work to do here before I'm ready." Ed watched the feet of the two men as they talked, from under the table. His body felt cold again.

"Up we go..." Ed was lifted into a standing position by his arm; the doctor was watching his face as Ed blinked at him. "You're looking a bit under the weather. Well, never mind, come on." Marcoh tugged his arm towards the door. "We've got a long walk back."

* * *

Roy was even more lost then before. He had been unsuccessful in finding any of his teammates or a mess hall, and the corridors were so deserted that Roy wondered at the lack of security.

Rounding the next corner Roy slammed into a small body, knocking it sideways. Chain links rattled as the small frame crashed into the wall. Shocked, Roy glanced at the person he'd knocked and was surprised to see the major looking over his shoulder at him with slightly glazed eyes, equally shocked.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, officer. He got ahead of me for a moment," said a man in white lab coat. The speaker was nervously chewing on his lip as he stood along side of Roy, looking over at the blond.

Roy looked the speaker up and down, the long white coat and the lack of the air of someone with military training led him to believe that he was a lab technician or a doctor. "That's quite all right, uh..." He waved his hand, waiting for the man to fill in the blank.

"Dr. Marcoh," the man in the lab coat supplied. "I was just--"

"Ah! Good, doctor, I was looking for you," Roy interrupted the doctor as he glanced at the blond before snapping to attention in front of the doctor. The doctor looked taken back at his interruption. "My orders are to escort the prisoner back to his cell; your presence is required in the lab."

"Oh dear, I wonder if Schreck is causing trouble. Well, if you can manage then I'd better be off." The doctor turned and hurriedly walked back the way he came. Roy held his salute until the clicking of the doctor's foot steps receded to nothing.

Ed pushed himself off the wall and studied the Roy look-a-like. It was no wonder he mistook him for the real thing, and in the German uniform, he looked very good, but...did that mean he was his enemy...

"That worked surprisingly well don't you think?" Roy grinned at the man arrogantly, and dropped his hand. The blond just blinked at him tiredly, and Roy's smile faltered.

Too tired to fight him even if he _was_ German, Ed brought his hands to his face and clasped his forehead with his auto-mail, relishing the cool relief it brought. He leaned back into the wall and slid to the floor, thankful for a chance to rest. He was switching between hot and cold a lot faster now, and he was sure that he had a fever; most likely due to lack of food, and stress, but mostly from catching a chill from lying on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Roy crouched in front of the blond and gripped his shoulder. Roy could feel the increased heart rate as his thumb brushed the artery in the blond's neck. He frowned at the blood caked wrist, that was hanging limply within the other manacle. Slipping his hand under the metal one, Roy felt the temperature of his forehead. "You're burning up... we can't stop here. On your feet." Roy hoisted the blond back onto his feet.

Ed groaned and swayed as all the blood rushed away from his head down to his feet, leaving stars dancing across his vision. He felt strong arms encase him in a loose embrace and his body switch from cold to hot. Ed brought the manacled hands up and braced himself on the other's chest. "I'm tried..." He looked up into those dark eyes for a moment before his own lashes slid down to ghost over his cheek.

"Alright, keep it together for a little bit more, I'll find us a place to rest." Taking his arm in a firm grip, Roy walked back the way he had come, half dragging, half carrying the blond. They traversed the length of the corridor and coming around the next corner, Roy was surprised to see a German private walking towards them. The first person he'd seen since leaving the cell area.

"Sir!" The soldier snapped to attention as Roy approached. He glanced at the man Roy was carrying but made no comment.

"Soldier, where's the nearest medical/rest station?" Roy demanded in flawless German. He glanced to the side as Edward started to mumble to himself about a 'price' before turning his full commanding gaze on the hapless soldier.

"Sir, it's just—" The private was about to point out it's location.

"Take me," Roy commanded. The soldier saluted and led him down the hallway. He stopped in front of a door with a red cross in the middle of it and held it open for Roy. The solider flicked on the light as Roy shuffled sideways through the door frame and laid the major on the sterile bed. Groaning, Ed rolled away from room towards the wall, curling up into a fetal position. "Soldier, I need two trays of food, bring something soft for the prisoner... soup." Saluting once more the soldier closed the door and left.

Pulling a flannel blanket from off the near by shelf, he threw it over the shivering body, and tucked the blanket in tight against his body. Sitting on the side of the bed, Roy leaned over, placing his hand on the mattress close to the blond's stomach. Rolling back slightly, Ed looked up as Roy bent over him. It looked like Edward wanted to tell him something, but couldn't find the words. Instead he rolled back and buried his face into the pillow.

"I have to leave those cuffs on until the soldier comes back, then I take care of your wrist." Ed nodded and let his eyes close. "What happened? Why'd they take you?" Roy pulled off his hat and placed it behind him on the bed.

"Are you one of them?" Ed asked. His voice sounded thin and weak to him; he was surprised at how fast he was overcome by this fever. He kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to see that face and know that he was an enemy.

"German? No, I'm American. With the American Army, in fact. I'm here to recruit you."

Ed opened his eyes and blinked at the wall for a moment before looking up into Roy's face again. "What?"

"Your boss wants you to work for us. I guess he can't really use you to your full potential like we could. Here, I've got a letter from him." Roy reached into his jacket, searching for the envelope.

"So, I'm going to be a dog again...I don't want to." Ed shivered as another cold spell attacked his weakened body.

Roy pressed his lips, and removed his hand from his jacket. "What's this about a dog? Don't you want to help us?" Roy rubbed his back trying to create warmth within the feverish blond, and a comfortable silence fell between them.

That hand felt so good to Ed's sensitive skin. The kind, seemingly unthinking, gesture of comfort was so unlike the colonel back home; it made Ed feel uncomfortable to be on the receiving end of these manifestations of concern. It also kindled a different kind of warmth, one that he didn't feel up to dealing with in his condition. "The Seniore got a hold of me...and they want to sacrifice me to open a gateway to my world," blurted Ed without thinking.

"What...?" Roy's hand stilled. Edward had a far away look in his face, almost melancholy.

"Your question from before...that's why they want me. Al, Noa and Izzy are collateral damage. They saw everything..." Ed watched Roy's face and the fluid change of emotions, from shock all the way to anger.

"What did they see?" Roy asked his voice fading to a mere whisper. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know, but to not know might be even worse.

"I'm so tired..." Ed rolled over and let his eyes close once more.

Roy watched as his breathing evened out and the blond slipped into a light sleep. Carefully, he stood, trying not to disturb his rest and sat on the wheeled stool. Sighing, Roy watched the curled up lump on the bed rise and fall with each breath. _That guy had gotten him eh? What could that mean? Did he...touch him?_ Somehow, that made Roy angry.

Running a hand through his hair, Roy tried to plan his next move. Looking around the room, Roy saw a medicine cabinet. Wheeling over to it on the stool, Roy opened the doors and studied the bottles inside, hoping for some antibiotics he could give to the major when the food arrived and maybe something to deal with the soldier.

Grinning, Roy pulled out a bottle from the back and double checked the label. _This should help with that fever... _he glanced back at the cabinet and saw another interesting bottle. Reaching in, he clasped the bottle and studied it, thinking. Holding the glass jar in his hand, he considered if he should use this or not. Making a quick decision, Roy hunted through the cupboard looking for a syringe to use. Well at least with this he could stop that soldier cold when he came back.

* * *

Al worked the blade under the door hinge pin. He chuckled quietly to himself as he wiggled the blade; some fool had placed the hinges on the _inside_ of the cell. It must have been a mistake, but one that he wasn't going to pass up. The bottom one had come out fairly easily, but the next one up from the floor was wedged in there pretty good. Al wasn't sure if he could get it to move without making a lot of noise. Pressing his lips together he stared at the hinge.

If he took out the top most pin, perhaps he could swing the door around the middle pin and snap it, thus breaking free. With the fulcrum point in the middle like that, it shouldn't be too hard to make it give. Standing on his tip toes, Al worked the top pin out. It was a little hard to maneuver the blade while keeping the chains on his manacles quiet, but somehow he was able to do it. This one, thankfully, came out nicely. Even better then the one at the bottom.

That man's advice to stay and wait, didn't sit well with Al. Most people thought of him as level headed and calm, but really he was more like his brother then people knew, he just hid it better. Plus, with Ed around, Al usually let him react while he thought through the situation, but he could be destructive too.

Al pulled the pin free and waited. The door didn't move and the guard hadn't either. He was safe from being found out. As Al laid the pin on the floor with its mate, the prison door opened, clanging against the wall. He hastily stood and looked out the small window at the newcomers.

Horrified, Al watched as Lady Rose walked in escorted by the German SS soldier. "Ah--Lady Rose! You bastards! She doesn't have anything to do with this." The guard rushed to close the door for his commanding officer, and then stood at attention in front of it.

"Alphonse, I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm not here as a prisoner, I'm here as your new mistress." Lady Rose sauntered towards the youth, smiling at the face that was partially hidden in the shadows. She could hear the startled gasp from within and smirked.

"My...what?" Al whispered, frowning. Did he just hear that right?

"My husband allows me the pleasure of having...young male company to satisfy my...needs, which he is unable to do. I have chosen you for my new..." She waved her hand while she pondered the right word for Alphonse's new role. "Plaything." She smiled wider at the thought of what she would soon be doing to that young body. "Have you lain with a woman yet? Your body is probably quite excited at the thought of being with me--"

"No!" Al came right up to the window, banging his foot into the door causing a loud gong. "I won't do something like that with you, NEVER!" He glared at Lady Rose, furious at the woman he thought was his friend.

Lady Rose took a step back with the sudden movement.

"Alphonse!" Noa gasped from the far cell.

"What happen? Noa! Daddy?" Isabella's voice asked, becoming scared sounding to Al.

"Who did this! He's been bruised!" Lady Rose whirled around to confront Schreck, who was standing by the door watching the conversation with mild interest. "I thought I made myself clear, I wanted him unmarked."

"Steps were taken to make every effort; however, the Seniore ordered this," Schreck informed the woman, unapologetic in the face of her wrath.

"I want to take him now!" Lady Rose demanded, stamping her foot.

"I've told you numerous times tonight, not until after the gate is opened," Schreck explained once again. Really, it was like he was dealing with a petulant child, rather then a grown woman.

"The gate? What gate!" Al overrode their growing argument. "You're not going to do something stupid and try to cross over to our world are you!"

"That's right, and your brother will be sacrificed to make it happen." Lady Rose whirled around to confront the boy, her face lit with a feral gleam. "Open this door, I want to touch him at least," she ordered over her shoulder.

"No! You'll wait just like you're ordered to. Come on! We're leaving, and don't ask me again to see the boy." Schreck grabbed a hold of Lady Rose's upper arm, jerking her towards the door.

Lady Rose twisted her arm free and pushed the SS officer into the door. "If you _ever_ touch me again..."

Schreck narrowed his eyes at her. Straitening his jacket, he walked over to the guard and picked up the key ring from the desk. "Touch only." Schreck told the woman as he handed the ring to her. It was easier this way. Now he wouldn't have to listen to her whining all night, or so he hoped.

Grinning, Lady Rose grabbed the ring and walked over to the door to Al's cell. In her excitement, she couldn't make the key fit into the lock, but she didn't care, soon she could fondle that soft sandy blond hair and touch those lovely lips.

Al gripped the knife in his hand, feeling the edge of the handle become slippery with sweat from his palm. As soon as the door opened, it would most likely skew around the middle pin. He had to be ready to spring. The key finally fit into the lock. Al could hear the lock tumblers turn and the door was pushed in to his cell. Just like he predicted the door slid sideways; before anyone could react, Al was out in the middle of the room, rushing towards the SS officer, knife in hand.

Lunging for his neck, Al whipped around behind the officer, pinching the trachea together, and bringing his arm up over the officer's head, he brought the knife up under his chin. "Don't move or else I'll slash his throat," Al warned the guard, who was just starting to react to his sudden movement. Jerking the officer to the side, Al put the wall at his back and watched the other two people in the room. "Drop your gun," Al ordered the guard.

The man slowly un-holstered his weapon and placed it on the floor, taking a few steps away from it.

"This...will g-get you no where..." the man ground out around the grip on his windpipe.

"Shut up!" Al growled, squeezing the throat in warning. "You." Al motioned his head at Lady Rose. "Open the other two cells."

Lady Rose hastened to comply, fumbling with the keys, she first opened Ed's cell and then Noa's before stepping away, waiting for further orders. Noa opened the door to their cell and walked out behind Al and his hostage, with Isabella clutching her skirt.

"Noa, take this guy's gun and then go get the keys from Lady Rose," said Al.

Noa rushed to obey. She was shocked at the change in Al; it was like he was a different man. With her hands shaking, she fumbled with the German officer's holster, finally freeing his firearm. She looked askance for Al, wanting him to tell her what she should do with it.

"Keep it. Get the keys," Al ordered, squeezing the officer's neck again, making him choke. He could hear Isabella shifting behind him, but he paid it no heed at the moment.

Nodding once more, Noa walked over to the woman and held out her hand. Lady Rose looked as if she might do something irrational but in the end she placed the keys in Noa's hands. She rushed back to Al's side and showed him the gun and the key ring.

"You two get in the middle cell," Al ordered the guard and Lady Rose. They slowly walked into the cell and turned around watching him. "Noa..." Al looked at the frightened woman. He could see the fear clearly written all over her face. He didn't have time to comfort her now. "I want you to hold that gun on this guy. Can you do that?"

Nodding, Noa took a step back, and with shaky hands, trained the gun on the officer's chest. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest. It felt like it was in her throat on it's way out her mouth.

"Move!" barked Al, shoving his knee into the back of the officer's legs. Slowly they moved together towards the cell; Noa shuffling along side them. "Grab the door, Noa."

Keeping her eyes on the people inside, Noa reached for the door handle, as she pulled it closed, Al slipped his hands over top of the officer's head and pushed the man in with his comrades. Noa slammed the door shut and Al thrust the key into the lock and turned it before anyone could fight their way out.

Sagging with relief, Al closed the knife and put it in his pocket. "Any keys on that ring for these?" asked Al holding up his manacles.

"Al, you were wonderful!" Noa sprang towards him, throwing her arms over his head and hugged him tightly. Still shaking like a leaf, she clung to him, thankful that no one had gotten hurt.

"Daddy!" Isabella squealed and rushed at Al's leg.

"Hey, now..." Al awkwardly patted Noa's back. "We're not done yet."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, by Roy's watch, the soldier returned with a laden tray of food. Roy bid him to place it on the wheeled metal cart. The soldier glanced at the bed and the sleeping form on it, before he turned around and headed for the door. Roy sprang to his feet and walked the man out. The private looked startled that an officer would pay this much attention to him, but Roy just smiled at him. The soldier smiled, hesitantly back, at the very instant that the soldier smiled, Roy stabbed his neck with the syringe, and injected the liquid.

The soldier gasped his surprise, but had no time for anything else as the drug took effect almost immediately. The man reached blindly for the door handle a few steps away. Roy gripped at the collar of his jacket and as he started to sag to the floor, easing his descent. The eye lids fluttered and closed, his breathing slowing to a mere whisper.

Roy dragged the body over to the bathroom and placed it behind the door. He planed to use the manacles off the blond to confine that soldier, but for now he'd be in a drugged induced sleep for many hours. That done, Roy rummaged through the room some more, looking for gauze, rubbing alcohol, and linen bandages and anything else that might look useful in getting those manacles off. Placing all his finds on the metal cart, Roy wheeled it over, reached back and pulled the stool over before he gently shook the shoulder of the blond.

"Edward, come on, I've got food and I want to take those things off now." Roy pulled the blond on to his back and Ed slowly opened his eyes. "Hands please." Edward just blinked at him. Smiling at him, Roy reached under the blanket and pulled his arms out and placed them on top of the flannel.

Turning back to the tray Roy picked up the first of his chosen tools, when he turned back, Edward had put his arms back under the blanket again. Frowning, Roy reached back under the blanket and pulled the hands out. Edward was looking at him like he was the one who was crazy. Keeping one hand on his wrist, Roy went to work on the metal arm's manacle first.

Each time he inadvertently jostled the flesh hand, Edward would hiss and wince as a few more drops of blood seeped down his fingers. The fact that the blond was intently watching him as he worked made Roy's cheeks grow pink; just imagining those rare golden eyes could make him weak, but now they were watching him. Somehow, despite the distraction of being watched, Roy finally worked the first ring open.

"You're taking a long time, don't you think—ssssss" Ed hissed as Roy's hand twitched, tugging the other hand. Ed inhaled the scent of the other man as he shifted closer, leaning his elbows on the bed in order to work.

"Sorry, that's what you get for distracting me," admonished Roy. "So...you found your voice again..." mumbled Roy as the worked the makeshift tool around the key hole. Roy could feel those eyes on him again...or maybe they didn't leave.

"Yeah...smells good," Ed mumbled. The fever was playing with his mind. He actually wanted to say something a lot more forward, but it didn't make it past his lips. He shivered, making his arm vibrate within Roy's hold.

"The food? Yeah...once I'm done bandaging your wrist we...can...eat...al...most..." Roy's tongue slipped through his lips as he worked the tumblers of the lock. He was trying to compensate for the slight shifting of Edward's arm, but it was hard with out hurting him.

"I didn't mean the food..." Ed eyed the tongue and smiled. It was so unique and different a mannerism from the colonel. He thought it was cute and would have said so if he knew that the other man wouldn't think him weird. _Gah! What am I thinking?_

"Oh...?" said Roy, distractedly. Just a few more adjustments and Roy was sure that the other manacle would be open.

"You smell good," blurted Ed, shocking himself. _Stupid, stupid fever, _he thought. Ed schooled his face to reveal nothing.

Just as Roy was about to unlock the manacle, that simple statement shocked him so much that he let his tool drop to the mattress and looked into those golden eyes. Frazzled by the unwavering stare he was getting, Roy covered his embarrassment by picking up the tool and calmly going back to work.

"I can't say the same for you...ever hear of a bath?" Roy was pleased to note that his voice was even and unaffected.

"Yesss!" said Ed, rolling his eyes. "Al and I were sparring, until all this happened...I didn't really have time."

"Now _you're_ making excuses...don't move...I almost...THERE!" Roy opened the metal ring and pulled it off of the blond's wrist.

"Aaa...AH! WAIT!" Ed struggled to sit up, as the metal cuff pulled out his skin.

Roy immediately stopped. The old blood had dried and created a seal in the wound, he would have to soak the manacles off. Turning on the stool, Roy searched the room for a bowl, ignoring the mutterings of the blond behind him. Seeing one on the lower shelf, Roy pushed himself over and then stood, walking over to the sink and filled it with warm water from the adjoining bathroom and placed it on the floor near the bed.

"You better sit up, then you can eat while letting that soak."

Ed propped himself up on his elbow, letting the blanket fall into his lap. Scouting towards the edge of the bed, Ed waited for Roy to move so that he could swing his legs over the edge, but he was just sitting there, not moving. Shivering again, Ed reached back and pulled the blanket over his shoulders, pulling the edges tight against his body. Huffing his annoyance, Ed moved the wheeled cart aside to make room for his legs. "You know, you're supposed to be kind to someone who's sick, not mess with them," Ed complained, his voice was weak and lacked the annoyed tone he was accustomed to hearing.

"Hn." Roy covertly swept his eyes down the lithe frame. Even enveloped in blankets, it was appealing.

Ed glared, but the man's attention was else where. Roy was currently staring at his left leg. "It not nice to stare at someone who's physically challenged, either," he complained, kicking the metal leg out for illustration.

"You don't strike me as someone who's challenged." Roy quirked an eyebrow as he moved the cart between them. Roy placed the bowl of water on the bed beside Ed's hand. "How did that happen?" Roy nodded at the missing limbs.

Ed slowly immersed his hand in the warm water, shivering in response to the increased sensitivity of his skin. "I trespassed against God," stated Ed, taking the spoon in his right hand. Ed awkwardly brought it to his mouth sipping at the warm liquid.

"You're a God fearing man then?" Roy asked taking his own utensil in hand as he watched Edward's attempt to eat. His eyes were drawn to the small patch of skin that appeared as the blanket fell open.

"I'm agnostic." Ed brought another spoon full towards his mouth, but his lack of tactile feed back made him grip the spoon too tight spilling the liquid back into the bowl. "This sucks! I have to use my other hand."

"Ah, wait, it's got to soak." Roy caught the forearm and held the hand underwater.

"But—fine I'll just drink it." Ed gripped the bottom of his bowl and sipped at the contents. _Geez, did this guy have to touch me so easily?_ It was a bit unnerving. He frowned over the top of the bowl at the man across from him. His own thoughts were so confused. He liked the touches, but what did it mean? Did Roy like him like _that?_ The fever was making this problem hard to sort out.

Roy released the blond's arm, and slowly sat up right. "I grew up believing in the faith...but now..." Roy grimaced as he remembered the incident on the roof with his first teammate. Jimmy and the kiss. This guy, he could see himself kissing him too, but the attraction he felt for the blond was totally different then his feelings towards his co-worker. They were so much...more. Those expressive lips of Edward's were soft and hard all at once.

"It's hard to find a balance between the church and my culture," Roy said as he looked up from his plate. Edward, bowl in hand, was watching him as he talked with his head titled to the side, breathing through his mouth. Surprised at how much he said already, Roy shook his head. "Sorry about that." Picking up his fork, Roy ate with gusto.

Ed just sat there, wondering where that had come from.

"Oh, I forgot! Look what I found. This should take care of your fever." Roy showed Edward the bottle of pills.

Ed squinted as he read the label. "That stuff will knock me out for a couple of hours. How long can we stay here?"

"For a while; at least until after you've had some rest. I've been wandering around this place for most of the day and didn't see anyone until I met you and then that soldier. So I don't think it'll be a problem," Roy said before taking a bite of his food.

"Still so damn confident eh? Don't expect me to clean up after you," Ed mumbled, before taking a sip of his soup.

"What?" Roy looked up from his plate.

"Give me those," Ed demanded, snatching the bottle of pills from the other side of the cart, ignoring the question. He popped two pills in his mouth and swallowed a mouthful of soup to wash it down. They finished their meal in silence.

"If you don't mind, I'll rest at the end of the bed, okay?" Roy suggested as soon as he noticed the blond's drooping head. "Let me see your wrist." Roy pulled the hand out of the water and tugged on the metal manacle. With a small jerk it came free; blood came rushing out of the freed wound.

Ed just sighed, too tired to express anything as the drugs took effect. Leaning to the side, Ed sank into the mattress, leaving his hand in Roy's care as his eyes closed.

Quickly bandaging the wrist, Roy took a moment to tuck an errant strand of hair behind the blond's ear before pushing him back into the middle of the bed. Edward's eyes fluttered open for a moment. Noticing the blond's struggle to focus on him, Roy cupped his cheek. "It's okay, rest now."

Ed leaned into the touch, and sighed, then closed his eyes to let sleep take him where it will.

-- To be continued –


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Thanks to ZaKai for reading through this chapter and finding all my many mistakes.

**Aino Hikaru drew me ANOTHER fanpic! **

**Chapter 13**

The Seniore stretched, bending his body up off the low couch. The little show Johann was trying to put on wasn't entertaining him at all. In fact, he hadn't really looked at the man since he had laid eyes on Edward Elric, his latest obsession. He signaled to the twins on either side of his seat, and they advanced on the undulating naked form on the floor.

Sensing their approach, Johann stopped all movement, and stood awkwardly placing all of his weight on his good leg. Taking the proffered robe from one the of the twins, Johann wrapped himself with as much dignity as he could muster. Thus covered, he stood awaiting the pleasure of his master.

"How about something more...vigorous?" The Seniore suggested. "It's been a while since we've been together like this, how about you show me that your skills haven't dulled," his eyes twinkled as he addressed the twins.

The twins grinned equally, as one of them pushed the small man off to the side. Mirroring each other with eerie timing, they pulled off the black shirt of their uniform, dropping it to the floor at the same time. Their muscled, lean bodies tensed and flexed as they began to circle one another. Their slicked back, closely cropped, white blond hair, caught the muted lighting from the lamps around the room, making them appear bald.

The Seniore smiled at his very first finds. The twins had been found much like Eberhard, starving and abandoned on the street. When he had first taken them in, it was with the intention of making them apart of his harem, but they demonstrated a fierce ability to fight and copy any fighting style. He wasted no time in having the young boys trained to their fullest potential, and he wasn't sorry with the result.

As they began to spar, the twins speed increased, and their intensity grew. The Seniore was pleased to note the increase in their movements, they must have been practicing while they were stuck here with out him, but someone had to monitor his interests here and he didn't trust anyone else to do it properly.

In fact, watching the twins bodies become slick with sweat made the Seniore's mind wonder into his fantasies. What would the body of Edward look like flushed beneath him with his blond hair pillowed across the bed and those very unique metal limbs glinting in the half light? That brief taste at their apartment had left him in such a state when he returned here, that he'd taken Johann and practically worked him through the mattress. It wasn't enough. He was still hungry. So he had gone to the cells to get a better taste.

Sighing, the Seniore, smoothed back his hair. If only Schreck hadn't come along when he did. He closed his eyes to remember fully how the blond had cowered in the corner of his cell at the sound of his voice. Bringing his fingers to his nose, he sniffed at the fading scent of Edward's anus and shivered at the power of suggestion it wrought throughout his body.

"Enough!" The Seniore barked, making the twins halt mid strike. "Find Eberhard, then I want the three of you to get Edward Elric and bring him to me. I won't wait any longer. I have a feeling that they don't intend to let me have him at all."

The twins bowed and bent to retrieve their shirts, restoring their appearance. The Seniore watched their synchronicity with admiration and considered once again why he shouldn't take them to his bed. Maybe one of these days he would see if he could make the twins do something independently of the other.

The twins saluted, and turned on their heels simultaneously and left the Seniore's quarters to carry out his biding.

* * *

Eberhard roamed about the halls, unwilling to go back to his room after his talk with the little girl. He had a lot to think about. Why did it have to be so confusing? Should he just leave and disappear, or should he confront the Seniore and ask for his release.

_Argh! This is too hard_, thought Eberhard to himself. _I won't ever be able to figure this out with out help. _Stopping in front of his favorite area of the base, the large man walked into the animal testing laboratory. These test animals were they only friends he had in this place...well now he had the wee girl too.

He wiggled his finger at the nearest row of cages, letting the rats inside smell his over large digit. They were accustomed to his presence by now. Had it been anyone else and they would have been jumping over themselves in agitation. Further down the line, the large dogs were whining their impatience. Moving down the row of cages, Eberhard greeted the first of the dogs. The animal eagerly licked at his fingers through the mesh door.

He made sure to spend equal time with each of the dogs caged here. Once he finished his rounds, he got out some kibble and refreshed their empty bowls and did the same for their water. Now fed and watered, the animals were relaxed enough to lie down in their cages and enjoy a small nap.

Sitting on the floor near the dog cages, the giant pillowed his head in his arms, trying to find a solution. He was careful not to touch his brunt face as he thought about his options. The giant spent well over an hour just sitting in the animals company, letting his mind drift over all the possibilities for his release. Each one he discarded as being too hard, to pull off on his own.

He mentally shook a finger at himself. This was getting him no closer to a solution. He fingered the bracelet as he stared off into the distance. He needed help, plain and simple, but who could he turn to? One of the dogs next to him grumbled low in its chest. Eberhard looked over to see the animal looking at the door. The giant strained his ears to detect any sounds of approaching feet that would have put the dogs on alert.

More of the animals were raising their heads now, and cocking their ears from side to side. Finally Eberhard could hear click-click of booted feet on the floor coming closer and closer. Many of the dogs stood and began to turn in their cages, pausing to look at the door and then turn again.

Eberhard watched as the handle was turned and the door was thrown open, banging against the row of rat's cages behind it. One of the Seniore's twins stood in the doorway. He hooked a finger at Eberhard, before spinning on his heel and walking away leaving the door open for him to follow.

The lanky blond officer strode down the hallway leading the way to the Seniore's quarters. Eberhard could tell he was in trouble by the way the man in front of him glared at him. He should have obeyed his orders to remain in his room, and not wonder around visiting the prisoners and the lab animals.

On another note, Eberhard wondered why the twins didn't have names. He often thought that it was strange that the Seniore didn't name them when the twins hadn't remembered their own names. What did they call themselves when they were alone?

As they rounded the corner, they met up with the other twin and they fell in to step at the same time, matching step for step, arm swing to arm swing. Eberhard shook his head as he watched them and followed the twins into the Seniore's chambers.

"There you are!" The sweet tones of his Seniore broke through his thoughts and dragged him back to the here and now. "Do you know HOW annoying it is to have to look for you? I told you many times to always be in your room when you're not needed. Why can't you seem to do that?" he paced the floor in his agitation.

"I'm sorry, Seniore. Is there something I can do for you?" The giant asked, making sure to keep his voice low and even.

"Yes! I need you to get _that_ boy and bring him to me. This one is no good anymore." The Seniore stopped in front of Johann and pulled him away from the chair he was leaning on, shoving him at Eberhard.

Johann stumbled, as his wooden leg locked throwing him off balance, and he fell in to the arms of Eberhard, crashing his face into the giant's hard chest.

The man slowly raised his head and looked back at his tormentor and master. He used to have power and sway over the other men the Seniore kept back home, but with the threat of losing that, he had pushed too much and had forced the Seniore's hand. Their brief time alone had done nothing to redeem him in the eyes of his master. Now there was nothing, the Seniore had already taken so much from him; his leg, his family, his life.

"I'm sorry...please don't do this." Pleaded Johann one last time.

"I don't think they'll let me take him, sir." Eberhard mumbled into the head of the huddled form in his arms.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Just get him, make something up if you have too, I don't care, just do it!" The Seniore demanded. "I don't want to hear another WORD from your mouth, do you hear me!" The Seniore yelled at Johann, pointing at him like he was filthy. He sneered at his old toy, when the blond's face fell and Johann would no longer meet his eyes.

"Okay." Eberhard said, his voice small and unsure. He turned the limp blond in his arms around and guided him out of the Seniore's quarter's, feeling the full weight of the Seniore's gaze on his retreating back. What was he going to do _now_?

* * *

Ed tossed in sleep, tangling himself in the blankets. Moaning his distress, Ed flung an arm over his face. The drug that Roy had given him, had thankfully, put him to sleep quickly, but it did nothing to stop the nightmares. The Seniore was touching him again, and again, and again.

Over and over, Ed tired to stop those hands, but somehow he seemed to lose every ounce of his strength. He was as weak as a baby. His hands, which were trying to fight off his molester, were caught easily and pushed above his head into the wall at his back. Ed whimpered as his legs were forced apart by the Seniore's knee and he leaned in close to nuzzled at his ear. Ed shivered in disgust.

_This is how you do it, you see?_ The Seniore explained to the watcher in the shadows. Ed started, he didn't realize that there was anyone else here. Searching through the gloom, Ed sought out the hidden form and pleaded with his eyes, trying to make the watcher help him. _And like this_. The Seniore ran his free hand along his lengthened rib cage, kneading the muscle on his way to his hip.

_I see, yes. What about when you touch...that place?_ The watcher asked. Ed whimpered again, he wouldn't help him. He was on the Seniore's side.

_You mean like this? _The Seniore shifted, dragging his hand from Ed's hip, over the top of his pelvis. He paused and caught Ed's eyes. Licking his lips he shifted his hand lower.

* * *

Roy woke to hear Edward groan in seeming pain, bathed in sweat and his face contorted in a grimace. Pushing himself away from the wall at the end of the bed he was propped up against, Roy crawled across the mattress in order to wake the thrashing man.

"No...stop...ahhhmm..." Ed moaned, his right arm flying out across the bed.

The metal hand came flying at Roy's face, too fast for him to move or block, it caught him across the cheek. He fell backwards on to the floor, landing heavily on his hip.. He glared angrily up at the still thrashing blond, as he rubbed his tender face.

"S-stop...don't...touch...arhgg..." Ed's body arched off the bed, his head thrashed from side to side.

Rolling on to his feet, Roy stood at the side of the bed, looking down at the man in distress. As soon as Edward stilled for a moment Roy reached down and pinned his arms where they lay and leaned across his body to immobilize him further while Ed lay on his back. "Edward, wake up, it's just a dream." Soothed Roy.

"No!" Ed's head rolled from side to side. "Don't watch!" Ed voice rose to a loud shout.

"Edward! Wake up!" Roy raised his voice over Ed's trying to reach him.

"Ah!" Ed's eyes snapped open, staring blankly up into Roy's face, as two fat tears leaked out of each eye. "...What...?" Realization came slowly, and Ed pushed Roy of off him, to bury his face in his arms. He didn't want Roy to see how disturbed he was, and he didn't want Roy to see him cry either.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked softly. Although he'd been pushed away, he remained seated on the bed, watching as the other man fought for control. The only answer he got was a shaky sigh. "Would you like a glass of water?" Without removing his arms from his face, Edward nodded. Roy smiled softly and went to fetch the water.

_God, that was a horrible dream..._ Ed rubbed his face, trying to dispel the last traces of it before Roy got back with his water. He could hear the water splashing into the sink. Bracing himself against the head board of the bed, Ed rearranged the blanket to cover his lower half. Still somewhat shaken from his nightmare, Ed watched as Roy crossed the room, glass in hand, towards him. Sighing, Ed reached out for the glass that Roy presented him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Asked Roy as he watched the blond gulp down the water.

Not trusting his voice, Ed just shook his head no, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his left hand.

"How's that fever?" Roy palmed the blond's forehead and was pleased to note the slight drop in temperature. "Looks like you're on the mend, those drugs are working pretty well." Roy took the glass from the still silent blond and placed it on the floor beside the bed.

Ed looked across the bed at the man seated by his thigh, and was pained to note a growing red mark on the other's face. "I did that, didn't I?" asked Ed, his face a mirror of the concern in his voice.

Roy tried to swallow the lump in his throat when he looked into those golden eyes. The blond was so open right now it was shocking, and a little unnerving. "Oh, this?" Roy fingered his tender cheek. "No, I got that from leaning on my hand while sleeping," lied Roy, hoping Edward would buy it. The blond just looked at him for several moments before dropping his eyes to his lap and nodding.

"So, what now?" Ed finally broke the strained silence.

Roy looked up at the question to see Edward, seemingly in control of his emotions again. In some small part of his mind, he was glad. That was too much raw emotion to deal with from someone he'd just met over 48 hours ago. Snatches of a journal entry hastily written a few months ago, seemed to take on a new life in Roy's eyes. This man was so scary and engaging...Roy wasn't sure which way was up.

"Well I passed the deadline to meet up with the inflation team." Roy pulled back the sleeve of his dress shirt to check the time, "by almost, heh, three hours. Wow, that was some sleep," he said to fill in the awkwardness he was feeling. "I'm not really sure what we should do now. This place is hopelessly confusing."

Clearing his throat, Ed asked, "Roy, do...um..." Sighing, Ed changed tactics. "Is there..." Ed plucked at the blanket, wondering why he just _had_ to ask this guy, NOW, if he had any girlfriends or maybe even a wife at home. After having that dream, Ed wondered even if he was lucky enough to find someone to love him, would they even want him after that _thing_ had been done to him?

"Got some idea's? Come on Edward spit them out."

"Ah, call me Ed—I wanted to know...well..." Ed looked down at his lap and his metal right hand resting on this thigh, and then over to his left hand. He fingered the bandage on his wrist and hand, noting the care and time that had been taken to take care of him.

Roy waited for whatever the blond was trying to get out. Ed just sat there for a minute more before he lept up and bounced over to the edge of the bed, crashing onto the floor.

"I just got to use the bathroom." Ed plastered a huge grin on and directed it at Roy before hurrying towards the small room and slamming the door shut.

Roy thought the smile, however happy it may have seemed to others, looked forced to him, and he frowned somewhat. Roy watched the blond's flying braid disappear into the bathroom, and wondered what he had wanted to ask. Was it something to do with the situation they were in now? "Oh shit!" Roy sprang off the bed and rushed to the bathroom, suddenly remembering what he had placed in there. "ED!"

Resting his head against the wooden door, Ed willed his heart beat to slow to a normal pattern. He pushed himself away from the door, dimly noting that Roy was calling his name. He turned around looking himself in the mirror. Something strange caught his eye and he glanced at it from over his shoulder.

"JESUS FUCKING _CHRIST_!" Ed threw out his right hand and smashed the mirror to tiny shards. He ripped open the bathroom door and came stumbling out. "WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL! COLONEL--" Ed weaved over to Roy, buzzing with anxious energy. "There's a _dead _guy in there!" Ed pointed back at the washroom.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you," Roy soothed, gripping Ed's visibly shaken shoulders to hold him still. "And it's captain," Roy corrected.

* * *

Mr. Maxton hurried down the deserted corridor, his robe had been replaced with a suit and his wild hair was tamed and neat again. He was the picture of modern day decorum, all the best suits and styles hot off the best sewing machines from Paris. He dressed this way in order to please Lady Rose.

They had met several years ago at a party that her husband was throwing for one of his latest finds in the sands of Egypt. From that moment on, they schemed and planned their way to the top of the Thule society, only to meet disaster two years ago at the hands of the boy from Shamballa.

Karl Haushoffer had somehow discovered the son of Hohenheim while they were securing the dragon. His meddling in to the affairs of the society had almost destroyed them and the Führer. After reviewing the reports, Maxton was sure that's where his predecessors had gone wrong. They had involved themselves with that boy.

After that crushing blow, Maxton had spent a year and a half researching ways to re-open the gate. He had sacrificed many, many lives before he had finally discovered that to open the gate they would need the blood of the son of Hohenheim and a dragon. Thankfully Doctor Marcoh had taken care of creating the dragon, but finding the ever moving Elrics had proven difficult until they showed up in Italy. After news had reached them about their location, things began to move very quickly. All seemed to be working in their favor before now, before they associated with that boy again.

He just couldn't believe their bad luck, and by God that blundering fool of a doctor would pay for this. _Somehow Edward Elric had been lost. LOST! Dr. Marcoh had frigging lost the Elric boy._ Maxton seethed. He increased his pace, tearing up the length of the hallway. This had to be resolved immediately. The fool had come to him shortly after returning to his laboratory to talk with Maxton about some idiotic thing or another, and then he had mentioned the officer taking Edward off his hands. Something didn't sit well with him. The soldiers knew not to interfere with the lab staff. That's how he knew that Edward had been taken. It all came down to Edward. He was messing up the plans again, Maxton knew it.

Rounding the corner, Mr. Maxton climbed the metal stairs up to the control room and pushed open the door. He made sure to take the back entrance to avoid all the construction going on in the main chamber.

Pulling the door closed behind him, Maxton scanned the control booth for Oberführer Schreck, and was extremely perturbed when he didn't find him. Striding over to the nearest technician, Maxton mumbled a query as to his whereabouts, and found out that he'd been away from the tower for several hours. Maxton rubbed his lip in thought. It wasn't like Schreck to be gone for so long.

Scanning the room for the second-in-command, Mr. Maxton found the man standing over a radio technician at the far end of the room, by the conference table. Crossing the room on his long legs, Maxton motioned the man away from the subordinates and relayed his news.

Without wasting a moment more, the second-in-command marched over to the PA system and flicked on the speaker, while simultaneously turning on the alert system. "Attention! Attention! This is a level three alert. All soldiers to your positions. Be on the look out for the prisoner Edward Elric, and would Oberführer Schreck please report to the control tower." The klaxons could be heard through out the whole base.

* * *

Edward jumped at the klaxon's first whine.

"_Attention! Attention! This is a level three alert. All soldiers to your positions. Be on the look out for the prisoner Edward Elric, and would __Oberführer Schreck please report to the control tower._" A slightly distorted voice issued from a small box over the door.

"Shit, I guess they finally noticed," Ed complained, looking over at the small box with a growl.

Roy let his hands fall away from the blond's shoulders, and cracked the door, peering into the hallway. "No one's there yet, but I don't want to push it, we should leave here soon." He swung the door closed and turned to survey the room. Ed was standing where he left him, watching.

Pushed himself away from the door, Roy started to rummage through all the various cupboards, looking for anything they could use. Mostly he was looking for anything that he might be able to dress the blond in that would make him look less like a prisoner. That naked chest of his was distracting in the most inappropriate ways.

"What are you doing? And what about that guy in there? Care to explain yourself," Ed questioned Roy as he moved about the room. Ed watched the other man work at what ever he was working at.

"No. I was just doing what needed to be done. You should know about that, being a major and all," Roy said as he searched.

"That ...well actually my rank was more of an honorary rank, I was more like a consultant—but you didn't have to kill the guy, you could have tied him up or something."

"Kill him? What do you take me for anyway? I couldn't have him give us away, so I drugged him." Roy pulled out a pair of doctor scrubs from the back of the cabinet he was searching and held them aloft. They didn't look _that_ large. Roy crossed the room and held up the shirt against Ed's chest.

"Get out of it!" Ed swatted at Roy's hands and grabbed the shirt. "You still didn't answer my question," Ed told him as he burrowed through the shirt trying to find the neck opening.

"I thought I did. If he was left to wander he could have ratted us out."

Ed finally popped his head through the elusive neck hole and threaded his arms into each sleeve. He growled low in his throat as his right hand caught in the cloth and he had to pick it out. "Just how long is that damn alarm going to sound anyway?" groused Ed.

When he finally raised his head to confront Roy again, Ed noticed that he was no longer in the room. He turned all the way round and was just about to look outside the door when Roy reemerged from the bathroom carrying a gun. Ed stopped mid-stride and turned back as Roy approached him.

"Know how to work one of these?" Roy asked as he waved the gun at Ed.

"Yes." Ed snatched the gun from his out stretched palm, checked to see if the safety was on, and then shoved them into the rear of his shorts.

"You're pretty cranky. Do nightmares always do that to you, or is it just cause you're slightly...you know..." Roy nodded at him, and waited for his response.

Ed narrowed his eyes at him and decided not to dignify that with an answer. "So are we going or what?" Ed pushed up the long sleeves in irritation and stomped over to the door. He flung the door wide--

"Wait, Ed! Not yet." Too late; the door was open.

Ed turned towards Roy's voice, but the look of horror on his face made Ed's stomach drop and he turned slowly around. A small detachment of soldiers had skidded to a stop as Ed had opened the door and they stood frozen in shock as the small blond man forced a smile and slammed the door shut, flicking the lock.

Roy rushed to push the metal shelving unit across the door. It crashed into the wall and spilled its contents all over the floor. Ed back peddled out of the way of the mess, before rushing forward to help jam the shelf under the door handle.

"Oh, really well done, thanks for making this harder then it already is," spat Roy as he plastered himself against the wall, away from the door. He un-holstered his gun and flicked the safety off.

"Shut up!" Ed dashed away from the door and pressed his back against the wall beside Roy. "Don't blame all this on me. If you had told me your plans then this would never had happened." Ed reached back and fished his gun out of his pants and checked the ammo.

The door rattled on its hinges a few times before the shouting started. Ed could just make out the soldiers arguing voices as they tried to figure out the best way to open the door to get at them.

"So...ah, any bright ideas?" Ed finally asked.

* * *

Al looked up at the small box over the door and listened to the alert. Frowning, he re-doubled his efforts to get the manacles off of Isabella. It had taken longer then he had anticipated picking the locks on his and Noa's manacles. He happily noted that Isabella's wrists didn't become raw like his and Noa's had from chaffing.

"Ha! You won't be long from my side now! I don't know why you're acting like this would be a bad thing, you might even like it, you know," Lady Rose called from the cell window, raising her voice over the alarm.

Al just huffed as he continued to work the lock of Isabella's manacles.

"It would be WONDERFUL, oh Alphonse I could show you such things; your toes would never uncurl."

Al rolled his eyes, and slumped his shoulders against the verbal cajoling he was receiving.

Isabella's eyes widened at Al as he worked. She was pretty sure that that lady had done something wrong but she couldn't yet figure out what it could be. She glanced over at Noa standing off to the side, just behind Al's back. Noa looked to be calm and composed but Isabella could see the strain in her face. It was plain even for a five year old to see.

"Boy! They'll be looking for me now." Schreck pushed Lady Rose aside in order to see through the small barred window. "This is pointless. You don't want anyone to get hurt, do you?"

"Watch who you're touching, Julius," Lady Rose snapped.

"No I don't," Al over rode Lady Rose. "But I'm not going to go quietly back into that cell. You got some weird ideas about my brother and opening a gate, and I'll do whatever I can to make sure you don't hurt him anymore." His voice rose somewhat as he finished, but he didn't care anymore. Al was tired of trouble always finding them. It was making him mad, but it was a slow anger. Al could feel it growing in the smallest part of his stomach, just waiting for the right time to bloom into full on hate. Shaking his head at himself, Al focused on the task at hand. Isabella's freedom from the manacles.

"You don't have a choice in this. You _will_ help the Führer, and if the cost of that is your brother's life then it should be paid, gladly," Schreck's own voice rose, as the passion for the Führer made his eyes gleam with fervor.

Al glanced over his shoulder at the face in the window of Ed's cell, and fought with everything he had to not be dragged into a verbal sparring match with the man. To do so, they would be begging to be caught as they delayed here. They must get moving and as far from here as they could.

Al finally got the last half of the manacle off of Isabella's wrist. He gently rubbed the newly freed skin, trying to encourage the blood back into a normal flow, before standing to stretch his back. The insistent klaxon's were echoing around the room and outside, along the hallways. Sighing, Al tried to focus his mind and plan their next move. They had two guns, three pairs of manacles, a ring of keys and a knife. _What else?_ He asked himself.

"Are we going to find Eddie now?" Isabella asked from her seat on the desk. She kicked her feet against the heavy walnut wood and watched him. Al smiled down at her and patted her head.

"You won't get far. My men know where to find me. They'll come looking and you'll be caught. This is all for naught, don't you see that. _He_ will soon guide us all. This is just pointless and worthless scrabbling around. Just submit and it'll be over soon enough." Schreck alternately tried to convince and bully Al, but the recipient of these comments wasn't paying much attention to them.

"Alphonse." Noa lightly touched his shoulder and he faced her. "I don't think we have time to waste."

"I know, I know...just give me one minute okay, one minute." Al walked away from her and paced the floor. The whine of the alarm needled his thoughts and left them scattered and fleeting. Each time he chased after them they skittered away from his reaching hand. Al was becoming agitated at the noise and his lack of action.

He decided that he needed to check the hallway in order to make his decision. With a semi plan in the works, Al paced over to the door and cracked it open to glimpse into the corridor. Thankfully it was deserted and Al could detect no booted feet coming from either direction.

He quickly shut the door and gathered up the manacles, and handed the ring of keys to Noa. He tucked one gun into his waistband and left the other on the table. Giving the extra gun to Noa would be pointless, she didn't feel comfortable with it, so they would leave it behind. Pulling out the knife from his pocket, Al lifted Isabella off the desk and placed her on the floor. Kneeling in front of the small girl, Al held out the small pocket knife for Isabella to take.

"Why?" Isabella asked, looking into Al's eyes as she took the folded blade from him and rolled the knife around in her hands.

"Only use it to protect yourself, okay?" Al told the five year old. Not like it would do much in the way of damage anyway, but Al hoped that it would be enough for her to distract anyone in order for her to escape, if it came to that.

"Okay." Isabella could sense the importance of this and she threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled his shoulder. Al squeezed back for a moment and then pushed Isabella away, and walked, once more, to the door. He cracked door and listened for a moment.

"Let's go." Al waved his hand over his shoulder at Noa and Isabella while keeping his eyes on the corridor. He could feel Isabella's hands on his backside. He glanced back to see if Noa was with them too. He smiled at her worried expression and she seemed to relax somewhat. "Here we go."

"Alphonse! Don't you dare leave us in here! I forbid it!" Lady Rose's voice followed them out into the hallway. Al pulled the heavy metal door closed, making sure not to make too much noise in case there was anyone lurking around.

"Which way?" Noa gripped his upper arm as she hissed in his ear.

"Let's see...I remember that we made a left into the room, so we came from that way," Al whispered back and pointed up the hallway. "So, let's go this way." Al pointed down the hallway.

"Why that way?" Noa hissed again looking around for signs of soldiers.

"We never went that way yet. Let's go see what sort of trouble we can make." Al pried her hand off of his arm and enfolded her hand in his. He nodded to Noa to do the same for Isabella. "Stick together, don't wonder off, and don't make any noise."

"Right," Isabella piped up. Al smiled at her and he lead them into uncharted territory.

* * *

Colonel Tompkins paced the floor in the small room his—now four man team—had taken up residence in. Capitan Taylor hadn't shown up for the appointed meeting, was four hours late, and now the whole base had gone on high alert.

"Boss?" Jones interrupted his train of thoughts.

Turning to face his men, the colonel came to a snap decision. "Okay, new priorities. We've got to create as much confusion as possible. We all saw what they're up to in here." The colonel paused, waiting for his men to respond however they wished.

Each man grimly set his jaw and waited for the colonel to continue in a rare display of respect for the chain of command. The colonel's eyebrows disappeared into the brim of his hat. Never...EVER! Had his men shown him this silent acknowledgment. He mentally shook himself out of his shock induced stupor and fought to regain the thread of his earlier thoughts.

"Erm...what was I saying...oh yes, confusion. We'll split up, destroy, misdirect, and misinform as much as possible before the place implodes. Use your discretion and pull out to the surface when you no longer think it's safe. Any questions?" The colonel waited. His men exchanged glances, and as Jones was the designated mouth piece of the group, he stood and snapped to attention. Colonel Tompkins couldn't help the small tick in his eyebrow.

"Sir! We want to impress upon you just how much you mean to us," Jones practically bellowed. The tick became a twitch.

"Very...good. At ease...?" the colonel suggested.

"One more thing, sir!" Jones did bellow this time.

"Yes...?" the colonel asked dreading whatever was in that wicked, sneaky, joke loving mind.

Jones turned back to the other two men still seated on the crates, and at his nod they all stood and faced the colonel. With out meaning to the colonel took a half-step back.

"Colonel...we'd like to show our appreciation for all your hard work." Jones slithered forward, the other two men spread out, trapping him against the wall with nowhere to go. The colonel looked at each face with trepidation.

"What are you gu-- Ugh!" All at once, his three subordinates pounced, grabbing him in a wicked bear hug that forced all the air from his startled lungs. "I...c-can't...breathe...ah." The colonel was pretty sure he heard his back snap and his ribs cracked.

* * *

"Tell me again what the man looked like."

Dr. Tim Marcoh squirmed in his seat as the officer leaned over the table. "I should be in the laboratory," he whined, hedging for time.

"Answer the question," the soldier demanded, slamming the palm of his hand on to the table top.

"He was tall, I think, and he was wearing a uniform..." Tim scratched at the corner of his mouth, "Oh yeah, he had slanty eyes."

"That's what you said last time. We need more details then that. What rank? German or Italian? What division was he assigned too?"

"I don't know that stuff!" Tim whined. He made a point of not knowing this stuff, it could only lead to trouble if he started to notice and be noticed. This was the worst. How could something like this happen at such a crucial time. He was already in a highly risky venture with the Seniore and his own research back home, but now he was involved with Thule and the Germans too; none of it by choice, but it did offer a substantial research budget.

"You're a doctor; it's your job to observe."

"Yes, but as soon as he mentioned Oberführer Schreck, I panicked." Tim slunk down in his seat and tucked his chin to his chest. He knew that Mr. Maxton was outside the meeting room pacing up and down; either waiting for some clue to find the boy or some reason to tear a strip off of his hide. He hadn't seen him, but he could feel that the man was out there waiting.

The soldier stood and folded his arms across his chest, and proceeded to study him. Tim cast his mind about looking for something, anything he may have missed telling the soldier. He re-played the moment in his mind, trying to bring the officer's face into view. Tim started and sat up straight. _An officer!_ Tim thought excitedly.

"He was an officer..." Tim closed his eyes imagining the officer as he stood looking at the blond he had knocked aside. "And he had a German uniform on. Yeah I'm pretty sure it was German." He snapped his eyes open, and grinned at his recall.

"Good Doctor Marcoh, anything else?"

"Erm..." Tim closed his eyes once more, replaying the event. The prisoner got knocked aside, the officer told him about Schreck, and Tim had rushed away. "No, really, I don't remember anything else."

A soft knock on the door interrupted any further comments the soldier planned to make. Tim followed the man across the room with his eyes, and strained his ears, trying to catch any bit of the mumbled conversation. Every so often the officer that had been questioning him would glance across the room, then his eyes would shift back to the speaker hidden behind the door. Tim felt his unease grow with each glance his way.

The officer nodded once and closed the door to resume his place on the opposite side of the table. "You're in luck doctor; we just got a report about a man hold up in a medical room; seems you're off the hook."

Tim slunk down in his chair in relief. That meant that Maxton wouldn't be waiting around for him. Tim planned to go straight to his lab and never come out no matter what. Whatever had possessed him to parade around with that prisoner in tow in the first place was out of his system now.

"Doctor? Are you paying attention?" The officer waved a hand under his nose, disrupting his train of thought.

"Oh yes, sorry, what was that?" Tim focused on the officer.

Sighing, the soldier said again, "You can go now, doctor."

"Oh! Great. I'll be off then." Tim pushed his chair away from the table and stood, stretching his legs. "Bye." He waved as he walked towards the door and let himself out. Once in the hallway, Tim looked both ways making sure that Maxton was in fact NOT waiting for him.

Squaring his shoulders, Tim walked away from the administrative part of the base, heading in the direction of the far away laboratory, almost half a kilometer from the control tower. He was going to make good on his promise to himself and hide away until this was all done.

_Plus_, he reminded himself. _We still have to get back on track with the research into that wonderful bomb they found several years ago_. Tim was sure they were close to making a break through. He started to make a mental list of all the things he had to review before he could make any real progress.

"Marcoh."

Tim started and looked up at the looming presence in his path. "Ah, Mr. Maxto--"

"Don't start. I heard the news. That's very...lucky...for you don't you think?" Mr. Maxton caught and held Tim's gaze as he walked around behind him. Tim felt rooted to the spot; he didn't dare move his body. Instead Tim followed him with his eyes, twisting his neck around to watch warily as Mr. Maxton sidled up behind his back.

"What--"

"Tim." Maxton gripped his shoulder in his vice like grip and applied some pressure before continuing. "If you ever show off like that again—but it's just lucky that soon we'll have the gate open. Arrangements have already been made for the younger brother so he's not a viable fall back subject; it's very..._very_ lucky for you that we have received word about Edward." Maxton squeezed even further, pinching the nerves beneath his fingers.

"Yes! I'm sorry..." Tim's hand flew up to cover the source of his pain, trying to work the vice like hand off. His knees folded under him and Maxton followed him applying even more pressure.

"Never do that again," Maxton told the wilting form.

"Yes," Tim agreed breathlessly.

"Good. Now go back to your laboratory, I don't want to see you until you're needed." Maxton finally released his pincer like hold and stepped away from the shaking form on the floor. He smoothed his suit jacket, and adjusted his tie before he allowed himself permission to walk around the doctor and head back to the control room.

Until Oberführer Schreck could be found, he would direct the recovery.

-- To be continued –


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Thanks to ZaKai for reading through this chapter and finding all my many mistakes.

**Chapter 14**

"Stop!" Ed commanded, frowning in concentration.

"God! You're so frigging heavy..." Roy complained, shoving the man on his shoulder's closer towards the ceiling.

"Just! Wait! Will you?" Ed wiggled through the opening, trying to work his right shoulder out from the corner it was stuck on.

"Hurry up! You weigh a ton!" Roy shoved again in annoyance.

"SHUT up! I'm not fat!" Ed tried to drag his shoulder towards himself.

"Who said anything about fat...small maybe..." Roy mumbled, and shoved once more.

"What did you say?"

"I'm letting go now."

"Ah, almost..." Ed freed his shoulder and heaved himself up into the air vent. He looked around and was pleased to note that it was spacious enough for them to move about on their hands and knees, and allow them to turn around with space to spare. The conduit and wires that shared this space with the ventilation was encased along bottom edges with only a small metal lip to protect them. "Here, come on up." Ed turned around and reached down with his auto-mail.

"Just sec, I got to stage the room," said Roy, turning away from Ed's hand.

"Eh?" Ed watched as Roy grabbed his jacket and threw it up to his dangling hand. Pulling the jacket into the vent beside him, he let his arm hang down once more. The banging from outside the room increased and became more concerted, slowly shifting the shelving unit inwards.

"I noticed another vent along the floor here. We'll make it look like we went that way." Roy explained as he shoved another cabinet in front of the door to buy them time with a loud crash. He then moved the shelf hiding the floor vent aside and pulled off the metal grate covering it, throwing it on the floor carelessly. Taking one last look around, Roy was satisfied that this was the best they could do under the circumstances.

Looking up into the blond's face framed in the ceiling with his long bangs hanging down, falling in his eyes, Roy's heart gave a weird little flutter. Frowning, he wondered what that was about.

"What?" Ed asked, seeing Roy frown up at him. "Do I have a booger?" Ed wiped at his nose.

"No, I was just trying to figure out how to get myself up there." Roy made a face at Ed for his bluntness, which Ed didn't see.

"Jump. Here I'll lie on my stomach." Ed lay down on his stomach and spread out his body, bracing himself inside the vent. His hand dropped a few more inches. "And I'll catch you, and pull you up."

Shrugging his shoulders, Roy took a few steps back. Sprinting, Roy ran at the hand and launched himself, latching onto the out stretched limb with both of his hands.

"Ugh!" Ed slid a few inches towards the opening, his auto-mail felt like it was going to rip from his body. "Now...who's...fat." grunted Ed, heaving Roy up towards the vent opening. "Grab on. Ugh!"

As soon as he was able to reach the lip of the vent, Roy took some of the weight off of the smaller man and yanked himself up. Ed's other hand reached over his back and caught hold of his belt and pants pulling him up. Roy was pushed under the blond's body. He wiggled forward to give Ed more room, and him, a chance to turn around.

"Your jacket." Ed slid the garment back at Roy, and then reached across the opening to retrieve the grate and fit it into place. "Which way do we want to head in?" Ed asked as he snapped the grate into place.

"Lets head in that direction." Roy pointed in front of Ed. With the vent now in place the only illumination was coming from the room below and an emergency light at the far end of the shaft, which cast no real light where they crouched.

"Okay." Ed crawled forward over the vent grate and into the growing darkness. Every other 'step' Ed would clank somewhat as his metal knee pressed into the vent floor.

"Wait," Roy hissed at Ed after they had only gone a crawled a few feet. He reached out and pulled on Ed's hip turning him to sit on his butt. "We can't have you making that much noise."

"I can't help it," Ed said through clenched teeth, glaring at Roy who was almost nose to nose with him. He hoped his flushed face would be mistaken for the after affects of the fever he was still recovering from and not from the proximity to one another.

"Slide on your--"

The door to their room was forcefully opened and they could hear the soldiers rushing in, shoving the shelf and cabinet aside. Roy and Ed both froze, listening to the commotion.

"They're not here—"

"Look they went down the vent—"

"They went down a level."

"There's a soldier in here, he's alive. Pull yourself together, man."

Roy glanced over at Ed, and he shrugged in response. When Ed pointed down the vent, Roy shook his head no, and then pointed to Ed's leg.

_Well, what then?_ Ed mouthed silently. _Wait here?_ He pointed at the ground between himself and Roy.

Roy pressed his lips. He didn't want to wait here anymore then Ed did, but they couldn't move away with Ed alerting the soldier to their presence. Roy sat back on his heels thinking about what they ought to do now, when Ed tapped him on the shoulder.

"It got quiet," Ed whispered, leaning away from the other man in order to give himself a bit more room.

Roy paused and listened. Frowning, he pivoted around and slid back to the vent, and looked down into the now empty room. "Let's go." Roy slid around once more and pushed on Ed's shoulder to get him moving.

"Are they gone?" Ed asked over his shoulder, as he shuffled along in front of Roy. The slight clanking was now no longer an issue with no one to hear them.

"Yes, let's hurry," Roy urged the blond.

Ed turned back and smiled cockily at Roy, "This is kinda fun, don't you—Whaaaa!" Ed windmilled his arms as he tried to reach back, flailing for a grip on Roy, as he teetered on the edge of an abrupt downward shaft that seemed to come from nowhere.

Roy's eyes widened, and his hand shot out to paw at the hand that was thrust in his face, but he couldn't seem to get a good hold of it. Ed's other hand shot out and gripped the shirt on Roy's shoulder, pulling him with Ed down the dark shaft.

* * *

Al peeked around the corner and watched the retreating backs of the five soldiers. They had come very close to being caught out in the open with no where to hide, but then the soldiers had stopped and turned around, leaving them free for the moment.

Sighing, Al sagged back into the wall. They had to find somewhere to hold up for a while. The traffic was getting a little too heavy for them to be wondering around aimlessly. Al glanced at Noa and quirked a smile. For the woman's sanity at least, Al would have to find somewhere where they could relax, even if it was only for a little while.

Noa returned Al's smile and tried to force her body to relax. Which of course didn't do anything to help her relax in the slightest. She worried about their chances of getting out of here. This place was a maze of corridors, with no apparent rhyme or reason to it all, at least none that she could see. She was starting to think that Al's bravado was just for her sake, and that made her soften in all the right places.

She wondered if her intuition was correct, but she wouldn't invade his personal space to confirm it. When she had rushed into his arms in the holding area, she didn't detect anything out of the ordinary coming from him, and she hadn't probed further either. She really did want to know, but she also wanted to find out in the normal way, just like anyone else. She wanted to find out if Al liked her like any woman would, slowly.

Al led the way down his chosen path and made sure to keep his ears pleaded for anything out of the ordinary. As he listened, he started to make out a deep thrum coming up through the floor. Tilting his head to the side he tried to locate the source of the the noise.

"Hear that?" He asked behind him, as he slowed to a stop. Silence met his question. Al looked back to see Noa and Isabella straining to hear what he had.

"I hear humming," Isabella said.

"Coming from...over that way." Noa pointed down the hall in front of them and towards the floor.

Al cocked his head to the side and nodded, yup it was just as Noa had said. "Let's check it out." Al waved over his shoulder and led his motley crew down the hall.

* * *

"Roy, why do you cry?" A warm gravelly voice rumbled behind him. A large weather beaten brown hand gripped his small shoulder.

"Cause momma says we can't see you anymore." Roy sniffled and wiped his face on his dirty shirt sleeve.

"Why does she say this thing?" his Grandpa asked as he sat beside the small boy on the cliff edge.

"S-she says you're filling my head with...with..." Roy faulted as he debated on if he should repeat what his mother had actually said.

"Nonsense?" an amused voice asked. Roy looked over to see his Grandpa smiling at his unease.

"Sort of... but she used a bad word," Roy whispered, as if he were tattle telling on his mother. Momma always said tattle tellers were the worst.

"I see. Momma always knows best, Roy." Roy's grandpa looked off into the dark hills. Roy looked too, studying the way the shadows made new shapes in the moonlight of the familiar landscape.

"But I don't want to leave Grandpa, I love you. I wanna stay and play with you in the hills." Roy could feel the tears come back as he thought about never seen his Grandpa ever again.

"Ah, I see." The man fell silent for some time. Roy's sniffles soon calmed down to mere hiccups before his grandfather spoke again. "I will tell you of a dream I had last night. In this dream, you are a grown man, and you come to me after a long time away, and you bring with you strangers. One of the strangers is hurt and broken. The elders are waiting for this man and once he's healed by our medicine, you will then be freed from your daemons. So remember that we will see each other once again." Roy slid over and burrowed into his Grandpa's side.

"Yes, Grandpa..." he whispered.

* * *

"Oh..." Roy shifted his arm slowly as his conciseness fought towards the surface. Why did he hurt so much? His chest was rising and falling in a different tempo then his own breathing, he noticed, and his muddled mind puzzled over this. _Grandpa? Why am I remembering that now?_ Roy wondered.

Suddenly the ground beneath him shifted. Still only half conciseness, he struggled to push himself away from the soft, shifting ground. He cracked his eyes open and blinked twice to clear his sight to stare at what he was resting on.

Edward was lying spread eagle on his back, with his head turned away from Roy, and he had begun to wheeze. Roy's memories came back at the sight of the other man; they had fallen down the vent shaft. Fallen a long way down. Roy scooted back to the blond and turned his face towards him. The guy was still out cold.

"Ed." Roy tapped his cheek softly. "Wake up, buddy." The only answer he got was a ragged breathing. Roy began to check him for any injuries. The green shirt he was wearing was balled up under his armpits, Roy could see the fading bruise on Ed's chest, and he groaned. He had landed on the smaller man. He hoped that he didn't break his ribs again.

Roy probed Ed's ribs, feeling for any new fractures or brakes. As he felt lower the blond snorted, and edged away from his hands. Thinking that he had indeed injured him, Roy felt along the lower ribs again.

"Ha ha, stop it." Ed dragged his hands back from their cross like pose and pushed at Roy's hands. Ed cracked his eyes open to see who would be tickling him this early in the morning. _Must be Isabella_, he thought blearily.

"Hey, you all right?" Roy leaned over the prone body, placing his hand just under the far armpit.

"Izzy?" Ed asked, his vision wavered and unfocused. He blinked a few times at the shadow leaning over him.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Roy wondered. It seemed he was always asking that of the blond, and he wondered at that.

"Hmm?" Ed frowned, that voice didn't sound right, too deep. Could he actually be having a good dream for once? He knew they couldn't be all bad, no matter what his sub-conciseness would want to tell him otherwise. He reached up and dragged his hands up the broad back of the dream Roy leaning over him and pulled the man down towards his chest.

"Hey..." Roy pushed back, resisting Ed's tug on his back.

"My dream, you got to do what I say..." Ed mumbled, and pouted up at Roy. His dream was becoming more clear and focused. "Kiss me," Ed demanded. This was the best fucking dream he had EVER had.

"What..." Roy was breathless. Did he even _know_ that he was a guy?

"Rooyy," whined Ed, and tugged insistently on his back again.

_Yes he did, _he thought. Roy knew, _he knew_, that this shouldn't be happening, but when he stopped fighting and leaned forward, the serene smile on Ed's lips made his heart flutter strangely again. God help him, he couldn't resist. _God, forgive me, _he pleaded silently.

Ed's hands wove into the hair at the base of Roy's neck, making goose flesh pop up all over his body. The dual sensation from the flesh and metal hands, made pleasant tingling race all along Roy's spine. Ed pulled Roy lower, and he watched fascinated as those unique golden eyes darkened when Ed tilted his head to the side. Roy hesitated just out of reach, so Ed took the initiative and closed the gap.

Their lips met for the first time, and Ed was so happy. It was a good kiss too. Firm and searching, with just a bit of hunger waiting at the edges to be let loose. Ed licked Roy's lower lip, asking, hoping, but Roy pulled away. Ed moaned his impatience and tugged on his back again.

"Ed, I don't think this is the place for this." _As much as I'd want to continue this_... Roy didn't say the last bit out loud, but he really did feel that way, and it was eating at him. Roy reached back and pulled Ed's arms off him and sat on his heels.

"What?" Ed asked, as he propped himself up to regard the object of his infatuation. His lips were still tingling nicely from the kiss, and his stomach was telling him that it had really liked that, and if he paid real close attention his groin was telling him that it wanted to see more of that as well.

"This isn't a dream. You were knocked out. I'm sorry." Roy watched as the loose shirt fell back over the blond's chest, and then met Ed's golden eyes again.

"Not...a..." Ed's face reddened quickly, he glanced around, finally, at their surroundings, and Roy copied him.

They were lying on top of a large circular grate that was just above a large rotating fan. The soft whoosh as the blades passed pushed air up in a gentle breeze that made their hair move. They were high above the floor and Ed could see lots of various pipes and machines, through out the vast room. Ed looked back at Roy, who was still taking in their new surroundings.

"You..." Ed growled, he could feel the heat on his cheeks and neck, and wished he was able to control himself better. The nerve of this man, letting him act like that when he wasn't in his right mind. Roy met his eyes, waiting. Rolling over onto his hands and knees, Ed pushed angrily on his thighs to stand over the other man. _I blew it_, Ed thought in embarrassment. _Now he knows and he won't like me. _Ed frantically searched for something to say that would hopefully save him from further humiliation. "What the HELL was that?" Ed blurted out.

Roy's eyes widened at the blond's outburst. _So we're back to mental? Is that it?_ Roy wondered. "That was all yo—"

"Shut up! That's the second time I was knocked out 'cause of you. Do you have it in for me, or _what_?" Ed stalked over to the edge of the grate and looked over the side. "How do we get off this thing anyway?" He fervently hoped that Roy would still want to be around him after this was all done. He _really_ wanted to have his friendship at least. He frantically listened for any sounds behind him as he pretended to study the floor below. _Should I say something else?_ Ed wondered nervously.

Roy studied Ed's back as he looked over the side of the grate. It was so tense and rigid. He finally pushed on his legs to stand as well. He didn't want to provoke Ed any further, so he walked over to the far side and glanced down. There was a latter going down, all the way to the floor below, so the question on how to get off this thing was answered at least.

He turned to tell Ed about what he found, and the words dried up on his lips. Ed was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes, but the blond quickly turned away when he met Roy's gaze. This man was an enigma of hidden emotions, was constantly giving mixed and confused signals, and had some deep rooted trauma. The more time that he spent with him, the more Roy wanted to unravel this puzzle.

* * *

Colonel Jack Tompkins, strode boldly towards a group of soldiers as they searched room by room, making their way down the hallway in pursuit of the missing prisoner. He was quickly noticed by the solider standing guard outside the room.

"Soldier, report," the colonel demanded as soon as he was within talking distance.

"Sir," the soldier saluted. "We have not found any evidence of the prisoner since the sighting in the medical room, sometime ago."

"Hmm," the colonel rubbed his chin in thought. _So they lost the major did they... _he thought to himself. "Where have you searched so far?"

"Sir, we've search this wing and a team has gone down to the second level to look for signs that he may have come through the ventilation system to the lower levels." Some of the soldiers in the room came out to mill around the colonel and listen to the report.

"That's good, but we've had a report that the prisoner has been sighted on the far side of the base. Your orders are to head over there and continue the search. Dismissed."

"Sir!" By now, the rest of the soldiers had come out of the room they were searching and they had all heard the colonel's orders. The troops about-faced and marched down the corridor off to complete their new orders.

The colonel smiled to himself as he turned around and walked back the way he came.

* * *

Al pushed on the door marked 'authorized personal only', despite the moan of trepidation from Noa behind him. The door opened quietly and easily on well oiled hinges. The low thrum that they heard increasing as they neared, became a full blown, white noise roar. Isabella's head snaked it's way around Al's hip to get her first glimpse of the room.

"Whoa..." Isabella breathed as she looked into the vast and deep room.

Al was thinking just that, as he looked into what appeared to be huge refinery. There were pipes heading in every direction possible, with several flights of steps, and metal walkways going down in degrees to the floor far below. Al scanned the jumbled mess for signs of other people but the view was too hard to penetrate.

"Cool!" Al stepped back and re-checked the writing on the door. "We can rest in here no problem. Let's go," Al bluffed, hoping he was right in his assumption.

"Al, maybe we should think about this a moment." Noa pulled on the back of his shirt. She was very uncomfortable with this idea of causing trouble. She usually tried to avoid it when ever possible, as her abilities often made her a target and this didn't sit well with her.

"Oh, Noa, come on," Isabella pleaded, tugging at the woman's hold on Al's shirt.

"Yeah Noa, come on." Al grinned at her. Noa rolled her eyes at the both of them. Not like she had much of a choice, it was go with them or be left behind. Right now, Noa really wanted to be around a friendly face.

* * *

The Seniore stalked the halls, anxious at the thought of loosing his prize before he even had a taste. His need to have Edward now worked on his mind, making him spring into action, even if it was to pace the halls. The twins and Eberhard had returned to his quarters after the announcement to hear if he had any further orders for them. Growling at their incompetence, the Seniore had stalked about the room, throwing insults and half formed punishments at their bowed heads.

The anticipation was enough to send him into fits of hysterics at any moment. He ignored all the groups of soldiers he passed on his wondering route and continued to try and work off his nervous energy. He was looking for something to direct his ire at in the mean time. He had yet to find a suitable victim yet.

The Seniore rounded the corner and stopped mid-stride as he noticed a small girl duck into the ventilation and heating control room. He stood there frozen, pondering what he should do. If the Elric's girl was here, could the brother be as well?

The Seniore chewed on his lip. As far as he knew, no one was aware that the other brother was even missing. This would be a prime opportunity to get some leverage. In fact, if he were able to capture the younger brother, then perhaps he didn't have to tell the others that he had him. The Seniore was starting to think they weren't really going to hand over Edward after all.

Pulling his gun out from his hip holster, the Seniore checked to make sure his gun was loaded and the safety was off before following the small girl's half glimpsed dress into the control room.

* * *

Strange things had begun to happen around the base. Detachments of soldiers were being sent to obscure parts of the complex, reports of sightings that no one could confirm the source, and the obvious sabotage that seemed to be happening right under their collective noses. It was sending the control tower in to throes of epileptic shock as it tried to deal with and re-direct the misinformed soldiers.

When dust started to fall from the ceiling, everyone in the control tower paused and looked up, trying to puzzle the meaning of such a strange occurrence. Just as everyone had collectively dismissed the dust, the ground beneath them shook, which in turn made the ground _above_ them shake and that caused everyone to push their chairs back and stand in alarm.

A few hasty barks from their temporary 'commander' brought everyone back to their overturned seats and resume their work. As the first reports started to come in, the atmosphere became thick with frantic orders and hurried messages to other parts of the base with instructions on fire control and containment.

* * *

Jones walked calmly away from his handiwork. If this didn't get their attention then nothing would. As soon as he heard the running foot steps approach, Jones doubled up and started to cough loudly. He threw out a hand on the wall as he slid to the floor.

As the response team rushed by him, one of the medics knelt down beside him to offer some oxygen from a small canister. Jones pressed the face mask into his face and watched as more people rushed by. The medic was speaking to him now, but he feigned loss of hearing and mimed that he couldn't make out what the medic was saying. The man treating him nodded and motioned for him to stay here. Jones just blinked at him, before the medic got up and rushed after the response team.

As this section of corridor became deserted, Jones flicked the oxygen mask away and pushed on his thighs to stand, brushed down the front of his uniform, dislodging the dust that had settled there, and calmly walked away from the explosion he had caused, whistling a tune called 'Dixie'.

* * *

Isabella hopped down the stairs, humming to herself. She was getting sort of bored with this climbing down stairs. She wanted to find Eddie, and she wanted to eat something too. The food Eberhard had given her had left her empty stomach wanting more. Noa had said she wasn't hungry and had let her eat it all, but now as she thought about it...Isabella stopped on the step and looked back at Noa and Al behind her as they follow at a slower pace. Both of them must be really hungry by now.

"What's up Isabella?" Al asked. He looked down on the small girl a few risers ahead of them, and he paused as well, awaiting her answer.

"Nothing." Isabella turned around and continued to hop down the steps resuming her song.

"She seems pretty happy, all things considered," murmured Al as he watched Isabella's descent, with a smile. "How are you hanging in there?" Al asked, looking side long at Noa.

"I'll be glad to be far away from here. I hope that Edward is okay," said Noa, biting on her thumb. "I worry about his recklessness."

"Yeah..." Al looked over the side of the railing down through the pipes to look at the floor. "Well, keep your eyes peeled for a nice hiding spot so we can rest up some."

* * *

"Are you going to be surly the whole time? I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" Roy asked the despondent man trailing behind him. _Never mind the fact that you instigated that_. Roy rolled his eyes as Ed continued to ignore him. "I don't hate you or anything," offered Roy as he stepped over a mass of cables running across the walkway, "it was just...surprising is all."

Ed grunted at him for that. _Surprising my ass. It was one guy kissing another. One that quite obviously likes girls. _Ed mentally slapped himself for his stupidity. "Gawah!" Ed called out in surprise as he stumbled forward, hopping on one leg to regain his balance from tripping on the cables that crossed the floor, seemingly out of nowhere, making him stumble towards Roy's back.

"Hey, watch it buddy, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep that up," Roy said, as he whirled around to catch Ed on his way to a face plant in the concrete. Roy's heart sped up, thumping painfully in his chest.

Landing heavily in Roy's arms, Ed took a moment to catch his breath before righting himself. Shaking off Roy's hold on him, Ed turned away and straightened his shirt. Ed's eye's widened as he saw Roy's arms reach out from his peripheral vision and enfold him in a hug from behind. _Did the air become thin all of a sudden?_ He wondered as he gasped for breath.

"There's something about you..." the voice rumbled along his back. Ed felt light headed.

"What...about me?" Ed asked, his own voice seemed to come from far off. His arms hung down by his side. He could only stare in front of him at the industrial pipes.

"I feel like..." Roy tightened his hold on the blond. He noted happily that he only came up to his collar bone. Why should he note that? And why was he hugging him? Why!

"What..." promted Ed again, breathlessly.

"But then we never could, could we," Roy said more to himself then in answer to Ed. He slowly released his hold on Ed and stepped away, once, then twice.

Ed watched from over his shoulder as Roy retreated away from him. If he was confused before, what did this make him now? He wanted to reach out and grab the lapel of Roy's jacket and shake him, demanding to know what he was thinking, and hoping it might mean he could have a chance. He'd fight for a chance. _Please let me have a chance, _he begged silently.

"Let's keep moving." Roy turned and continued down the path they were wondering on.

Startled, Ed tried to say something to get Roy to talk to him, but his mouth and tongue weren't obeying him. He should say something, but what? He hardly knew what he was feeling himself. Should he just play it off for now? Like before? "Roy...um..." Ed faltered as his brief surge of courage left him again. _What was I going to say?_

Roy turned and looked back at the flustered blond, who was chewing on his lip. _There's that flutter again, _Roy noted. "Come on shorty, we got ground to cover." Roy waved for him to catch up as he turned once more and continued down the path.

"You... FUCKING BASTARD-SHIT... ASSHOLE!" Ed roared.

Surprised, Roy wondered what was wrong now. Was he mad about his intrusion into his personal space? Ed was shaking with fury as he glared daggers at him. Roy took a cautionary step away from the immanent explosion that was sure to happen at any moment.

"I. Am. Not. SHORT!" seethed Ed.

"Oh-oh..." Roy ran for all he was worth in order to get away from the blond maniac chasing after him.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Al asked, a huge grin on his face, as he titled his head to listen. "I could _swear_ that that was Ed's voice. Don't you think?" Al turned to Noa and she grinned back at him. Isabella was jumping up and down on the metal catwalk in her excitement.

"It was Eddie, I hear it!" Isabella tugged on Al's hand, "come oooon."

Al let Isabella run down the next flight of steps. They hadn't seen anyone here at all, so he was feeling pretty confident that they were alone in this massive room, well except for his brother now too.

"Wait..." Al gripped Isabella arm to slow her progress. "Who was Ed yelling at?" He looked over at Noa. "We might not be alone. Go quietly."

Noa blanched and glanced around them, but she could make out nothing.

* * *

"Get back here you bastard-colonel!" Ed growled as he smirked evilly. He forced himself to the point of collapse in order to get his hands on the other man. Reaching out his hand, he could almost grab the hem of Roy's jacket.

"STOP! You maniac, I didn't mean it," Roy yelled. He scrambled to dodge Ed's attempt to grab the back of his jacket.

"Likely story, your always going on about my height," seethed Ed. He staggered to a stop and bent over his knees. He tried to regain his wind so that he could continue to chase after Roy. He was feeling slightly light headed, and he couldn't tell if it was from lack of oxygen or from the fever.

"I never said anything, but for just now!" Roy tried to plead his case, and for his life. He slowed and turned to watch as Ed tried to catch his breath.

"Eh?" Ed looked up through his bangs at the dark hair man.

"It's true," Roy asserted again. He cautiously came back to stand by the heaving blond, but he made sure that there was enough room between them just in case.

"Oh, yeah..." _Damn, I'm confusing him with the colonel_.

Roy smiled at him warily, hoping he wouldn't inadvertently set him off again. "Can we continue without the yelling and screaming, please. I wanna get outta here alive." He reached down and offered his hand as a peace offering. Ed eyed his hand for a moment in consideration and then looked up into his face. Roy held his breath. He was so dead right now, if Ed decided to do anything.

"Fine." Ed clasped his hand and pumped it once before letting it drop.

"With all the noise you're making Edward, it's a wonder you're not back in chains."

Ed whipped round staring, unbelieving, as his little brother walked out into the light. "AL!" His little brother smiled at him, but Ed didn't notice how strained it was. He was pleased to note Noa and Isabella come along side of him.

"Eddie!" Isabella began to rush to Ed, but Al held her back. She looked up at his stern face and relented, she retreated back to Noa's side.

"Al, check it out!" Ed pointed at Roy. "Looks just like him, don't you think?" Ed smiled at Roy, but Roy just quirked an eyebrow at the older blond.

"Ed." Al walked across the distance separating them to stand along side his older brother. As soon as he saw how happy his brother seemed to be, Al had gotten angry. Unaccountably angry. Angry at Ed for making them worry, for making them have to watch him protect them, for how hard he was trying right now to put it aside when Al knew that it was still brothering him. Ed smiled at him waiting for some reaction to the Roy look-a-like.

"Do you know what you've done?" Al asked, his voice surprisingly even and devoid of emotion. Ed's smile faltered. "Do you?"

"Al?" Ed's voice sounded unsure and confused. _What's up with Al_? Ed quirked an eyebrow and glanced across the way at Noa looking for an explanation, but she was watching Al. Ed glanced side long at Roy before he met his brother's stare and frowned.

As soon at Ed looked at him, Al struck out with a vicious upper cut to the side of his brother's face.

"Wuhaa!" Ed was knocked off balance. He stepped back, his arms flailing, only to have his right ankle roll sideways, tipping him on to the floor. "Oaf!"

Al batted at Roy's attempt to catch and break Ed's fall. He glared a warring at the other man to stay out of family business. Roy held up his hands in compliance and backed away from Ed and Al.

"What the hell, Al!" complained Ed, rubbing his face. He looked up in time to see Al lunging for him. His eyes widening, Ed scrambled for purchase on the ground trying to get away from this mad man who looked like his brother, but Al was too quick for him. The front of his shirt was lifted away from his body and up into his face as Al leaned down and went nose to nose with him.

"That's the second time you've tried something like that!" Al yelled into Ed's prone face. Ed's eye's went as wide as saucers, and Al jerked his shirt front. "Your acting like it was nothing!" he seethed at his older brother.

"How do you want me to act? I'm not one to bubbler all day about something I can't change!" growled Ed. He gripped Al's hand and tried to work it off.

Al straddled his brother's waist, pinning his lower body to the floor. He shook his hold on the shirt, in anger. "I can't believe you let that—"

"Don't!" Ed snarled in warning, his face becoming flush with his own anger. Ed squeezed Al's hand that was holding his shirt, grinding the bones together. "Don't you dare, or so help me, I'll show you how to respect your older brother." Ed narrowed his eye's to mere slits. He didn't want Roy to hear, he didn't want Roy to know.

Al stared down into Ed's eyes at an impasse, but he was unwilling to let it drop so easily. Ed was always doing this. He had to make sure that Ed knew that it wasn't part of his job anymore. He didn't have to continue to live for him. The anger was still throbbing through out his system, and his jaw worked with all the things he wanted to say.

"Alphonse, please, this isn't doing anyone any good." Noa stepped towards the prone brothers. She hated seeing them fight; and they fought more often lately. Even before leaving for this trip, the verbal shouting matches would escalate to the point that she wonder what would happen if she wasn't there to step in. Thankfully she never had to find out, and once again she was trying to curb their destructive tendencies towards each other. Maybe they just needed time apart, their constant togetherness was making this worse.

Roy watched the battle of wills, and was glad he was an only child. _Did siblings really fight like that?_ Roy thought. He really wanted to rip the younger boy off of Ed and stand between them, but they might turn on him instead. The slim escape from Edward's wrath was still fresh in his mind, and kept his feet firmly planted where they were.

"Well?" Ed asked at the minutes ticked by. "What's it going to be? Are we going to fight or not?"

Al shoved Edward's back into the floor and stood over him, glaring. Ed just stared back at him from the floor, waiting. "Get up." Al stepped aside, and waited for Ed to stand.

Rubbing his cheek once more, Ed rolled over to his hands and knees. His eye's didn't once leave Al's face. He stood facing his brother, not bothering with a fighting stance. He knew he deserved whatever Al wanted to dish out. In fact, he wanted to be punished for what he'd allowed. It was disgusting, and shameful, and he knew it. Al advanced towards him, but Ed held his ground.

"Alphonse...please," Noa begged once more, trying to reach him.

Al stopped in front of his brother and studied Ed's face. Ed regarded him coolly. Al could almost hear what he was thinking; Ed wanted this. Well he wasn't one to give Ed everything he wanted. He was going to give what Ed needed.

Al sprang and despite Ed's desire to take his punishment quietly, he tensed. He was flabbergasted when, instead of a punch or a kick, Al wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder. "Al... what?"

"Idiot!" Al murmured against his neck.

"Yeah..." Ed wrapped his arms round his brother, glad to have the love of his sibling.

-- To be continued –


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Thanks to ZaKai for reading through this chapter and finding all my many mistakes.

(1) obviously genetic engineering didn't come about in the 1920's, at least not at the level I'm suggesting. Just in case your wondering...I made this up.

**Chapter 15**

When the brothers finally broke apart, the tension was gone. Whatever was happening between the two of them, Roy figured that they had somehow sorted it out. He glanced over at the woman and the small girl, who was practically beside herself with the need to rush at the brothers. At the nod from the younger brother, the small girl came pelting towards Ed.

"Eddie!" The girl giggled and ran at him with her hands outstretched before her.

Panicking, Ed felt his groin squirm and sink into his body and he reflexively tensed up. He reached out to catch her hands before they could plow into a very sensitive area and moved them out of harms way with a sigh of relief. Totally unaware of the harm she could have inflicted, Isabella giggled loudly and bounced in place.

"Eddie, eh?" Roy smirked, liking the way that sounded. It was cute.

"Only she gets to call me that." Ed frowned up at the dark-haired man. He wrapped Isabella's arms around his leg and patted her head in greeting. He glared once more at Roy in warning with the promise of certain death if he dared call him that. Unaffected, Roy just smirked at him in that annoyingly confident way of his. He would definitely punch the guy out if he dared to call him that.

"Eddie, come here." Isabella tugged on his shorts, not wanting to be ignored for grown-up talk.

Tearing his eyes away, Ed looked down at the girl wrapped around his leg. "What's wrong?" He knelt down to eye level of the small girl. Ed could hear Al and Noa strike up a conversation with Roy, the three of them moved away, giving Ed and Isabella some room.

Ed tried to divide his attention between the girl in front of him and the conversation between his brother and Roy. He looked over Isabella's shoulder at Roy's back and suppressed a sigh. At that moment, Isabella leaned in and kissed Ed on the forehead. "What was that for?" Ed asked, touched by the simple gesture he turned to face her fully giving her his full attention.

"That man hurt you, so I kiss away your boo-boo's like momma does," Isabella said, looking at Ed from under her bangs.

"—That was some fight. Is it always—"

"Thanks Izzy." Ed patted the girl's head once more, smiling into her soft face, trying to hide how the sudden reminder made his gut twist. He rubbed her nose with his finger and smiled at her as she smiled at him.

"—It's captain. Your brother insists on calling me colonel—"

"Are we going to go home now? I want to see momma," Isabella asked. She reached down and caught the end of Ed's braid, and began to play with it. It had seen better days, Ed noted with a sigh, willing the bad memories to go away. He should probably put it up in a pony tail soon before it got loose.

"I hope so. We got to get out of here first," Ed said as his eyes sought out and found the back of Roy's head. _Out of here and then maybe..._

"—It's getting really hard to move about out there—" Al was saying to Roy, who nodded in response.

Ed stood then, pulling Izzy's hands off his braid. He leaned back into the row of large, green, half-drum machines that hummed with the turbines whirring inside; feeling the bite of the cold metal along his spine. Concentrating all his attention on the group in front of him, Ed listened in.

"—I heard an explosion awhile ago, what do you think is going on?" Al was asking Roy.

"Probably my unit causing trouble. I wasn't able to get back to them at the appointed hour." Roy glanced at Ed and smirked, before looking back at Al. "So they must have made alternative plans. My guess is that they're working the disinformation angle, as well as creating anarchy."

"How do you think we should escape from here?" Noa asked. She was worrying a lock of hair through her fingers.

"Are you enjoying your time with these mundane people?" Ed's spine seized up and his breath froze inside his chest. His body refused any instructions to move and he desperately wanted to move. He felt a hand grope at his back making obscene shivers run down his back, before it gripped his braid tight. The tautness meant that he was trapped. He tried to call out to the others but his voice was locked in his mouth. Ed pleaded silently with Roy to look his way, but he wouldn't. Even Al wasn't paying him any attention.

"I know how eager you are to protect everyone, so I took the liberty of, ha ha, helping you."

Ed knew panic then. _Izzy? Where did she go?_ Ed searched for the girl with his eyes. She was gone. The bastard seemed to like using her as a pawn. _When did she walk away? She wouldn't do that! Did he...?_

Ed snorted and checked again, straining against the hold on his hair. She was gone. With anger fueling his body, Ed glanced over his shoulder at the Seniore, causing his braid to pull tight along one side of his head. The man had reached through the space separating the machines in order to grab onto his hair. The Seniore's leering face was flushed and his eyes were bright. Ed's revulsion tripled then. Pawing though his shorts, Ed franticly tried to locate the switch blade he had taken from the soldier a while back, without letting the Seniore know what he was up too.

"If you come quietly, I won't have to shoot that dark man over there." Ed could see the dull glint from the barrel of the gun as the Seniore brought up his other hand. "Maybe I'll shoot him anyway. You seem to be fond of him," the Seniore said, thoughtful.

Ed stepped to the side and blocked the Seniore's view of the people beyond. He let his eyes drift over to the man in question and he allowed himself the briefest moment of longing before returning to the task at hand. "I doubt you'll shoot me," growled Ed, barely moving his lips. "What prize would I be then?" The hand in his hair tugged in warring. "What have you done with Isabella?"

"Nothing...as long as you behave."

Ed pulled the blade along his thigh and depressed the button, causing the blade to flick open. There was enough ambient noise that Ed wasn't worried that the bastard behind him might hear it. Sliding the handle up, Ed thumbed the blade, testing its sharpness. He winced slightly as the blade sliced easily into the flesh of his thumb. For what he planned, it would need to be _really_ sharp.

Roy looked behind him to find out where Ed had gone to while Al and Noa continued to discuss Isabella's future once they got out. Having no interest in the little girl, he wanted to maybe tease Ed a bit for fun. He was missing the sharp tongue and attitude from Ed. When his eyes landed on the strained face Ed was making at him, Roy took in his whole appearance. He was stiff and flushed, like when he was mad, and Roy could see the flash of a knife in his left hand. He looked askance with a tilt of his head from the blond, and Ed imperceptibly moved his head and frowned even more, his eyes swept around the area and back to Roy. Ed was trying to tell him something, but what.

Roy looked around, curious, wondering what he needed to see, but he noticed nothing noteworthy. Roy met the blond's gaze again, a questioning raise of his eyebrow. He saw Ed's lips moving, mumbling to himself it seemed; Roy raised both eyebrows at him, and Ed made a hand gesture at about hip height. All of a sudden, Ed slammed his head into the machines behind him hard, making Roy wince. The dull gong that sounded as a result made Al and Noa aware of Ed's weird behavior as well.

Reaching back Ed gripped the base of his braid with his auto-mail hand. He didn't want the fucker to give him a concussion. It was now or never, he'd be quick so that whatever the bastard had planed for Isabella, he wouldn't get a chance to complete it. Pivoting on the ball of his foot, Ed stepped wide and swung with his left hand, the blade of the knife flashed as it came up in a graceful arc. The metal screamed in painful protest as Ed slashed the knife through his hair; not quite cutting all the way through. Ed ripped the remaining strands free and was immediately scrambling over the top of the machines.

"Ed?" Al scrambled after his crazy brother, wondering why he had slashed the machine like that. But Roy was already on the move, dashing forward to intervene.

"Why you—" the Seniore growled loudly, stumbling from the lack of tension on the braid he was holding. Dropping his half of the ruined hair to the floor, he leveled the gun on the climbing blond, and squeezed off a shot that went wide. Tracking him with the gun as he leaped down onto him from above, the Seniore had just enough time to bring the pistol aloft and fire another wide shot.

Ed crashed into the fucker, his metal knee preceding him as it landed on his face. He noted with satisfaction the wet crunching sound of the Seniore's nose breaking. They fell to the floor in a heap, with Ed rolling over his back to land in a crouch on his feet. Leaping up, Ed slammed his foot down on the wrist holding the gun. The older man groaned with pain and looked blearily up at him, still slightly dazed from the strike to his face. Swinging his feet over his head, the Seniore kicked out at the blond's stomach, forcing him to move or be hit. The blond chose to move aside.

Ed didn't give the man any time to gain his footing. As soon as he was out of harm's way from the kick, he was dashing forward, yanking the gun out of the bastard's grip with his right hand. Another shot went off before the gun was wrestled away from the Seniore. His single minded focus was on causing as much pain as he could before knocking out this asshole.

With his gun gone, the Seniore retreated. His hand to hand skills weren't very good anymore; he was too content to let his underlings fight for him. The Seniore looked into the face of his attacker. The blond's hair was unraveling around his head, spilling across his shoulders. The length was considerably less now, but even if it only came to his shoulders, the Seniore could still live with it.

"What? Can't fight?" Ed taunted, his grin was truly vile now, he was enjoying this a little too much maybe, but this wasn't a time to think about morels.

"Ed!" Al popped over the side of the machine, and looked down at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Not sparing a glance for his brother, nor even seeming to hear him, Ed advanced on the Seniore, who began to back peddle quickly. Lashing out, Ed struck at his face once more, smashing the palm of his right hand into the already broken nose.

"Ugh!" The Seniore, bent double, holding his face. The free-flowing blood spurted and splattered the floor and the Seniore's chest with the second hit.

"Where is she!" Ed yelled as he crescent kicked the side of the man's head. The Seniore weaved to the side, a large gob of blood splattering the machine. Ed hopped forward and sunk his foot into the mid-section, causing the air to whoosh out in an explosive rush. The Seniore retreaded further away from the advancing blond, gasping hard as he looked for anything he could use as a weapon.

"Ed! Stop this!" Al shouted at him from behind, but his brother paid it no mind. Al grabbed his arm, holding him back, but Ed used his other hand to backhand the man across to the opposite row of the machines; the knife still clenched in his hand forgotten for the moment. "EDWARD! No one's missing! Edward! Are you listening to me?" Al shook his brother, trying to get him to acknowledge what he was saying.

Ed wasn't listening; he was trying to jerk his arm free in order to case after the crawling, sniveling man. With one last tug, he freed himself from his brother's grip and stalked after the blubbering man. Ed stood over him, sneering. He was groveling at his feet. _Perfect,_ Ed thought viciously.

"Ed, Captain Taylor got hit. EDWARD!" Al pulled Ed's shoulder towards him, making his brother about face.

"Al?" Ed looked on his brother, surprised at his presence. "Who?" His face crinkled in his confusion.

"Captain Taylor...Roy..." Al clarified after Ed just looked blankly at him.

"Roy? What happened to him?"

"That first shot hit him." Al was glad he was finally getting through to his brother.

"Take care of him!" yelled Ed, scrambling over the top of the machines once more he pointed back at the Seniore. Dropping to the floor on the other side, Ed saw Roy lying on his back with his jacket pillowed beneath his head. Ed just froze there, unable to move closer. He didn't want to know that he was dead. That the chance to maybe start something...anything...was gone. Noa was kneeling by his head with her hands pressed to his chest, and there, just behind her was Isabella, looking worried and afraid.

* * *

Pulling out the manacles from his back pocket, Al advanced on the sniveling form of Ed's tormentor. "Are we going to do this quietly, or are you going to start some more trouble? Just so you know, Ed's a terrible fighter compared to me."

The Seniore whimpered in response. "No! Stay away! Monsters!" These boys were demons. What had possessed him to get involved with these creatures? They weren't even human!

"Well just for that, I'm not gonna be kind to you...oh wait." Al paused and adopted a mockful pose, one finger on his chin and the other on his hip as though he was thinking. "I wasn't going to be kind to you no matter what." Al struck out and captured the Seniore's wrist, pulling him around so his chest was now pressed into the machine. Opening the manacles, Al locked one side onto the arm in his possession. "Give me your other hand." Al shook the man in warning and the other hand was thrust out towards Al.

Now with both hands bound, Al stepped away, pulling out the hand gun and leveling it at his back. He wasn't going to use it, but the threat should be enough to quell any ideas about escape.

The Seniore grunted and pushed against the machines with his shoulder to stand with his back to his captor. His momentary bout of hysterics has passed and now he was thinking about his escape.

"Let's go. Walk ahead of you nice and slow," Al commanded.

The Seniore spat out a gob of blood onto the floor, before he started off as directed. If he was going to have any chance of survival he was going to have to work all the angles. For the brother, maybe he should try to rile him up somewhat. Make him aware of how good his brother had tasted, get him nice and distracted before he would rush him.

"You know," the Seniore said. "I take that back about you two, you're not monsters."

Al warily listened to the man in front of him wondering what game he was up to now.

"In fact, your sweet brother—"

"You don't get to talk about my brother!" Al growled. He shoved the palm of his hand into the Seniore's back making him stumble. "In _fact_," Al stressed. "You don't get to talk at all."

The Seniore sniffed at that, and continued to walk for a while without instigating any conversation. After a few minutes, he began to hum to himself, waiting to see what his guard would say or do. When he didn't get any order's to stay quiet, the Seniore smiled to himself. Not long now, and he'd begin his work.

* * *

Noa looked over at the noisy clatter behind her. Upon seeing Ed's pale, white face, she beckoned him closer. Isabella shifted behind her, and she glanced briefly at the small girl. When Noa had noticed her absence, she had scoured the area looking for her, but as soon as she heard the shot rang out and saw Captain Taylor drop to his knees, she had abandoned her search in favor of the immediate problem of a bleeding man.

Swallowing his fear, Ed approached. Each slow, measured step closer made the chant in his head louder and louder. _Please don't let him be dead. Please don't let him be dead. Pleasedon'tlethimbedead. PLEASE DON'T LET HIM DIE!_ A small keening noise worked its way from his throat.

Noa reached up a bloody hand to him, and he gripped it, allowing her to pull him to her side. He finally let the switch blade fall from his hand to clatter to the floor beside his legs. "Noa?" Ed breathed, his eyes glued to the waxen face of the captain.

"Hey there, buddy." Roy cracked his eyes at the sound of his voice, and blinked wearily at him. "What happened?"

Ed wilted. "Ah...nothing really. Are you going to be okay?" He fingered the hem of Roy's un-tucked shirt, unable to meet his eyes. He should have planned better before acting out like that. Al was always telling him to think before acting, and now, Roy was hurt because of him. It was _always_ because of him.

Ed just wanted to cling to him, and never let go. But how would he be viewed then? Even though Roy had sort of hugged him earlier, that didn't mean he could do it now. Roy had pretty much said that they couldn't...hadn't he? But the desire to rest his head on Roy's chest was so _strong_ that he wasn't sure if he could resist it for long. He had never felt this sort of compulsion before in his life. He was just...he was sorry that this had happened.

"Yeah, it went clean through my shoulder, hurts like hell though," said Roy, laughing humorlessly. "That's some hair cut." Nodded Roy, indicating the loose hair. _Geez, the guy looks like he expected me to be dead or something,_ thought Roy, slightly awed by that. He wanted to be able to reassure him somehow, but he could only think that maybe another—no, he couldn't. This guy seemed to care that much about him already, and that was somewhat worrisome. How should he respond to that?

Ed laughed shakily at him. Someone was being kind to him and he wondered just want he'd have to give up in order to pay this back. Swallowing, the lump in his throat, Ed pushed at his hair as it fell over his shoulder. He tried to look the injured man in the eyes but his gaze was continually drawn to the wound on his right shoulder that Noa was applying pressure to. Silence fell on them as each worked with the feelings coursing through their minds.

"Go ahead, Edward. He'll let you." Noa touched his arm lightly. She spoke softly so she wouldn't startle Edward as she told him what he wanted to hear, and because of her contact with this man, she knew the captain needed it too, even if he was denying it.

Swallowing thickly, Ed leaned forward slowly, giving Roy a chance to halt this. He avoided looking in Roy's eyes to see what kind of emotions might be displayed there. Reaching his arm over Roy's chest he laid his head on the uninjured shoulder. He held his breath, waiting to see how Roy would react. He could feel Roy shift and stiffen at the bold contact.

Roy threw a questioning glance at Noa, wondering what this was all about. Plus, how did she know that he had been thinking about something like this. Noa just smiled at him with an enigmatic smile as she kept up the pressure on his wound.

Craning his neck, Roy looked down into Ed face. His eyes were closed, the dark, blond lashes touching the top of his cheeks, and Ed's breath tickled at his throat. After a moment's hesitation, Roy snaked his good arm across the blond's back to latch onto his shoulder. He squeezed Ed's neck and began to rub small circles with his thumb into the flesh beside the metal shoulder.

"Hey..." Roy whispered into the top of Ed's head. He allowed himself to relax slightly and not try to focus on the wrongness of it. It was actually nice to be enjoying the warmth of Ed's body, and despite his grubby nature right now, Roy could still make out the faint scent of his cologne. It was woody and earthy; it seemed to fit with what he knew about the blond.

Ed sighed, rubbing his face on the collar bone through Roy's shirt. All his tension was melting away nicely, leaving him feeling all soft and contented. He could really get into this cuddling thing. That massage thing Roy was doing to his neck felt really good, and another sigh worked it's way free.

Suddenly Ed felt the pressing need to confess his feelings right now, but he bit down on the inside of his lip to keep still. The fading fever was probably still messing around with his mind somewhat. After a few short moments of contented silence, Ed pushed himself upright to look down into Roy's face. He didn't want to push it too much, too fast. Roy's eyes searched his face, and again Ed felt the compulsion to confess. Later...maybe he would...but later.

"What are we going to do about bandages?" Noa asked, breaking the moment, and pulling them back to the issues at hand. She looked around for some inspiration, but nothing was coming. Thankfully the blood had begun to slow, but the wound still needed to be covered. Isabella shifted beside her.

"Use the sleeves of my shirt," Roy suggested, noticing her indecision.

Noa nodded. That was an excellent idea. "Edward, I need your help," she said.

Ed shifted, looking around for the knife he had dropped moments before. As soon as he found the blade lying almost underneath Roy's back, Ed leaned over and stabbed the good sleeve first, making a tear. Ed glanced into Roy's watching face for a moment. His eyes were drawn down to his lips that were slightly parted. He could almost feel the way they had brushed against his after the fall. He gripped the fabric and ripped it. Licking his lips as he felt the heat rise in his face, and looked quickly away.

Handing the first sleeve to Noa, Ed shifted around behind the woman to kneel by Roy's head on the other side. He repeated the procedure on the soiled sleeve, making the tear large in order to not jostle the injured side too much. Working under Noa's arms he eased the sleeve down Roy's arm. Ed trailed his finger tips a moment behind his right hand to ghost along Roy's forearm and down into his upturned palm. If asked, he would blame it all on the fever. He turned his head away as he heard the stifled gasp work its way free from Roy's throat, and fought the smirk on his face, as well as the sudden spike in his body temperature. _What am I __**doing**_ he thought, with a mental half laugh at himself.

Noa took her hands off of the wound and began to work half of the material into a wad of cloth for either side of the wound. Using the other sleeve, she bound it all in place. "Where's Al?" she wondered, sparing a quick glance around looking for the younger Elric before returning to her bandaging.

* * *

Mr. Maxton paced the control room as the damage reports began to come in. All of their carefully collected vehicles of war were completely and utterly destroyed, with no hope of salvaging any of it. All those years of collecting...wasted. It was still unclear just what had set off the ordinance to explode like that. They had been so careful to store explosives. This shouldn't have happened.

He listened to the soldier in front of him report what they had seen with an increasing sense of dread and foreboding. Just where was the oberführer, and why was he staying away in this time of crisis? With a wave of his hand he dismissed the soldier.

"Ah! Mr. Maxton, I don't suppose you've seen my wife at some point?" Lord Asherton asked as he stepped along side the man in question. "I didn't expect her to be gone quite this long." The lord clasped his hands behind his back and watched the technicians work.

"I don't have time to deal with your missing wife at the moment, _my lord,_" Mr. Maxton ground out through his clenched teeth. "As you can see I'm quite busy dealing with everything right now."

"Yes, about that, shouldn't Oberführer Schreck be doing that?" Asherton asked, raising his eyebrow at the other.

"Yes. He should, be he hasn't come back yet." Maxton grit his teeth in annoyance.

"How is it that you're here commanding everything?" wondered Asherton. "Shouldn't the second-in-command be working on this?" The lord looked over at the commander who was bent over the table in the middle of the room, directing where he wanted soldiers to search.

"I took charge," Maxton stated.

"I just hope Oberführer Schreck won't mind...but I do wonder what happened to my wife. Oberführer Schreck was escorting her after—"

"What's this?" Mr. Maxton demanded. His head whipped round to glare at the lord.

"Oh, that's right. You left dinner early to work on your little...project. At my wife's instance he took her to go see the younger brother tha—"

"Soldier! Get down to the cells and see if you can track down the oberführer." Mr. Maxton hooked his finger at the nearest passing soldier. The private scrambled to comply and hurried out of the control room. "It's time to put a stop to this," mumbled Maxton.

* * *

With Roy now bandaged and the bleeding mostly stopped, Noa could relax enough to stand and stretch her back. The captain was still pillowed on his jacket, with Edward seated on his left. Noa was so thrilled that Edward would have this chance at happiness. She prayed that everything would work out between the two of them.

Noa knew that Edward wanted to start something with the captain, but he was unsure and hesitant of the other. The captain didn't know what he wanted, but knew he felt drawn to Edward. It might take an intervention before the two of them could get on the same page, but then again...Noa had the feeling that they may have shared a moment that would make it possible for them to meet somewhere in the middle.

"Edward? Where's Alphonse?" she asked, pulling Ed's hair out of his eyes to gather at the nape of his neck. The captain turned his head looking up at her and Ed. Noa watched closely to see how the captain would react to her touching Ed like this. She ran her fingers through Ed's mid-shoulder length hair and noted the briefest flash in his eyes before it was quickly masked.

"He's bringing that _bastard_," Ed mumbled. Some of the anger directed at the Seniore was still coursing through his system, putting him on edge again. Although, Noa combing his hair sort of made it hard to remain angry.

"What happened?" Roy asked again focusing solely on Ed.

Ed shifted a bit, and looked over his shoulder into Noa's eyes. She freed her fingers from his hair and placed her hands on his shoulders for a moment before standing upright. "The Seniore found us. I'm not sure if he notified anyone else, but my guess is that he's here alone, considering that no one has rushed out to grab us yet. He said that he had Izzy, so I—I...kinda freaked. I couldn't see her so I thought—Roy?" Ed half turned to look at Roy from the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry I got you shot."

"What? You didn't do that," Roy told him. The left arm that was lying splayed out over the floor, reached up and curled around the closest shoulder. "You didn't do that," insisted Roy, giving Ed a little shake.

"Yeah..." mumbled Ed, not feeling convinced at all. Turning his head away, Ed glanced at Noa as the blood rushed to his face. At least Roy didn't catching him blushing again. _Yeah...I did, I did do it_.

"Isabella?" Noa called the small girl over to her side. "Tell us were you went."

"Am I in trouble?" Isabella shuffled her feet as she approached the woman. Noa shook her head no. Gripping Isabella's hands in her own, she drew the girl to her side and within sight of the two men. "I see a mouse and I wanted to catch...but it ran away."

"In any case, we shouldn't stay here long, just to be safe," Roy said, dismissing the girl's explanation. He tightened his grip on Ed's shoulder once more before letting his arm relax and fall back to the floor. "It's only going to get worse up there, and it'll be harder to move about the longer we wait."

"So then there's nothing to do but face whatever comes our way, I guess. Plus we'll have the bastard as a hostage so that might count for something," added Ed, sorry that the hand was no longer there, but trying to act like he wasn't.

"That's true," agreed Roy.

"But Alphonse still hasn't come back," Noa reminded them.

"He's probably taking him around that group of machines." Ed lifted his arm and pointed in their general direction.

"What should we do then, captain?" Noa wondered. "Should we just walk boldly out there?" Noa hoped that he would say no.

"Well if my uniform isn't too messed up, I could still pass as an officer. I feel that I could talk our way out of anything that may come our way, but we shouldn't count on that too much. I would have gotten blood on my jacket. It'll raise suspicions."

Ed winced. _Didn't he just say that I wasn't to blame? But it WAS my fault that the blood is there in the first place, wasn't it? _he thought.Ed shifted minutely, turning his back more fully towards the man on the floor.

"Still," Roy continued. "It is an option, one that we could use in a pinch. Oh! That's right, Isabella, could you go and get the other half of Ed's braid? It should be over there." Roy pointed at where Ed had leaned against earlier.

"Okay!" The small girl broke out of Noa's hands and pelted across the way to complete his request.

"Why do you want that? It's garbage now," Ed asked, leaning back to see into Roy's face.

"It's got power; you shouldn't throw it away so easily. You must respect it," Roy said. He remembered the ceremony his grandfather had done for him just before he had left with his mother. He wanted to do the same for Ed, but that would mean convincing him to go with him to his home. His real home. A place he hadn't seen since he was eight.

"What? Power? What are you talking about?" Ed asked, frowning at Roy over his shoulder.

"You'll see. I'll show you once we're out of here." Roy pushed with his good arm and sat shoulder to shoulder with Ed. "I think you'll like it."

* * *

Al pushed the Seniore around the end of the turbine engines, heading back towards his brother and the others. He was extremely annoyed at the distance they had to come in order to walk around the obstacle the machines made. He almost felt like he might like to force the...Al's lips quirked...bastard over the top like he had done to chase after Ed, but it would have been too much trouble with his hands behind his back like that.

Al looked up to see the Seniore looking back at him, and he frowned. "Face front," Al ordered, flicking the gun at him.

The Seniore complied and walked ahead, wiping his nose on his shoulder, smearing it with his blood. He felt that his captor was sufficiently lulled by his silence that he could now start pushing his buttons. Spitting out another gob of blood onto the floor, the Seniore sighed, and pushed his lower lip out.

"You know, I think you should help me clean up a bit," the Seniore suggested, starting light.

"Shut up!" snapped Al, automatically.

"It's just that all this blood is starting to dry and turn hard..." whined the Seniore.

"I _said_, shut up," growled Al.

The Seniore fell silent for a moment, and he began to drag his feet, slowing their progress. "It really is unfair of Edward to put you through all of this."

"What's that?" Al's head snapped up at the mention of his brother's name. If this guy was going to start talking shit about Ed then he was more then prepared to 'teach' him a lesson.

"Well, I really shouldn't say..." The Seniore glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye, watching the confusion and uncertainty set in. He heard the warning in the boy's voice. Time to change tactics. "Well, it's just that...the dark man..." The Seniore paused for effect, waiting for the boy to ask for the information.

"The captain?" Al wondered what the bastard was getting at.

"Is that what he told you?" the Seniore simpered without meeting his eyes. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Well it's to be expected, I suppose." He was relying on the subtle clues that Al was giving him in order to know what to ask next. If he caused that man some trouble all the better. He didn't like the way the dark-haired man had looked at Edward in behind the tents.

Al frowned at the man's back. Did he mean to suggest that the captain was somehow involved with him? Al had taken the appearance of the double at face value, totally trusting this man with out any prior knowledge of him what so ever. Could Thule know so much about them that they knew to play this card?

He reacted physically, shying away his shoulders as if to shake off the offending thought. No, Al could tell. He was a good man...wasn't he? Had he been too quick to trust this...stranger? That's what he was...a stranger. They knew nothing about this world's Roy. What were his motives? His goals? This would make it three times, since starting out, that he would have misjudged someone's character so completely. He can't have been wrong!

"Who did he say he worked for? The British?" the Seniore asked when he felt he'd been silent long enough.

"The Americans," Al mumbled. He frowned and made sure his gun was level with the bastard's back.

"That's a new one. He doesn't look American though." The Seniore smirked. He could practically hear the wheels turning inside the boy's head as he tried to piece it all together. He spat out another gob of blood onto the concrete floor as they walked.

"Does he work for you?" Al asked. He watched the body language of the Seniore, trying to sense if he was being lied to.

"No, not me, but he does report to Schreck. I believe you met him on your way down..." The Seniore trailed off and let that hang in the air.

_Would Ed know?_ Al wondered. _Should I wait until I talk to him about this before I jump to conclusions? This could be just a ploy. It looks like Ed has spent more time with this Roy. Would he be able to detect a thing like that? _His gut twisted uncomfortably at the thought that they had been betrayed yet again. _What proof did either of them have? If he asked, would Roy be able to prove himself?_

"How long has he worked with Schreck? What's his mission? And what did you mean about Ed putting me through all this."

"Oh, well...I just have a feeling that Edward might be like me. I really do like blonds." The Seniore focused on the question about Edward, ignoring the rest.

"Ed's nothing like you! Shut up and keep walking," Al ordered shoving the gun into the Seniore's shoulder blades. He was breathing heavy with his anger at the other man.

"Yes, of course," agreed the Seniore, dutifully picking up the pace.

* * *

Oberführer Schreck strode into the control room looking rumbled and annoyed, and Mr. Maxton turned to welcome his return. He did not look very happy.

"What—"

"Where's Marcoh? I want him up here right away," Schreck ordered the nearest officer. "You!" Schreck pointed at next closest solider. "I want you to secure the research labs don't let any unauthorized personnel near there. You! I want the ceremony room secured and barred," he barked at the next solider. All three men scramble out of the control room to carry out their orders. Schreck came to a rest beside Maxton, and surveyed the chaos.

"I've had a bit of trouble dealing with things while you were away," Mr. Maxton began, trying to discover what mood Schreck would be in. "What happened?"

"Why are you dealing with them in the first place?" Schreck arched an eyebrow at him.

Schreck's second-in-command was standing a polite distance away waiting to speak with him. Without waiting for Maxton to answer, Schreck strode over to him to receive a full report of all the things he had missed while he was help up.

An hour later and Dr. Marcoh was escorted into the control room, looking very nervous. "Doctor, I feel that this is an excellent time to field test your creatures. The orders have already been given, and the hallways are cleared of all non-essential personal. No official announcement has been made. I didn't want to alert the escaped prisoners."

"Oh—well I thought—but that's great! How many? Two? How about four of them?"

"All of them," Schreck purred.

"All...a-are you sure?" Marcoh practically bounced in place in his excitement.

"Schreck, do you really think that it's wise to release _all_ of them. We need at least one of them to open the gateway," Maxton reminded him.

"Fine, save one for the ceremony, but release the rest."

"Right away!" Dr. Marcoh spun around on his heel and dashed out of the control room. Finally, he could show them is precious creations and all they could do.

* * *

Foul-smelling, yellow liquid gushed from each of the tall glass cylinders. The large bulky sensors blinked off one after the other, as each of the genetically (1) enhanced humanoids sank to the floor. As they slowly started to breath the air, they began to test their limb's movement. First one, then a second; soon they were all up on their feet while Marcoh watched from inside the glass viewing area.

Most of the humanoids were grotesquely deformed with large boil like protrusions on the back or extra limbs. Their flesh looked reversed, as if the top layers of skin had been removed and all that remained was the red, wet, and raw skin. At the flick of a button, all the chambers but one slid open. A few minutes later and the creatures were stepping out into the cool room. They shuffled together and explored their surroundings.

Stepping over to the intercom, Marcoh depressed the button. "Seek and capture mission," Marcoh addressed the milling children, as he liked to think of them. "Anyone not in a standard German or Italian uniform are to be brought back to this location immediately. Is that understood?"

His children shuffled and murmured their acknowledgment in their own garbled brand of commutation. Marcoh depressed a switch by the intercom and a door swooshed opened on the left side of the room. The milling creatures, looked over at the new noise and for a moment did nothing other then stare. Then the closest of the hulking beasts dropped down on to all fours and snuffled at the air coming in from the open door way. In a flash the largest of the children was gone, leading the others out.

Marcoh picked up the phone receiver and cranked the handle. He waited a few moments before the connection was finally made. "They're out; dim the lights." Marcoh waited for the acknowledgment from the other side before replacing the receiver on its cradle.

-- To be continued –


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Thanks to ZaKai for reading through this chapter and finding all my many mistakes.

**Chapter 16**

"So, since we're here, let's cause some trouble," Ed suggested as they continued to wait for Al's return.

"What sort of trouble? Aren't you in enough trouble already?" Roy asked from his position on the floor. He had tried to stand earlier but dizziness had threatened to overcome him, so he decided to remain on the floor until they had to move out. He cradled his wounded arm in between his chest and his bent leg.

"No. I think we should muck it up some. You know, destroy stuff. Can't let the Americanxs have all the fun," joked Ed, wincing mentally at the bull's eye Roy had flung at him unknowingly. Edward Elric...trouble magnet. He was please to note, however, that his tone of voice hadn't changed at all.

"Well, we do know how to blow stuff up," Roy returned, smiling up at Ed, joking easily with the blond.

"So where should we begin? This looks like the room for all the air exchange equipment and over there looks like it might be a power plant or some sort of battery thing...y?" Ed pointed to the just visible towers at the very far side of the chamber.

"And I think there was some heating and plumbing back there, too," Roy added, pointed in the direction they had come from with his good arm.

"Great, so it's all here. We could really fuck up this place then." Ed scratched at his emerging stubble as he studied his surroundings.

"Eddie, I'm tired," whined Isabella, tugging at his shorts, and then held up her hands to be held. Without thinking, Ed reached down and swung the girl into his arms, and continued to look around.

"But...you know, we don't have any way to destroy any of this," said Ed, sucking on his bottom lip in thought. Isabella laid her head on Ed's shoulder as he talked, yawing into his neck. "Maybe we should just shut off any switches we find, or something." Ed turned back to look at the man on the floor.

"Well..." began Roy, he looked up as Ed stopped his survey of the surroundings, and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the sight of the small girl tucked into the crook of the blond's neck looking like she was about to drop off to sleep in moments.

"What are you smirking at?" Ed asked, noticing Roy's gaze at the girl he looked down at his chest. Just as he was going to question Roy further, half the overhead lights went out, creating odd shadows. "What the..."

"Power outage?" Roy suggested.

"Ed..." Noa, fearful of the unexpected change, hovered by his side, chewing on her thumb nail.

"But some of the lights are still on," Ed pointed out, raising his right hand towards the remaining lights.

"Edward, we should go look for Al, I don't like this," said Noa, turning away to stare out into the gloom.

"I got a bad feeling about this, too," Roy murmured. He reached back and pulled out his gun. He could fire it left handed but he would rather not. He didn't trust himself to be anywhere near accurate. The most he could do would be to provide cover fire.

"Edward, I'm really worried about Alphonse," said Noa. She moved away from the comfort of her friend, and looked towards the direction they all thought Alphonse would be coming from.

Sighing, Ed looked towards Al's suspected path as well. "I am too. Do you think you can stand now?" he asked Roy, coming to stand beside him so he wouldn't have to crane his neck over the girl to see him.

"I think so, if Noa will help me." Roy folded his feet under him, in preparation to stand. He replaced his gun in his holster, and looked at Noa.

"I can do th—" protested Ed. Taking a step closer, and adjusting Izzy to lay in a more comfortable position.

"I think you're currently doubling as a mattress right now." Roy smirked at the indignant humph from Ed, before mentally preparing himself for more pain.

Noa came around behind him, placing one hand under his good armpit and the other wrapped around his chest. Heaving the captain to his feet, Noa steadied Roy as he scrambled to get a purchase on the floor.

Roy gritted his teeth in pain as his shoulder was jostled with the movement. Once on his feet he swayed only slightly before feeling alright with his new elevation. Clasping his arm to his chest, Roy closed his eyes for a moment as the pain burned through his body, throbbing in its aggravation. "I think I need a sling," he said through clenched teeth, blanching slightly.

"Are you all right?" Noa asked, coming around to support him on his good side.

"Yeah..." said Roy, through clenched teeth.

"How about a belt?" Ed suggested. He felt pretty useless now that he couldn't help out while holding Izzy. At least he could try to think for Roy while he was dealing with his pain. "Are you wearing one?"

"Yes, but this uniform it a bit too big. I'll need it..."

"I got one," Ed said. "But I..ah..can't get at it right now." Ed felt the heat rise to his cheeks once again, as he pictured Roy taking his belt off. In the half gloom, Ed didn't bother to hide his blush. He was pretty sure that Roy couldn't see him.

"I'm going to need something...agh...a little longer," grimaced Roy, in pain.

* * *

Trailing behind his prisoner, Al carefully watched the Seniore in case he tried anything physical, but he was so confused about what the man had told him. Not only that, he was starting to doubt his ability to read people. He used to be really good at that when he was back home. What happened that he could no longer understand anyone anymore. He was no longer sure what was right, what were truth, or what were lies. Was any of it lies?

As they entered another cone of ugly, yellow light, Al could just make out the sound of voices. They must be getting close to Ed and the others. Resisting the urge to sigh aloud, Al poked the gun into the Seniore's back to make him pick up the pace. He just wanted to get out of here and go home. He had enough of this particular adventure, and he never wanted to see another German officer—or Italian for that matter—and he was going to suggest that they immigrate to some other country before things start getting really bad in Germany.

"Ah! There's the 'captain' now," the Seniore drawled, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Quiet..." Al warned.

"Hmmm..." the Seniore hummed in response. His eyes danced as they continued to walk towards everyone else making Al suspicious of what was going through the man's mind. He looked side long at his face to see him staring at his brother intently.

The Seniore frowned as he saw Edward step closer to the captain with a obvious look of concern on his face. He'd have to work on that as well, it seemed. He could recognize the infatuation for the captain within the blond. He wondered if his blond knew what it was. Did he really know what being with a man was all about?

"Ed!" Al called out as they were within ear shot, letting his gaze slide away from the Seniore. Ed turned at the sound of his name, relief evident on his face.

"Al! 'Bout time, we were getting worried," Ed called back. He tired not to look at who was with Al, focusing instead on his brother.

"Sorry, we came the long way," said Al, his voice was hard and strained, but he was glad he was back amongst friends. He was also anxious to get Ed alone so he could talk with him about his concerns.

"Figured that," said Ed, shifting the bundle in his arms to rest higher on his hips.

The Seniore stopped a few feet in front of Edward, and smirked as the blond shied away from the intrusion into his personal space. He was not going to be the 'willing' hostage. He planned to get under each and everyone's skin, turning them against one another. Now that the younger brother was having doubts, it was time to make Edward doubt as well. He switched his attention to the glaring captain, and was pleased to note that he was injured.

"Captain, I'm glad to see you again. I so wanted to catch up with you at the pyramids," said the Seniore, letting his voice show how disappointed he was that they lost that chance. He nodded his head towards the man in question, and smiled wide in greeting.

"Excuse me?" Roy frowned at the Seniore, clearly puzzled. "I don't know you," Roy said, his voice flat and devoid of emotion.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already? That time in Munich and again in Rome, we were both there," the Seniore lied easily, and without hesitation.

Ed glared at Roy, a silent question on his face. _Are they...working together?_ Ed thought back to their first meeting on the sands near the pyramids. They hadn't seemed to know one another, but could that have been an act? Roy shot him a glance, raising an eyebrow. It seemed that he was just as perplexed at the Seniore's implication of friendship.

"I don't think so, _we_ ...have never met," said Roy, squeezing the wrist on his injured arm as he cradled it against his chest.

"What are you saying, _captain_? Surely you remember me." The Seniore's voice was full of hurt and disappointment.

Al watched closely how Roy reacted to this, and either he was a really good actor or he was genuinely innocent. His face was clearly showing his confusion, and Al noted a hint of anger in his face. Could that because his cover was blown? He definitely needed to talk with Ed now.

"I would think so too, since you're so...unusual." Roy narrowed his eyes at the man, remembering what Ed had alluded to in the medical/rest room mere hours ago. He was still puzzled about what Ed could have meant. 'Everyone saw' what?

Noa watched the power struggle taking place between the Seniore, Ed, Al and Roy. She wanted to suggest that she could easily solve this but was afraid to announce her power in front of strangers. Maybe if she could get close to the Seniore and touch him... When she was tending to Roy's wound, she had seen many things, but just because she didn't see anything about betrayal didn't mean that it wasn't there. If only she could see his dream, then she'd know for sure.

"This is ridiculous," Ed snapped at the Seniore turning away from Roy's face. He saw the anger there, in Roy's face. Was it for what the Seniore had said? Could it be for some other reason? He just didn't know. For now he decided that'd he'd trust Roy, he wasn't willing to give up this chance so easily. He really hoped that he wasn't making a foolish decision.

"We've got ground to cover and this isn't the place for this," Ed told everyone. Turning towards his best friend, he asked, "Noa can you take Isabella?" He transferred the sleeping girl to Noa's chest before she could answer. Isabella whined her displeasure at being disturbed, but quickly quieted again as she burrowed into the woman's chest.

"Ed—" Al began, wanting a chance to talk with him alone.

"Later! Let's start up. I'll guard this 'thing'; Al you leads us back the way you came," said Ed, pulling out his own gun, he leveled it at the Seniore's chest. He stilled his face from expressing any emotions when the Seniore smiled at him. His heart beat fast in his chest as he stared at the man. He couldn't seem to get the memory of what was done to him out of his head. Every touch was remembered, every word, every sickening, excited breath from the fucker, played through his mind. He couldn't show how much this was bothering him, it'd only fuel the man's comments.

The Seniore smiled wider at him, making the dried blood crack and flake off. "Al, get us moving," ordered Ed, tearing his eyes away from his prisoner to look at Al.

"But Ed--" Al tried again, looking worriedly over at Ed.

"Now!" Ed barked, furious at the Seniore for causing him to doubt Roy for even a moment, furious that he had to remember every detail of his vile touch. He was also pissed that they now had to travel with the fucker.

Al reluctantly turned away. "This way," he said. This wasn't what he had hopped would happen. Ed was acting very weird, very tense, even for Ed. He just hoped that he'd get a chance to ask him about it soon. Re-tracing his steps from moments before, he led them towards the metal stair case. Looking back over his shoulder, he made sure that everyone was following him.

Behind him, the Seniore was being escorted by Ed with a gun at his back. Ed's face was grim and hard as he met Al's gaze. Roy came next, with his open jacket draped over his shoulders. He looked pale and waxen. Al didn't even have a chance to inquire about his ability to travel, and bringing up the rear, Noa carrying a sleeping Isabella. Both woman and child look tired. Al hoped that they could get out of here without too much trouble.

* * *

"Alphonse, we need to stop." Noa's voice floated out, weak in the vastness of the chamber they were in.

Al turned back to see what the problem was. Roy was leaning against the railing on the landing, sweating, while Noa hovered around him, holding onto his arm as if he might topple over the side and down the many flights to the bottom. He noted the smirk sliding across the Seniore's face and frowned. That's not how someone should act if they're working together. There should be at least some concern, right?

"Al, can you..." Ed waved the gun at Al, he really wanted to go to Roy's side and lend support. Handing his gun over to his brother, Ed nodded to Noa and took her spot. Roy panted into his own chest, as Ed came along side of him. Ed studied the color of Roy's waxen and clammy looking skin. He didn't look good at all.

"I'm okay, really. I'm fine," Roy said, looking into those golden eyes of Ed's. Ed frowned at him, not buying it at all. "Really...it's just throbbing somewhat."

"He's trying to hold you up," the Seniore told them, his voice smoothly cutting across the ambient noise in the room. "He's probably got a small detachment waiting for you at the top. I would." Both Ed and Al shot him a warring glare which the Seniore ignored.

"That would be hard since I've been with him the whole time. When would he have been able to notify anyone?" Ed questioned, peeved that the bastard was trying so hard to play this angle. Until he had more to go on besides the Seniore's word, Roy was innocent.

"I'm sure there must have been moments, where you weren't together, or you were separated." the Seniore smiled, cracking the blood that had dried on his face to resemble a baked river bed. His smile fell somewhat when the blond's face seemed unaffected by his taunt.

"Ed, its okay, you don't have to defend me," Roy whispered so that only Ed could hear. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders, grimacing a bit as he tweaked his shoulder.

"But Roy, that guy—"

Squeezing Ed's shoulder with his good hand Roy stepped past the blond to stand in front of the Seniore. All signs of his earlier exhaustion seemed to vanish. "This won't work," Roy began. "As soon as the Americans rush this base your whole attempt to discredit me will be for naught."

"I'm sure Schreck will be sad to hear you say that." The Seniore countered easily. He smiled wider at the flicker of annoyance across the captain's face.

Roy caught Al's thoughtful stare from the corner of his eyes and returned it easily. Al was having doubts apparently. He would see soon enough that he wasn't associated with these people, but Al's opinion of him wasn't as important to him as Ed's was. As long as Ed continued to believe in him, he wouldn't get too worked up about it.

"I don't think you have anything on the table, you're bluffing," challenged Roy, still looking at Al.

"We shall see about that," the Seniore smirked, bringing Roy's attention back to the man in front of him.

Roy frowned, wondering what he meant by that remark. Did he have something in the works? Could Ed's assumption that the Seniore hadn't alerted anyone to their presence be wrong? He looked over his shoulder at Ed standing where he left him. He was watching the exchange intently, and met his stare. Ed's gaze was even and full of trust for him, which made him glad, and he smiled at him slightly.

Turning back to the Seniore, Roy hardened his face, glaring at him in the half light. Tugging his jacket on his shoulders more firmly around him, Roy brushed past him and looked up to the flights still left to climb. This was, unfortunately the only way up, but it was wearing him out too much. He wanted to destroy this facility before they left, but if he didn't have anything left, how would he be able to use _it_.

"We should keep moving." Roy broke the tension, turning back to the wary and silent group behind him. "Unless you don't want to trust me," he said directly to Al making the younger of the Elrics frown at him.

"No, we trust you, don't we Al?" Ed stepped forward, holding Roy's gaze as he did so, overriding Al's continued silence with his promise of trust. He didn't wait for Al to respond as he walked over to the next of many stair cases, and Roy. "Let's go," he commanded softly.

"Ed, wait." Noa crossed over to his side, bouncing the small girl into a more comfortable position as she went. "Roy, you still need a sling," she said to the softly panting man.

"Right...Al, give me your belt." Ed strode over to his brother and held out his hand, totally ignoring the Seniore's leer as he stood near him. Keeping his gun on the Seniore, Al unbuckled his belt one handed and pulled it though the loops, relinquishing it to Ed's waiting hand.

Walking back to Roy, Ed also unbuckled his belt and pulling it through. Working the buckle of one belt and the tongue on the other together, Ed made a longer belt and stepped in front of Roy. When he looked up into those unfathomable dark eyes, he paused.

There was...what? Something in Roy's face... The Mustang he knew would never have looked at him like that. The closest he ever got was the last time they'd seen one another. Mustang was going off to deal with Bradly, and him off to find Al. If anything it was a look of friendship or acceptance that Mustang had given him. That he was perhaps now a man. Who knew. He'd never find out now. Shaking his head, he reached up and slipped the longer belt around Roy's neck, and closed the open ends together.

"What?" Roy wondered as Ed shook his head. He threaded his hand through the leather sling, letting his neck take the weight of his arm. He sighed as his tense muscles were able to find a bit of momentary relief. He was very grateful that this man was offering him his trust even though they barely knew one another.

"Nothing," Ed mumbled, reaching up to adjust the belt to lie further down the other man's neck.

"Aw, how touching," the Seniore sneered. The jealously he was feeling right now was enough to make him choke. "You know, of course, that the blond is _mine_." He addressed this last statement to the captain, but his eyes were locked onto Ed's with a smoldering intensity.

"I'm not yours and never will be, so SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ed roared, his patience wearing extremely thin. He opened his mouth to say more, but Roy placed a placating hand on his shoulder.

"Don't play at his level," Roy murmured, finding and holding the frazzled gaze Ed shot at him. He could feel Ed's suppressed anger thrumming up through his hand as it rested lightly on his shoulder.

Keeping his gun pointed at the Seniore, Al stepped to his brother, lending him support with his presence. "Ed..." he murmured.

"Aw, how touching. Brotherly love. I have two brothers; twins...you should meet them." The Seniore smiled. His twins...they should be out looking for him by now. They were pretty good at find him too. "I can still smell you Edward..." The Seniore made as if to lift his cuffed hands towards his nose from behind his back. "If my hands were free..."

"Shut up!" Ed snapped, and took a threatening step towards the Seniore, breaking out of Roy's hold. His fists clenched and shook near his thighs, as sweat broke out over his forehead. He could feel the blood rushing to his face in anger and embarrassment.

"I know you liked that show we put on for my men, didn't you?" the Seniore drawled suggestively. His eyes swept all the way down Ed's body in a possessive manner, and then slowly back up to meet the blond's dark glare. He licked his lips at the delicious shudder that racked Ed's body.

"SHUT! UP!" yelled Ed, his fury mounting by the second. He took another threatening step towards the Seniore, and bared his fangs at his antagonist.

"We could do an encore. Right now if you like. I'm sure the captain would love to see me--"

"SHUT UP, YOU GOD DAMN SICK FUCK!" yelled Ed as he sprang across the distance separating them as if on springs. Pulling back his right hand, he smashed it into the left shoulder of the Seniore, so furious was he that he missed hitting the head that he was aiming for. The Seniore stumbled and collapsed to the ground, with Ed towering over him, fists clenched and breathing hard. "Go on, say some more, see what I do to you," he taunted, his voice dropped alarmingly, laced as it was with the promise of more pain.

"You liked it when I touched you, didn—" The Seniore began, smiling. It would be so worth it to break this one. The pain now was worth it.

Ed reached down and fisted the man's shirt with his left hand, and cocked his right, choking the rest of whatever it was he was going to say. Ed was close enough now that he would not miss hitting that smug, ugly, scared face. He wouldn't hold back either. If his auto-mail should happen to make it's way out the back of the other side of the man's head, then so be it. The world wouldn't miss him, and neither would he.

Roy shoved his hand into Al's back pushing him towards Ed. "Get him before he kills our meal ticket," Roy shouted. He'd seen that look before. That killing intent when soldiers were pushed too far and stopping thinking clearly.

Pushed out of his daze, Al rushed forward, but as soon as the Seniore said, loud enough for everyone to hear, that Ed had enjoyed what the Seniore had done to him, Al staggered to a stop, horrified. He could hear Noa yelling at Ed to stop, but it seemed to come from long away. Ed's hand hovered in the air, shaking, and Al couldn't make himself move to stop him. He wasn't sure he wanted to stop this. Pay back, he deserved it...right?

Mumbling to himself about blonds and their crazy ways, Roy reached across his body and pulled his gun free of its holster. Holding it over his head, he fired a shot into the large steam pipes two levels up. Thick, billowing clouds of water vapor came hissing out and down, creating a solid impassable curtain just feet from the prone body of the Seniore and his attacker.

Jumping backwards, Ed scrambled to get out of the way. He blinked uncomprehendingly at the damage pouring down through the metal grates to the levels below. His eyes narrowed as he watched Al rush over to pick up the prone man and set him back on his feet away from harm. His anger was still coursing through his body, but the distraction had ebbed his desire to punch that face into a bloody pulp, a little...

Whirling on ball of his feet, Ed faced Roy, who was just lowering his gun and was now watching him carefully, with what looked like pity for him on his face. His jaw worked, as he clenched his teeth. He didn't need pity, he didn't _want_ it! He just wanted to make sure this bastard-fuck didn't _ever_ think about him like that again.

"Ed..." Roy mouthed silently, and frowned. Roy looked away as Ed's face darkened further. He would not set him off if he could help it.

Al left the Seniore's side and slowly, as if Ed were a rabid animal, and approached his brother with his hands open and out to the sides, palm up.

Ed swiveled his head to silently watch as Al stepped closer and closer. His body tensed, he bent his knees, resting on the balls of his feet.

"Ed, easy," said Al softly. He stopped five feet from his brother, giving himself enough room to maneuver just in case. 'In case' what, though, he didn't want to think too hard on that at the moment.

Ed growled, his eyes flickering past Al's shoulder to settle on the Seniore again. Peeling back his lips in a toothy, silent sneer, he glared at his molester, and felt the rage return.

"Ed..." Al said again. Had he ever seen Ed act like this? He couldn't recall a time when Ed had been consumed by anger and hatred. He'd been angry before, of course, but it was always controlled by his ability to reason...somewhat. This was pure emotion and it was written in every line and gesture, every flex of muscle and tilt of his head Ed made. He must have been more affected by the Seniore's presence then he first realized. "Ed, hey, you got to relax before you do something you'll regret later."

Ed took a step towards the Seniore.

_This is crazy_, Roy thought as he moved around to stand in front of the Seniore, he had to stay alive. He was their way out of here and their insurance policy in case they ran into any soldiers. He had to stay alive. If only for the moment.

"Move..." Ed looked up through his bangs as Roy turned his gun on him. His hair slid forward, framing his face in its tangled mess, making him look more deranged.

Al, aghast at the captain's attempt to protect the Seniore, figured that this was proof of duplicity. Roy was working for the enemy.

"Major Elric, please stop," said Roy, reverting to his formal title, hoping it would snap some sense into to him. He lowered his gun, but kept it ready. If only he could stun him for a bit.

Forgotten by the men, Noa had awakened Isabella and placed her behind a concrete pillar. Making sure that her steps would not be heard, she crept up behind Ed. Every line in his body screamed pain and hurt, and with the need to expel it and return it to it's source. She didn't know if this was going to work, but she was going to try to take those feelings into her self, leaving Ed empty. If she could just touch him...

Breathing hard through his nose, Ed was torn. Roy was protecting that guy who had humiliated him in front of his brother and his best friend, and Izzy too. His feelings of hurt began to override his anger, and his face mirrored his confusion. He sucked in his bottom lip to chew at the side of it.

At that moment of indecision, Noa reached her hands towards either side of his head, gripping his temples, and focused.

Startled, Ed began to turn, but then his whole body arched away from Noa's. He bit down hard on the lip he was chewing on and drew blood, which dribbled down his chin, unnoticed. His eyes rolled back into his head, and Noa made the space between them even smaller. She pressed her head to the back of his. Focusing.

Al's eyes went wide.

Roy stared, and lowered his gun.

The Seniore stepped to the side and watched, slack-jawed.

Moments passed and still Ed's body was in that bowed position with Noa at his back. Suddenly, Ed gasped and his eyes flew open, staring unseeing at the pipes and wires above him. He gasped again, and then crumpled to the floor, with Noa following him down.

Al blinked, and drew air into his lungs. "Noa?" he whispered, and took a step towards the still bodies.

"Jesus, Mary mother of Christ, what was that?" Roy asked, and looked at Al, his face full of shocked wonder and fear.

"I...I don't know..." Al frowned and then rushed to Noa's side, turning her over, he brushed the soft brown hair off her cheek and noted with a frown that her face was contorted in a grimace; she looked to be in pain.

Al's action unfroze Roy's own stupefied body and he rushed to bend over Ed. His eyes were open and dull as Roy turned him over. Roy snapped his fingers across his line of sight, watching for a reaction. There was none. "Shit...I got nothing here. You?" Roy looked across at Al bending over the woman.

"She's breathing. Check for a pulse," Al told Roy.

"Noa hurt?" Isabella slowly approached Al.

Al arranged Noa's body to lay flat on her back. "I don't know, baby. Come here and hold her hand, okay?" Al didn't wait for the girl to respond, already on his feet rushing over to his brother.

"I can't find a pulse," Roy informed Al as he crouched on the other side of Ed.

"Okay...okay...I'll listen for a heart beat." Al laid his head directly over Ed's heart and held his breath. After what seemed like an eternity, Al heard a slow thump, and then another slow thump. Lifting his head, he held his hand just above Ed's mouth and nose and waited.

"Well!" Roy asked, impatient.

"He's breathing." Al sighed and sat back on his haunches, running a hand through his hair.

Roy slumped over Ed, closing his eyes in relief. When Roy opened his eyes again, he noticed that Ed's gaze was no longer focused blankly on the ceiling, but on him. "Ed?" Roy whispered. Al scouted closer and looked down as well.

Frowning at the lack of response, Roy snapped his fingers across Ed's line of sight again. Ed flinched, and squinted his eyes. "Thank God, I was beginning to wonder..." Roy moved the hair that was pooling around the front of Ed's neck off to the side. Roy glanced up for a moment when Al stood and moved back to tend to Noa.

Ed blinked at him once more, before his tongue snaked out to lick at his punctured lip and the blood there. His whole body felt heavy and slow, like he had to tell his tongue three times to lick at the blood before it did what he wanted.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Roy asked, stroking the hair closest to him.

Ed just closed his eyes, the thought of speech making him more tired. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his forehead. _What was I doing just now_? Ed wondered, looking up into Roy's dark eyes. Roy's hand left his forehead and reached over to wipe off the small trail of blood on his chin. _I was going to do some...thing_?

Roy looked over at Al, as he helped Noa into a sitting position. She was holding her head and leaning into Al's chest. He wasn't able to catch what they said to one another, so he turned his attention back to Ed. "Can you sit?" Roy asked. Ed just blinked slowly and then turned his head to the side. "I'll help you then." Bracing his foot, Roy leaned down and lifted Ed's head one handed.

"Roy..." Ed croaked. His throat was suddenly raw and scratchy.

Roy paused and looked into Ed's eyes. "Yes?"

"What was I going to do just now?" Ed slowly brought his right hand up from the floor and held it in front of his face, as though seeing it for the first time.

"I don't know, buddy. You were pretty angry." Roy looked at the hand Ed was holding up, studying it as well. It was an amazing piece of engineering. Roy wondered yet again how it was able to move so much like the real thing.

"I was?" Ed tongued his lip again, deep in thought. He searched through his memories of the last few moments. He could see that he was angry at the Seniore, but didn't know why he reacted the way he had. It no longer seemed logical.

"Hey, that man is running away," Isabella yelled, pointing up the stair case where the Seniore was taking the steps two at a time.

"I'll get him," Al volunteered, his eyes followed the Seniore for a moment before looking back at the woman in his arms. "Will you be okay?" he asked, Noa looked pale to him. He hoped that she would be alright. For some reason, it seemed to be really important that she was safe.

"Yes, go." Noa pushed at him and then held her temples.

"Don't do anything stupid," Roy called after Al's back.

Ed pushed on the floor and sat up, looking across at Noa. "What did you do?" he frowned at his friend.

"I took your hate."

"Forever?" he asked, surprised now that he noticed, just how empty of that particular emotion he now felt.

"I don't know." Noa looked back into Ed's steady gaze. "I didn't know I could do that."

"Do what! What are you talking about?" Roy looked between Ed and Noa, trying to figure out what she had done.

"Noa can see into a person's heart by touch," Ed told him, his eyes locked on Noa's.

"I drew out Edward's pain, and took into my body," she finished.

"I don't understand any of this. Why were you freaking out like that? What did he do to you?" Roy ran his good hand through his hair in his frustration.

"Al's gone off, we should follow in case he gets into trouble." Ed folded his feet under him and stood. His limbs felt sore and slow. "I don't think you should do that again," he said over his shoulder. He flexed his left hand, trying to dispel the weakness he felt. Noa nodded her agreement.

Ed reached down his hand for Roy, pulling him to his feet. In his weakness though, he stumbled, causing Roy to falter and hop to remain upright.

"You didn't answer me," Roy badgered. The grip he had on Ed's arm tightened in his frustration, trying to hold Ed from withdrawing yet again.

"And I wasn't going too. Noa, can you stand?" he asked his friend, yanking his hand out of Roy's sharply. Despite that fact that Noa had released him from his anger for who knows how long, Ed still couldn't tell Roy what was done to him. He would never tell him.

Noa stood stiffly and waited for Edward's direction as to their next move. Isabella came along side her and slipped her hand in to Noa's.

"Let's go." Ed led them over to the next flight of stairs.

-- To be continued –

Also just a reminder...**Roy Taylor** belongs to me as well as his background, heritage and anything else concerning him. Steal and die!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note: **

Thanks to ZaKai for reading through this chapter and finding all my many, many mistakes.

**Chapter 17**

Al took the steps two at a time. His hand gripped the railing to pull himself up just as fast as his legs were pumping. The Seniore was moving surprisingly well considering all the punishment he'd received so far. Forcing his legs to move ever faster though they burned, Al slowly drew closer to the fleeing man. Reaching out his hand, he was just able to grope at the hem of the man's jacket. Growling, Al pushed his body to the limit and stretched, but his fingertips failed to close on anything but air.

Huffing with excretion, the Seniore looked back and, seeing his danger, kicked out blindly, clipping Al along the side of his chest. Al could only fumble to hold onto the railing as he was pushed away and slid backwards down the stairs before he stopped himself. The sound of the Seniore's laughter echoed, making Al grimace and push his tried body even harder as he launched after him once more.

This time as he closed in, Al waited for the Seniore to set foot on the landing, where he tackled the back of the man's knees, sending him heavily face down into the grated platform. They lay there for a moment, both of them unmoving.

Untangling himself from the man's legs, Al spared the Seniore a glance, and smirked. With his hands locked behind his back, the Seniore hadn't been able to break his fall, and Al couldn't find it in him to care that he was bleeding anew. He frowned then, wondering when he'd become so cold-hearted. He never used to be like this, but then this man _did_ do something very vile to his brother in front of everyone.

Groaning, the Seniore rolled onto his side and spat out a gob of blood. Al stared down his nose at the man, waiting to see if he'd try anything else.

"That was quite cruel of you," the Seniore said, running his vile tongue over his bloody lips. "Look at me!"

"Cruel?" questioned Al. "I don't think it was at all. It was just what you deserved, as far as I'm concerned."

"Oh good, you got him," huffed Ed as he stepped onto the landing. He bent forward over his knees and sucked the air into his lungs greedily.

"You okay?" Al inquired. He didn't remove his gaze from the Seniore sitting across from him.

"Fine," said Ed, smiling wanly at Al's profile, and straightening.

* * *

Roy tried his best to keep up with Edward as they hurriedly climbed the stairs after Alphonse, but he wasn't physically able to do it. Blood loss and fatigue were conspiring against him, and he quickly fell behind. Gripping the railing with his good hand, he steadied himself while a bout of dizziness made his head swim.

"Are you going to use _it_?" Noa asked, supporting him on his right side by the small of his back.

"'It'?" Roy asked, instantly alert and wary.

"You're better off to use 'it' now while Edward can't see you do it," remarked Noa, glancing up the flights of stairs at the brothers.

"What are you talking about?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

Noa raised her hand just under Roy's nose and snapped her fingers. Frowning at the woman, Roy wondered if maybe she used her abilities against him as well. His grandfather would often snap his fingers with a flourish just before lighting the camp fire. Roy had been so envious of his grandfather.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he hedged, watching her carefully.

Raising a graceful eyebrow at him, Noa turned and looked down at the machines below them. "There," she said, pointing to the row of oil drums mid-way across the room on the floor below. "Use them to start it." Silence met this, and Noa turned back to meet Roy's appraising study of her. "This can only be done by you."

Snorting at her, Roy looked down at the barrels, then back at Noa. She seemed to be very different from a few moments ago. She seemed cockier, more forceful, more like...Ed. Roy looked up the stairs. A few flights up, out of ear shot, Ed was talking with his brother while standing guard over the Seniore. Ed on the other hand seemed to be more reserved and quiet, more like Noa.

"Did you guys switch personalities or something?" he wondered aloud while watching Ed.

"I admit to feeling...empowered, but I don't think I switched with Edward," said Noa, nodding at her choice of words. Roy brought his gaze back down, and studied the woman beside him. "Your people seem to think it's not something to be ashamed of, why do you?" inquired Noa.

"My people...?" Roy frowned at her. "What do you know about it?" he asked, anger seeping into his voice. "You don't know anything about me!" he growled, suddenly angry. Energy snapped between them, making Noa step back to the other side of the steps in order to retain her footing. Roy's hair ruffled slightly in an unnatural breeze, and he glared hard at Noa.

"Use it!" Noa snapped back. Her face contorted with anger in answer to Roy's.

Roy breathed hard, trying to reign in his chaotic emotions. If he lost control now...well, that couldn't happen. No matter what, he had to retain control over his emotions. His good hand clenched with his effort to forcibly cool his anger, taking deep breaths.

"You are no more a 'freak', then I am," whispered Noa, her face softening. She raised her hand as if she wanted to touch his arm.

"Don't," Roy warned. Noa's hand fell back to her side to be scooped up by Isabella who was watching him in awe. The strange breeze that only moved Roy's hair died down and left the air feeling heavy with unshed energy. Closing his eyes, Roy leaned back into the railing, and took a steadying breath. "Go, I'll follow in a minute," he said, waving the woman up the stairs.

Nodding her acceptance, Noa tugged Isabella after her as she climbed the stairs.

Roy inhaled and held it, waiting for the burn that came as the need to take the next breath grew. Finally, he released it with a soft hiss and opened his eyes. The barrels that Noa had shown him seemed to monopolize his vision. Biting the nail on his thumb in thought, he took another slow breath, making everything fade as he started to go deeper into his trancelike meditation.

Taking another breath, Roy reached across his body and unhooked the small metal plate that he took with him everywhere, and placed it on the left side of his belt. Shaking his head, Roy closed his eyes again and struck his thumb along the plate making a spark drop from the flint in the middle, down to the steps.

His grandfather would be mad at him. He hadn't practiced like he'd promised before he'd left his grandfather to go with his mother to the city. He should have never let the spark get that far. Rubbing his hand across his lips, and then through his hair, pushing the black tangled mess off his forehead, Roy took another breath.

When he struck again, he was able to catch the spark in the palm of his hand, and bring it up to his eye level. It hovered just above the middle of his palm, slowly dying. Tilting his head to the side as he watched the spark, Roy willed it to spring forth and live. With a little flicker, the spark flared into a small blue flame.

Sighing, Roy smiled serenely at the fire. He might be out of practice but it looked like he still could bend it to his will. Coaxing the flame into a more robust ball of fire, Roy shot a cautionary glance up the stairs to find that he was, thankfully, being ignored for the moment. Letting his hand drop away, Roy turned and started his climb up the stairs to join the others. At the landing, he covertly looked over his shoulder to watch the slow progress of the ball as it crossed the room, heading towards the barrels.

Even if he wasn't as good as his grandfather at conjuring flame from nothing, he could do wonders as long as he had a spark to work with. As long as he held his temper, he was just fine.

* * *

"Good, you've caught him," Roy said, when he finally re-joined the group pulling himself up the last step, wearily. He scanned the assembled people.

Noa and Isabella were standing close by; Noa meeting his gaze levelly, something he wouldn't have attributed to her in the past, so he figured it had to do with whatever she did to Ed, and Isabella looking behind her to the floor below.

Al was restraining the Seniore with a grip on his upper arm; his gun drawn, and pointed at the man. He also met Roy's appraisal with a level gaze, although Roy was sure that he hadn't heard the last of the mistrust issue. The Seniore leered at him. His blood caked face made wet again by the fresh blood slowly oozing from his nose.

And Ed? He was standing on the other side of the Seniore, slightly apart, closer to Roy. His hair was a tangled mess, lying down his back. He was dirty, ragged, and tired looking. But when their eyes met—Roy swallowed unconsciously—it was as if none of that bothered him. He almost radiated light, and Roy became uneasy with the thought that it was due to him alone.

"So, Al...where do we go from here? Do you follow me? Or...?" asked Roy, trailing off. Although he was addressing the younger brother, Roy had yet to break eye contact with Ed. Those golden eyes were drawing him in. He thought that maybe he could look into those eyes forever.

"I'll follow you," said Al, his voice even and steady. He didn't like it, but for now he'd follow his brother's instincts on this man. If nothing else, he trusted his brother.

Roy dragged his eyes away with a supreme act of will. "Good."

"Noa, Noa, look!" exclaimed Isabella, pointing at the floor below.

"Just ignore it," Noa quietly whispered back.

Roy shifted his weight. "Let's get out of here. I'm ready to call it a day." Roy got nods all around, except for the Seniore, who was giving him a sour glare. "Okay, then. Here's how it'll go in case we're stopped. I was attacked by the Seniore here, who obviously wounded me—an officer of the 'German' army," said Roy, pointing at his shoulder, and smiling sardonically at Al's shuttered expression. "I took him prisoner, and along with you, my other prisoners, are making our way to the control room—which I saw on my way in and happens to be near the exit. Okay?"

"That's sounds fine," Ed said pushing off the railing.

"Noa! Look a'it!" Isabella said, tugging on the woman's arm, and pointing.

"Okay then, Al, you keep that gun on the Seniore, but keep it hidden. Noa and Isabella I want you two back with me, and Ed could you take point?"

"Sure," Ed agreed. He took a step towards the second last set of stairs, and then halted at Roy's touch on his arm. Looking up, Ed stared into his questioning eyes, with a silent question of his own.

Roy flicked from one side of Ed's face to the other, looking for any sign of the old Ed. He was there, he knew it, but...he didn't like the quiet Ed, and it worried him that he cared one way or the other. The fact the Ed allowed Roy the chance to study him just proved that he wasn't behaving normal right now.

"Oh, don't start that again," huffed the Seniore. Not only was HIS blond looking at the dark-haired man like HE looked at the blond, but now the dark-haired man was looking at HIS blond in almost the same way—if not a bit less intense. It really pissed him off, and he hoped to provoke another altercation.

"Oh—shut up!" Al said in annoyance.

"You! Shut up!" Roy said in exasperation, almost at the same time as Al. He could see Ed quirk his eyebrow at him in the corner of his vision. "Let's go." Roy reluctantly released his hold, and nodded everyone up the stairs, pointedly not meeting Ed's glance.

Eager to leave this place, they quickly climbed the remaining flights of stairs; waiting for Roy when he needed a breather. Isabella kept looking down at the floor below, and at times would ask Noa to look. This, unfortunately, made Ed and Al curious.

When they stopped on the last few steps before the exit, and turned to look down, Roy thought that maybe he shouldn't mess around anymore. Before they could turn all the way around, Roy was already willing the small ball of flame forward. With a loud, ringing explosion, half of the lower floor erupted into flames. The wash of heat flew over their faces, knocking them back plunging the room into darkness, but for the flames.

"Holy...shit," Ed breathed, his eyes wide in shock.

"Wha—" wondered Al. "How did—"

"That's not going to go unnoticed. Move!" barked Roy, shoving Noa to her feet. Secondary explosions started going off like fire crackers, each one seemingly louder then the last. Ed ran for the door while Al pushed the Seniore up the stairs before him. Roy's tried body was pushed to its max, but he was running on adrenaline now and it didn't seem to bother him as much. Noa pulled Isabella up the last steps and swung her up into her arms. The small girl twisted her head around looking back at the destruction behind them.

Once they were back in the hall, Ed looked nervously around, wondering at the lack of soldiers, but glad as well. The corridors were almost pitch black, with only the small emergency lighting the ends of the halls. "It'll look strange for us to be here," Ed said. He checked both directions again, but it was difficult to make out much in this gloom.

"Quickly then," Roy said, shooing them down the hall. Ducking down an adjoining hallway, Roy paused at the corner and listened. Why wasn't anyone coming to investigate? The floor rumbled with another secondary explosion making fine dust fall from the ceiling.

"I don't like this," Al hissed, throwing glances all around them in agitation.

"What's going on?" Ed wondered, bumping into Roy's good shoulder. He leaned forward to look around Roy's body and the corner, but Roy waved him off.

"No one seems to be coming," said Roy, frowning. Now he almost wished to see soldiers running down the hall, only so he could rid himself of this feeling of foreboding. He searched the darkness for any sign of movement, and shook his head at the lack there of. How could they not come and investigate. They needed the power on in order to run the base...so, where were they?

"Some detachment, you had waiting for us," said Ed, smirking at the Seniore in victory. "Seems you lied." Not that he doubted it in the least, but it was still nice to gloat just the same.

"Did I? We'll see about that," said the Seniore, eying the blond hungrily. He slowly let his eyes travel down Ed's front, pausing at his groin and then lazily lifted his eyes back up to the blond's face.

Roy did a double take as he watched how the Seniore was looking at Ed. Releasing a tense breath, his eyes narrowed. He was starting to understand why Ed was so angry with this man. He was beginning to understand what this man had done, and he could feel his own anger spike. How could he have missed it for so long? Hadn't Ed hinted at this, and then the way Al had been so angry. He thought it was a bit strange. So, Ed was what? Raped? Almost raped? In front of his brother? But this wasn't the time for this. He'd stirred the base up now. They needed to get to the entrance as quickly as possible.

"Which way do we go for the entrance," Roy asked through gritted teeth, trying not to burn the Seniore right now. He could feel the flames in the room below burn hotter in response to his increasing anger and he directed his fury there as an outlet for now. They didn't have _time_.

The ground shook with the aftershocks, making the ceiling crack alarmingly. A fine thread of sand started to spill through the newly torn concrete. Ed threw a worried look at the integrity of the structure before prying his eyes away and meeting Roy's gaze.

"That way," the Seniore said, nodding to the left. A little too quickly and easily. Ed didn't buy it. But they had a card left to play still.

"Noa." Ed waved her over. Not for one second trusting what came out of that man's mouth, Ed would have Noa use her abilities to see if the man was telling them the truth, and if she found the location on her own, then they wouldn't have to rely on the bastard at all.

Dropping Isabella's hand, Noa approached the man warily. As she approached, he spat at her feet a bright glob of blood. Pausing, Noa looked down at her feet, and then blankly back at the Seniore. Stepping over the blood, she reached out and gently touched his cheek in a soft caress. If she had done this before what she had done to Ed, she would have been a bundle of nerves. But now thanks to that, she was calm.

Surprisingly, she didn't have to look far for the information she wanted. "I got it. It's this way," she said, letting her hand fall away from the Seniore's cheek and pointing with the other down the hall they were in. Not in the direction the Seniore had indicated.

"Witch! You filthy whore. What did you do?" demanded the Seniore, glaring at Noa.

"Let's hurry," begged Al, shoving the Seniore in that direction effectively cutting off any further comments. Noa scooped up Isabella's hand and hurried after Al.

"Ed," mumbled Roy, catching the blond's attention before he could get too far. "After this is over, you're telling me what happened. All of it."

Ed looked back at Roy, puzzled as to what he meant. He lifted an eyebrow in a silent question.

Roy held up his index finger and shook it at him. "I mean it. Everything," said Roy, his voice becoming hard and stern. Ed continued to look at him perplexed and a little bit alarmed. "Come on, we're falling behind." Roy strode down the hall with more energy then he really had; his long strides quickly covering the distance gained by Noa and Al.

"Er—wait!" Ed hissed at him, trotting alongside him as he kept pace. "What'd you mean?"

"This way," Noa said, squinting through the dark around the next corner for soldiers before moving down the new corridor. The prospect of getting out of here added urgency to her footsteps.

"Roy!" Ed complained, getting peeved.

"You got point—get into position and send Noa back here," ordered Roy.

* * *

"I want emergency power back on within fifteen minutes. You, I want a progress report on the status of the bomb, and make preparations to move it if it's undamaged," barked Schreck pointing at one of the soldiers in the room awaiting orders. Grit fell from the ceiling as the base rumbled with half-heard, half-felt explosions.

Schreck turned away from the interior of the room and looked out into the main chamber. "Make plans to abandon the base. I want all research removed—I don't want anyone finding out what we've been up to."

"Yessir!" chorused the waiting soldiers.

The men left to carry out their orders, leaving Schreck to look down on the destruction that was once their main chamber. All their hard work to expand and deepen the vault like room was collapsing around them. Not only had most of the scaffolding come crashing down but now with those explosions rocking the base, the ceiling was starting to fall.

Schreck closed his eyes in silent resignation. If he survived the meeting with the Führer, and still had a career in the German army, he was going to make sure that everyone knew how dedicated he really was. This just happened to be an anomaly on an otherwise spotless term of service. He opened his eyes to watch another part of the ceiling beak away and crash into the floor with a loud crack. Shifting his gaze beyond the ruin, he watched as a small team of engineers pulled and lugged two gas generators over to the elevator—while keeping a wary eye on the ceiling—in order make sure the they had an exit when the time arouse.

He had to admit, he had a really good group of men working for him on this project. If nothing else he'd make sure that they'd get recognition for all their hard work.

* * *

The twins looked up as one of Dr. Marcoh's creatures slunk along the ceiling. It stopped above them and whiffed at the air, its head swing from side to side before it arched its neck back to look at them. For several moments, neither one of them moved in the darkness. The creature shuddered. The dim emergency lighting making it appear as if the light rippled down its mangled form.

"This will prove difficult," the twin on the right said quietly, his nose wrinkling slightly as the odor of the animal above them wafted down to them, but he made no move to cover his nose.

The creature tilted its head at the soft whisper and snorted deep in its chest. The iridescent eyes flashed at them curiously as it tilted its head from side to side. Its flanks quivered and it shuffled uncertainly. Its long claws gripped at the concrete ceiling making lengthy vicious looking gashes.

"Brother, you know we can't fail him," came the reply from the left. The one on the right nodded. To fail was to die. Without any more words exchanged between them, they set off confidently down the darkened halls with the creature watching them leave. Their boot falls echoing.

They would not fail.

* * *

"What _is_ that noise?" hissed Ed. He paused in his trek down a hall filled with boxes and scaffolding, looking around for the source of the needling scratching noise that seemed to surround them.

"Don't stop, we're close now!" urged Noa from the rear.

"Don't you _hear_ that?" persisted Ed. He slowed to a stop and franticly cast his eyes about the darkness looking for what could be causing the noise.

"Ed," whispered Al. He shoved the gun into the Seniore's back in warning in case he took this as an opportunity to start something. The Seniore chuckled softly, and then laughed, louder and louder. Al hissed in annoyance and shuffled closer to the man in order to shut him up.

"Oh, you're going to enjoy this, Edward," chuckled the Seniore. "I wondered why he hadn't let them out sooner. I guess he just wanted to wait—"

"Shh!" Roy hissed at the man, trying to silence him. The sound that Ed had heard first was now audible to them all. Everyone waited on pins and needles, wondering when and where the source of that noise would appear from. Above, down the hall, in front? It seemed to be all around them and then it was behind, then above. Roy strained his eyes, trying to catch what could be making that noise.

"A horsey!" Isabella screeched in alarm, pointing at the wall behind them.

Despite the wrong word, everyone whirled around at the tone in her voice, to search for what the little girl had seen. On the wall behind them they could see movement approaching. It was just a darker patch on dark wall, but they could see and hear it move, crunching the wall with each step.

"The fuck is that!" cursed Ed a little too loudly, taking a step back. The dark shape on the wall grumbled at the noise and the dim lighting reflected in its eyes as it looked around at them.

Roy frowned and slowly moved towards Noa and Isabella, pulling them behind him. Noa clutched at his jacket and huddled into his back. He began to inch his gun from his hostler. The shape moved closer still, seemingly smelling the air, as the eyes flashed in and out of the light.

Without warning, the thing leapt off the wall, launching itself directly at Al. He bent his legs ready to spring out of the way when he actually caught sight of the beast. He widened his eyes in alarm as the light played along its flanks. The humanoid shape was twisted, with bulging boil like warts all over its body. Al actually forgot to move and could only stand there horrified, gaping at the thing hurtling towards him. With a cry of rage, Ed pushed himself away from the floor and sprang towards his brother.

Roy was faster. His gun tracked the beast and he fired into its mid-section. As an added measure, he used the explosive charge from the gun and engulfed the animal in hot blue flames. Ed crashed into Al's frozen body, knocking him to the floor out of its path. With a terrible human-like cry that echoed unpleasantly down the halls, the beast fell to the floor just in front of Ed's and Al's feet, immobile.

Ed could only stare at it from over his shoulder, with Al beneath him doing the same thing. The stench of burning flesh assaulted their noses, making Ed scrunch his. He looked over at Roy who was standing in front of Noa, panting. Roy's injured hand was clenched tight as he stared at the burning body. Looking down at his brother, he asked, "Alright?" Al could only nod minutely.

Pushing himself off his brother to rest on his heels, Ed covered his lower face with the sleeve of his shirt, looking at the charred carcass with disgust. A greasy puddle was staining the floor from the creature's corpse. "Ugh! What _is_ it? It stinks," said Ed in disgust. He could see Al cover his face in his peripheral vision. "Did it burn up from the shot?"

"Thank you, captain," said Al, looking up at the man standing in front of Noa and Isabella. Roy lowered the gun, and nodded at Al.

Another near human-like cry echoed down the halls seeming to come from everywhere at once. Ed hastily stood and looked around in alarm. "There's more of them!" he exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha ha! You won't be getting out of here now! Ha ha ha ha! Oh, Edward...soon." The Seniore gazed at him out of half lidded eyes.

Ed met the leer for a moment before turning away. "Fuck," cursed Ed. He was starting to feel his anger towards the Seniore return. "Let's hurry."

Everyone felt the urgency to get out of here quickly, now more then ever, except for the Seniore who was grinning widely. The cry sounded again, but it was too hard to determine the source and it was making Ed edgy. He could feel that they would have to fight those things. Feel it in the pit of his stomach, but they didn't look like anything he'd want to deal with without alchemy.

"Move!" hissed Roy. While the creature continued to burn, Roy hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from its carcass. He'd never burned a living thing since he was little, and to see this thing now turning into an oily patch of charred flesh took him right back to that day. It had been an accident. He hadn't meant to get so angry that he had burned the cat who scratched him as a small child. At that time no one thought he could call fire to his will and make it do his bidding.

It wasn't until the Seniore spoke did he come back to himself and realize how venerable they were here. They needed to get out and now. Ed pulled Al to his feet and the both of them manhandled the Seniore forward.

"Take the next right, Edward," called Noa from behind Roy, who was walking in front of her. The cry, accompanied by the crunching of concrete rushed up behind them in the dark. Edward spun around and came back towards the women and Roy, who was starting to lag. He searched the walls for anymore of those things, spotting several flashing eyes watching them before they winked out of sight.

Without a word Ed lifted Roy's good arm and slung it over his shoulders. His other hand worked its way into the top of Roy's pants, where it gripped tightly, and he pulled Roy forward. "Noa! Run faster!" yelled Ed over his shoulder. He just caught motion in the corner of his eye on the ceiling. Noa, dragging Isabella with her, dashed past them. "Com'on, Mustang. Run!"

Roy gasped. "How do you _know_ that?" He too looked over his shoulder and frowned in horror. He counted at least three sets of eyeshine following them. One on the ceiling, and two on the walls.

"Not the time for that!" gasped Edward, willing his already tired body to move faster, pulling Roy along with him.

* * *

Colonel Jack Tompkins strode boldly across the main chamber. Soldiers swarmed around him, lugging, heaving, carrying the precious equipment and documents towards the elevator, to pile onto the platform, and the two high powered flood lamps lighting up only a third of the chamber. No one paid him any notice as he approached the elevator and the two engineers splicing wires together with some generators.

"Is it ready yet?" the colonel asked the closest technician. He adopted an air of suppressed anxiety with a hint of self-righteousness, just like he'd seen so many of the officers behave. The Germans had no lack of pride in themselves.

The technician he was addressing looked up from his work, and blinked. He looked across to the other engineer, who had also looked up at the colonel's interruption, and then back. "Sir, the switch to battery power is almost complete. It should only be—"

"Good. Then take me up as soon as you have completed."

"Yessir!" both technicians replied and hurried to finish off their task. Almost immediately, the technician jumped up and rushed over to the first of the generators. He turned the key and pulled on the cord, making the engine turn over.

"Sir, we can take you up now, but due to the generators output, it won't be as quick as before—"

"That's fine." The colonel crossed over to the elevators controls and flipped the switch. The floor beneath him shuddered once and then started upwards. Painfully slow. The colonel almost felt that he should jump off before the thing crashed. But he had a part to play. He was an officer in the German army, full of pride. To do something like that would be to give himself away. He could only hope that everyone else had gotten out all right.

This was a disaster.

Almost thirteen hours had been spent in here, and while he and the others presumably had done a lot of good with their misdirection, and sabotage, he had no way of knowing if anyone had been able to locate and extract the very man they had come in here for, Major Edward Elric.

The colonel allowed his gaze to go unfocused while the massive pillars of support beams passed by. This could all be for nothing. He really hated when his missions went sour. Capitan Taylor was a mistake to bring. He had no training in how to go into a facility like this. Walking in cold and be able to make it out without some sort of planning and studying of the premises or blueprints first was not part of the capitan's skill set . All his team members knew how to memorize the layout and get back to a starting point without trouble, and without any prior knowledge.

He looked up and saw the main shed come into view. The platform groaned to a stop with a little bounce, making the colonel brace himself. The main shed door was closed firmly against the elements. Searching the inside of the shed, the colonel saw a large switch near the shed-like door. Striding across the floor, he turned the handle, releasing the door to swing upwards. Impatient to get out of this place, he walked over to the mid-point and waited, with his hands behind his back, for the door to rise enough to allow him to walk out.

The door had only risen to his chest before he was swarmed. The colonel took an alarmed step back, raising his hands in surrender as twenty American soldiers pointed rifles at his chest and head.

"Don't move! Hands on your head!" shouted someone from behind him. Colonel Tompkins wasn't about to do anything to provoke them. He didn't want to get accidentally shot by his own countrymen. He slowly interlaced his hands on the crown of his head and stared straight ahead.

"Name and rank," someone new demanded in German.

"My name is Colonel Jack Tompkins with the intelligence branch of the American Army, serial number 1293 4 766 32. I am under orders to—" he answered in English.

"Stop! Mathews, search him for any documents. We'll see if you're who you say you are," said the first voice menacingly.

A rough hand was clasped to woven fingers as a soldier began patting him down. As he found items on his possession, they were turned out and thrown onto the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, the colonel saw another soldier bend down and rummage through his things. The soldier patting him down moved to the front and jerked open his shirt front, making small buttons pling off of the guns pointed at him. The soldier lifted his dog-tags up and inspected them.

"Sir," the soldier saluted him then, letting the dog-tags fall back to his chest. At the colonel's nod, the other nineteen soldiers lowered their weapons and snapped to attention.

"At ease," the colonel commanded, lowering his hands back down to his side. Twenty soldiers shifted to a shoulder width stance awaiting further orders. He was handed his documents and he shoved them into his pants pocket. "Have your men remove these items in case they recall the elevator," Colonel Tompkins ordered, pointing to the boxes that had been placed on the platform. "Report on the situation? Who ordered your deployment?" he demanded as he strode out into the blinding sun.

A corporal hurried to his side, and saluted before answering. "Sir, one of your team members got out almost four hours ago, and was able to contact us after he commandeered the radio tower," said the corporal, pointing to a squat building.

"Who's in command? Are you planning an assault?" questioned the colonel. His eyes swept around the ruined, smoking compound. Several of the smaller buildings lay in charred ruined heaps. Tanks lined the perimeter. A group of soldiers seemed to be guarding one building in particular. Must be where any prisoners where being kept for the time being.

"Yessir. Major General Thompson is commanding the operation, and he plans to infiltrate and seize the contents within."

"How many of my team have come out so far?"

"I believe all but one and the target have come out, sir," replied the corporal.

"Taylor!" the captain said, making the man's name sound vile. "I knew we shouldn't have taken him with us!"

-- To be continued –


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note: **

Thanks to ZaKai for finding the time to read through this chapter and finding all my many, many mistakes.

**Also**, based on a recent review I've received, I just a want to say that this story is **NOT** a true historical accounting, that is accurate down to the very last, still debated details. It is **BASED** on historical facts and people, and most of the historical content is presented from a character's POV, making it skewed towards that character's thinking and views.

Please keep this in mind as you read as well...this is a fictional story and I've taken creative licenses more than once (I usually let you guys know when I do this with any major historical content).

With that in mind...**enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 18**

Al turned back and thrust out his hand at Noa. She threw him a pained look and reached out the hand not currently wrapped about Isabella's in a vice-like hold and gripped his hand tight. Re-directing his attention forward, Al pulled Noa and Isabella with him as he lengthened his strides to cover more ground. The Seniore huffed loudly though his blood stained lips as he ran beside Al. He didn't seem all that concerned that they had an indeterminate number of strange animals chasing after them.

"About face, Ed!" shouted Roy from behind them.

Al grimaced. Did Roy mean to try and fight those things? They looked incredibly fast and vicious. Who knew how many of them there were. He had to be out of his mind to want to face them.

"Are you _fucking_ crazy!" yelled Ed, his voice laced with near panic.

"Do it! And draw my gun!" Roy yelled back, his voice hard and determined. Ed growled in response.

Noa cried out in fear as the creatures vocalized once more, echoing down the deserted, crate filled hallways, making Al dare to look over his shoulder. Ed and Roy were falling behind, as much as Ed was pulling Roy along, he couldn't do all the work; he was still recovering from his own injury. Beyond that, Al couldn't see their chasers, and with their noisy retreat he couldn't hear them either unless they cried out.

"Turn r-right!" gasped Noa. Al pushed the slowing Seniore to the right and pelted after him.

As he rounded the corner, Al looked back once more. Ed planted his foot and used his inertia to pull Roy around to face their pursuers; Roy's gun already in his left hand and leveled at the dark hallway. Unwilling to put Noa and Isabella at risk, Al tore his eyes away with a frown and dashed out of sight. Ed and Roy better not get themselves killed. Stretching his legs, he increased their pace, pulling Noa and Isabella along behind him. At this point he could care less about the Seniore. It was time to focus on themselves and on getting out alive.

Al hadn't been able to get everyone very far before two men stepped out from between all the crates and other construction items lining the halls to block their path. Skidding to a stop twenty feet away, he pulled Noa and Isabella towards him, throwing a protective arm around Noa's shoulders. He watched the men warily, his other hand hanging limply by his side, gripping the gun handle tight. Isabella shifted around and hid her head in his legs, throwing her small arms around his thighs.

They were so close. So close... He could see the main chamber at the end of the long corridor. Portable flood lights on tall stands had been erected near the elevator, and he could see people moving within the light. The Seniore, who had stopped at the same time as Al, smirked widely. Throwing a triumphant look over his shoulder, he stepped forward.

"About time, boys. Look what they did to me," drawled the Seniore, lifting his head and sniffing.

"Our apologies—" the man on the right said, lowering his eyes in apparent shame.

Al frowned. This did not bode well. He tightened his hold around Noa's small shoulders drawing her even closer, where she buried her face into his collar bone and neck, and clutched at his shirt front.

"—Seniore. It won't—" the man on the left demurred, also lowering his eyes.

"—Happen again," finished the man on the right.

The Seniore stopped in front of the two pale blond men and smiled. The odds had finally shifted in his favor. Now he could have the older brother and not have to tell Thule or the Germans. It was perfect. The very thought of finally getting his hands on that troublesome man, and bending him to his will, breaking him, made his heart flutter in excitement.

He could almost see how his newest, prized toy would look under him; Edward's eyes shining in the half light, full of fear...fear so strong that the Seniore would be able to smell it. His hair would be loose over his shoulders, reflecting the light. At first, he'd bind the hellion to a T-bar, never allowing him the chance to ease his pain stretched shoulders.

He'd be so easy to fuck in that position too. Just pull him back and ram into that tight ass of his. Even imagining the cries and protests, the pleas, would be as if sweet music to him. Later, as he became more obedient, more broken, he might let him down; make the blond feed him with his metal hand. He would beg to feed him, as long as it pleased the Seniore, his newest pet would do anything.

The twin on the right pulled out a small set of keys from his pocket and came forward. Nodding to the Seniore that he should turn around so he could release the manacles, he began to shift through the keys, searching for the right one.

"I want him alive," the Seniore said, his chains jangling. He looked down the hallway at the boy holding onto the witch-woman. "We'll give him to the Germans to play with as they try to open that gate, while I keep the other one for myself." The Seniore rubbed his now freed wrists while leering at Al, making the younger brother shift anxiously from foot to foot. The blond man who had released the Seniore pulled out a handkerchief and began to try to clean up the bloody mess on the Seniore's face.

Al shifted his focus to the remaining man standing slightly apart from his double and the Seniore. While his attention had been focused on the Seniore as he spoke about his future plans, the other man had drawn his gun and leveled it at them. With a start, Al began to raise his own gun that had rested in his hand forgotten until now.

A loud crack made Al flinch and stagger. Noa stumbled out of his arms and shrieked, dragging the small girl off his legs. The gun fell from his weak hand to clatter on the floor. In a daze Al looked down at his arm. The sleeve of his short-sleeve shirt was ripped and blood dribbled down his arm and off his fingertips to fall into small perfect circles on the floor. Fingering the charred material in a daze, Al pulled at the hole to see the wound was just a graze. He couldn't feel it yet, but when he did he knew it would burn something terrible.

"I shouldn't do that—" the man who fired the shot said.

"—If I were you," the other finished, coming to stand along side this double.

Al pressed his hand over the cut and looked up at the identical looking men, frowning.

* * *

Ed brought his right hand up to brace the gun and made it steady. The gun wavered in the air searching for a target that he couldn't see. Roy heaved beside him.

"Just shoot! I don't care where!" commanded Roy breathlessly.

Ed blinked and complied, squeezing his finger around the trigger until it would go no further. He flinched as the gun bucked and vibrated with the force of the discharge. A bullet whizzed out of the barrel quickly vanishing from sight.

Through the fading afterimage, Ed saw Roy bring up his hand before him. In the next instant the whole corridor was lit up as flame spontaneously moved away from them towards their pursuers. The creatures screamed their fear, which Ed could still hear even over the roar of the flames.

Ed looked over at Roy in awe, his jaw falling open in his shock. Roy was _directing_ the fire. How was he doing that! He didn't snap, and he wasn't wearing a flamethrower or anything stupid like that. All the debris lining the corridor became distorted in the flash of light, making boxes elongate into bizarre shapes as the shadows moved with the flame's light.

First one box, then two caught fire. Before long the whole length of the hallwayl was burning, and filling up with black acrid smoke that crawled along the ceiling in both directions. Ed swallowed hard, and tore his eyes away from the hypnotizing flames to look over at the man beside him. Roy's hair swirled around his head in a breeze that only seemed to affect him. How...could...this... This can't be happening! How was it that this man—that he was like _him_. He could even use fire just like _him_. How? In the yellow light from the fire, Ed stared uncomprehendingly at Roy's profile.

Roy frowned. The creatures had moved since he'd last seen them, and he had to look _through_ the flames in order to find them. Not as easy as one might assume. Their howls of anger and fear did nothing to help him located the creatures. He'd just have to torch the whole thing and hope he got them all. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see Ed's look of shock.

"I'm sorry..." Roy murmured, making Ed's eyes widen in confusion. "I'm not exactly...normal." He turned his gaze back down the corridor, making the flames hotter just in case.

Ed frowned and looked away. "What are you sorry for? Like I'm any _more_ normal then you?" he returned gruffly, holding up his right arm. Screams of pain and agony met his ears. It sounded like one or more of those things had been caught in the flame.

"It's like this with my family. Please don't tell the military," Roy begged. He didn't like to humble himself, not like this, and not with Ed. But if the army were to find out...about this or about his half-breed status...well, he'd either be a lab rat for the rest of his days or dishonorably discharged. Neither option was what he wanted for himself. So, he had to ask for Ed's discretion. It was a lot to hope for under the circumstances, and they'd only just met a few hours ago, but already so much had happened between them.

"I won't," promised Ed solemnly. Another scream echoed towards them from one of the creatures overlapping with one from behind, which Ed recognized as being Noa's voice. Isabella's scream could also be heard. Ed whirled around looking for his brother. His heart leapt up into his throat when he was nowhere in sight.

"AL!" Ed launched himself down the hall. At the T-junction, Ed skidded to a stop and looked quickly both ways. Down the right hall he saw Al. His back was to him and he had one of his hands up guarding his face in preparation to attack. Noa and Isabella were off to the side, the small girl wrapped up in Noa's arms as they watched, forgotten by everyone.

Two identical looking, blond men were advancing on Al menacingly with wicked looking knives held before them. His brother dropped his one handed guard and pressed his palm over his arm, where Ed could see something wet coating his bicep in the dim light from the fire. Ed shifted his weight from foot to foot weighing his options. If he just ran towards them, it might provoke those twin guys to lunge at Al. If he called out—they could lunge again. Even if he walked forward slowly, they might see or hear him coming. Unsure, Ed looked over his shoulder, hoping that Roy would be right there. He did _not_ want to mess this up.

Roy turning around, letting his eyes remain downcast as he wiped his forehead of the sweat that had beaded there. When he looked up and locked onto Ed's gaze, he sighed. He was certain that he'd gotten all three of those things so he had released his control of the fire, but the crates lining the corridor still burned. He could feel exhaustion pulling at his mind, making it harder to think quickly and plan.

Controlling fire was mentally draining in the worst way. It fought and disobeyed his wishes. It wanted to flare up and burn with abandon, not listen to someone else. He always had to bully and fight with fire, especially if he held onto it for longer than just a few moments. But to make a literal wall of fire like he had just done, that was almost as bad as his little ball of flame he used to set off the explosions. There was hardly anything to burn so he had to make fire from practically nothing and _still_ bend it to his commands.

And all this for the man who was looking at him, pleading with him with his eyes. Ed turned away and looked down the next hall, tensing his body as if for a fight. Roy blinked once in an effort to snap his mind out of it's stupor, and slowly approached the man that had begun taking up more and more space in his mind. Silently, he slided up along side of Ed and took in the scene before them.

"Crap," sighed Roy under his breath. A pair of tall identical twins were circling Ed's brother slowly, knives drawn. Every few feet one or both of the twins would lash out making Al jump away. They were testing Al, seeing how good he was, trying to find his weaknesses. The Seniore stood facing them with a triumphant grin on his blood stained face.

"I don't know what to do," said Ed lowly. "I always fuck it up. I can't get my little brother killed." Ed turned to Roy, worry etched in the way his eyebrows came together and in the way his mouth tensed. "What do I _do_?"

Roy looked at Ed, seconds longer then he needed to, studying the way those eyes flashed even in the dim light. "Can you shoot?" he asked, nodding down at the gun still in Ed's left hand.

Ed lifted the gun to look at the flat-metal finish, and chuckled mirthlessly. "No. I hate the things," he mumbled. He switched the gun from his left to his right, and handed the weapon back to Roy, his eyes dropping to the floor. He wouldn't kill...not if he didn't have too. They only had knives. Al and him could deal with knives.

Roy took the gun, and looked at it and then up at Al. With a sigh, he holstered the weapon. He just didn't trust himself to make the shot with his left hand. "I'll distract them long enough for you to run down. How's that?"

Ed nodded eagerly. "Are you going to do that flame thing?" he asked with excitement. He really wanted to see how Roy did that. Roy chuckled tiredly and reached down to his belt, showing Ed the small metal plate with the flint rock in the middle. Reaching out his hand, Ed reverently touched the cool stone with his left hand before looking up and smiling maniacally, letting his hand drop away.

"Ready?" asked Roy, slightly breathless.

"Yeah." Ed broke eye contact and faced towards his brother and his attackers, his jaw set in determination.

With a flick of the wrist, Roy lifted up the small spark so that Ed could see. Those yellow cat-like eyes flickered and glanced from the corner of his eyes, and a smirk tugged at the corner of Ed's mouth, which for some reason made Roy very pleased.

"Go," whispered Roy. The spark disappeared from his hand, and Ed was sprinting down the hall. As soon as Ed got ten paces away, Roy had the spark re-appear in-between the twins and Al where he created a large wall of fire effectively cutting off the twins' ability to access their prey.

* * *

Eberhard looked up at the ceiling, almost forgetting the limp soldier he was supporting as grit and dirt littered the floor behind him. The wounded man groaned and shifted feebly within his hold. Even though he was suppose to help the twins look for the Seniore he had somehow gotten roped into helping evacuate the wounded and move some of the heavier equipment. When he had hesitated and mumbled for too long, the officer who had found him snapped at him to get to work, and he'd been here ever since.

The disturbing rumbles from deep within the base seemed to have died down finally, but the ceiling was still coming down on top of them. It was very upsetting to Eberhard to see that this strong rock and cement base could seemingly be destroyed very easily. It seemed to him to be invincible, something that no one could destroy, and yet...here it was falling down around them. Everyone had called him strong. Did that mean that he could fall like this as well?

Gently placing the injured man on the elevator directly next to another patient, Eberhard adjusted the thin, almost non-existent pillow into something a bit more comfortable and guided the man to lie down before standing. With a nod to the man beside the elevator switch, Eberhard stepped off, and watched as the platform shuddered and started its painful ascent.

* * *

As soon as the flame wall vanished, Ed leaped into the twins midst, swinging viciously with his right back hand at the left cheek of the man on the right. Al ran towards the one on the left, throwing a front hand jab. Both twins took identical steps back and smirked before flipping their grip on the knives in order to slash rather then stab.

Grunting, Ed went after his opponent again. He grabbed for the knife with his right hand while lashing out with his left with a shot to the kidneys. His twin blocked the punch, pushing his arm out of the way and all of a sudden the knife was slicing towards his eyes. As his reflection came close, Ed just managed to get his right hand up to deflect the slash. The twin spun around suddenly, picking up his leg and plowing into Ed's unsuspecting gut.

With a pained grunt, Ed stumbled backwards right into his brother's back. He looked over his shoulder slightly and saw that Al was holding onto his stomach much like he was. Ed's frown deepened, and then he pushed off of Al at the same time as his brother, each rushing after their chosen opponent. Ed let the punches fly, making his twin have to step and step again to avoid him.

"Stop—" Ed swung with his right hand. "—Moving--" He lashed out with his left. "—Around!" he growled. His opponent spun suddenly on his back foot and lifted his leg high above his head, bringing it down on Ed's collar bone. If he hadn't have brought up his left hand at the last minute, Ed was sure he would have had a concussion right now. As it was now, his right arm was slow to move from the shock of the blow.

As the leg withdrew, Ed hopped and spun in the air sending a spinning roundhouse to the head. Ed grinned evilly as he saw his opponent realize he had nowhere to go. With a satisfying crack, Ed sent his twin sliding across the floor.

Behind him, Al cried out in pain. Ed whirled around to see his brother's opponent squeeze his wounded upper arm causing blood to ooze over the twin's fingers. Al scrabbled and clawed at the hand, trying to get it to release him and then threw several ineffective punches at the arm holding him.

"AL!" shouted Ed, completely forgetting his opponent in favor of saving his brother from any further pain. Running across the distance separating them, Ed braced himself and sprang at Al's aggressor. Abruptly, Ed was tugged out of his jump and spun around. When he was released he flew at the wall, his back landing with a dull thud that sent his teeth knocking together.

Gasping, he slid down the wall and landed on a few dirty tarps, trying to banish the dizzy spell that made the room spin. Looking through his hair, he saw Al finally work his way free before a pair of legs stepped in front of him ruining his view. He glanced up at his forgotten and ignored opponent, to see that he was glaring down at him. Quick as silver, Ed braced himself on one hand and threw his body upwards, striking out with the heal of his foot at that smug face.

* * *

"Quickly my dear," Asherton said, pausing long enough for his wife to come along side of him. He placed a hand on the small of her back and urged her forward. People were scrambling over the rubble towards the elevator carrying all myriad of things. Not only did they have to pick their way around the rocks and bits of ceiling, they had to dodge the soldiers as well.

"I can't believe how quickly everything's going wrong," huffed Lady Rose. "Thomas, what will we do if your purchase goes sour? We'll have nothing to show for all this." Lady Rose carefully watched her feet, making sure she didn't step on anything thing that might twist her ankle or break her high heels shoes.

"Now's not the time, dear," replied Asherton absently, glancing up at the ceiling he pressed a little harder against his wife's back to speed up their progress. The sense of impending doom was wrecking havoc with Asherton's nerves. He had a horrible feeling that none of them would be getting out of here alive, which is why they were currently leaving before any other of the Thule society or Schreck's higher ups. He doubted very much that they would be missed in all this confusion anyway.

Even when his wife had protested and said they had to convince Mr. Maxton to come with them, he had put his foot down and finally told his wife that if she wanted to stay she could kiss any future boy-toys goodbye, for he would not stand for it if she chose Mr. Maxton over him.

True, unadulterated shock at her husband's outburst had stilled any further comments she may have made in light of the determined gaze Asherton gave her. He gave a painful tug on her upper arm, dragging her out of the control room quietly, and down to the main chamber. No one paid them any mind as they walked towards the main entrance.

Lady Rose squeaked and clutched at Asherton's jacket as rubble crashed to the floor two feet away from them. They hurried to the elevator just as it was being loaded with wounded and some equipment to send to the surface. Asherton spoke quickly with an officer who seemed to be in charge and then came back to get his wife, who had yet to step on the platform. As soon as they were aboard, the elevator shuddered once and than began making it's slow painful crawl to the top.

* * *

Ignored for the moment, Roy hurried over to Noa and the small girl, though his eyes were riveted on the fight. Al was fighting like a tiger. He was everywhere. His strikes were strong and graceful, leaving his opponent reeling. If he hadn't seen it himself, he would have said that the younger, baby-faced boy couldn't fight. Clearly he was wrong.

As Al blocked another attack, Roy's gaze swept over to Ed. Where Al was like the tiger, full of power, strength and grace, Ed was like the cobra, memorizing to watch, and deadly to get too close. His impossible body contortions and the speed at which he executed them, made it seem that he was floating. It was so incredibly beautiful that Roy forgot where he was. He just stopped and stared. It wasn't until the small girl began pulling on his good arm, making him have to look away and down, did he finally notice that he was getting a partial hard-on. Fighting back the inappropriate blush and thoughts, Roy let the girl pull him back towards Noa.

"Roy, you must stop this. We can't dally here," urged Noa, reclaiming Isabella's hand when she came near. She pointed down the hall. "They'll come to investigate if this keeps up."

Roy looked down the hallway towards the main chamber. So far it appeared that they had gone unnoticed, but there was no way to know how long that would last. The black smoke from his fire was drifting along the ceiling towards the main chamber, but it was dim, so he hoped very much that it would go unnoticed for as long as possible. "Here," snapped Roy, pulling off his military jacket and placing it over Noa's shoulders.

Noa adjusted the heavy jacket and thrust her arms into the long sleeves. As she tried to find the cuffs, her hands brushed against the pockets. On one side was the soft bulk of Edward's braid, on the other, in the breast pocket, a book. Wondering what could be important enough for Roy to bring here, she pulled it out. It was Edward's notebook, with a rumpled letter shoved in between the pages.

"Damn, I forgot about those," cursed Roy, tugging the letter out of the book. "This is a letter of introduction from Ed's patron. Should prove my allegiance to America, and erase Al's doubts of me." Shaking his head at himself, he handed the letter back. "Give that to him later, okay?" Noa nodded and tucked the book and the letter back in to his jacket pocket.

"Okay, we're going to head down that way." He pointed over his shoulder at the main chamber. When he turned around to look at the fighters, they too were making their way towards the main chamber, Ed and Al driving the twins back with the Seniore following behind.

"Let's go," said Roy, gripping Noa's upper arm.

* * *

Maxton hurried down the deserted corridor to his lab. He had to gather up four years worth of research—by himself—and carry it back to the elevator. Schreck wouldn't even send a few soldiers with him. 'They couldn't be spared'...he didn't believe that. It was just Schreck's way of saying that his 'project' wasn't as important as the bomb research or the genetic work Doctor Marcoh was doing. His 'project' was, as of now, deemed a drain on the financial, already unstable, German government.

As soon as he had heard that, Maxton had left the emergency meeting. He didn't even stop when Lady Rose called out to him to come back, nor listen to whatever it was that Doctor Marcoh yelled at his retreating back. Something he wouldn't have done normally, but...he was so close. To shut him down now was ridiculous. The gate could be opened in just a few hours if he was really pressed. Two days would be better, but it _was_ possible to open it sooner.

With renewed anger, Maxton strode down the hall, glaring through the darkness. When were they going to put the power back on? This was ridiculous. One could hardly be expected to work in this gloom and be efficient about it. Mid-way down the hall the small weak lights, placed every fifty feet, began to glow faintly. As the bulbs warmed up, their light became stronger.

Finally, someone had gotten around to getting the emergency power up and running. That should make things much easier to pack up and remove his work. Thinking about all the candles he'd have to light in his lab if they hadn't come on was enough to make him get a headache.

The cones of weak light make the dark even more menacing, and when a half heard sound of something shifting on the concrete reached his ears, his heart leapt up into his throat. His foot hovered in the air, about to take the next step towards his lab, but hesitating. The seconds ticked by. Maxton frowned in concentration, but the sound didn't repeat itself. Shaking his head at himself and how jumpy he was being, Maxton put his foot down and continued down the hall. He hadn't gone five steps before he heard the shifting noise again.

This time, Maxton whirled around and searched through the light and darkness for the source. There didn't seem to be anyone there. A cold sweat broke out over his face and spine. He licked his lips and tilted his head from side to side trying to catch any movement. There was nothing.

Maxton waited a full minute this time, he knew because he counted each second, and still there was nothing. "Gah!" sighed Maxton, throwing his hand up in disgust with himself. He turned back around and resumed his destination. The sound of his shoes striking the floor overpowered his hearing to the point that he could hear nothing else. Suddenly nervous that whatever had made that sound was sneaking up on him as he walked loudly down the hall, Maxton came to a stop.

The shifting sound of sand falling was all he heard this time, and he found the source of it just a few feet in front of him. The large crack in the wall seemed to be bleeding sand into a growing pile on the floor. Slowly the tension in his shoulders eased. He was feeling more and more disgusted with himself and his fear. How could he have mistaken the sound of sand for a living thing? What on earth would he have to fear anyway? He was a pioneer in his field, and had made huge advances on unraveling the puzzle to cross worlds on his own.

A low growl from in front of him issued from the darkness, almost below the point of human hearing. Now that Maxton had heard that, his fear lessened. It was only one of Marcoh's creatures. Feeling much better now, Maxton continued down the hall. As he came to his turn, he saw the beast up on the ceiling looking down at him. From his pocket he pulled an arm band with the German swastika and held it aloft for the creature to see.

The thing tilted its head at him, seeming to consider his proof. When the creature made no move, Maxton replaced the arm band and turned down the hallway. As he walked away, he heard the crunch of concrete and looked over his shoulder to see the beast following him on the ceiling.

"What?" he asked the thing, irritated. But of course he got no response. "Go away," he hissed. Waving at it to encourage the thing to leave didn't do much other then make Maxton more annoyed at its unresponsiveness. The thing whuffed at him and skittered across the ceiling until it was directly above, looking down. Staring into its half seen eyes, Maxton slowly inched away, trying to put distance between them.

When the creature made no further movement, Maxton slowly turn his back on the thing, and continued down the hallway. He'd have to have a talk with Marcoh about these things. They weren't following orders very well.

When the creature howled loud enough to make Maxton squeeze his hands over his ears, panic made his heart stutter within his chest. Then the creature, so mangled with sores lining its body that it looked like it shouldn't be able to move, launched itself at him, slamming into his chest. Its claws sunk though his expensive Paris made suit and down though his flesh and organs, coming out on the other side, making him gasp in dull surprise.

The sound of scrabbling, and low growls eased away as Maxton stared at the ceiling. His body was dragged a few inches, but it didn't faze him. The warmth of his blood pooling under his back soothed his fading mind. It was good to be warm like this. So warm...

* * *

Doctor Marcoh carefully lifted the round sphere from its cradle in the heavily shielded room, and just as carefully, turned and walked the five steps towards a large wooden crate full of packing material. The two guards sent to escort him here watching nervously as he slowly eased the revolutionary device into the small depression he had molded earlier.

An annoying bead of sweat rolled down his forehead and hung on his eyebrow, shaking from side to side as it threatened to fall. Marcoh paused to look at it, wanting to wipe it, but not willing to remove one of his hands. The guard on the left gasped, and Marcoh's eyes shifted over to the man with a warning glare. He watched the man gulp and then still.

Lowering the bomb into the depression, Marcoh eased his hands away and then stood. He nodded at the two men standing near, and they began to fill the rest of the crate with packing material. The two men stepped back as Marcoh began to push down on the filling making sure it was packed tight, before he lifted the top of the wooden crate and slid it into place.

"Right. Bring the hammer and nails," said Marcoh, adjusting the lid to fit snuggly. When neither item appeared, Marcoh looked up annoyed at the two soldiers. "What is it?"

"Um...well, should you be hammering around _that_?" the first soldier said uncertainly.

"It'll be fine. Please bring me the hammer and nails. We must seal the crate before we move it or else risk the chance that the crate could tip over and dump the bomb onto the ground. Which do you prefer?"

* * *

Ed tried to get the upper hand with the tall, pale, blond man he was fighting but it didn't seem to matter what he did. The guy was like a rock. No matter what Ed threw at him, he kept coming back for more. It was a little disheartening, and he was expending energy at a phenomenal rate.

Taking advantage of Ed's wondering mind, the man threw a roundhouse punch, catching him on the side of his face. Ed staggered away, clutching at his jaw.

"You shouldn't ignore me, it'll hurt my feelings," drawled the tall blond, shrugging his shoulders. "That's twice now. Do it a third time and I won't be held accountable for what happens."

"I didn't know you were so sensitive. Fuckin' pansy ass like you, it wouldn't surprise me at all," snapped Ed. He slowly straightened as far as his five foot two inch frame would allow and looked down his nose at his opponent. Ed watched disinterestedly as the fucker began to play with the knife, throwing it up into the air, and switching it from hand to hand. He had to get rid of that knife.

All of a sudden, the man lunged at him, slashing the blade across his chest at Ed. Startled, Ed arched his body around the strike and smirked triumphantly at the other blond when they both saw that Ed was whole. "Hah, you're too fucking slow," taunted Ed. The blade came whizzing back at his face. Ed caught the arm between both of his and snapped it back at the elbow. With another twist, the blade was stripped and clattering down onto the floor.

Even though Ed had a hold on the twin's arm, the man somehow managed to contort enough to be able to bring up his other hand and latch onto his throat. Ed released his grip on the arm and both hands flew up to try and work the hand away from his windpipe. The twin kneed him in the groin, and as Ed bent double, screwing his face up in pain, the other hand latched itself together with the first and began squeezing the life from him.

Grimacing, Ed pulled at those hands, and when that didn't work, he punched. To the face, to the body, anywhere he could reach, and still the hold on him remained unwavering. With a grin, his opponent lifted his whole body into the air and launched him across the corridor. For the second time, Ed's back connected solidly with the wall, making his neck snap backwards painfully.

Falling to one knee, Ed panted at the floor. He swallowed around a pained inhalation. Something didn't feel right. His chest...it was squeezing. That couldn't be right. Ed looked up and across at his brother. Al was having the same trouble as he was. It didn't seem like he could make a dent just like Ed wasn't. What are these guys? How could they be so strong and—

A powerful blow to the side of his ribs sent Ed sliding across the floor, interrupting his train of thought. When he finally stopped, his cheek was rubbed raw, and his arms and legs were all akimbo. Stupid...shouldn't have taken his eyes of his opponent. Looking through the mess of hair over his face, Ed saw his guy pick up the knife and walk leisurely towards him. Working his arms under him, Ed heaved himself slowly up onto all fours. He couldn't take much more of this. His reaction time was _way_ off and it was only getting worse with each passing second. It was like he couldn't read his opponent at all. He knew he could move faster then this.

"Get up," Ed hissed at himself under his breath. "Get up. _Fuck_!" yelled Ed, launching to his feet just as the twin stuck him in the head with his fist closed around the hilt of the knife, adding weight to the blow. Falling backwards to the ground, Ed landed flat on his back, cracking his head on the floor. What was wrong with him, he'd tackled tougher fighters then this. He stared up at the dark ceiling in a daze. It looked like waves were rolling along, and Ed blinked at them in confusion until he remembered that Roy had made a fire and it was just the smoke travelling along the ceiling.

"I told you, I wanted this one for me. Don't break him," the Seniore said, entering Ed's line of sight.

It was really tempting to just close his eyes and not bother with whatever was going to happen next. His face was burning from his fall, it ached from all the hits he'd sustained, and something was wrong with his chest again. If only he could find the energy to continue to fight, but his body wouldn't move.

* * *

Ushering the woman and child past the fighters, Roy came to a stop at the mouth of the main chamber, and crouched down in order to see what was happening. It looked to Roy as if the whole base was scrambling to make its escape from the ruin around them.

A loud crack echoed around the chamber, making Roy look up in alarm as a chunk of ceiling worked its way free and fell towards the ground. Startled shouts and calls for people to move out of the way didn't stop the ones directly under the falling bolder to stop and watch their doom approach. He swallowed over a throat that had suddenly become tight as one man became a crushed mess, and another started screaming loudly. His legs were no longer there. The unfortunate man reached out towards some stunned bystanders for help. Only one soldier came to his aid, kneeling down to share a few words before he drew his gun and shot the man in the head, ending his whimpers and cries. The resulting chaos from the deaths of the soldiers seemed too good to give up, though.

"Noa...how come?" the small girl asked. Roy glanced back to see Isabella looking at the grisly scene.

"Don't look, honey," answered Noa quietly, placing her palm over the girl's eyes and turning her head towards her breast.

Reaching back, Roy took hold of Noa's arm and dragged her out from behind the crate she was crouched behind. She stumbled over her feet before she could follow Roy's lead. Throwing one last look over his shoulder, Roy checked to see how Ed was fairing with his fight, and maybe to tell him to hurry up. Instead he skidded to a stop as he watched Ed slam into the wall and then get punched hard enough to make him slide a few feet across the ground.

"Eddie!" Isabella cried, tears in her eyes. The small girl broke out of Noa's hold and ran towards the brothers.

"Isabella!" yelled Noa, trying to tug her arm out of Roy's grip, but he squeezed her wrist hard. Her hand flew to her mouth in fear for the child's safety.

Roy was sorely tempted to call out as well, but attention was already being diverted to them. A quick scan of the chamber showed that two men standing nearby had turned and were staring at them curiously. With an exasperated sigh, Roy pulled Noa forward to speak with the two men. The woman whimpered and pulled ineffectually at his hold on her.

Uncertainly, the two men looked between him and Noa, seeing the jacket she was wearing and assuming, correctly, that it must belong to Roy. Despite his disheveled state, the men stood a little taller under his even glare.

"Sir?" the man on right asked in German. "Is everything alright?" The man looked Roy up and down taking in his ripped, sleeveless shirt, bullet wound, and soot covered clothing, before glancing over to do the same with Noa. The over-large jacket she was wearing, to her tangled hair and the dark circles under her eyes.

"I ran into a bit of trouble," Roy said sardonically, the two men smiled uncertainly at Roy, not quite buying it as they continued to look him over. "Where's the lift?" he asked, nodding beyond the two towards the area where the elevator should be.

"Ah, did you want a medic to look at that?" asked the second man, pointing to his right shoulder.

"It's fine." Roy looked beyond the two men to see what sort of attention they were getting, and so far no one had the time to wonder what was happening over here. "It's fine."

* * *

Eberhard pushed the large wooden crate, imprinted with the Nazi party logo, towards the main chamber. Two soldiers had found him lugging boxes full of papers and recruited him for this job. They seemed overly happy that Eberhard had agreed to push the crate that now had his three boxes of paper on top of it. It didn't bother him any. It had wheels and the only thing he had to be careful of was falling debris from the ceiling.

Pausing in the entrance way to the main chamber, Eberhard once again took in the continuing destruction. More people were moving items and equipment towards the front of the room, waiting for the elevator to come back down so they could move more things to the surface.

Taking a cautionary glance up at the ceiling, Eberhard set off, pushing the cart before him. The grit and rubble knocked the wheels and Eberhard had to fight now, to keep the crate going in a straight line and not veer off into a totally unwanted direction.

It wasn't until he had come half way into the chamber that he saw that someone had been crushed by the collapse of the roof. With a gasp, Eberhard came to a stop beside the group of people surrounding the mess. As the people moved around, he could just make out the puddle of blood—a lot less then he'd imagine there would be, considering. Slowly, he began to push the cart forward, his eyes never leaving the gruesome sight.

Things seemed to be actually settling down now. It was just the ordered frenzy of people carrying things to the elevator and back to get a new load. Eberhard pulled his eyes back to the front, urging the cart to a slightly faster pace. When he came to the end of the room, he pushed the cart into the line of goods waiting by the edge of the wall and turned to go back for more stuff. When he turned, the corridor to the left caught his attention and he wondered over to investigate.

* * *

"Eddie!"

At Izzy's cry, Ed somehow found the energy to prop himself up on one elbow to watch the small girl run out of Noa's grip towards him. The Seniore chuckled beside him, making Ed crane his neck at the man with a frown.

"Boys!" yelled the Seniore.

The twin standing off to the side beside Ed looked over at the Seniore, while the other continued to push the tall sandy haired youth, throwing vicious kicks and lethal punches at Al's head. At the Seniore nod, the man turned and noticed the small girl coming towards them. Ed sat up a little straighter as he saw that Izzy would have to run past the twins in order to get to him.

"NO! Izzy, stay back, dummy!" yelled Ed, struggling to find the will to make his body move. His other hand wrapped around his constructing chest, his fear making his heart beat fast. As the small girl ran head long down the hall, Ed knew he had to do something. Fast.

Rolling into the Seniore's shins, Ed knocked him backwards onto the ground. Scrambling over the man's body, Ed made his way up to the Seniore's face and punched him as hard as he could on the point of his chin, leaving the man dazed. Ed had to take a moment to dig deep and find the energy to push off the floor and stand, even though he was hunched over. His chest was burning horribly, but that didn't matter. Izzy needed him to move.

Quickly picking up speed, Ed ran past his brother and after the twin pelting towards Izzy. The small girl stopped when she saw the strange man coming towards her. Willing his body to not fail, Ed put on a burst of speed and as he came near, he slid along the floor taking out the twin's feet as he ran forward. It worked...but too well. The twin lost his balance and toppled back onto the floor, landing heavily on top of Ed.

Groaning at the extra weight on his chest, Ed pushed the man's shoulder. In the next instant, the twin was straddling his stomach and raining down blows to his head. The only thing he could do was cover his face and try to roll with the strikes.

The Seniore pushed on the floor and sat up, looking around while testing the inside of his mouth, finding the taste of blood was strong and his tongue tender. That little _brat_ had made him bite his tongue. He saw that his newest toy was already receiving his punishment for striking him from one of the boys. Then he saw the girl, and a smile spread across his battered, and blood stained face. It was so _perfect_. He was truly blessed.

He was able to approach the girl without her noticing. She had small tears in the corner of her eyes as she watched his toy continue to be beaten. For now he'd allow it. He had given him so much trouble that it was time to start his training. This will be a good first lesson. Grabbing the girl under her arms, he swung her up making her squeal in surprise. Holding the small thrashing body tightly to his chest, he smiled in anticipation and looked over at his toy.

Ed, predictably, reacted to the threat the Seniore posed Izzy. With a burst of strength, Ed threw the man straddling him off him with a violent lift of his hips. Rolling to his feet he glared at the Seniore as he stroked along Izzy's throat. Growling low in the back of his throat, Ed narrowed his eyes at the man. It didn't look like he had a weapon on him. Al should have taken care of that from before, but what if...one of those freak twins gave him something when he didn't notice.

"Stop! Stop! Oaf!" grunted Al as he was unceremoniously pushed to the floor at Ed's feet. Al's opponent towered over both of them, standing guard. Ed looked up from his prone brother and glared at the Seniore.

"Such fire, even though you've got nothing left. Lovely. Truly," said the Seniore, his voice dropping to a more intimate level, his eyes roving up and down Ed's battered, hunched body. He tightened his arms around the squirming child making her cry out.

Al rolled over and pulled his feet under him to stand beside Ed and looked over at poor Isabella, used as a pawn against them again. Why hadn't he insisted that the child not come with them? Ed was right. It was too dangerous for her here with them. His brother had only given in because of him. If he hadn't have pushed... He was at a complete loss as to what to do now.

Glancing side long at his brother, Al saw how bad off he was. The side of his face was rubbed raw and oozing little trails of blood and it looked like he'd taken a few heavy hits to the face. Covering his gun wounded arm with his hand, Al looked back at the still struggling girl and felt all hope fade.

--To be continued--


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note: **

Thanks to ZaKai for reading through this chapter and finding all my many, many mistakes.

(1) POW – prisoners of war

(2) M.A.S.H – mobile army surgical hospital

**Chapter 19**

Eberhard stared hard into the half light down the hallway trying to make out who and what was down there. He could hear faint murmurs of people talking and could sort of make out three, maybe four, people standing around together, but, well...it didn't make sense. Everyone was leaving. Why would they just be standing around like that?

With a shrug of his shoulders, he was about to turn away when he heard a small girl's voice sob into the darkness. The giant froze. There were no children in the base but for one that he could think of. The charm on his wrist swung back and forth making him remember how he promised to be her new friend. But...if that was the small girl from the cell...then who was with her that was making her cry?

With a turn of his head, Eberhard looked hard at the people. He twirled the pendant between his thumb and index finger, thinking. Without realizing it, he began to inch his way forward; crouching and crawling closer.

"—So pathetic." Eberhard knew that voice. "Just having this girl bleeds all your fighting spirit. But that's okay, I like you docile," the Seniore said, his voice dropping to pure velvet as he eyed one of the men standing before him. The man the Seniore was eying; he knew that guy. He was the one from the train, and again in Cairo. The one the Seniore wanted him to find. The other taller man beside the object of the Seniore's interest flinched and took a half-step forward.

"Don't talk about him like that," growled the taller man. The twins moved a little bit closer; one of them placing a restraining hand on the taller man's shoulder. "Ed, you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking...are you?" the taller man asked in a loud whisper, turning to look down at the other man. Eberhard watched from his hiding place behind a wooden crate as the man in question just hunched his shoulders.

"Ed!" said the other man, he sounded very mad. That man turned and grabbed onto the one called Ed's arm.

"Al..." the smaller one said painfully. Eberhard waited for the smaller one to continue, but nothing else came.

"Your knife," said the Seniore, holding out his free hand to one of the twins.

"No!" The one known as Al lunged at the twin that was handing over the knife, and a small tug of war broke out. Ed was scooped up into a headlock by the other twin when he tried to help and seemed to be getting choked. That twin did hand over his knife to the Seniore and he placed the blade along the girl's throat making her cry harder. Both of the beaten men stopped their struggles at the sound of her wailing.

It was then that Eberhard came to a life changing decision. He knew the Seniore wouldn't want to have a little girl around. He only took in boys or men, so he was most likely about to kill her. He couldn't let that happen. All his worry about what to do and how to leave the Seniore was resolved in that moment of clarity. He couldn't—wouldn't—let his friend be killed. Bellowing his rage at them, Eberhard jumped up and rushed at the Seniore, who froze, his eyes wide, looking at Eberhard.

What a sight that must have been to have over three hundred and fifty pounds of solid muscle come charging at you. The twins had their hands full and could do nothing to help, and they looked on in wonder. Eberhard reached out and caught the Seniore's wrist in his meaty hand, pulling the knife away from the child's throat. With the other hand, he plucked her out of the Seniore's grip and hoisted her up into his arms.

With small arms wrapped around his neck, he pulled on the wrist in his hand and snapped out a backhanded strike to the Seniore's face, sending him sprawling across the floor. Pivoting on the ball of his foot, Eberhard pelted down the hall towards the main chamber.

Now he'd done it. He was in so much trouble now. He'd struck the only person that cared about him enough to take him off the streets, and feed and clothe him. Oh, he was in so much trouble!

A slightly wet smack on the side of his cheek made him forget for a moment his impending doom. Eberhard slowed and twisted his neck to look at the bundle riding high in his arms. Rubbing a hand across her wet cheeks and sniffling hard, the girl gave him a weak smile before lunging forward to hug his neck.

"Thank you. Thank you, I was so scared," the girl said into his neck.

"You're welcome," said Eberhard softly in Italian. He crossed into the main chamber and looked around before deciding that they should maybe go hide in his room for a while, just in case the Seniore would be looking for them—or him... He began to trot towards the back of the chamber.

"My name's Isabella," said the girl, leaning back and wiping her hand under her nose.

"Eberhard," said the giant, smiling at her.

* * *

Al saw the large man pluck Isabella out of the Seniore's arms and run off, and with it, he felt hope again. On the heels of that hope, he got angry. Once again Ed had planned to sacrifice himself to protect his loved ones. With a surge of strength, Al wrenched his hands out of the twin's grip and began to punch him anew.

Now, with his hope renewed, he felt stronger than before. Al aimed his blows on top of each other, wanting to deal the most damage to only a few areas. All his efforts before this had come to naught. For whatever reason, these men were really hard to bring down. The few glimpses of Ed's fight had shown him that, and it seemed impossible that these men could take all this punishment, and still be unaffected by it.

He put all his power and skill into his strikes and finally it was starting to look like it was catching up to his opponent. His twin faltered leaving Al the chance to find openings and exploit them. Where before he had been taunted about the strength of his punch, now the twin had no condescending words to share. He just looked at Al with a glazed expression and swayed on his feet. He was already unconscious, Al noted. He just didn't know it yet. He aimed a blow at the twin's solar plexus, putting all his weight into the blow.

He watched as the twin's eyes go wide as his breath expelled from his body in a loud whoosh. The man faltered and stumbled backwards, his ankle rolling. He fell to the floor and knocked his head against the concrete and remained unmoving. Al immediately turned towards Ed's opponent and joined in this brother's attempt to wrestle and pry Ed away from the choke hold he was in.

Ed started hitting the man's legs with his auto-mail, attacking the sides of the knees, he even twisted as much as he could to try and punch the man's nuts. Al pressed his advantage above. The twins' hands were full of a angry, feisty blond, and he couldn't defend against anything Al was throwing at his face and body. There was only one of them left now, and although his knuckles and hands were feeling decidedly tender and bruised, it didn't stop him from delivering some pretty vicious blows to the remaining twin's face.

Suddenly, for all their combined effort to take down these twins, this one, without any warning, just fell over to the ground and didn't move. Ed who was still crouched over from the head lock, and Al, who was mid-punch, blinked. Without missing another beat, Al changed his target and punched Ed in the face.

"Let's go," Al gruffly said, pulling on Ed's arm to make him stand upright.

"Fuck," cursed Ed, rubbing his face but allowing Al to pull him along. "I love you too, _ass_hole. And where do you get off just hitting me like that? Was that really necessary?"

"I'm so _mad_ at you right now. I don't believe that you were going to do _that_ again!" He tugged his brother forward, increasing his pace.

"What fucking choice was there?" yelled Ed at Al's back, and panted hard. "I'm not going to let Izzy be used like that—"

"I _told _you to stop that!" interrupted Al, his own voice rising in volume.

"You what? Stop what? You never said anything," huffed Ed, and pulled at Al's hold on his wrist so he could slow down. He clutched at his chest with his free arm. Al caught the movement from the corner of his eye, and adjusted his pace so Ed could keep up. They were almost to the main chamber now, and he couldn't see Noa or Roy anywhere yet, let alone that huge man and Isabella.

"What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself again?" asked Al in a slightly softer voice, looking side long at his brother while he panted at the floor. His lecture could wait until they were out of here, until they were safe, but his anger was rolling just under his skin.

"I don't know...it's squeezing," gasped Ed, his shoulders curling into his body. He put his hands on his knees and squatted towards the floor.

Al slowed to a stop at the edge of the main hall and looked around. There was so much activity going on that he was sure they wouldn't be paid any attention, but...where was everyone?

* * *

Roy broke off what he was about to say to the soldiers in front of him as he heard the whir of the elevator's descent. The two men turned to look and as soon as it passed the ceiling and into the main chamber, several loud thunks could be heard, and then the hiss of gas.

Gas grenades.

Their acrid smoke quickly began to fill the chamber, slowly expanding outwards. Then more thunks and now explosions, and by the sound of it, they were anti-tank grenades this time; a bit excessive in Roy's mind. Pulling Noa's head down towards the ground, he covered her with his body as the concussions rocked the floor under them.

As particles of grit and other matter from the ceiling rained down on them, Roy could only suppose that it was the Americans leading this assault. Shots and cracks of gunfire began to whiz over their heads, and Roy dimly noted the two soldiers moving away from them.

The Germans were woefully unprepared for the attack. Most of them had discarded their rifles in order to move more freely to pack everything up, and they now scrambled to reclaim them through the smoke. Roy lifted his head a fraction and looked over at the elevator, hoping to see someone he knew. It would be really shitty to walk up to the American army and try to convince them he was one of them and get shot in the process.

He saw Colonel Tompkins standing boldly in the middle of the elevator, directing the men's movements, yelling himself horse. Well, that solved that. With a shake of Noa's shoulders he yelled in her ear and told explained what they were about to do.

* * *

When the gas grenades started shooting out from the descending elevator, Ed and Al moved to the other side of the hallway, and crouched down, hoping it would offer more cover.

"Al, look! The man with Izzy," shouted Ed over the shouts and hissing of releasing gas.

Al followed down Ed's outstretched arm and saw the giant running with the small girl high in his arms. "Isabella!" cried Al, straining his voice to be heard now over the explosive grenades and gunfire. Standing now, Al cupped his hands around his mouth. "Isabella!"

They could just make out Isabella gesturing franticly and the giant stopped and turned. The small girl waved at them happily, making Al sigh. Shrapnel exploded only a few feet away from the man and Isabella, making the giant turn to shield the girl. Ed, however, had his eyes on the growing battle.

The Germans were falling at an alarming rate. It made Ed sick to watch, but he couldn't he turn away. Through the thinning cloud, he watched one man get his face ripped in two, and turn to look his way before collapsing dead. A shot whizzed by, hitting the wall across from them. He ducked his head, Al doing the same, and then he looked out across the chamber again.

His hands were over his ears as the grenades popped and exploded around the large room, echoing horribly. Staccato gunfire popped, the red hot metal could be seen in the darkness as they whizzed towards the Germans with only a few answering volleys. He watched as one grenade was launched up rather then across the room, where it exploded just under the ceiling, but the concussion was enough to bring a large chunk that had to weigh a couple of tons down to the fighting below.

He watched, his eyes flicking down to where the large boulder would impact, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Isabella!" called Al, his hands still cupped over his mouth, unaware of what was happening elsewhere in the room. The large man looked around, rather stupidly in Al's opinion and then started to jog towards them. He wasn't even weaving towards them. Al became worried that a stray bullet could hit them, and his heart thudded in his chest.

"Too late," whispered Ed, standing beside Al now, and gripping his short sleeve. He knew there was nothing they could do. Even if they saw the stone falling, they didn't have time to get out of the way. The tone of Ed's voice, so full of pain and grief, it made Al's eyes widen as he saw what was coming.

The boulder crashed into the ground with a shudder that rippled through the floor, blocking Isabella and the large man from view.

Crushed...

"NOOO!" screeched Al, and pushed Ed off his shirt. His chest heaved. They...weren't... It was a lie. A strangled sob came from beside him, and Ed sunk back to the floor, hanging his head. No. They were just behind the rock. He would show Ed that he was wrong, and he pelted out into the fray to prove it.

Ed tried really hard to not feel anything as he sat on the floor alone. He willed his mind to block out what he'd just witnessed and please would his mind go blank? To distract himself he began to notice the texture of the concrete beneath his legs. He ran his left hand over the slightly bumpy texture, again and again. He didn't even react when a stray bullet gouged the stone above his head, and small debris tumbled over his head and shoulders. He hardly even felt the throbbing of his chest through his numbness.

When he did look up, he slowly looked around the chamber before he looked at the elevator and saw Roy pushing Noa towards an American soldier and then turning to look directly at him. With a frown, Roy turned and gestured at the soldier before spinning around and jogging over to him in a crouch.

"Ed, com'on, we got to hurry. Where's Al and the kid?" shouted Roy as he neared and then slid to his knees in front of him, grabbing his arm and pulling.

"She's gone...she's gone," he said, the horror—the _guilt_ catching up with him. Ed shook his head, and stared past Roy. "Oh, it's my fault. I did it again," moaned Ed. His hand came up and covered his face, and another sob choked its way free. She was...just... One minute she was there...and then... Oh, how could this be happening! She was just a little kid, she had so much more to live for, and now she was dead. He was supposed to take her to America so she could be with her parents. He shook his head from side to side, and pressed his fingertips into his forehead.

Roy quickly scanned the hallway and then the chamber for the missing brother and girl. Ed began to mumble beside him, shaking his head and losing it. He'd seen it countless times before, when stress just got to be too much for a soldier to handle. Sometimes they just walked away, others started killing everything in sight, but the worst, in Roy's mind, were what Ed was about to do if he didn't stop it now. Not liking himself at all in that moment, Roy pulled Ed's his hand away and then slapped Ed hard across the cheek, startling him.

Ed looked up at him with the beginnings of tears in his eyes, pleading with him...for something. "Not now, Ed," said Roy as low as he could over the noise behind him. "I _need_ you to hold it together." Roy pulled Ed roughly to his feet and began to pull him towards the elevator.

"Right. You're right, not now. But later...yeah," mumbled Ed, looking at his feet. Roy looked back over his shoulder with a worried expression on his face. It looked like Ed was cracking, and it made his heart go out to him. But there really wasn't the time for it now, though. He placed his hand over Ed's head and forced him into a crouch as they ran at the elevator. He remembered seeing his uncle look like this after he'd drink too much on Sundays. He hoped something like that didn't happen to Ed.

Roy pushed Ed to his knees beside Noa as soon as they stepped onto the elevator, and ran over to the colonel. "I got one more asset out there, a boy of about seventeen," shouted Roy at the colonel's head, and looked over his shoulder at Ed staring blankly off at the far chamber wall.

"When we're top side, I want to know just why it is that it took you so long to get back to the fucking front door!" snapped the colonel, only slightly serious as a crooked grin was tugging at the side of his mouth.

"Yessir," came Roy's crisp reply.

"We're going up to bring down more soldiers and take up the wounded. Make sure you get looked after, captain," the colonel said without removing his eyes from the unfolding battle.

"Roy!" shouted Ed, coming to life to point out into the chamber. "There's Al!" Roy turned to look, and saw Al just standing around a large piece of the roof. He was making himself a fine target.

"Colonel, there's the last asset," shouted Roy, indicating to the colonel where Al was standing. With a nod he sent out three of the soldiers that remained behind to defend the elevator to fetch the boy. He felt Ed come to stand at his shoulder, and he spared him a quick glance.

"Alright, we're going up!" the colonel shouted to the operator.

Ed fidgeted beside Roy, anxious for Al to be with him and out of harms way. "Wait for my brother!" he shouted.

"He'll be on the next one," shouted the colonel in return, making Ed frown.

The platform shuddered under their feet. "Wait! Please, wait!" Ed pleaded with the colonel, and then looked back at his brother. The soldiers sent to fetch him weren't even halfway yet. "Roy!" Ed gripped his bare arm with both of his hands. "Make them wait, please!"

His eyes begged Roy to do something. "I can't," said Roy with a sad shake of his head. He didn't have the authority to do anything to help.

"Fine! Then I'm not going on this elevator, I'll take the next one!" shouted Ed stubbornly. He dropped his hold on Roy's arm and started to stride to the edge of the already rising platform. But then Roy was there, wrapping his good arm around his chest and pulling him away. "Let go! Piss off, Roy, I have to get my brother!" Ed gripped Roy's wrist and yanked it.

"NO!" yelled Roy, resisting Ed's attempts to dislodge him.

"You! You're such an asshole no matter what world, you fuckin' know that?" screeched Ed, and looked at his brother as he turned towards the approaching soldiers. It was hard to tell from this distance, but Ed could swear that Al had tears rolling down his face, and he kicked at Roy's leg. As Al faced his rescuers, he suddenly staggered, and Ed ceased his struggles.

He stopped breathing.

He stared unbelieving as a large red spot bloomed on the side of Al's chest and then his little brother fell face first. Ed looked down from the rising platform in horror. First Izzy, now Al... Not Al! Ed drew a shuddering breath. NOT AL! Al _can't_ die! He CAN'T!

"NOOOO!" yelled Ed. He took one more precious moment to watch and see if Al would move. When he continued to lay there unmoving, Ed knew he had to get there. He had to be with Al! Al would NOT die!

If Roy thought Ed was fighting his grip before, now he was positively thrashing in his attempt to jump the thirty feet or so to the ground below. In this fight, Ed would eventually win. It was his two hands to his one. Growling, Roy planted his feet and hefted the small, but heavy, man up off his feet, and brought them both to fall to the side. Using his body, Roy pinned Ed face first.

"Stop! I won't let you kill yourself," declared Roy, right into Ed's ear. Roy had his nose buried in the wild blond hair, it tickled his mouth and nose.

Ed shifted and tried to work his hands out from under his chest, stubbornly continuing to fight. Roy countered by pressing the length of his longer body more firmly against him, even wrapping his leg over and then under Ed's own. "He was shot! He's my brother and I won't lose him again!" hissed Ed, feeling his face grow warm, but it was from anger...at least that's what he told himself. He bucked his body, trying to shake Roy off of him. This was not the time to be noticing stupid stuff like the fact that Roy was lying on his back. Al was wounded! He was _shot_!

"He'll be on the next one, just wait. Killing yourself will achieve nothing!" He hadn't seen that Al had been shot. So that was why the blond had suddenly gone wild like that. He could already guess that Ed and his brother were close from seeing how they had interacted with each other. Ed bucked under him again, pressing his bum into his stomach, but Roy just squeezed tighter with his legs and arm. _This must be killing him_, Roy thought.

"I don't want to lose him..." Ed said, softer this time, going limp beneath Roy, and ceasing his struggles. He just lay there under Roy's weight and tried not to cry. But it was close, oh, so close. His throat _burned_ with it. He could feel it welling up in him, but he refused to give into that, not now. Not yet. Al wasn't dead!

"If I get off you, are you going to be good?" asked Roy, feeling the closeness acutely. Ed nodded his head, giving Roy the mute promise he desired. Slowly, Roy untangled his legs, and then his arm, waiting to see if Ed would try and pull a fast one on him. He watched warily as he sat down beside the blond. Ed continued to lie on the ground, his face hidden amongst the wheat-gold hair.

Roy then turned his attention to the others on the elevator and found Noa sitting where he'd put her earlier, watching them closely. He couldn't last under her knowing gaze and dropped his eyes back to the platform in front of his feet before looking up to see how much further they had to go. The surface was close now, then the elevator could go back down and...hopefully, for Ed's sake, Al was still alive. Rubbing his wounded arm, trying to sooth the throbbing, Roy stood and wandered over to the colonel.

* * *

Schreck stood aghast at the scene before him. Americans! Where the hell did they come from? They were swarming around the place like flies on a dead dog. Those grenades they were throwing around seemed to be weakening the structural integrity even further. The haze of smoke obscured what was actually going on, and Schreck could only make out flashes of activity.

If they'd had any inclination that they were going to attack, they would have been able to defend themselves, most likely indefinitely. As it was now, they were scrambling to put together an effective defense and counter attack. His commands were falling on deaf ears, with the bulk of his men scattered about the base in an attempt to pull all their various research projects and data together, he had no men to fend off this attack. With no major power source, he couldn't even use the P.A. system to issue a general alert. All he had was the barest minimum of power that was even good enough to light the control room.

Rubbing his index finger along his top lip, Schreck considered his next move. There was little chance now that he could salvage this base, but could he save any of it? What would the Führer want more...the Spanish flu research and those creatures of Marcoh's? The bomb research? Or maybe Maxton's work on alchemy and the other world? Which one would be the best to save...

* * *

Roy stood over Ed's hunched over body and sighed. He had his head pillowed on top of his arms, and them on top of his knees, looking very sullen and depressed. Noa continued to watch from her position, not once coming closer, which struck Roy as odd. Now though, she was standing, waiting for them to get off the platform and walk out into the bright sunlight. Looking down at the top of Ed's head again, Roy reached down, gripped his upper arm, and tugged, telling him without words to get to his feet.

When he got no response, he reached down again and was about to lift him upright when Ed slowly pulled his head away from his arms and looked up into Roy's face. Roy studied Ed's blank face. His eyes had gone cold and dead. Even the color of Ed's eyes seemed to be dull and flat. Roy sighed.

With a slight tilt of his head, he motioned to Ed that they should leave. Tiredly, Ed looked out the sliding garage-type door at the activity there, and then stood. Roy walked by and motioned to Noa that she should follow as well.

To be in the air again, even if it was hot and blistering, was sublime. Roy took a deep breath as the wind blew across the compound, savoring the smell. He didn't think anything smelt as good as the desert air did. It brought to mind his days with his grandfather. He decided then, that when this was all over, he was going to go home, and to hell with what his mother thought. He might even leave the military, so he could truly be himself, with no more lies.

The compound area was transformed, Roy noted, with all the American soldiers swarming inside the chain link fence. Off to the right, it looked like they had set up a POW (1) holding area, where men who weren't seriously wounded were being placed.

Beyond that, towards the front gate, there were about six transport trucks lined up, their grills pointed at the desert. A supply line had been formed behind each truck as soldiers unloaded the beds, hand over hand to stack the crates along the wall of one of the buildings. The command tents were placed on the far left and beside it the M.A.S.H (2) tent. Well, the colonel did tell him to get cleaned up, so he led Ed and Noa in that direction.

Looking over his shoulder, Roy sighed again when he saw Ed's slumped over shoulders and heavy head. He'd convince Ed to come with him when he went back to America. He knew now that his grandfather was talking about this man when he was told of his dream. The hills would do much to help him heal and be at peace.

He stopped to wait for the blond to come along side him, and placed his hand on the back of Ed's neck. _He must be going crazy with worry for Al_, he thought. Pulling him along, Roy rubbed small circles through his hair, and then pulled him in for a one-armed hug. He didn't even bat an eye that the other soldiers would see this display of affection, even if he may have a slightly amoral intent behind it.

When one is surrounded by men, comfort comes where it comes. There is no stigma on that. It was being intimate with a man that was a sin. But the line between comfort and sin was quickly thinning for Roy. Now it didn't seem like it was that much of a taboo. If he really was going to go home, his real home, this would be accepted by the other members of the community. He was willing to embrace that part of himself now... because he didn't remember ever feeling this way about any of the women he dated.

"Ed..." whispered Roy. He tightened his arm around Ed's shoulders, pulling him even closer to his body.

Ed made a plaintive sound in the back of his throat and bunched up his fist in the remains of Roy's shirt, burying his face in the other man's chest, then abruptly pushed him away. "No," grunted Ed, hiding his face from view. He was barely hanging onto his ragged emotions as it was; for Roy to be kind and sympathetic, it would just push him over the edge.

"Alright," Roy said kindly, understanding of Ed's turbulent emotions. He entered the shade the tent cast over the ground, and stopped outside the M.A.S.H tent's entrance, making Ed and Noa stop as well. "I want you two to stay out here while I get cleaned up, okay?"

"Of course, captain. We'll be waiting on your return," said Noa, speaking for the first time since she had been separated from the child. Her eyes dropped to the ground and she clasped her hands in front of her body. She stood beside Ed only a few inches apart.

"Right," said Roy, frowning in thought. Did this mean that whatever she did to Ed was gone now? "Just wait off to the side, so you don't get in the way." Roy motioned to the left side of the tent's entrance. "I'll be as quick as I can."

Noa looked up at the captain entered the dark green, heavy canvas tent, and then tilted her head to look at Edward, who was still hiding in his hair. She didn't have to touch him to know something terrible happened, and her heart gave a lurch, making her stomach answer with a sick roll. Alphonse and Isabella weren't on the elevator... She gasped and turned to face Edward's down turned face.

"Edward..." Her voice was weak and shaky. "Edward, where are—where are Alphonse and Isabella?" The only answer she got was a further hunching of Edward's shoulders. Then he walked around her and sat down in the dirt beside the tent's canvas wall, placing his arms on top of his drawn-in knees and his head on top of his arms.

"Outta the way, woman!" barked a medic, who was tending a gravely wounded man on a stretcher carried by two attendants.

Noa tripped over her feet and scurried aside to let the men pass. Her eyes were drawn to the wounded man, who was missing most of his lower half of his body and caked in so much gore. Their eyes met, and the man seemed to beg her for his death rather then live as half a man. The waxy pallor of his skin and the fading brightness in his eyes, told her that he was most likely going to get his wish.

* * *

Roy had been gone for sometime now. Ed almost wished he had his pocket watch with him, so that he'd at least have something to fiddle with or watch the seconds slowly go by. Now though, he was pacing the ten feet from the tent entrance to the corner and back, with his hands trust deep in the shorts he'd pilfered from Al so long ago.

Every time he heard the elevator come to the surface, Ed would stop his pacing and watch each and every person exiting from the shed, looking for his brother. He had already tried to go back down, but Roy must have alerted the rest of the Americans somehow, because each time he got close, he got a stern warning and a half-serious rifle thrust at him and was told to go stand next to the tent.

He was becoming frantic. The longer he went with no answers the more he dreaded the worst. He can't be dead, he just can't! After everything they went through, for Al to die now—it didn't make any bloody sense! Fucking karma, fate, whatever! First Izzy—no can't go there. He ran his left hand through the tangled mess on top of his head and stopped again when the elevator clamored to a stop.

Just like every other time, Ed's pulse raced as men began to move out into the compound. When the wounded started coming off, Ed willed himself to wait for them to approach the tent before he started searching for Al. Standing off to the side, Ed scanned the wounded faces as they entered the tent.

He almost didn't recognize the bloodied mess when it passed him, looking small and fragile on the canvas stretcher. His eyes went wide as they passed him, staring blindly at the middle of the compound before he turned and watched them take his younger brother into the tent. His throat worked reflexively, swallowing down the bile that burned his esophagus. Someone placed their hand on his shoulder, but he could barely feel it he was so numb.

His little brother...Al...was coated in his own blood. It had to be his own...right? But there was so much of it. Ed had been on the surface for over an hour, he guessed, though he had no way to be sure, before Al had been brought up, would he even have any blood left after all that time? Al had looked so pale, so pale. Ed took a step towards the entrance of the tent, and then another, until he was inside the tent, following after his brother's unmoving body.

The front part of the tent was for the less serious wounds. As Ed looked around he saw a surprised Roy sitting on a stool with his shirt off, holding a gaze pad to his shoulder, but he didn't stop there. When he got to the back half of the tent—he almost wished he hadn't seen this. Ten maybe fifteen tables with men lying on top of them were being worked on by the doctors. Each doctor was covered in their patent's blood, with nurses moving between the tables handing them instruments, gauze, anything they wanted. What drew Ed up short was actually being able to _see_ inside more then one man, be it the chest or the stomach, Ed could see it all.

Re-focusing on his brother, Ed watched them lift the stretcher up and place it on the last empty table, where a nurse immediately went to work cutting away the blood soaked shirt. He came forward slowly, his breath weak and faint. He just needed to make sure that Al was still alive, needed to...to touch him...needed to know that he wasn't going to fade away like when they were younger.

People brushed past him, knocking his body as he continued towards his goal. He slowly raised his left hand, intent on touching Al's shin. But then he was being pulled away, and people were yelling at him, and they didn't make any sense. Arms wrapped around his middle, and a hand scooped up his thigh, picking him up and carrying him away.

"Al! Al! Stop, I got to check—I got to see! AL!" Ed reached for his brother even though he was getting further away. He wrestled with the forearm across his chest unsuccessfully, finally restoring to hitting it with his auto-mail, making his restrainer grunt, but not let go. He was spun around so that now he couldn't even see his brother, and then he was flung into the dirt outside the tent's entrance.

"What the fuck!" cursed Ed, landing on his side. He coughed out sand, wiping the back of his mouth with his left hand. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked back over his shoulder at the man who'd thrown him out. "Just let me see my brother, dammit!" raged Ed at the rather large red head cracking his knuckles.

"Stay outta the way, kid. We canna do our job when yer in the focking way, see?" the red head said with an Irish lit to his voice. "Yer just lucky ya ain't in the POW pen wit' all the rest." That said the red headed soldier turned and re-entered the tent. With a growl of hurt and rage, Ed pounded the ground.

* * *

Roy cradled his right arm as he walked into the hot stiffing tent. He had to take a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darker interior but when they did, he strode over to the nearest doctor.

"Yes, yes, I see you standing there," the doctor said with a wave of his hand. Roy had just opened his mouth to ask him where he should go, but seemed this man, who hadn't even looked at him, knew he was there. With a click of his teeth, Roy closed his mouth and tired to deal with the throbbing arm in silence. Once the doctor was finished with bandaging the soldier's wounded leg, he turned and looked Roy up and down.

"You don't look like your going to die just yet. Have a seat over there," said the doctor, pointing at a stool on the opposite side of the tent. "And get your shirt off if you can."

Roy nodded and strolled over to the stool the doctor indicated and practically collapsed onto the small thing, exhaustion making him clumsy. He fumbled with the buttons unsuccessfully. A passing soldier-medic saw his trouble and cut away his shirt to throw it into a pile at his feet.

"Here," the medic grunted, thrusting a wad of gauze at his wound, before walking away again. Roy must have dozed then because he was awakened when stretchers of wounded men began to stream through. Then he lost touch again for sometime, dimly noting that other men were being carried in time and again.

With a jerk, Roy suddenly became aware of himself and his surroundings again. He found himself slumped over his knees, and his gauze had fallen from his hand to lie at his feet. He slowly worked his arm free from between his chest and thighs and reached for the soiled pad. He made a few faltering attempts to grasp it before he finally made his fingers obey him. With the gauze in hand, he placed his left hand on his knee and carefully sat upright again.

The room swam sickeningly, his vision fading with the rush of blood pounding behind his ears. With a sigh, Roy sluggishly lifted his hand to replace the pad, staring at nothing. He was quite surprised then to see Ed trailing after the wounded. Their eyes met, but Ed didn't stop to talk, only continuing towards the back of the tent.

"Doctor! I think it's time to patch me up!" shouted Roy over the noise at a passing medic.

"You! You're still here?" asked the same doctor that had shown Roy to the stool.

"Yeah, how about some service here!" demanded Roy. The doctor nodded and pulled over a cart with some medical supplies on it. He had just started when Roy looked up at Ed's shouting bloody murder to a large, red headed man that was carrying him out to drop him hard into the dirt outside. That man attracted trouble like there was no tomorrow.

"Hurry it up here, man. I got to get going," urged Roy. The doctor grunted and began to wrap his shoulder in linen, and then put his arm in a sling.

"I didn't really do a through exam here, but you can do that once you're back in Cairo."

"Yeah, yeah," said Roy dismissively. He surged up off his stool and weaved a bit until he found his balance, and then chased after Ed.

* * *

The Seniore groaned at the pain pounding behind his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes, only to frown at what he _couldn't_ see. That's when he remembered. He was still underground in the base...and then. What happened next? The Seniore rubbed his face as he tried to remember what he was doing from before.

That brat! The Seniore sat up rather quickly, blinking his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He looked around him and saw his twins also lying on the floor. When he found Eberhard, there would be some serious repercussions, the Seniore promised mentally.

Looking towards the main chamber, he saw the flash of gun fire and an occasional explosion. Well, he wasn't going to go that way. He wanted to live long enough to make sure he got his little pet.

"You two! Up! Now!" barked the Seniore, rolling over onto his knees to stand. He stood over the closest twin and kicked his toe into the soft part of the twin's midsection sharply. The man at his feet began to stir, so the Seniore walked down the hall to the other twin and gave him the same treatment.

"Let's go!" barked the Seniore once more.

* * *

"Edward?" asked Noa, kneeling beside him and gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ed jerked his shoulder out from under her touch, and stood, letting his hair come forward to cover his face. He just needed to go somewhere where he could just...just... He sniffled, a hand coming up to tug hard at his hair in an effort to distract himself from the growing tide of emotions.

It wasn't working.

"Stay here," he said gruffly at Noa, and then turned on the ball of his foot, taking off around the edge of the tent. Tears gathered at the edge of his eyes as soon as he was away from watching eyes. Even now he was fighting them. He walked the whole length until he figured he was at the same spot Al was on the inside and then sat down in the dirt with his back facing the middle of the compound. He strained to hear what was going on inside but there was way too much chatter to know who was working on whom.

He took a large, deep breath in an effort to calm down, turning into a shuddering hiccup. No, no! Don't cry; he's okay. I know it! Tears slid down his cheeks and fell into the sand making two deep brown spots between his legs. How long he battled with himself, he didn't know, but when he heard the scuff of feet through the sand, he quickly tried to make himself look a little more presentable.

"Edward," spoke Roy softly, watching the blond's back stiffen.

"What?" croaked Ed, trying to hide his sniffle but not quite succeeding. He swiped at his face, wiping away the tear tracks.

"Can I sit with you?" asked Roy. When Ed didn't answer Roy sat with his back to the tent quietly for several moments. Ed made no move to face him, so he gently reached out with his left hand and pulled the blond around. "Come here; sit on my left side."

With another half hidden sniffle, Ed crawled over Roy's outstretched legs and sat beside him in the dirt, leaving a space between them. He folded his legs up towards his chest and hid within his arms. Roy let him sit there for a few moments before he draped his good arm across Ed's back, and then he pulled him in, making his head hit his chest.

"Let it out, Ed. I'm not going to judge you," whispered Roy.

"I c-can't. I have to be s-strong." Ed gripped the front of his own shirt and stared at the ground between his legs and Roy's. Ed hardly noticed that Roy was bare-chested, but he did note the increased tightening of Roy's hand on his left shoulder.

"You're not weak if you cry," said Roy softly, resting his lips on the crown of Ed's head. "You're worried—it's natural to—"

"No! You don't understand. A-al depends on me... and Noa—about Izzy... I c-can't—"

"Al's a man. He knows how to take care of himself," interrupted Roy.

"He's only sixteen!" said Ed, appalled that Roy would even contemplate Al as an adult. Well, really he was nineteen. Didn't matter, baby brothers didn't get to be men!

"Almost old enough to go to war. Old enough to make a man's decision."

Ed gasped. The Americans would use the draft soon! No way would he see his baby brother go fight in a war at someone else's command, especially if he was going to go work with them. But what if he didn't live long enough to even have to worry about it? His indignation at Roy's suggestion that Al was a man had made him forget temporarily that Al could be dead even as he spoke.

Roy smoothed the hair back from Ed's face, craning his neck to see just what was happening. The blond's eyes flickered up to meet his, filling up with tears that fell down his cheeks. Ed closed his eyes tight and turned his face away.

"Ed..." whispered Roy. He was going to say more, something along the lines of how good it would feel to be able to let go and just express your emotions. But it seemed that just saying Ed's name again was enough, because he suddenly threw his left arm around Roy's waist and buried his face in his neck, pushing him back somewhat towards the tent canvas.

All of Ed's grief and fears bathed Roy's neck and chest. He bore it all, squeezing the shaking man to his side ever harder as the sobs grew more ragged. Roy began to doubt if all this was really as a result of his brother getting shot. It was too much, too deep, or maybe Ed was just really _that_ sensitive. He leaned his cheek on Ed's shaking head, and closed his eyes. It was painful to see him like this. Ed was right. He'd been so strong up until now, that Roy couldn't reconcile the two halves; the emotional side and the brash, angry side.

When he was a kid, his grandfather used to sing to him an old Lakota lullaby whenever he used to take a spill or when he lost control of his fire. It had been so nice to be within those arms and hear that deep voice sing of times long ago, even if he didn't know all the words. So now, even though he hadn't thought about it for many years, the song was suddenly there. He began to hum the tune, singing only the chorus, softly into the top of Ed's head. It felt right, felt like it was time. Time to become who his grandfather always wanted him to be. Time to reclaim his Indian name; Flame Mustang.

"Roy..." croaked Ed after a time. The singing helped. It was really hypnotic and whatever language that was, it was beautiful. He had to become quiet just so he could listen. He sniffled loudly, and wiped at his nose, but wouldn't look at Roy. "Why?"

"Why what, buddy?" asked Roy softly, he began to rub his hand up and down Ed's back. Small goose bumps broke out along his arm at the whisper of breath from the man still resting on his shoulder.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" wondered Ed. He stared at the neck in front of him, his gaze drawn to a small freckle near where his collar bones met in the middle of his neck.

"Shouldn't I be?" wondered Roy softly.

Ed sighed, and wondered how he could answer that. He wanted to know what Roy felt for him, but couldn't figure out how to ask without asking.

"Ed, whatever happens...I want you to come with me to South Dakota when this is all over. Please say you'll come."

"What—why? Y-you want me to come with you!" Ed sat back, pulling out of the embrace and sitting back on his heels to be able to see Roy's face.

"I'm going to leave the military, it's not—"

"You can't!" shouted Ed. Roy looked at him, startled. "It's your life isn't it?" Ed explained. It was such a part of the colonel-bastard's life, that it must be the same for this Roy. At least that's what he figured. Although he was thrilled that Roy wanted to continue to know him enough to invite him to go with him.

Roy smiled sardonically at the ground, and then looked back up at Ed. "Maybe at one point it was. Before you."

"Me?" The air seemed thin as he looked into Roy's tired face.

"Look, I...I don't want to go too deep into this now, but—" Roy sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, the motion drawing Ed's eyes to the fact that Roy was half naked and his shoulder now bandaged in a cloth sling. Roy leaned forward and cupped Ed's tear stained, red cheek, wiping away the evidence of his sorrow. He tuned his hand over and brushed the other side with the back of his knuckles.

Ed's mouth fell open at the tender touch, wave of goose bumps traveled down his body all the way to his toes, making him shiver. He closed his eyes and leaned into the hand, craving so much more, but restraining himself.

"But, I want to tell you when you come to see me. Promise me?" asked Roy. He couldn't take his eyes off of Ed's slightly parted lips and the small flash of teeth within his moist mouth. He almost wanted to run his thumb across those lips just to remind himself of their texture; of that brief kiss.

Slowly, Ed opened his eyes again and looked into Roy's dark ones. Was this for real? Roy wanted to know him, wantedhim to visit? And he had something to tell him? What could it be? He had to swallow hard before he could answer. "I—"

"Ed!" Noa's voice broke the spell and both Roy and Ed turned to see Noa standing at the far corner of the tent waving at them. "Al..."

With a shocked gasp, Ed was on his feet and about to run to Noa when he suddenly skidded to a stop as he realized that he hadn't responded yet to Roy. "I got to look after Al now," said Ed quickly. He felt so torn. His brother was his life...but Roy... It could mean a new kind of life for him..._with_ Roy...at least that's what it sounded like. He didn't want to lose that chance. But for right now, Al was his priority. "Ask me again," said Ed, looking over his shoulder at the man still seated in the dirt. At Roy's nod, Ed turned and sprinted down the length of the tent towards his best friend.

--To Be Continued--


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Thanks to ZaKai for reading and beta-ing my story once again. XD

Also, I TOTALLY forgot! I got new fanart by Ellie-Underhill. The link can be found on my profile.

(1) I most certainly DO NOT share these views. I'm a very tolerant, and accepting person. Don't believe me, ask and find out.

**Chapter 20**

Noa was reeling. Not only had she not known that Alphonse had been wounded, but...Isabella was dead? Why hadn't Edward said something to her? Of course, she knew why. He felt as if it was his fault and was already taking the blame for both his brother getting wounded and the girl's death. If she still had Edward's bravado she would have marched right up to him and slapped him silly, but instead, she stumbled over to the edge of the tent and collapsed to her knees.

She wasn't sure what to feel for whom. Alphonse...Alphonse could be dead... She had seen just how bad Alphonse had looked when she had touched Edward's shoulder. It didn't look like he could possibly be alive. He looked so frail and small, even though he was much taller then her. Would she ever know if those faint tinglings she was getting from Alphonse were even real? What if he died before she could even tell him how she felt in return? She shook her head, her eyes focused blindly on the sand beneath her. For the first time in her cursed life, Noa wanted to be with someone...really _be_ with someone who cared for her as she care for him, and not to run away as she had always done in the past. Alphonse would be that. She knew!

The images she pulled from Edward's mind played over and over. She saw the terror and heart dropping _fear_ which had gripped Edward as he witnessed Alphonse tumble to the ground with the ever increasing spot of blood on his chest. Edward's fear became hers again at the thought of being without Alphonse. Edward had focused on Alphonse's legs when he was inside the tent. The skin was so pale that it looked like the vellum paper she saw once in a fancy shop long ago. She saw Edward reach for Alphonse only to be snatched away at the last second, and Edward's pain amplified her own to an agonizing degree. Her chest _ached_ with it.

Oh, the blood. How she hated to look at blood, more so now that she had seen Alphonse covered in it. Alfons had been covered with blood, and the two became one in her mind. She couldn't see Alphonse without seeing Alfons as well. She had cradled his dead body after waking and finding herself alone on this side of the gate; Edward having gone on without her.

Isabella too. How could she be dead? She was only five years old! Not even old enough to know what the world was like, and yet already so wise. She looked after her mother, helped around the house, was a good daughter, a good...child. A strangled sob choked its way free. She blinked rapidly at the sand, trying to clear her clouding vision.

All the time she had spent with the small girl had made them very close. Noa had come to look at the small girl like a sister. The sister that accepted her without question and loved her despite her curse, and now, just like that, in a blink of an eye...she was gone. Crushed under a bolder of rock! She had seen that too, in Edward's mind. He had watched the large rock break free and plummet to the ground directly on top of Isabella's position. One minute smiling, the next...gone. What...what a horrible...way to die...

Noa's small brown hands flew up to cover her face, making her gold bracelets tinkle against one another. Her utter shock was fading and becoming a choking grief. Her chest was tight and her eyes swam with tears about to be shed. She could feel the tremors start and didn't know if she could handle this without Alphonse...or Edward. Edward should be here—no Alphonse should be here. She wanted Alphonse to hold her, and enfold her in his arms, pulling her towards his chest where she could hide from all this emotional torment. She could almost imagine Alphonse's arms around her, holding her. Oh, Alphonse! Please don't die!

Her throat worked against the sudden obstruction that seemed to be lodged there. She didn't know who to morn for first. The tears came, in painful gasps and hard fought sniffles, but it was better then holding them back, which hurt even more.

"—Noa!" Roy grabbed her arm and shook her to make her look up. "Didn't you hear me?" he demanded, his face angry and leaning over her bent form. Always demanding something from someone...everyone demanded something from her...

Noa barely looked up at Roy's hovering face. Moving her fingers just enough to see him, she shook her head. Nothing made sense anymore. Alphonse can't die, couldn't be dead. Not after all the things Edward had done to bring him back. All his suffering to right his wrong, it would be for nothing if he died now. It was so unfair.

"Noa, where is Ed? Is he alright?" he asked franticly. Roy frowned at the woman when she didn't respond to him. "Noa! Where's Ed?" he asked more forcefully, giving her shoulder a rough shake.

Noa blinked at steely tone of voice Roy used, and was reminded of other parts of Edward's past. A stern Colonel yelling at a younger version of Edward, and making him feel small and ashamed for destroying yet another piece of property. "Alphonse, he—so much blood. I—" she said, trying to make him understand. Understand everything. There was so much to know...

"Listen here!" growled Roy, the hand on her arm squeezed tight. "I will let you alone as long as you tell me where Edward went." He looked down at her with such intensity that she wanted to answer him. She wanted _him_ to be with Edward if Edward couldn't be with her. Someone should find some comfort in all this.

"Ah! He-he went down there," she gasped around the pain, pointing to the corner of the tent. He released her shoulder and nodded at her. Shakily, he walked around the corner and out of sight. "Alphonse..." she moaned to herself. _Oh, Alphonse, please don't die, for both our sakes_, she silently pleaded before covering her face again.

She sobbed into her hands once more. All those wonderful times she had spent with both Edward and Alphonse; them together, walking through the parks in Germany, following behind as they searched for clues for their self-appointed mission to save the world from itself. She had really enjoyed those times, had enjoyed getting close to both of them, and being accepted for just being herself. Was it just moments later, or did hours pass, when the sound of voices intruded into Noa's personal bubble of grief and remembrance. She looked up in time to see a soldier wave a truck that was backing up closer to the tent.

"More, more...there! Hold it!" The soldier waved his arms and the truck groaned to a stop. She was ignored as that man walked forward to the front of the truck. Just as well...she didn't want to talk with anyone.

"—I want all the stable cases loaded on to the truck and taken to the Cairo Hospital, we just can't handle the volume by ourselves." A stern male voice, used to giving orders came from inside the tent, drawing her attentions to the growing commotion around her. Noa turned her head to watch two ragged looking men stride out of the tent. The larger of the two pulled on the others arm to make him stop.

"I'm telling you, that some patients might die if we move them now. It's irresponsible to do this, aren't we supposed to protect life?" the larger man said. Both men were weary and covered in other people's blood.

"Now's not the time to discuss the finer points of philosophy. I got wounded—more then I can handle, and this is what I'm _telling_ you will happen. Carry out your orders, soldier," ordered the other man with a note of finality.

"Yes...sir," said the man arguing against those orders. Both men went their separate ways, leaving Noa to wonder vaguely what was happening, but it was beside the point compared to her grief and sorrow. She became immersed in her grief again only to look up when they started loading up the truck with wounded men. They slid each stretcher, one above the other, into the truck with only a small corridor between the wounded on one side and the wounded on the other.

Noa fell over onto her hands and knees. _Oh no! Alphonse! Where are they taking Alphonse?_ she thought in distress. She recognized the bottom of his boots as they loaded him onto the top slot of the truck. They were moving him! Edward would need to know! Why were they moving him! He must be one of the cases the taller man was talking about! Pulling her dress out from under her knees, she quickly got to her feet and grabbed the soiled jacket of one of the men walking back into the tent.

"What are you doing? Where's he going?" asked Noa breathlessly. She clutched at the blood stiffened wool of his jacket, willing strength she didn't have into her long fingers. "You can't take him!" she nearly shrieked into his weary face.

"What's this woman doing here?" the man asked over his shoulder at his friend. He only got a shrug in answer. Without waiting for a reply, he turned back to Noa. "Look, I don't have time for this. We're very busy trying to save lives here." He pushed Noa aside and went back inside the tent.

"No!" Noa scrambled up the truck, squeezing between the wounded and into the small space between beds. She reached up and pulled Alphonse's limp hand down off his stomach. It was so cold. A confused sob burst from her mouth. Standing on her tip-toes, she brushed the back of his hand over her cheek. "Please, Alphonse," she urged, not sure what she was pleading for. His life, for him to stay, for him to love her...

"Hey! What do you think you're doing there!" a voice demanded behind her.

"Alphonse—I want you to listen to me," she whispered, ignoring the shouts from outside the truck. "I want you to _hear_ my voice. Alphonse...hold onto the sound of my voice." She closed her eyes and sought out the essence of Alphonse's mind. "Alphonse..." she whispered again. Oh, his mind was so far away already. She had to make sure he didn't leave. "Alphonse, you _must_ stay, please, you must fight. I don't want you to leave me, Alphonse."

"—Woman! Get outta there—"

Finally, Noa found Alphonse's mind. It was slowly leaking away, as if it was sand falling out of the bottom of a cracked pot. Not knowing what else she should do, she brushed him with her thoughts, and the leaking paused, uncertain. Encouraged, she touched it again. Alphonse's mind swirled with a rainbow of color and then came towards her. It was almost at her 'feet' when it stopped and changed to a somber red, then it headed back towards the crack.

"Alphonse..." whispered Noa, getting desperate. She squeezed his larger hand in hers. "Alphonse, it's not your fault. I know. Isabella's dead. I know...it hurts, but don't run. Please, we need you, Edward and I. _I_ need you, Alphonse." Alphonse's mind stopped just short of the crack and shifted through a range of somber colors. "I _need_ you. I want you, don't you see?" She was getting desperate for him to understand. He had to understand!

The shifting of colors slowed and settled on a pale yellow. Noa held her breath, wondering if she should say more. Alphonse's mind came towards her, then stopped, then shifted back towards the crack and stopped again. "Alphonse, I _love_ you. I want to be with you. Won't you stay, please," she tried once more. She could feel a hand gripping her arm, trying to pull her away. She waited desperately for Alphonse's reply, knowing that her connection would soon be broken. Just as she was about to be yanked from her hold on Alphonse's hand she saw his mind blaze in a glorious hue of bright color, and then she lost her hold and connection to him.

As she was pulled from the truck, she looked up at Al and saw his chest rise and fall with new strength, making her smile with hope that he would make it through. The mind was powerful after all. If Alphonse wanted to live, he would. The soldier who had pulled her from the truck was speaking at her but she wasn't listening. Pushing at the hands that still held her away, she looked over her shoulder at the edge of the tent. She had to find Edward, let him know what was happening with Alphonse.

* * *

The Seniore led the twins _away_ from the main chamber, much to their confusion. They looked at each other as they ran down the dark hallways in wonder. Why weren't they headed to the elevator? That was the quickest way out.

As puzzled as the twins were, they didn't broach the subject with their master. They turned down this hallway, turned up that one. Again and again they trotted after their master's quick steps, baffled about where they were going. They didn't even dare to ask where the Seniore was leading them. The master had taught them quite early that disobedience was a whipping offense, and they didn't like being whipped.

They both kept an eye out for Marcoh's monsters while master walked ahead of them. Scanning the walls and ceiling to make sure they weren't going to surprise any of those things was their job. If they found something that would endanger the Seniore, they would gladly do whatever was necessary to make sure that the Seniore remained unharmed.

"It's here," the Seniore said, skidding to a stop in front of a nondescript door. The twins scanned the walls and flanked both sides of the Seniore.

The Seniore wiped a hand under his bleeding nose, winching as the broken cartilage moved, before he reached into his pant pocket, and pulled out a key, fitting it in the lock. Once open, he replaced the key in his pants and opened the door. "In!"

The twins glance at each other and then entered the doorway. They looked around curiously at a crudely chiseled stairway going up at an almost vertical angle into a deep darkness.

"Up! Hurry boys," the Seniore urged, closing the door behind him and cutting off all light. Even as he did so, the Seniore gave a passing thought to Johann's fate, and the fact that he was now abandoning him. The boy was probably still within his room waiting on him to come back, but dismissed it almost immediately when he remembered that he would soon have an even greater prize in his possession soon.

He couldn't let Edward get away with all his transgressions without _serve_ punishment. While _his_ little blond may hate him for it, the Seniore would enjoy every moment he had Edward under his control. He would be sure to inflict torment the likes Edward hadn't even imagined on that well muscled body. Climbing behind the twins, the Seniore allowed himself the indulgence of imaging each and every single lash his whip would rain down on that fine body, marking it as his own.

"Sir?" one of the twins called down from above, his voice hesitant. The Seniore grunted, and the twin in question continued with his question. "We were under the impression—"

"—That there was only two exits," the other finished.

The Seniore chuckled lowly. Yes, there were two ways to leave the base. Two _official_ ways to leave the base. The main one, in the front chamber, and another, less known exit; a tunnel that led under the sand to the mountains. "To the Germans, yes, but for me, I studied the old blueprints _very_ carefully. What they missed, I found."

* * *

He took in every detail of Noa's body language as he ran towards her. The way she fiddled with the front of Roy's jacket, how she looked at him steadily as he approached...and her tear stained face. Looking at her face, Ed reached up and scrubbed his own, hoping it wasn't too obvious what he had been doing for the last half hour or so. Swallowing, he reached out and gripped her arm, drawing her with him.

"Edward," said Noa, breathlessly. "I saw Al—"

"You did?" questioned Ed, his eyes going wide. "Where? _How_?" His hold on her arm tightened unconsciously. How did _she_ get to see Al and he was thrown out? That wasn't _fair_! He was the older brother! He should get to see Al before Noa!

"Yes! I touched him and—"

"Noa!—" interrupted Ed, getting impatient. He didn't want to know about her touching Al, he wanted to know what the urgency was.

"I was able to bring him back," said Noa, her eyes sparkling. She pulled him towards a large military truck, and pointed at the tarp covered bed.

"What are you saying?" Ed gripped her other arm with his auto-mail, and shook her closer to his face. Bring him back? Back from where? That made no sense. He was in the tent behind him. "What are you saying!" he asked again, his voice coming out hard, and steely. Panic settled deep in his stomach, and he shook her again for good measure. "What's happening?"

"Al's alive," Noa gasped, her hands coming up inside his grip to pull at his green shirt.

"Why wouldn't he be alive, Noa! What's happening? Make sense, dammit!" growled Ed, giving her another shake.

"You're—you're hurting me, Edward," whined Noa, wincing.

His eyes went wide. Ed pushed her away, and frowned. He didn't mean to hurt her. He didn't want to hurt _anyone_. But no matter how careful he was, someone always got hurt around him. He grimaced, and backed away from her even more, holding his right hand into his chest. "Okay, okay. Just tell me," said Ed, forcing himself to be calm and rational. He took a steadying breath, and looked her in the eyes.

"Al was fading. He wasn't going to last long," she explained. His eyes went wide, and he went cold. The small hairs on the back of his neck, and arm stood up. Even though he was in the desert, he shivered. "So I touched his hand," continued Noa, oblivious. "And it was color all around me." Her eyes danced, taking on a far away look, and she smiled. "It was like when I took your anger, but different. He'll be okay now. I saw it."

"Noa...was Al—Al was...dying?" asked Ed softly, his brows deeply furrowed now. He daren't _breathe_ in case...in case it somehow changed her answer.

"Yes, I've already said that, Edward, but he'll be okay now. I've fixed it. I saw it."

Ed couldn't make the air in his lungs come out. Al was dying? While he was outside, carrying on and behaving like a kid—crying while Al was dying? But wait, she said he wasn't now. So, if he was going to live... Ed didn't want to ask... If Al was okay now, then what was the emergency? Why call him over if Al was okay now? Telling him that Al had almost died would just make him freak. He _was_ freaking. He forced himself to take a breath before he asked, "Noa..." Ed reached for her, but he saw his right hand in his peripheral vision, so he closed his hands and let them drop to his sides. "If Al's okay, why—"

"They're taking him to the city," said Noa, pointing at the truck.

Ed gasped, and looked behind him. Men on hanging stretchers were stacked one on top of the other. "Wha..." whispered Ed, clenching his teeth. "WHAT! Who said they could do _that_?" he yelled. He looked franticly around at the front of the MASH tent, and saw a man with a blood stained smock come out and hand a solider a clip board.

"You!" He pinned the doctor with a metal finger pointed at the center of his chest. "Who gave you _permission_ to move my brother?" The man in question looked up at him with only mild curiosity, and then turned back to the soldier with more instructions. Ed stomped over, doing his best to intimidate the man into obedience. "I asked you a question!" growled Ed as he neared.

"I heard you, I just chose not to answer," came the smarmy reply.

"What's happening?" wondered Roy. He stopped beside Noa, and watched as Ed stalked after the doctor. It had taken him three tries to get to his feet after Ed left, and when he did, he had almost fallen back down. He almost didn't make it to the edge of the tent, because half way there, his vision spotted to the point where he couldn't see. He had gripped the canvas tight in order to stay on his feet until he could see again.

What he really needed was to lie down, but his job was far from over yet. He still had to give his report, and that would require finding the colonel, and that meant he'd have to look around. He closed his eyes in exhaustion, and pleaded for some mercy from above, and a bed. A bed would be really nice.

"I saved Al from dying, and now he's going to the city," replied Noa, and sighed happily.

Roy did a double take, and looked down at the woman with a frown. "Okay..." So much for a bed. "Ed! Maybe you shouldn't bother him," yelled Roy, trying to get his voice to carry across the distance, but it came out sounding tired, and weary.

"That. Is. My. Brother!" growled Ed. He shot a glare over his shoulder at Roy, and then turned around to get his answers from the doctor.

"Listen, I don't have time for this. These men need to get going, and the longer you hold them up, the more likely someone will die," the doctor said, giving a push on Ed's shoulder so he could pass.

Ed seethed. Adrenaline shot though him, but there wasn't anyone he could fight to make this right. This was in the hands of people he didn't know; doctors and nurses who didn't have any reason to go that extra mile to make sure Al survived. This guy didn't care that Al could die. He didn't give a _fuck_! He was the only one that could handle this.

"Who said anyone could take him anywhere?" demanded Ed at the doctor's back. He had to sort this out before anything happened to Al. After all that had happened to them, he couldn't let Al out of his sight. He couldn't lose his little brother _again_. He reached out and gripped the doctor's elbow, pulling him around forcefully. "Who said you could take _him_!" he yelled at the man's face.

"I did, and I will!" the doctor said as he turned back to glare at him. He waved his arm at the truck and the engine turned over with a cough of black exhaust hitting them in the legs. Ed gasped in stunned horror.

Ed pulled on the doctor's arm, shoving him out of the way with glare that he hoped displayed his utter hated for the man, and then hurried after the moving truck.

"Ed, you can't—" yelled Roy, trying to make his voice carry over the rumble of the large diesel engine, but he hardly heard himself, so he could guess that Ed wouldn't be able to hear him. Chasing after him wasn't an option, since he was sure he'd just end up face first in the dirt.

He watched as Ed hurried after the truck, reaching out with his right hand to pull on the door handle. The truck lurched to a stop, and Ed yanked the door wide open. Roy swallowed, and forced his already tired body into action.

Ed growled at the driver who was looking at him like he was out of his mind. He was up and into the cab before the man even opened his mouth to say something to him. Ed reached over and pulled the keys from the ignition, killing the engine. Pushing on the man's head, Ed vaulted back into the sand.

"I am warning you! If you continue to hold this soldier up, you will be thrown in the brig!" the doctor said, striding over to him with a dark look.

"My brother isn't going with them! Take him off!" ordered Ed.

"Ed, please," said Roy, placing his good hand over Ed's left shoulder. Roy recoiled from the look of pure venom Ed shot at him. Ed seemed to come back to himself for a moment as he searched Roy's face, and a look of regret entered into his eyes. Roy forced himself forward again, willing to take advantage of the moment if it helped the brother somehow.

He placed his hand back over Ed's shoulder, felt the tenseness in the muscles, and then ran his hand lightly down to Ed's elbow, and lifted until the arm bent between them. Ed swallowed hard, and struggled with himself. Roy could feel how Ed wanted to move, but somehow he held back. Ed's hand hovered between them, gripping the keys tightly. Roy didn't blink, and he wasn't going to let go.

"Edward..." said Roy again, softer. Ed blinked, and shuddered; one that went down his whole body, and then he dropped the keys into the dirt. Roy nodded to the doctor, and he cautiously stepped forward, his eyes on Ed the whole time, and picked up the keys.

Roy sighed, and stepped closer to Ed so he could feel his warmth. He watched as he moved his hand down Ed's arm until he had his wrist in the palm of his hand. His fingers brushed over Ed's racing pulse. Ed dropped his gaze to their feet, pulling his hand down so that he could grip Roy's hand in his.

The truck rumbled back to life, the driver's side door closing with a slam. Ed raised his head, and just looked at the truck with the most pitiful, forlorn expression. It made Roy's heart squeeze in his chest, and he wasn't even sure _why_. Roy struggled with his tired mind to try and say something—anything—that would ease that _look_ off of Ed's face.

"Do you promise?" asked Ed, letting his gaze drop to their feet. His grip became just this side of uncomfortable as Roy's knuckles ground together.

"Yes," answered Roy easily. He'd promise anything to this man now, without even knowing that he was saying yes to. Ed could have it, all of it...any of it. He blinked tiredly at the top of Ed's head, thought about leaning into the smaller man so he could just rest, and then dismissed it as too much effort right now.

"Taylor! There you are! The colonel wants to see you and—I suppose this is the elusive Edward Elric we were sent to get?" Roy looked behind him blearily to see Jones walking towards them with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and grinning.

"Looks just like the guy in the picture, eh?" Jones commented good-naturedly when he came to a stop beside the pair.

"Hm," agreed Roy quietly. He watched Jones's cigarette with longing, but he didn't want to let go of Ed's hand just yet in order to reach for it. He could really do with a smoke about now...and maybe a drink of something golden, like Ed's eyes. A fire too. Oh—and a bed! There had to be a bed somewhere in that fantasy. With clean sheets. Yeah, that sounded alright.

"What'd you do to yourself?" asked Jones, giving Roy's sling the once over, and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Stray bullet," replied Roy slowly, feeling the pull of exhaustion again. He couldn't focus very well, and blinked slowly at Jones' mouth. The sky tilted slightly to the left, and then slowly reset itself. Roy frowned, and held onto Ed's hand. "Nee' ta sit," he mumbled, as the sky shifted again. Not pleasant, not fun, headache forming behind his eyes. His knees decided to turn to jelly, his hand slipped out of Ed's hold, and he headed for the dirt.

"Whoa, easy there, Taylor," said Jones, catching him around the waist and holding him upright. "Okay, tough day at the office for ol' Roy, here. Hey blondie, I got a commanding officer that would like to talk to you." As Jones was saying that, he had plucked the cigarette from his mouth and put it in Roy's mouth. "Come on. You can help me drag this one somewhere where he can rest up a bit."

Ed closed his eyes, blocking out Roy's slumped body. He needed to get out of here and be with Al. "I don't want to talk to your officer. I want someone to take me where Al is," said Ed, opening his eyes and looking into the newcomer's face with a glare, before turning his attentions out into the desert.

"We don't always get what we all want, now do we," said Jones, with a small grin.

"No...we don't," said Ed, his gaze falling back down to his feet. Would this be some fucked up way of the scales trying to balance out? He had Al, whole and in the flesh, but somehow it wasn't enough. They hadn't paid enough yet, and now the fucking universe was back to collect the interest? When would it ever be enough? How much did he have to _endure_ before it was ever going to be enough?

"—got some pretty sweet bargaining chips he's willing to offer."

"Wha—" asked Ed, looking blearily up at the man holding Roy.

"Edward, lets go," whispered Noa, slipping her hand into his. Ed frowned in confusion, and looked at Noa. He'd actually forgotten about her; that she was here. Al better be safe. "The quicker we're done here, the sooner we can go to Alphonse's side," she said. Noa rested her chin on his shoulder, tightened her grip on his limp hand.

Ed made no move to answer Noa, nor return the squeeze of her hand on his. He looked out into the desert, and the fading cloud of dust kicked up from Al's truck. Al...be safe. Don't die. Everything he'd worked so hard to put behind him from his time in the military rushed back to knock the cobwebs off, and revisit his old insecurities. Life alone without Al, living with the fact that he had done this to his only little brother, having to be alone—damn, he hated to be alone. Being alone was so...empty.

He swallowed around the bitter lump in his throat. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted his brother, alive and well, and he...just—he just _wanted_. He had a _right_ to want now! He'd given years of his life to others, ignoring his own want. Now it was his turn! He wanted Al to be well and happy. He wanted to visit Roy someday. He wanted to love—please let there be love. He wanted acceptance for who he was, and the mistakes he'd made. Everyone...made...mistakes.

But his mistakes... They were so...heavy. Sometimes he couldn't stand how they weighed him down, even now. It was hard sometimes to just keep moving. Izzy... He'd find her parents...somehow... He need—wanted to tell them what a good girl she was... Ed blinked hard. She _was_ a good girl, always smiling at them. So trusting.

"Let's get this briefing over with. I think I need to sleep for about a week," mumbled Roy, the cigarette bobbing as he spoke.

Ed looked over at Roy, and wanted from him too. So much younger then Mustang, so free from whatever drove the colonel to plan and manipulate everyone around him. He was so different, but he could almost guess that Mustang was exactly like this as a younger man...before he got that look in his eyes.

That brief look of haunting pain that he'd seen at the battle assessment all those years ago now. Mustang would be like this at this age...but Roy Taylor wasn't like Mustang. Roy was himself, and not a copy of Mustang, like Mustang was a copy of Roy. It was here, now, that Roy became different. If Roy left the military now, then he would grow into someone different, someone that shared little with his double back home.

Ed started, and snorted under his breath. Since when did Mustang become the double? Roy was the original in his mind even though he knew it was the other way around from his point of view. Original...and he wanted him to come to America to visit him. He had something to tell him... He tilted his head in Roy's direction and glance at his slumped body, leaning heavily on this newcomer. He wondered what it was that Roy wanted to tell him. He wanted to ask...

"Let's go, we've already made them wait too long," said Jones kindly. "Come on, blondie. Time for your interview."

* * *

"Those are the terms of your contract," Major General Thompson said, easing back into the metal office chair of his commandeered office. He regarded the dirty, sullen man standing in front of him with a critical eye, waiting for his response to his terms.

Slowly, the mop of tangled hair lifted and unnatural yellow eyes bored into his own. Those strange eyes startled him. Like an animal's...they were unnatural. The major general narrowed his eyes at the smaller man when he continued to remain mute, and then he became angry at the insolent look on the boy's face.

"What is your answer?" demanded the major general, barely able to reign in his temper. The longer he looked into those eyes, the more unsettled he became. They needed this petulant brat. He couldn't blow this chance for his government. He had a promotion riding on this mission and its successful completion. This...pup wouldn't be holding him back.

"I'll answer, but after my brother is healed. You better make sure he doesn't die, since you took him away to who knows where," said the man in front of him. He had the _gall_ to make conditions on his answer? Those feral looking eyes picked up light and reflected it back, making him look animalistic. It was unnerving.

"I won't be ordered around by a pup like you," snarled the major general, rising out of his chair. He slammed a hand down hard on the desk top, and leaned forward towards the man on the other side, using his most imposing glare.

"It's not an order, major general, it's a condition of my response," stated the man flatly, his eyes flickering upwards to follow his movement, in doing so, his eyes reverted back to the dull, plain, human eyes.

The major general felt his lip twitch in annoyance, but in the end it wasn't so hard for him to order that the brat's sibling get some extra special attention. It wasn't an unreasonable demand...yet. As long as the boy lived...if not...well, he'd already explored many options to obtain Mr. Elric's cooperation before hand. His government was very interested in the claim from Fritz Lang that this man knew the future.

"Done," agreed the major general, resuming his seat, making the chair creak. "Corporal!" A head was quickly thrust through the office door, with a smart salute. "Call the hospital; I want young Elric treated with the utmost care, understood?"

"Yessir!" the corporal said, snapping off another salute before closing the door behind him.

"Satisfied?" the major general asked, returning his attention to the man before him.

"Almost. I want a ride into the city. I need to be at my brother's side," said the blond, his voice less steely now that he had gotten what he most wanted. "Once I know he'll be okay, I'll give you your answer."

"Fine, outta my sight," growled the major general with a wave of his hand. He dropped his eyes back to the documents littering his table top. When the door was opened again he looked up to watch the man enter into the hallway, then shook his head at himself and returned to concentrating on wrapping up the assault.

* * *

In the end, Schreck decided that the Spanish flu research would be the most valuable to the Führer. If all went well, they would have numerous test subjects within a few years as they implemented the 'final solution' to the Jewish question. Sooner if the Führer could manage it. There was a plague—an infestation of Jews (1).

They were polluting the pure Aryan race with their vile breeding and Jewish faith. He knew that the Führer would want something new to help deal with them. So, as the fighting in the chamber escalated, Schreck sent out his second-in-command and a few office technicians down the pathology lab to gather up the lab workers, the samples and the research and meet him in the hallway deep in the base, far from the fighting. There was a large bulkhead door that lead to a tunnel. By the time anyone got this deep into the base they'd be long gone.

While his men left to carry out his orders, Schreck made his way out the back of the control room, abandoning it to make his way to the rendezvous point.

* * *

"...And then I went back for Edward, and got him on the platform. You know the rest, sir," finished Roy, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again. Exhaustion pulled his eyes closed and he could feel the start of a headache behind his temples. It was battle for him to stay awake—one that he was quickly losing.

"Indeed. Sounds like you almost fucked up royally," commented Colonel Tompkins, as he played with a small pocket knife, working it under his short nails.

"Yes, sir," said Roy meekly. He looked at the metal beneath his feet, and said nothing more. Ed seemed to look at him in his minds eye. Those _eyes_... Those impossibly yellow eyes just looked right through him even in his memory. He tried to remember if their color was more like a wild buttercup, or like a glass of scotch. He blinked slowly at his feet. Maybe it wasn't like anything, maybe Ed's eyes were a whole new color just for him alone, because he was so...unique. He was so new and strange, so much like a—Roy smirked—like a gale wind actually, and he wanted to see him again already. He wanted to get to know more about him. Lifting his head, his eyes focused on his commanding officer in shock. Wasn't Ed supposed to be sitting across from him...

Then he remembered...he was giving his report. The will to move slowly seeped out of him. It felt like it was pooling around his feet, to run off the back of the truck into the dirt. He really needed to rest. Only a few minutes would do it. He just need to—

"Hey, colonel. You won't believe what I found," Jones said, poking his head into the back of the truck the colonel was using for the debriefing. "Oh! Are you done?" he asked seeing Roy sitting across from his reclining commanding officer.

Roy let his head fall to the side and he just blinked at Jones. He looked past him and out the back of the truck, searching. It wasn't until he started to get disappointed at what he didn't find, that his mind finally told him that the owner of those golden eyes were missing.

"More or less," the colonel said, brushing down the front of his uniform, and closing the pocket knife. Roy dragged his gaze back inside the truck and looked across at the colonel.

"Well, I was strolling behind the POW enclosure, when I noticed something very, very interesting." Jones paused, quirking an eyebrow at the colonel.

"Alright, I'll bite. What did you see?" the colonel wondered.

"The seller and his wife," Jones said around a large grin.

Roy let his head roll back to Jones, and blinked. He was looking for that person. The...earl... Yeah, the earl and his wife were into something weird. They wanted Ed for something, and the husband was going to give the brother to the wife. Roy blinked again. Could it really be that easy? They got them?

He wondered how the rest of his team was doing. Maybe they were even here somewhere amongst the soldiers. Somewhere out there, Ed was talking with the major general. He wished he could see him now. Roy blinked again, but when he tried to open his eyes this time, he found them way to heavy to bother, so he didn't. He could hear the conversation continue on without him, and he couldn't care less. Nirvana waited in dreamland.

* * *

By eight that evening the fighting had stopped and an unconditional surrender had been accepted. When the dust settled, the main chamber had been transformed into a craggy landscape. What boxes that were near the elevator at the time were brought up to the surface to be shipped back to the states where it would be cataloged at a later date.

As an added precaution, a demolitions team was sent down and ordered to set up around the main chamber and a few of the adjoining corridors, set on a time delay. Plans had been made to make a more through collapse of the base but when strange creatures began attacking, killing, and wounding several soldiers very seriously, the order was given to retreat. By then all other personnel had been moved back to the base or to a medical facility in the city.

At a quarter to ten, when the desert night was fully dark, the old British base turned Nazi holdout, blew up, and caved in. The shock wave generated by the blast travelled underground all the way to Cairo, making dishes rattle on tables and within cupboards all around the city walls.

The Americans found out later that several key players in the command structure were missing from the POWs. Alerts were issued for one Oberführer Julius Schreck, and his officers as well as the lab workers. Of the Italian officers, a Seniore Normand Mazón, a.k.a. 'the Seniore' was also missing but presumed dead based on reports of his incapacity to move when last sighted by eye witnesses. Mr. Maxton working for the Thule society under German command, presumed dead, and Dr. Marcoh, also presumed dead.

The exiled Earl Thomas Asherton and his wife, Lady Rose Asherton, were apprehended as they left the base ahead of the soldiers and placed under heavy guard as soon as an astute solider noticed them. That soldier was offered a promotion, and was subsequently declined as the man in question wanted to continue to serve under Colonel Tompkins.

An American posed as the buyer during the scheduled exchange and caught the seller red-handed with valuable schematics for prototype American fighter planes. Upon questioning the seller it was learned that the schematics were bought from an American citizen disaffected with how the country was being run and wanted to help the growing Nazi cause, and while the seller had no name or address for this person, they were able to get a description and learned that this man worked within the design team. Communiqués were sent back home to proceed with capturing the engineer, thus ending this part of military operations.

--To Be Continued--

Review...?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Thanks to ZaKai for reading and beta-ing my story once again. XD

**Chapter 21**

The grass swayed in the strong breeze, hitting his leather clad knees and bouncing off. Ed could smell the dirt and sap of the pine trees drifting on the wind. Small woodland birds chirped and sang to each other happily, hopping from tree branch to tree branch. He looked across the field at the far tree line and then turned around in a slow circle. At the edge of the grassy area, tall, straight pine trees closed in on all sides.

He smiled to himself. It had been a long time since he'd been in the country. It was nice to be able to stand in knee high, green, cattail grass, the sun on his face, and just be at ease with himself. He felt lighter, on the inside, and he smiled. A true smile unburdened with guilt or regrets. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back into the sun, and lifted his hands out to encourage the warmth to hit him on the chest.

He snickered at himself. He, Edward Elric, was in a field and basking in the sun, because it felt good. Then he started to laugh, and laugh like he couldn't remember ever doing before. It came from deep in his stomach rolling up and out of his mouth into the pleasant spring air. It let loose all the hurt and sorrow that had been building up in him, and he was lighter for it.

The sun went cold then, making Ed open his eyes. His laughter faded away as large, dark clouds blocked out the sun's warmth and all of the sky. Almost immediately the field took on a sinister feel. Ed dropped his arms to his side and warily watched the tree line. Everything became dark and twisted. The trees became withered and decrepit, and he could see ravens and crows watching him avidly from the now bare tree branches, cawing to one another. But there was something _els_e out there watching him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He tensed, feeling the intent to harm directed at him and wondered from which direction the attack would come from.

Before he could even draw his next breath, he felt a familiar, but unwelcome presence at his back. "Edward," a silky smooth voice whispered in his ear.

Ed sat upright in the hard wooden bench with a gasp, his heart pounding hard beneath his chest while he looked around franticly for the source of that voice, only to find that he was alone. The waiting room was dark, the only real illumination coming from the window and the hallway. Looking over his shoulder he glanced up the wall to check the time on the clock. Only half an hour pass eleven. He must have dozed off.

Ed released the breath he was holding and sagged forward onto his knees, his unbound hair falling around his face. The dream stayed with him, making him feel edgy; like he was still being watched. But he was alone in the waiting room... That voice... Ed shuddered again, and was on his feet before he knew he wanted to stand.

He paced around the room, going from one bench to the other before he walked over to the window and, leaning into the glass, looked out at the night lights of Cairo. Time was moving very slowly for him here. He hated that he was being made to wait. Ed swallowed again as he remembered how that voice from the dream had been so...intimate sounding...so familiar...so..._slimy_.

Fucking, bastard Seniore...

He pressed his lips together in a hard line, and thumped the underside of his fist into the cloudy spot he created on the window. He hated this! He couldn't do anything! He was _useless_ here! Al had been in the operating room for hours and he had yet to hear anything, good or bad. Why wouldn't anyone _tell_ him! Just a simple word or two was all he was asking for. Just...a little bit of hope...was all he was asking for.

A kind nurse had let him clean up when he arrived, and given him a change of clothes that fit reasonably well; A pair of dark pants that hung low on his waist, and a loose pin stripe dress shirt. He hadn't bothered asking where she'd gotten them or why she'd offered the clothes and she hadn't stayed long either. As soon as he began to ask questions about his brother's status however, she had dropped the change of clothes on the chair and left. Just like that. She was gone... The bitch... Then there was also the problem of dealing with their rented apartment where he'd have to...deal with those things there. Izzy's things. Ed sighed again. Too much shit to deal with...

Noa had stayed long enough to even out his hair and comb out all the tangles before she left him here without a word. His hair now fell to below his shoulder blades; still long but he hated why he had to hack it off. He neither knew, nor cared, where Noa was or what she was doing. He wanted to be alone, and not be made to talk unless it was to Al's doctor.

He could hear hurried footsteps coming down the hall. Ed's heart was suddenly very high in his throat. Here it comes. The doctor was coming to tell him that Al had died on the operating table and there was nothing they could've done about it. He went to the entrance of the waiting room to see who was there, dreading who might be coming to talk with him, but it was only some man in a linen suit he didn't recognize. The man rushed past him and turned down the hallway. He felt both relieved and disappointed that it wasn't someone for him.

Retreating back into the waiting room, he let his body fall into the wooden bench, making it creak under his sudden weight. He wondered what Roy was doing right now. Probably sleeping or getting his arm looked at. He leaned back until his shoulder blades made contact with the curved back of the bench. It was only because of Roy that he'd let the truck keys go. If Roy hadn't of promised...

But he had. Roy had promised, and without even asking him just what he was promising, too. He could have never have done something like that. Not without knowing all the details first. His mind wouldn't let him take a blind leap of faith like that, but Roy had. In him! Ed needed to know that Roy wouldn't betray his trust in him, and even though Roy had no control over it, he needed to know that Al would be safe if he was going to give his brother's life into the hands of others.

He didn't believe in God. Why should he when all his life he'd been given the shitty end of the deal. But...he needed something to believe in; something to hold onto, and Roy's promise was that life line. It was the only thing keeping him from storming into the operating room to check on Al. He really wanted to look at his little brother's face, touch him and reassure himself that Al was still here, that Al still made that body warm, breathe, and pump the blood around his body. All the things that life granted had to be there—still there. Al was he only reason for living; if that was gone...then what? It'd be just like before. Him, here alone from everyone he'd known, in another world. Just passing through without touching it in any way, leaving no mark. A ghost once more...

The clip of many shoes on linoleum tiles had him out of his chair again and standing in the doorway, but what he saw coming towards him made his brows lower threateningly. The dream seemed to hold new meaning now and its eerie sense of foreboding hung in the back of his mind, reminding him that he couldn't dick around with this guy.

"Edward Elric," the major general acknowledged as he strode across the remaining distance between them. He had two aides flanking him on either side, looking just as serious and grim as their commander. This was why he hated the military; they made its soldiers so caught up in their own importance that anyone not in uniform was someone they could push around.

"It's time for your answer," the major general said as he stopped in front of Ed. He couldn't help but notice that the major general was trying to intimidate him. Instead of stopping about a foot away, which would be considered a 'proper' distance, the major general was practically on top of him and looking down that squashed nose of his at him.

"I have yet to hear about my brother's condition," replied Ed cautiously as he looked up into the man's face, unperturbed. He would not be intimidated by this man no matter how hard he tired to do so. "I do believe I mentioned that I would give my answer _after_ I knew that he was safe."

"Luckily for you, due to our quick medical intervention, your brother is now..._safe_ in the hands of civilian doctors, where every effort is being made to make sure he lives." A small triumphant smile tugged at the major general's lips. "You'll be happy to know that the base is no longer an issue. At 2100 hours it was destroyed. A lot of man power and lives were on the line today." The major general lowered his gaze so that he was looking at him from just under the bottoms of his bushy eyebrows. "All to save you and your brother."

Ed narrowed his eyes at the man. So, it was going to be like that, was it? Safe as long as this guy deemed it in _his_ best interests? Pinning the lives lost on his shoulders, too? The implications were not lost on him, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Just another reason to hate the military; they were always trying to get him do stuff for them. It didn't matter that he was in another world and had nothing to do with any of this world's military. Sometimes he missed being able to react outlandishly as he had when the colonel had irritated him, because he was sure the major general could use a bit of ranting at.

But not with Al on line. He'd play nice, and bow and scrape if it pleased the fucking major general, but he'd be damned if they could try and convince him to like it!

"Yes...I'm very...lucky for your assistance," said Ed slowly, being careful to keep as much emotion out of his voice as he possibly could. He found his left hand clenched tight and made himself relax his fist in order to seem as un-confrontational as possible. But it was fucking hard. He wouldn't even allow his teeth to clench in front of this shrewd old wolf. Any weakness, however small, would be his doom.

The major general smiled wide at that, making Ed seethe internally. He clamped down on every instinct he had to move his arms, yell, hell, even hit something as it would just show how easy he was to manipulate. Fuck, he didn't need someone else who knew that he was really a pushover as soon as someone threatened his family. He had to learn to stop presenting strangers with all the keys to his heart as soon as he met them. It was really an annoying habit of his.

"That's very good to hear, Mr. Elric. Let's head into the waiting room to discuss your answer more fully." The major general held his arm out towards the empty room, watching him very carefully. "My aides well see to it that we're not disturbed. After you," the major general said again.

In other words the two 'guards' would make sure he didn't run off without giving his damn soul to them. Ed didn't like the fact that the old goat was making him present his back. He didn't want to take his eyes off of this man. He held so much of his future in his hands, it was scary. Damn, even Noa was off somewhere. What if they used her as well? This was why he hated politics, there was so much to know, and never enough leverage for him. He was always getting caught unawares. This had to stop.

In the past it had been Mustang who had played with people, moving them across that metaphorical chess board of his, protecting him and Al on his search to restore his brother. Now it was up to him to make the moves; block the enemies. He had to make sure that Al, Noa, and even Roy were not going to be affected by this man pushing him into a corner. He had some ideas on how to protect everyone. Now all he had to do was get them approved.

"Okay, we should talk, major general. I want to add just a few more things to that list," Ed said, thinking quickly as he walked into the empty, darkened waiting room, knowing that he would have a captive audience...just as much as he was a captive.

* * *

The latch on the small suitcase clicked with a sense of finality that disturbed Noa. While they had been away for—was it really only a day?—the splintered door had been replaced by the owners, and the mess inside cleaned up. It had taken her rarely used persuasive abilities to get the man at the desk to allow her to go back to the apartment. The building managers didn't seem to like that they had caused so much trouble. She hated to use her seeming knack at getting her own way to make the man agree with her. It felt too much like manipulating the other person, and she didn't like that feeling she got when she was able to get her own way.

Just entering the hallway of the apartment caused a flood of emotions that came so fast that she couldn't analyze the feelings of hurt and confusion before the next wave assaulted her. It took her many minutes before she could decide that her feet should move further down the hallway towards the living room. After two steps, she began to feel unsteady so she reached out a hand to support herself on the wall. By the time she neared the kitchen, she had almost convinced herself that it was a stupid idea to do this on her own; she should wait for Edward and they could do this together.

She reached out to the other wall, bypassing the kitchen for the living room. Both hands were now being used to support herself as she made her way forward. She couldn't bring herself to even look at the room as it neared. She wasn't strong enough for this. What made her think she could do this on her own? She let her head rest on top of her hands as she waited for her breathing and pulse to calm enough for her to continue.

Unaware of how long she stood there, Noa finally forced her face away from her hands, still not looking into the room, but working up the courage to do so. The memory of Edward's selfless act to save them played underneath her tightly closed eyelids against her will. Tears were squeezed out as she heard again his choked grunt of pain and anger.

Slowly rocking to calm herself, Noa turned her head towards the living room, her eyes still closed. Letting her hands fall away from the wall, she took one blind step into the living room and paused. Isabella's confused question to Edward, the look on her face as she had to watch Edward do that for them. The poor child.

Now she opened her eyes and slowly looked around the clean, cheerful room. The only sign that any of them had ever been there was the doll Edward had bought for Isabella that day she met them on the pier. It was sitting in the middle of the couch, isolated from the other pillows at either end, and it seemed to be asking her where its mistress was. The poor doll, now it would have no one to show it love and affection.

Noa crossed into the living room and scooped up the doll into her arms, hugging it. With the toy nestled against her chest, she looked out through the shears covering the windows and watched the sun rise over the Nile. It wasn't until the sun hit her legs that she came out of her daze and remembered her reason for being here. Edward had too much to handle with his brother, he did not need to come here and clean out Isabella's things. It was the least she could do for him and Alphonse right now. Edward would take care of Alphonse, and she could take care of this.

She spent the next few hours removing all traces of the small girl from the apartment, and placing everything into the small suitcase they'd gotten for her. Each item was handled, caressed, folded neatly, and placed carefully into the suitcase and then she'd move onto the next. The latches on the case were the last, final nail in the coffin.

Isabella was gone.

Noa leaned over the suitcase, and just allowed all the emotions she'd been holding back to wash over her. A choked sob came first, then a low keening noise in the back of her throat. She scrambled blindly for the far edge of the case and pulled it closer to her and up into her lap. Everything that was Isabella was in this case, and it was such a small case. It was hardly even worth the notice, but Noa noticed. Slowly she began to rock back and forth, her anguish needing to move.

This was her time to morn. Before had been brought on by shock and disbelief but now she could see Edward's memory of his last time he looked on the small girl. She had smiled so happily at him, she never knew what was coming and maybe that was the only good thing about all this. Isabella hadn't suffered. It had been quick and over with before she could even understand what was happening.

Such a small thing, but worth the comfort it brought.

* * *

The room was small, but at least it was private. The early morning sunshine came up on the other side of the building, so for now the room was cool enough to be comfortable, but when the nurse came back he'd have to remember to ask for another blanket for Al. He was sure to get cold with only those two thin blankets covering him, and he tugged the covers up once again because they seemed to slip down all the time.

Now that Al was properly covered once again, he stood from the chair he'd pulled close to the bed and began to pace the room. His 'meeting' with the major general had gone well past two in the morning, and then shortly after that he found out that Al was out of the operating room and was being settled into his room. He was 'detained' until all the papers were changed to his specifications and then they had to be signed in triplicate. After all that he was _finally_ allowed to see his brother.

Upon first entering the room, he just stood in the doorway and let his eyes wander all over Al's form. He had felt his eyes prickle at what he saw; the tube in his arm, and the very pale complexion. Walking slowly towards the single bed, Ed stared hard at his chest trying to see if he was breathing and because he wasn't convinced that what he was seeing was real, he rested the palm of his hand lightly over Al's heart.

Tension eased out him with each strong thud against his hand. With a sigh, Ed sank to his knees, his hand trailing across his brother's chest, then over his arm. He rested his forehead on the edge of the mattress while he blindly sought out Al's hand, finding his forearm and following it down to Al's chilled hand.

"Al," he croaked. "I'm _so_ sorry, Al. I promise—" Ed broke off, his throat becoming tight. He ran his thumb across the back of Al's hand and waited until he could speak again. Swallowing a few times experimentally to be sure he wouldn't be breaking down, he raised his head to look at Al's profile. "Al, I promise that I won't put you in danger _ever_ again. We may live here, and we may die here, but you can't die _because_ of me, because I'm a stupid idiot that shouldn't have such a great brother as you at my side."

He let his head thump into the mattress again. "I know I said that we were apart of this world now, but that doesn't mean we have to risk our lives like we did back home. I...couldn't stand to be without you ever again, you hear me," said Ed sternly but softly. "We're going to do things differently from now on. I got it all worked out with the major general guy whatever-his-name-is, and we won't have to worry about anything. I know you'd be proud of me."

Ed let the sense of accomplishment fill him up for a moment, pushing his other concerns aside. He really had done a good bit of bargaining and if not for his dealings with Mustang and the whole crew, he'd have never come out ahead in that deal. They had all taught him how to be a manipulative little shit if only he put his mind to the task.

"I was able to work it out that neither you nor me could be drafted. You remember? The gate showed how all the men would have to go to war again soon? Well, we're exempt. I also got Roy off if he wants to. He...he said that..." Roy's tired face appeared in his mind's eye. Even ragged and dirty...he was...gorgeous.

He hadn't noticed just how black Roy's hair was until he was in the sun, and at the time he didn't even glance at Roy's body, but now...the memory had begun to sneak up on him and show him just how fine all that skin was. His stomach did a little flop just thinking about how he was held, and wished he had paid better attention. Because he'd been too caught up in himself, he couldn't remember how Roy's arm had felt across his back.

"Well, anyway, I also got us a very nice payout. We both get one hundred thousand dollars each. Pretty cool, eh? If we're careful we can make that last for a long time. The major-bastard didn't want to give us that one, and I had to fight really hard to make sure that we were going to get paid for our information. Only fair, right?"

Ed ran his right hand through his hair, and sighed. It just wasn't the same talking to Al if he didn't talk back. It was reassuring though, just the same. He could see his brother, touch him, see him breathing. But he wanted to hear his voice too. He let his head fall back into the side of the mattress, and sighed.

"You know what's really stupid?" asked Ed, his voice muffled by the blankets. "I think I love a guy...or at the very least I like him a whole hell of a lot...and I probably want to do weird things to him, too." Ed glanced over his shoulder just to make sure there was no one there. Having said it out loud made it real. It was scary because this world had some very strong views about two men together, and he didn't want to add to his already huge list of problems. He shifted his legs to the side, and let his bum rest on the cold floor.

"I...I knew for a while that I was like...this...and I wanted to tell you, I really did..." said Ed turning back to rest his head on the bed. He could almost hear how angry Al would be with him over this, but he couldn't tell if Al would be angry that he'd hidden his preference or whether it would be due to how disgusted he'd be with him now. He tried not to let his fears play into his perceived reaction Al would take but that was the whole reason he hadn't said anything.

"I'm sorry, Al. I bet you're pretty disappointed with me now," mumbled Ed into the bedsheets.

"Don't be thick," Al's gravelly voice suddenly spoke up.

Ed lifted his head slowly to look into blood shot eyes. His heart beat fast as he raked his eyes all over Al's tired face before he looked back into Al's eyes making him smile slowly. He wondered just how much Al had heard of his confession and what his possible reaction might now be. Would he hate him? He shifted uneasily on the floor, letting his eyes drop down to stare at the rumbled blanket.

"Love you," croaked Al, giving his hand a weak squeeze. Ed lifted his eyes back up with great effort. "Don't care, either. Now get me a drink," demanded Al, his voice softening to a gentle command.

Ed closed his eyes against the sudden welling of emotion inside of him. He tightened his grip on Al's hand, and smiled with relief. He really was lucky to have to have such a great brother. He quickly let go of his brother's hand and stood so that Al wouldn't see that he was about to cry...only a little bit. "Right," he said, his voice rough with gratitude. He turned his back to his brother and said, "I'll be right back."

"So silly," said Al, his voice following him out into the hall.

Ed paced around the room. He'd gotten Al some water and watched him fall back asleep but now he was going stir crazy. Every time a nurse came in to check on Al, he demanded answers, rattled off questions, and dragged the doctor into Al's room in order to talk about his treatment. And this was all before ten in the morning.

He'd done all that he could for now, and he was starting to wonder where Noa had gotten off to. He crossed the room from the window to the door and back again. His eyes felt gritty and dried out, so he rubbed at them distractedly. He turned at the window, briefly looking out, and headed back towards the door. It was ten steps from the window to the door. He felt caged, antsy. By all rights he should be exhausted but right now he felt charged...eager even.

He walked back to the window and glanced out again. Pressing his lips, he turned when he didn't see anything worth stopping for and headed back to the door. Absently rubbed his hand down his rib cage, pressing just a little to feel the ebbing ache. The doctors had checked him over when he had arrived to see Al and told him the squeezing sensation he experienced was a result of knocking his healing rib a bit more then they could handle. He hadn't damaged them anew, but he'd bruised them quite a bit.

_Where was Noa?_ he thought in exasperation, making his way back to the window. He looked out once more, turned and headed for the door.

This was nuts. He needed to do something to work off his energy, but he couldn't leave Al alone. Ed stalked his way over to the window and looked out again. Flexing his left hand made all his knuckles crack satisfyingly. There was a couple, one of them in a wheelchair, making their way around the small garden that was below. As soon as Noa came back he was either going to go out there to do some sort of workout or he was breaking down whatever door there was to the roof for some peace.

Ed turned away from the window and paused in his pacing. With a sigh, his whole body sagged, slouching towards the floor. He had an intense urge to stalk the halls and find a pair of dark eyes for a bit of comfort. But then Al would be all alone... And he didn't even know if Roy was in this hospital or maybe somewhere else. Clicking his tongue, Ed dragged his feet over to his chair and plopped down into the seat. There was so much to analyze when it came to Roy, that he almost didn't know where to start. He'd only known the guy for a few hours, but it seemed like forever.

He had to smile to himself as he remembered their first meeting in the avenue between all those tents. He'd been so foolish to think that the man before him could have been Mustang. He snickered softly to himself. Hell, he'd acted like a love sick puppy, glad to have his master back. But then...he began to realize just who that man was, and while just a little bit disappointed, he was also sort of happy in a way that he didn't fully understand at the time.

When Roy had pulled him off balance and caught him... That...embrace had been... Ed closed his eyes to see it more clearly. That embrace had been hesitant and exciting. And then later, underground, he had hugged Roy after he'd gotten shot accidentally by his hasty actions. But the hug there had also been...so comforting. Just being around Roy was enough to send him into weak kneed anxiety that he hardly even let himself notice while all those other things were going on. Even thinking about it now, he got jolts of adrenaline hitting his stomach and making it flop.

He felt a smile pull at his lips and he fought with himself to hide it. He bit his lip, but still he smiled. Damn, this wasn't like him at all. Planting his right elbow on the chair arm, he let his hand cover the lower half of his face to hide his grin. The cool metal of his hand on his lips made him think about something totally unrelated. Warm lips on his, being half asleep, and kissing Roy. Then his reaction to being told it was real and not a dream.

Even down to the way Roy had cared for him in the sick room. Taking the time to tuck him in and ease off the manacles from his wrists when the blood had dried. It was entirely possible that Roy was just nice like that, and it had nothing to do with how he might feel about Ed. He had nothing to base his hopes on. The smile slowly faded from his face, and he let his hand fall into his lap as he became pensive. He really had nothing...but the half hoped promise and the fact that Roy wanted to 'tell him something', but who knew what that could be. Maybe Roy wanted to tell him something about why he'd come to get him, or maybe it had to do with his debriefing, which had yet to happen. It could be anything other then what he hoped.

Just a few minutes before, he'd been full of energy and now it was all gone. He felt tired and...and... abandoned. That didn't sound right...? Why abandoned? But there it was...the same feeling as when he'd first woken up in this world and understood that he wasn't going to be with his brother or even if his transmutation even worked. It made goose bumps race across his arm and leg, and over his back.

Maybe he was reading way too much into all of this. Roy was just a really nice guy who was only trying to take care of his...whatever he was to Roy, to make sure he finished his mission or whatever. It had nothing to do with him at all.

"Al, I'm fucked aren't I?" he mumbled at his lap. "I mean, I should just—I don't know...I should find a girl and try and be happy with that. That's normal, right?" He looked up at Al, but he was being unhelpful and remained asleep. "Some help you are," he said irritably, narrowing his eyes at Al's sleeping face.

With the down swing in his energy and emotions, he suddenly felt the pull of exhaustion. Rubbing his eyes, Ed pushed himself out of the chair and went to the window. He didn't want to sleep. Sleep brought dreams, and he didn't need those right now. The garden below was empty now; there was nothing to watch but a few colorful birds as they went from spindly tree to spindly tree.

"He probably has a girl..." mumbled Ed at his faint reflection. Two tall men exited the door below and slowly began to walk around the garden. Ed turned his attention towards the men, noted their British uniforms and wondered if they had played any part in the take-over. Nosily, he watched as one of the men turned to the other in the middle of the garden. He wondered what they could be talking about, but these windows hardly opened, and only at the top, leaning out to appear like it was allowing the breeze inside.

He dropped his gaze down to his hands, resting lightly on the window still. Who was he kidding anyway. Who in their right mind would want someone that was carved up, and maimed like he was? He was lucky to have found a few understanding friends like Noa, and his patron, Fritz Lang. How on earth could he seriously hope to think that anyone, let alone a man, would want anything to do with him? Thinking that made him disgusted with himself.

Of course, he'd always been slightly shy showing off his mistakes around people he'd known; showing off his auto-mail was a huge thing to him. His bravado hid most of his unease, but bring out an enemy, and he'd be more then happy to introduce them to his fist! But here, this world had slowly infected him with its ideals, and 'correctness' making him ashamed of himself and he couldn't seem to fight it off when he was being assaulted from all sides. Even now, whenever someone entered the room, it was automatic for him to put his hand in his pocket or fold his arms across his chest to disguise his arm as best he could without gloves. Ed looked down at the garden again hoping to get his mind away from this line of thinking. He did not need to wallow in self pity.

The two men were still there, still seeming to talk to one another. He squinted his eyes. It didn't look like they were moving their lips... What were they doing? Looking at each other? At the same time, the men rose their right arms. Adrenaline suddenly shot through Ed's tired body, his eyes going wide.

"No," he hissed at the window, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. They both tilted their heads at the same angle and took off their hats. Slicked back, light blond hair gleamed in the westering sun. Completing the image, the twins tucked the hats under their left arms, and then looked up at the building.

Unable to stop himself, Ed staggered away from the window, fearful that they'd see him. But that was impossible, there had to be a glare on the windows. There was no way they could know that he was here. He laughed uncertainly. There was no way! The major general said that they were dead! He believed him!

He had to make sure. Moving to the curtains, Ed lifted the back end of the cloth aside, and peeked down at the garden. The two men were still looking up at the building, and Ed could swear that they had to be looking at him. They had to be! Ugly bruises littered their faces, the only thing uneven about them was the random patterns created on each face.

If they were here...that meant...

Ed shot a panicked look at Al sleeping quietly on the bed. He was a liability right now, and a card that could be used against him. A very good card.

"Fuck...Al! Dammit, what I wouldn't give for a little alchemy right now," he mumbled, but there was no way he was going to get involved with how Maxton had done alchemy. It rubbed him the wrong way to have to use blood to activate an array on this side. Ed chewed on his lip, thinking hard. First he needed to get Al moved or guarded. He looked outside again, checking to make sure the twins were still there, and they weren't. He didn't have time. If they were on the move, he needed to be as well.

He hurried to the door and pulled it back just enough for him to glance down the hall. It was empty. Which didn't help him very much. He quietly closed the door behind him and searched the room for inspiration.

A bed, a night side table, a few unhelpful things like a bed pan, and a water pitcher. There was nothing in here that was remotely helpful for dealing with those freaks, or their commander. Ed opened the door to the bathroom, and threw open the cabinet drawers, throwing things everywhere in his haste. A cloth wrapped scalpel clattered to floor, making Ed stop in his frenzy. He dove after the thin blade and settled it within his palm. It fit good there. It should be an unwelcome surprise that, if used correctly, could buy him some time to deal with the other twin.

Returning to the bedroom, Ed looked at his brother. No matter what he would _lik_e to do, he wouldn't be able to move his brother from that bed without doing harm to his fragile sutures.

"Alright, Al. If it's a stand they want, they had better be fucking prepared for the beating of a lifetime," said Ed, looking back at the door. "All you have to do is lay there and be safe, okay?"

* * *

Noa placed the small case on the floor beside her feet and looked back at the apartment. After crying for a while more, she had finally gotten up off the floor. Edward had been able to clean up at the hospital, but she had yet to do the same. Now she was clean of all the grime and wearing fresh clothes, the other clothes thrown away. No matter how hard the times were, and how precious good clothing was, she didn't want anything to do with the memories they brought up.

Just as when she entered, there was no sign of what had happened here a few hours ago, but the memories remained. They would never go away, least of all for Edward, but she hoped that he could move away from this horrible experience. It was like throwing a noxious chemical into a clean burning fire, this memory. She only hoped that Edward would be able to burn true once more.

With a sigh, Noa reached down and picked up the suitcase. Hers, Alphonse's and Edward's packed suitcases were back in the living room, to be picked up later and delivered to the hospital. Now Edward wouldn't have to come back here at all. If it was her, she wouldn't want to be reminded of those things either.

She had one more stop and she had already wasted most of the morning. It was close to lunchtime and she wanted to try to find out where Captain Taylor was staying, for she also wanted to check in with him. She was sure that Edward would want to know how he was doing, and being unable to leave Alphonse alone, it was something she wanted to do in order to help out. She also wanted to talk with the captain.

Opening the front door, Noa let herself out of the apartment, closing the door softly behind her. She made her way down the three flights of stairs, stopping at the front desk to make sure the remaining luggage was delivered and then left the building. The Isabella's case was light enough that she didn't mind the weight as she walked to the American's military base near the center of town.

The time passed quickly as she made her way towards one of the main avenues that fed straight into the city center. The simple act of walking did much to clear away the sadness of the morning and before she knew it she was standing outside of a large two story building, looking through the gates and being watched by two very stern looking guards. She glanced between the two of them and then approached the nearest man.

"I'd like to see Captain Taylor, please," she said softly, not quite able to meet his severe gaze. Her hands came together in front of her body, the case lightly smacking against her shins.

"What do we have here?" asked the man closest to her condescendingly. "A little lost street wraith?" The far man snickered causing Noa to stiffen in apprehension.

"Maybe we ought ta show her around, eh?" the other man said, laughing some more.

"Yeah, we know all the good spots, don't we?" A heavy hand landed on her shoulder making her knees want to buckle.

"Please, I only want to see Captain Taylor. He's expecting me," said Noa, her resolve fading. Images flooded her mind from the man's hand. She blinked in rapid succession to try and stem the tide.

"Oh, I'm sure that can be arranged...only we don't let just _any_one inside, you know," whispered the man next to her conspiratorially.

Noa finally made herself look into the face of the man before her. She knew what he was implying, knew what sort of man he was, and what he had in mind. A slow smile spread across his face as they looked at each other and Noa just didn't want to deal with this now. She'd had enough of everyone pushing her around. The memory of the exhilarating feel of confidence that she'd inadvertently taken from Edward and how it made her strong suddenly made her bold now.

"You touched your youngest sister," said Noa suddenly into that leering face. The smile dropped and what color the man had drained off his face. "You did...awful things to her. That's why you feel that you have to force women to like you and have sex with you. Otherwise you can't feel excited enough to finish what you start." The soldier's hand dropped off her shoulder and he took a step back.

"Hey!" the other soldier yelled at them. "What did you do?"

Noa turned her hard gaze to the man who was coming forward to the aid of his friend. "Now if you don't mind, I came here to see Captain Taylor, and I don't appreciate you holding me from my task. Please notify whoever you have to notify and I won't tell them how you're stealing goods from your government and selling them to the local underground. You should be careful who you tell these things to," she said, looking pointedly at the man in front of her. She watched as the other soldier also paled.

"How did you..." began the man beside her and then trailing off in his uncertainty.

"I don't think an explanation is in order, do you?" asked Noa. The man shook his head no, and numbly turned around, reaching into the guard house to talk on the phone.

After waiting for several quiet moments, a soldier came out of the building, collected her without a word and began to lead her through the foyer. She was told to have a seat where she waited for almost half an hour before she saw Captain Taylor, still looking tired, come around the corner with his green jacket over his shoulders, one sleeve empty as his right arm was still in a sling.

She stood as he neared and smiled fondly at him. "Captain, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm great. They want to keep me bed ridden, but it's only a shoulder wound. It's not like I got shot in the legs or anything. Nothing lots of sleep and light work won't fix," said Roy, smiling at her. He looked over her shoulder quickly and then back at her with a question in his eyes.

"He's with his brother. That's why I'm here," she explained, knowing that he was looking for Edward whether he knew it consciously or not. "I know he'd want to see you, but at the moment he won't leave Al's side. I'm sure you noticed that they are very protective of each other."

"And slightly violent towards one another," said Roy with a smirk.

Noa smiled. Remembering how Alphonse had stuck Edward while underground. Captain Taylor was surely remembering the same thing. "They express their emotions...better with action rather then wasting words on them," said Noa. Letting Roy know more about Edward and Alphonse was one of the reasons why she came all this way.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" wondered Noa. The foyer was mostly empty, but it was a traffic area and people could walk through at any time.

"Ah, yeah. Why don't we walk through town," suggested Roy. Noa could see the curious look he threw her way as he led the way out of the building. It was time for Captain Taylor to learn just why Edward would be a very special person in his life.

--To Be Continued--


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Thanks to ZaKai for reading and beta-ing my story once again. XD

**Chapter 22**

They walked quietly through the back streets, both lost to their thoughts. Roy couldn't help but think about Ed and where things would go from here. He had yet to hear Ed's answer to his tentative suggestion and each passing moment made him question more and more about his decision to do this; to involve Ed.

Even if he wanted to change his mind about staying with the military, it would be impossible. The wound to his shoulder had done more damage then he'd originally thought. He'd have use of his arm, but it'd never be the same again. It would always be a little bit slow to move and weaker then his left arm. If this was the only sign that he'd seen action, he was getting off fairly easy. At least he was going to be keeping his arm.

Noa sighed, making him look across at her. He averted his eyes and held his peace. Whatever she wanted to talk to him about, she'd do so on her own time. Maybe that was why Ed liked this woman. She was a calming presence to his angry personality. He certainly felt at ease around her even though he didn't really know her that well. Maybe he felt a sort of kinship with her since she also had abilities that were unusual. Beyond his grandfather he'd never met someone who could do things like he could, and thought himself the only one.

"Roy..." said Noa hesitantly. Roy arched an eyebrow at her. As far as he knew, she'd never called him by his first name and wondered at the change now. "I know you feel drawn to Edward, but there are things you should know."

"Go on," mumbled Roy cautiously, feeling like the rug was about to be pulled from under him. Here it comes...

With another sigh, Noa stopped in the middle of the avenue and looked up at him. "Edward and Alphonse..." Roy stopped a little ways ahead of Noa, turned back and frowned. "They aren't—this may be hard to believe, but have you ever read science fiction?"

"What?" asked Roy, taken aback by the question. "I, uh, maybe a little bit." This was not what he was expecting and for the life of him, he couldn't understand where this might be going.

"Edward likes to use the term 'parallel worlds'. He even has a science fiction novel about it, but that's just so it makes it easier to understand. But it's not really like a parallel world at all. I think he thinks of it as 'connected worlds'." She looked up at him them, and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, I know this is confusing you, but try and bear with it until the end, and then you can ask whatever you like."

"Yeah...okay," agreed Roy. This was beginning to sound like she was a crazy person too. Ed had said some very strange things when they had first met, and again, when he was under the influence of that fever. Maybe now he'd get answers to questions he wasn't even sure he wanted to ask.

"Edward theorizes that there is more then just this world or universe. Like an onion with its may transparent layers lying on top of one another; that there are multiple versions of you, for instance, living same but different lives, and at each turning point you diverge from your many selves...and...there are at least two worlds that Edward _knows_ exist. In this other world—that is much like ours—science as we know it has taken a back seat to the more fantastic science of alchemy. Making one thing into another is what this world has that we don't."

"Okay, wait," interrupted Roy. All this talk about onions and worlds, connectedness...? "Are you seriously trying to tell me that alchemy exists and that, what? It's like magic or something?" asked Roy skeptically.

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you," said Noa, utter conviction in her voice as she looked at him. Roy clicked his tongue at the woman, shaking his head in disbelief. "Edward used to live there," said Noa, drawing his attention again.

"What?" asked Roy breathlessly, an unconvinced frown on his face.

"Edward and Alphonse come from another world. They aren't from here, but they came though a gate—"

"A gate! Ed mentioned a gate before..." said Roy, recalling how Ed had asked him if the gate was still open and where it was. All the stuff Ed had said had been dismissed by him as crazy talk. Memory loss, crossing over...strange things. Ed had been so angry when he'd said that, too. He'd thought him insane at the time.

"Yes. In this world the Thule society sought power to help Germany fight back against the Treaty of Versailles; in Edward's world, his brother sought to bring him home."

"Wait, you're losing me again. Why would Al want to bring Ed home, wasn't he in that other world?" wondered Roy.

"I'll start at the beginning. I only know so much because of an instance I'll get to in a moment. When Edward was ten and Alphonse nine, they tried the unthinkable for their world. Human transmutation. Restoring life to someone who had already been buried; reversing the flow of life in order to resurrect the mother who left them all alone."

"Their father left them when they were young, and perhaps if he'd been there it would have never have happened, but no one knew what the boys planned. And so, one night, in their empty house, Edward and Alphonse carefully drew the circle that would bring back their mother. As a result of their folly, Edward lost his leg for doing the unthinkable; Alphonse lost his whole body. Taken as payment for the life they gave to the creature before them. To keep Alphonse with him, Edward willingly gave up his arm to bind his brother's soul to a suit of armor in the corner."

"So, they _were_ able to restore their mother?" wondered Roy, being drawn into the unbelievable story. He wasn't sure if he was convinced that what she was telling him was the truth or not, but either way, it was riveting. The thought that two children could go so far for their mother, when his own mother was so horrible to him, it was mind boggling. He wondered how two boys could maim themselves as she was suggesting. He didn't think it was possible for a human to willing do that to themselves.

"What they made that night was not their mother, but a hollow copy. A soulless being who was barely recognizable a living being. The next day, a man came to see the boys." Noa looked over at him. It didn't seem as though she was seeing him, but rather, she was looking through him; past him. "A colonel by the name of Roy Mustang."

Roy gasped. So that was how they knew him...wasn't it? Many times, both Ed and Al had referred to him by either Mustang, or in Al's case, mentioned how much he sounded 'like him'. He had wondered how Ed had knew about his Indian name, which contained mustang or the equivalent meaning. At the time he hadn't paid too much attention to it, but now...

"Yes, you understand, now. He is your double. An older version of you. While this man had fourteen years over Edward, you only have four." Noa paused a moment, and then started down the avenue, turning slightly to beckon Roy to follow.

Roy blinked once and then hurried to fall in beside her. Questions were bouncing around his head, but he had promised to listen. It was just that, it was so unbelievable. How on earth could there be two of him? An older version of him... What would he be like ten years from now? It was hard to think beyond the fact that he was going to be without a career soon, let alone wonder where he'd be in ten years.

"This man, Mustang, offered the boys a path, a choice which Edward took up with a determination uncommon in someone Edward's age. At twelve years old, Edward became the youngest ever state alchemist, the position granting him the rank of major."

"Damn," swore Roy, looking down at his feet as he walked. That was impressive if it was true. A twelve-year-old major... It didn't really mean much that at twenty-four he'd been able to attain the rank of captain since, in this time of uncertainty, one could rise through the ranks reasonably quickly. However, he was impressed that someone would give that sort of power to a child. It must have been a weighty burden.

"For four years they searched for the key to restoring their bodies, and finally at the end, while fighting against the people who had been stringing them along, Edward was fatally stabbed through the chest, and died," said Noa softly.

Roy frowned, looking side long at the woman beside him. How on earth could any of _this_ be true? It seemed ridiculous! Alchemy, missing limbs and bodies...death? Ed died, but yet, he's here alive? He'd seen Ed without his shirt. If he'd been stabbed through the chest where was the scar? Beyond the scars lining his arm and a few scattered over his torso, Roy couldn't recall anything like what Noa was suggesting.

"Unable to think about living without his brother," continued Noa sadly, her voice full of remorse. "Alphonse sacrificed himself to bind Edward's soul in his body, thus dying himself. When Edward awoke to find Alphonse gone, he also couldn't take the thought of living without him, and when he offered himself up to the gate, he was taken to this side, unaware if he had succeeded or not." Noa fell silent, staring down the street contemplatively.

Roy shook his head. "Do you know how impossible this all sounds? Do you have any proof? How on earth do you expect me to believe this?" asked Roy. This was _some_ joke she was trying to pull, and he was not amused. What the hell was the point of telling him these weird things?

"Do you need proof?" asked Noa, looking him directly in the eyes. "Doesn't your faith require you to believe without proof? Haven't you always worked from the assumption that God is all knowing, all seeing, but have you ever been giving proof that He's watching you?"

"Faith and fictional stories are two different things," argued Roy. He was not about to get into a religious discussion with her, especially since if all went well, he'd be turning his back on religion for good. He had to admit to himself that this wasn't sitting very well with him. It was so ingrained, the paths well worn, that to step away from that and make new paths was almost as terrifying as leaving the military.

"No, unfortunately they are not," said Noa sadly. "Not in this case. This _did_ happen; this is _who_ Edward is. You have to understand this in order to move forward. You must have faith in what I'm saying."

"Why? I don't know what you're trying to get me to understand," complained Roy, his frustration mounting.

"Edward is really very simple, but on the other hand he's incredibly complex. You have to know this to be on an even playing field."

"Wait, wait," said Roy, pulling on Noa's arm to make her stop and face him. "I get that you have...abilities, so that lets you...know things about me, and I get that you're only looking out for Ed's best interests, but what I _don't_ get is why you feel you need to...do whatever it is you're doing—telling me all this...nonsense!"

Noa nodded her head slowly, looking at the ground between them. "I know. And if you do what you plan to do, then you will both lead a difficult life full of lies and secrecy. I want you to know _before_ going into that who you'll be investing in. Edward is fiercely loyal to his brother, to the point of doing harm to himself in order to save the same torment from befalling Alphonse. He won't be easy to control and made to live in a perpetual lie. Things _will _go wrong, and if Edward...falls for you the way you're falling for him... I just want you to know as much as possible, and if you think this is too much for you, then please, stop it before it has a chance to hurt either of you."

Roy was speechless. To say so much, so freely, about how he would live...with a man... So, did that mean that Ed had feelings for him too? His left hand found its way into his hair, lifting it off his face as he tried to sort out all of this. He wasn't sure if he believed her story, but maybe it was just a way of illustrating Ed's character and personality. It was disturbing to know that Ed had intentionally hurt himself for his brother's sake. More then once apparently; somehow cutting off his own arm and leg... Was Noa trying to suggest that that would be directed at him if things went well between him and Ed?

"You said you know all this from some 'instance'? What happened?" asked Roy, starting down the street again. Maybe if he focused on knowing what happened on 'this side of the gate' it'd make more sense to him. He wasn't ready to answer Noa about whether he could do this or not. How was he supposed to make a decision for the both of them without talking to Ed first?

"I was forced to see Edward's dream in order to help the Thule society," answered Noa.

"Forced?" asked Roy, raising one eyebrow at her.

"We're almost there, let's hurry," suggested Noa.

Taken off guard by the switch in topic, Roy asked, "Almost where?"

"The hospital. I've been away since late last night. Hopefully Alphonse made it out of surgery alright," said Noa. She lengthened her stride leaving Roy behind.

Roy blinked at her back dazedly and then hurried after her. The hospital? That was where Ed was? That meant he'd get to see Ed. Sooner then he'd thought. What would he say to Ed after all that had happened? And why did he suddenly feel shy to be around him? All this new information about Ed swirled around his head as he followed behind Noa, climbing up the stairs to the civilian hospital.

What if he was wrong about Ed? Sure there was _something_ there, but what? Camaraderie? Friendship, perhaps? One born from going though a difficult time together? If even half of what Noa said was true, then there was a double of him out there, older and different from him, that Ed seemed to like if he was going to go by that time he'd been kissed. Ed had called out his name, but had it been _him_ that Ed was calling for, or this other fellow? Maybe when Ed had yelled at him it was more due to the fact that _he_ wasn't the guy Ed had been hoping for. Maybe Ed was in love with this other person...

Was he totally misreading everything and assuming more then he should? What if Ed did feel more towards this other man and not him? Why then would Noa tell him all this stuff? She wouldn't go to all that trouble for nothing, he was almost certain. What did a few looks and glances amount to anyway?

Not much, Roy had to admit. Ed was just a very interesting person...he probably only wanted to be around him because he felt friendship with the man. These other 'feelings' he had for Ed...did they have no meaning?

What _did_ he feel for Ed? He was interested for sure, but why? Was it because Ed was so unlike anyone he'd ever known? Or was it because for the first time in his life, he felt something for anyone. And that feeling was so...exciting, that he didn't want to let it go just yet. His heart would beat just a little bit harder and faster, a euphoric feeling of happiness usually accompanying that when he was around Ed. He hardly let himself feel these strange responses to Ed's presence before, but now the mere thought of him...

Noa held the door open for him to pass, and together they walked over to the reception desk to find out what room Al was in. Roy stood back and let Noa do the talking since his head was too full of self-recriminations to interact with others.

* * *

Ed felt caged in, trapped. Unsure if he should act now, or wait for those guys to come find him. He was caught in an indecisive loop with each moment becoming more costly. His body was humming with the need to move, making his left hand shake. Each half-heard sound from beyond the door had him on the balls of his feet about to spring. He quivered with wondering how to handle this.

"Fuck..." hissed Ed. He had to leave—no, that would leave Al unprotected. He had to stay, but that would leave Al vulnerable too. "Fuck!" he hissed harshly.

With a wary eye on the door, Ed backed up until he was near the window. It wasn't like he was expecting to see those two freaks, or even the Seniore, but he needed to do _something_. With another quick glance at the door, Ed turned to look out the window and looked down at the small garden. The day was growing late and the sun had moved far enough across the sky so that the garden was now bathed in sunlight. There were many people out there now, in various stages of recuperation, but he didn't see any uniforms and anyone that moved like a man used to fighting...not that he actually expected to see them out there at this point.

But the lack of any direct attack on him...it didn't make sense. Why weren't they going to press the advantage? He was sitting here, waiting. He was an easy target right now. Hell, if he wanted to get to someone in a room like he was holed up in here, there would be no issue. He'd have gone in right away. The lack of any attack unnerved him. As the minutes passed, one after the other, Ed began to question what he saw. Could he have mistaken those men for someone else? Was he just seeing what he wanted to see? Maybe his dream from this morning was playing on his nerves.

With a sigh, Ed sagged against the window, letting the tension go. Then he bit his lip, thinking hard. Or maybe it wasn't just his mind playing tricks...

Ed frowned at the floor, then at the door. Pushing himself away from the wall, he slowly headed for the door. If they were waiting for him to move...they would be waiting just outside the door, read to pounce and get him unawares. They might be sneaky like that. He didn't like that kind of fight. If it wasn't in your face, it wasn't a fair fight. Tricks were playing dirty in his book. Ed snorted to himself as he neared the door. Okay, being a hypocrite, he could deal with that. How often had he used dirty tactics in a fight? Too many to count.

He rested his right hand on the brass door knob. Ed turned the handle and pulled the door inside the room feeling as though the trap was about to close on his neck. The scalpel was gripped tightly in his left hand as he walked out of the room, shooting glances all around him at once. Again he was surprised to see that there were no identical looking men in British uniforms, nor were there any men with a scar down his face anywhere in sight.

In confusion, Ed turned around in a circle searching amongst the few people in the corridor with a deep frown on his face. Where the fuck was the attack? If they were here then shouldn't they be jumping him? He didn't understand. What was going on?

"Hey!" said Ed, pulling on a passing nun's arm, making her look at him passively.

"Yes, my son?" the matronly nun asked. Her eyes quickly swept down his body and then back up to his face. Out of habit, Ed shoved his right hand into his pant pocket before she could see his auto-mail.

"Did you see any men hanging about around here? Maybe two guys in British uniforms?" asked Ed gruffly not liking the way she was staring at him, like he was a misbehaving boy. It had been eons since he last considered himself a boy and resented that she saw him as such.

"No, my son. I have not seen any men like this. You look burdened. Would you like to make confession? The priest will be in the hospital chapel for mass—"

"No," said Ed, leaving no room for doubt that he meant what he said. He wasn't about to entertain such an idea or let her think there was a chance to 'save his soul'. He didn't need that rubbish.

"Very well, my son. God bless you," she said, making the cross before moving away down the corridor. Ed snorted after her. Whatever, he didn't care about her, but what was coming. He looked down the corridor searching the few people in sight but none were the right size, or wearing the right things. If they were coming after him, wouldn't they be here by now?

Maybe he was imaging everything. It didn't make sense to leave him here for this long if they were going to try and grab him. Had he really seen those fucking weird twins? Or was it a trick of his over tired mind? If he was seeing things then that would explain what he'd seen. That was the only other explanation he could think of. He pulled his right hand out of his pocket and cradled his forehead as his eyes closed. Exhaustion was back making his mind slow. He couldn't seem to understand any of this and the confusion was making him agitated.

"Edward?" A hand landed on his left shoulder making him jump and whirl around. He smacked at the hand, knocking it off his shoulder with the back of his hand. He was about to lunge at the voice, turning his hand over so that the thin blade faced the speaker when his mind caught up to his body and saw Noa looking at him in shock.

"Noa?" said Ed, feeling unsettled and disorientated. He didn't know if this was another trick or if it really was Noa. He frowned at her, his hand poised to come down on her face if she made the wrong move. He studied her surprised face, looking for any inconsistency, any little thing that wasn't supposed to be there. But, as his eyes roamed over her face and then across her body, he couldn't find anything that was 'wrong'. Bewildered, Ed looked up at his hand, just now noticing that he was poised to slash at his friend's face and took a step away from her as he realized that he was about to attack her. He let his hand fall back to his side.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." stammered Ed, his right hand covering his face again. "I'm sorry... Al's in there," he said, pointing to the room. Damn...he couldn't believe what he had almost done. Noa patted his arm once, leaving him out here without comment and for that he was grateful. He just wanted her to leave him alone.

He was falling apart and he knew it. Seeing things can't be a good sign and he hadn't slept, a good sleep, in a long while. He couldn't even recall clearly when he'd last slept. Everything was becoming jumbled up and confused in his head. Letting his hand fall away, Ed turned back to the room, pushing the half closed door open to find that Noa had already claimed his chair and was holding Al's hand tenderly in one of her own.

With a sigh, Ed leaned into the wall and just watched as Noa brushed Al's hair out of his face, murmured to him, and placed a light kiss on his cheek. He studied the way the sun played with Al's hair, making it shine. The light also showed how pale Al was, the color almost totally gone from his face. There was a darkness under his eyes too that he hadn't noticed until now. It made him wonder if he didn't look the same. He certainly felt tired. The longer he watched Noa with Al the more he felt that he was intruding on something he wasn't supposed to see. He sighed again, pushing off the wall to head back out into the hallway. He needed a break from in here anyway.

There was a row of chairs a few rooms down from Al's. Ed claimed one for himself, falling into the wooden chair with a thump. Leaning back into the uncomfortable back, Ed folded his arms into his lap and closed his eyes. His little scare had drained him more then he was willing to admit. He wondered just how long stuff like that would happen to him. Would he always be looking over his shoulder? Always wondering if some crazy was looking for him?

Shifting on the hard chair, he felt something prick at his leg, and looked down to see the scalpel still in his hand. What in the world was he thinking of, using a scalpel? He reached back and placed the small blade on the ledge by the window and let his eyes close once more. Once Al was better, then he'd rest.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He was lost...again. Roy found himself suddenly without Noa and lost inside a civilian hospital. It was laughable and he would have done just that if it wouldn't drawn all sorts of attention. All of it negative. He didn't need to be thought of as a crazy person.

He had been foolish enough to let a passing nurse coerce him into helping her. Even though he was one handed, he was asked to lift a tray out off the food cart she'd been pushing while she adjusted her patient into a sitting position. After she was done, he had nodded at the woman and went back out into the hallway. That was when he found that Noa hadn't waited for him like he had thought and he hadn't paid any attention to where the front desk had directed them.

Maybe if he adopted Ed's attitude just a little bit women wouldn't find him such an easy mark. He just didn't like how they insinuated their way into his business; batting their eyelashes or implying that they were free that evening.

Well, he'd come from that direction, thought Roy, looking down the hall, so if he went in the other direction, he should find Noa. Hopefully. He set out, looking in the rooms as he passed hoping to catch sight of either Noa or Ed to let him know he was on the right track. Maybe he should ask one of the nurses that seemed overeager to catch his eye.

Now he was looking down the hall as well as into rooms. As he passed down a connecting hallway, he noticed two men coming towards him--British soldiers by the looks of them. They were coming down on the left side of the hallway, so Roy moved over to the right, letting them pass. He nodded at them in acknowledgment, but stopped suddenly as he recognized the men.

He was about to call out when a cloth soaked in chloroform covered his mouth and nose from behind.

* * *

"Where's the captain?" asked Noa, making Ed blearily open his eyes at her.

"Huh?" grunted Ed. He blinked in surprise to see that the sun was setting, making the walls dark. He'd only _just_ closed his eyes, how did that happen? He had been aware of all the noise and people moving around him, it wasn't like he'd actually gone to sleep.

"Captain Taylor accompanied me here. He said he was going to keep you company while I visited Alphonse," answered Noa, becoming concerned which confused Ed.

"What?" asked Ed, sitting upright and winching as his body protested this. Falling asleep in a chair at twenty wasn't the same as falling asleep at sixteen. He was definitely getting too old for this. He rubbed at his eyes to help wake him up further.

"You didn't see him at all?" wondered Noa.

"No, why would I?" asked Ed. His brain, he knew, wasn't keeping up like it should. There was something wrong, Noa was telling him that something was wrong, but he just couldn't seem to grasp the _concept_ that there really _was_ something wrong.

"Edward, please focus," said Noa, standing from the chair beside him and looking down the hallway. "He was right behind me. I thought that... I didn't look to see if he was with me when I came up to you, but I just assumed... Do you think he went back to the base?"

"I don't know. Why would I know what he does?" asked Ed, feeling petulant. He wasn't Roy's keeper, so why ask him?

"Edward, please go look for him. He's not really supposed to be out of bed. What if something happened to him?" Noa turned back and he felt like he was being scolded for something he didn't even do, but he was too weary to argue.

"Fine," said Ed, pushing on his legs to stand. "Watch Al for me," he said as he strolled down the hallway, raising his arms over his head to ease out the kinks in his shoulders and upper back.

* * *

Roy awoke shivering. It was dark and cool, and he was lying on an even colder metal, but then there was something strange in the fact that he could feel the coldness all along his body. Hands pulled at his arms and legs. His eyes opened reluctantly to a dim room.

"Ugh," grunted Roy, his throat feeling dry and rough. He blinked at the ceiling. The pawing became harsher. He swallowed to try and bring his throat back into working order.

"Well captain, it seems that it'll just be the two of us for the moment," an accented voice told him. "No, leave the neck restraint off for the moment. Are his hands secure?"

"Yes, Seniore," a second, younger sounding voice said.

Roy lifted his heavy head to look for the source of those voices. They sounded familiar but the fog in his mind was making him slow to react and process his surroundings. Three men stood before him at the end of the platform—no, table—he was kneeling on. Two of the men looked alike, and the third had a scar running down his face. He blinked at the men staring at him in confusion and then just like that it all slid into place.

"What is this?" demanded Roy, yanking at his restraints, testing them. He looked at the smirking faces and growled. "I thought you were dead!" he hissed, hiding his growing anxiety with his bravado. He looked down his chest to find himself stripped of all his clothes but his underwear. At the moment he couldn't really feel his shoulder, but with each passing second he grew more and more aware of the pain.

"Ah, exaggerations I assure you," said the Seniore moving around to stand beside Roy's right side. With a condescending smile, the Seniore reached out his hand towards Roy's bandaged arm. Very lightly he picked at the white tape holding down the gauze and then looked Roy in the eye. "Did you know that the human body is one of the more resilient life forms on Earth?"

Roy kept his silence, holding the pit of fear working its way around his stomach from showing on his face. The Seniore looked along his positioned body with a interest that sickened him as well as added to his apprehension.

"I must say, _my_ Edward does have good taste," said the Seniore, his eyes still raking over his body.

"Your Edward?" growled Roy, hating the possessive note in this man's tone. He glared daggers at the man hoping that somehow, God would grace him with a miracle and all three of these men would suddenly have heart attacks and drop dead.

"Yes, quite." The Seniore reached out his hand, almost casually, and ripped the bandage from the front and then the back of his shoulder making the irritated flesh pull. Roy hissed. "_My_ Edward. But when he realizes you're gone, I'm sure he'll come looking for you. Shall we demonstrate just how resilient you can be for him?" The Seniore fingered the red, puckered flesh and the black stitches, pulling them this way and that. Roy closed his eyes against the dull pain shooting up his arm, making him sweat even in the chilled room.

To his great surprise a clap of leather on the table jerked him out of his silent suffering and opening his eyes wide to see both twins with their belts off. Roy looked between the two men who were moving to flank him on either side.

"Do you know," asked the Seniore. "That I've already had a taste of what Edward has to offer? Very sweet, and oh, so tight. I can't wait until I can ram into to that fine body." Even as the Seniore finished saying that, he was nodding at the twins.

"You fucking bastard!" yelled Roy even as the belts rained down on his exposed chest with the full force his tormentors could muster. He strained against the ties on his wrist as the pain lanced through his body. The pain went from sharp and twisting to a dull buzzing along the strikes. The twins stayed their hand, looking to the Seniore.

"I can understand how you might be upset that I got to Edward first. You wanted that honor, did you?" whispered the Seniore into his ear. Roy let his eyes flutter closed, feeling hatred like he'd never known before make his skin crawl. He was shaking with pain that made the table rattle slightly under him, filling the empty room with its noise. "Well, I'm sorry to say that you won't taste it at all."

The belts cut new streaks of pain, one over his chest the other on the tops of his thighs. His cry got caught in the back of his throat. Thrashing in his bonds, Roy choked down the pain, forcing his eyes open to glare at the man near his head.

"If you like, you can watch as I take Edward at your feet," said the Seniore, smiling serenely at him as another round marked him.

* * *

Ed rounded the corner and headed down the next hallway, looking in any open doorways for a dark-haired man that liked to play with fire. But as he worked his way towards the front of the building without seeing any sign of Roy, he began to ask nurses if they knew anything or saw someone matching Roy's description pass this way. He backtracked, heading towards Al's room again, asking the nurses if they had seen Roy pass, and with each conformation he became more worried.

"Ah, ma'am, did you see an American solider with his arm in a sling pass by here? He's about this tall, with really black hair, and dark eyes," asked Ed again. The same question over and over.

"Oh, yes. I've seen him. Very dashing, he was," said the young woman with a small smile.

"Hm-hmm, did you see where he went?" wondered Ed, getting impatient. It seemed that Roy attracted the female population just as easily as Mustang did...dammit. That made him...annoyed.

"I did. Two British soldiers came and got him and you know, they must have been twins, because they looked exactly alike," the nurse said. "Then their friend came along, and just in time, too. The poor man, his shoulder must have been bothering him, because he collapsed. Luckily, the three of them were able to help him."

Ed felt his heart stop dead. It really did miss a beat before it started again, pounding hard and fast. "Where did they go," he asked breathlessly. His hand was tingling with pins and needles, making him rub his palm along his pants.

"I think they headed for the stairs. And If I'm not mistaken, they mentioned the morgue. But I don't think that's right because all soldiers would be taken to the military morgue, though why anyone would want to go there to recover—"

Ed didn't stick around to hear what else she might tell him because he was already running down the hall towards the nearest staircase. How long had Roy been with those guys? He shot past an elderly couple making their slow, ponderous way down the middle of the corridor, and past a nurse pushing a trolley. Weaving in and out until he slammed into the stairwell door, throwing it open with a crash. What would they do to him while he had been sleeping? They surely wouldn't kill him...he would be a good way to control him. Ed was _sure_ that Roy would be alive!

He took the stairs two at a time. It wasn't as if this was a large building or had many floors, but the thought of Roy getting hurt because of him...it made his skin crawl, and his stomach drop through his toes. Skidding to a stop in front of the basement door, Ed took three large breaths in order to instill a bit of calm before he found whatever was awaiting him. He _dreaded _what was waiting for him... He really hoped that Roy was alright...

Reaching out, he twisted the handle and pulled the door inside with him; getting his first look of the darkened, dim hallway. He pulled the door closed behind him and waited for his eyes to adjust, though he was loath to waste the time like this. While he strained his eyes to pick out any movement, he listened hard. He could hear the internal workings of the building, the furnace, the faint buzz of electricity, but nothing else. No cries of pain, no gloating half heard comments...nothing. It unnerved him...

Looking both ways, Ed eased away from the staircase door towards the left, sliding along the wall. The way to the right ended in a dead end. His breath echoed loudly in his ears, and his step seeming even louder. It was hard to force himself to take slow, quite breaths through his nose, and lighten his step. Ed held out his left hand before him, just in case he ran into something in the dark, unawares.

As his eyes adjusted further, he could now make out large metal stands pushed up against the far wall that would most likely be able to hold a body or two very easily. It was grim just thinking about what purpose these carts served. Even the smell of formaldehyde had Ed picturing dead bodies. It sent a chill down his spine.

Suddenly there was a noise in front of him. Ed froze. Just now, he though he'd heard something coming from down the next hallway. He strained his ears to see if the noise would repeat itself. And there it was, a soft cough; rough sounding. Ed slid along the wall more slowly this time, watching for anything that might indicate a trap.

There was a dim light coming out from under double swinging doors just in front of him and he could hear the coughing again, still soft but recognizable as Roy's voice. He shot a glance behind him, searching the darkness for any sign of those twins or the Seniore, but nothing. He didn't like this. It reeked of trap all over the place, but there wasn't really an option. Roy was in trouble. He just knew it...

Ed crossed the hallway, feeling open and exposed in the middle of the corridor, to peek in one of the small windows that was just out of his sight line. He was forced up on his tip-toes and what he saw had him gasping silently. Roy was stripped of his clothes down to his underwear and was kneeling on a metal table. The faint light highlighted one side of Roy's body, leaving the rest in darkness. His arms were spread eagle, then pulled down, restrained with strips of cloth and tied to the underside of the table, another strip around his throat making him arch backwards. He could see that Roy was sweating hard as he tried to hold the impossible position without strangling himself.

And there was blood.

Roy was bleeding from his shoulder and it looked like lash marks from a belt or other flat implement criss-crossed their way down to his thighs. Each hard edge of those marks oozed little lines of blood that mixed with the sweat until it dripped down to the table top. Ed scanned the interior of the room, but the light was too poor to see anything beyond Roy.

Roy coughed again when he lifted himself up too far. Pressing his lips, Ed knew there wasn't anyway he could make this situation any better. He was fucked no matter what, but if he could save Roy from further torment, then so be it. He pushed the door open, letting it swing loudly to and fore behind him.

"Who's there?" demanded Roy, twitching in his bonds. The table rattled under him with a dull metal gong.

"Roy..."

"Edward! What are you doing? Get out of here, that man—"

"So good of you to come, my dear Edward," said the Seniore from the darkness. Ed turned towards the voice, suppressing a shiver of disgust as the Seniore walked out into the light. The man's face was transformed with bruises, his nose had a brace, and his lips were swollen. "I found something of yours. You should really take care of your possessions." Roy growled low in his throat.

"So does that mean you'll give him back, then?" demanded Ed, frowning at the half lighted face. He glanced over at the table quickly to see the muscles in Roy's neck and arms strain against the ties.

"Edward, don't—I know what you're thinking, but don't," said Roy. He tried to turn his head to the side in order to look at him but the angle was all wrong. "I'm not worth it."

Ed glanced at the Seniore and saw the smile on his face, but it didn't look like he was about to do anything at the moment, so he began to shuffle closer to Roy. Ed groped for the edge of the table, the sound of his hand knocking against it made Roy jump in his bonds again. He put the table between himself and the Seniore, moving up to Roy's face. He tilted his head down at Roy, not breaking eye contact with the Seniore until the last possible moment.

"Ed, don't, please," begged Roy. "He-he told me. I'm sorry but don't, please. Not for me."

Ed felt his face soften as he looked down into Roy's face. So, he didn't have to tell him after all. But he didn't want Roy to know at all if he had his way. He leaned forward, brushing the sweat soaked hair out of Roy's eyes before capturing either side of his face in his hands. He rested his forehead on Roy's with a sigh and looked into those dark eyes. There was no choice. If he left now, Al, Roy, and Noa would be safe. Why go after them if the Seniore already had him. There would always be the unspoken threat of their safety to keep him in line, and it would.

"Ed, please," begged Roy, softer this time. They stared into each others eyes. Ed saw the silent plea in Roy's and countered it with his reasons why he had to. He let his eyes slide closed.

"Roy, I don't have a choice. I don't want to see you hurt because of me," said Ed, only loud enough for Roy to hear. This was going to be the last time he saw any of them. What did he have to lose by risking it all now? "I love you," whispered Ed. He kept his eyes closed as Roy gasped. He wasn't brave enough to see if Roy felt the same.

"Oh God, Ed—" choked Roy, yanking on his bonds hard. The table clanged. "Don't say it like that! Like I won't see you again!"

"This is very touching, Edward. I'm most impressed," simpered the Seniore with an amused snort. Ed frowned at the reminder that the Seniore was watching all this and enjoying his pain.

Slowly, Ed opened his eyes to look into Roy's panicked ones. He saw it then, the little spark of love returned to him. So small in both of them at the moment, and now it would have no time to be something more. His chest squeezed painfully as he looked into those dark eyes and his resolve faltered. He couldn't do this without at least knowing what it was like to kiss someone for love.

That thought, that he wasn't even going to know what love was, made him gasp at the welling of emotions inside of him, making him close his eyes with a pained frown.

He did it without a second thought. He leaned in, closing the distance between them, lightly touching his lips to Roy's. It was tentative at first. Ed hadn't ever kissed someone like this but for in his dreams, and he didn't really know how. Then Roy caught his bottom lip, licking it with his tongue, and Ed felt desire run though him like he didn't know it could. Like two drowning men, they struggled with each other, pulled each other closer with their lips alone; pouring all their emotions into this one fiery kiss.

Ed broke away first, letting his head rest on Roy's forehead, breathing hard. He couldn't turn his back on this. How could he even think about throwing this away? This was what he wanted, not the Seniore and his weird hang-ups.

"Ed, get me a spark and we can get out of this! _Fight_ them!" hissed Roy. He glared up at him with those dark eyes, jerking in his bonds again to push his head off of Roy's. Ed stepped back and looked at the Seniore and the slimy smirk he had. There was a terrible glint in his eyes; one that made him sick to his stomach.

"Very good show, Edward. I'm very pleased right now, almost enough to suspend your punishment for all your insolence towards me. Boys." The Seniore raised his arm, motioning over Ed's shoulder.

The sound of footsteps behind him had Ed looking over his shoulder to see the fuck-up twins coming into the light. As he turned back, his eyes scanned the room, looking for anything he could use against those two. By himself, he didn't think he'd be able to take them both on if they were going to be as strong as they had been before. He needed someway to take one or both of them out at the same time.

A spark? What could he use to make a spark? The only thing that came to mind was the small lamp pointed at Roy. And then the twins. What to do ... He need to stall for time, he needed to think.

"Do I have your word that you'll let Roy go if I come with you?" asked Ed, moving away from the table towards the Seniore. "I need to know that he'll be safe." His eyes swept around the sterile morgue taking in all the shelves, the glass beakers, the doors to the cold storage for the dead bodies.

"Ed don't do this! Think about Al!" yelled Roy angrily.

"I am, Roy. And about you and Noa. It'll be okay, I know you'll be fine," said Ed, playing his part. He let his gaze fall to his feet.

Roy made the table clang again and growled, "You're being a fucking martyr, and for what?" He could hear Roy cursing behind him under his breath.

"Yes, Edward. You will not have to worry about those other people anymore. You need only think of me, pleasing me," the Seniore said, a smug smile spreading across his face. "You will belong to me now. Come to me now." He could hear the smile in the Seniore's voice; enjoying the sight probably.

Ed felt disgust as the man uttered those words. His every instinct was to hurt the source of his anger as he had been hurt. His pride violated in front of his brother, his friend, and Izzy; his body violated in front of everyone. Forced to endure that man's touch otherwise his loved ones would be hurt. It was unthinkable that he was brought so low by someone who was so weak.

When he raised his head to look at the man, he saw that the Seniore had his hand extended towards him, palm up. "Fuck that!" said Ed, abandoning his attempts at acting. He shook his head in denial, his eyes landing on two large glass jars almost filled to the brim with formaldehyde and cadaver saws resting beside them on a clean cloth. "You were 'lucky' the first time! There won't _be_ a second!" he told the man loudly, glaring at him.

"I beg to differ. You're alone and I have him. You'll do what I want or else!" growled the Seniore back. The Seniore hooked his finger and Ed could hear the twins come closer.

"You will never—" Ed took a step closer towards the Seniore, angling for the table. "Ever!" growled Ed around clenched teeth. His fists shook down by his thighs. "Touch me _again_!" The sheer amount of energy coursing through his system felt like it was going to burst forth at any moment. It just needed something to trigger it.

There was a scuff behind him; Ed was already in motion before the sound could finish. He was reaching out for one of the two jars on the table, his fingers hooking around the large glass container just enough to lift it from the table. Ed twisted his body around, pulling the jar behind him until he sighted the twins moving at him. By the time his arm made it into his peripheral vision, Ed let the jar fly towards the twins heads. But he didn't stop there. Immediately after throwing the jar away, Ed was picking up a bone saw from the table.

The glass shattered on impact on arms raised in defense. The sound of glass hitting the floor, as well as the liquid inside filled the room, along with the acrid smell of chemicals. Ed rushed forward lunging for the Seniore. Everything was happening so fast, that he Seniore was just now reacting to the thrown missile at the twins. He didn't even respond to the fact that Ed was now in his face brandishing a weapon. However it wasn't his intent to use the weapon on the Seniore; that was for freeing Roy.

Ed pulled his left hand down to his right hip, twisting his body away from the man. He shifted his weight, preparing to release his fist at the Seniore's face. But he waited that one crucial moment for the Seniore's attention to shift from the flailing going on behind him, down to his wound up body. Once those eyes landed on Ed's determined face, Ed unleashed his arm. It came out of the Seniore's blind spot, swinging upwards towards the man's face. He never knew what hit him.

As the Seniore reeled from the blow, Ed was already moving away from him, shoving the twins away as he cut between them. With the amount of chaos he'd created, he should be able to free Roy and get out of here before they sorted themselves out.

"You idiots! Get up! After him!" the Seniore yelled as Ed slid to a stop beside Roy's table. He immediately began to hack through the bindings holding Roy's arm down.

"Hurry," urged Roy, straining against the bindings.

"I know," hissed Ed, working hard. His hand was shaking too much though, and he inadvertently dropped the saw to the floor, where he had to fumble around and pick it up.

"What's the matter with you!" screeched the Seniore. "Get him!"

"Oh! Our eyes!" moaned one of the twins, echoed by the other one. "Our eyes!"

Finally, Ed was able to pick up the saw again and get back to work on Roy's ropes. He dragged the saw back and forth, gritting his teeth and hoped that he could get out of here soon. He wanted normalcy again.

"Oh, no you don't," growled the Seniore, pulling on Ed's shoulder to whip him around. Ed crashed his hip into the table edge, winching at the numbing pain that made his leg weak, inadvertently dropping the saw to the floor in the process.

"Ed!" Roy shouted, but Ed couldn't answer as the Seniore was already in his face.

The Seniore's hands were reaching for his neck and Ed just managed to get his own hands up to grapple with him. The Seniore's hands inched closer to his throat. Suddenly Ed was pulled away from the table for one instant and then pushed back, his same bruised hip slamming into the table edge. He grimaced in pain.

Ed hated these kinds of fights. He had no room to move around or use his speed. This was all about advantages now. The Seniore had a height advantage which he was using to control him at the moment. Ed had his auto-mail which was about the only thing that was preventing the Seniore from squeezing his throat.

The Seniore growled at him, pulling him away from the table and spinning him around. Ed's feet got tangled up with each other as he became disorientated. Falling slightly, Ed's lower back connected with corner of a desk making him grunt while he glared up at the leering face over his. He slid sideways off the desk, the force of their turn not quite done with them yet as they toppled to the floor, Ed absorbing the blunt of the impact as he was on the bottom.

For one brief second, Ed became stunned from the drop, his hold loosening just enough for the Seniore to throw off his hands and wrap them around his throat. By the time Ed realized his error he was already clawing at the grip around his neck franticly, natural panic setting in when he couldn't breathe. His legs kicked out blindly seeking purchase.

"You little shit," growled the Seniore, spittle dropping from his mouth to land on Ed's cheek. The Seniore leaned forward, pressing all his weight down over Ed's windpipe. "You ruined them! What good are they now, huh?" Ed croaked at him, his eyes rolling back. "I won't let you live for that, you unworthy _cunt!_" yelled the Seniore, lifting his head off the ground only to slam it back into the floor.

The strength Ed always prided himself on, the ability to handle anything that came his way, was useless now. All the many ways teacher had drilled into him about how to handle these situations forgotten. He'd waited too long to throw off the body over him. Now, as the need for oxygen became a distant necessity, Ed felt his hands slip away from those at his throat and his vision dim. His mind ebbed away from things that were happening around him and drifted. Letting his eyes close, he even felt the fight leave his body and lay limply on the floor.

--To Be Continued--

Here it is! A shiny new chapter! XD The only thing is, I don't know when the next one will be ready, but I'll work hard on making it just as shiny as this one!!

Review? Please XD


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Thanks to ZaKai!

I will offer you no excuses for the lateness of this chapter. I will only say that Real Life has come for a lengthy visit and doesn't seem to want to leave…

**Chapter 23**

"Alphonse, I'm worried," Noa murmured quietly. Al let his head fall to the side to look at the woman seated in the chair pulled close to his bed.

Ever since waking to find her here, he'd been slightly uneasy. She was holding his hand, stoking her thumb over the top of his knuckles in a seemingly absent gesture of comfort and every once and a while she would reach out and run her soft, warm hand though his hair. Normally he'd be very happy to be on the receiving end of these displays, but for some reason they were making him uncomfortable. He wasn't about to stop them, he just didn't know how to accept them or return the sentiment. He couldn't do much at the moment, but lay here.

"Ed can take care of himself," Al whispered back, giving Noa's hand a weak squeeze; the extent of what he could do right now. "Plus he's with Roy. What could go wrong?"

Noa had told him about the letter from their patron, Fritz Lang, immediately erasing all his doubts about the captain. Not like he wanted to believe the things that came out of the Seniore's mouth; he felt bad that he had ever doubted in the first place. It also helped to know he hadn't lost his abililty to judge people. He had been shaken by how often he had misjudged people during this trip. Macy, Lady Rose…it shook him to his very core that he could have been so blind, so easy to trust those nasty people.

Al's gaze dropped to their clasped hands, his mind turning towards Ed and the fact that he liked men. When he _really_ thought about it, it was no surprise that Ed liked men over women. Most women here were too frozen in their mindsets; too caught up with the mother/good wife role and wouldn't have a mind sharp enough to satisfy Ed's intellect. The signs were always there, it was just that…he didn't think to look for them.

But if this world's Roy was anything like theirs, then it was no wonder that Ed was attracted to him. He looked the same, of course, to their version back home, but this Roy was younger—softer then the man they grew up around. He didn't bait Ed into fits of anger (at least not yet. He could almost picture what it would be like once they got to know each other better). From what he'd seen of the man so far, he was able to hold his own when faced with Ed's anger, his quirks, and his foul mouth. Only time would tell if anything became of them and though he was a little concerned that Ed might be confusing the two, hoping for a replacement for the general, he was sure that somewhere in there, Ed was working to sort that out.

That didn't mean that he wasn't a little bit shocked to hear those words fall from his brother's lips upon waking. He'd meant what he said, but when he thought about it, Al wondered how two men actually showed they liked one another..._that_ way—sexually. He wasn't sure that if he asked, Ed would answer. He could almost picture the embarresed stuttering and how red Ed would get if he ever worked up the courage to ask.

If anyone deserved happiness, it was Ed. He just hoped that the captain knew what a great person Ed was, and to treat him with the care he deserved. When he was well—sooner if he could seize the opportunity—he was going to have a talk with the captain, the 'big brother' talk that Ed would always do to him when they traipsed all over the countryside looking for clues to the philosopher's stone.

"But what if something happened to Roy? He told me that he wasn't supposed to be out of bed yet," said Noa into the brooding silence, looking at the door. Al let his head roll over to look at the closed door as well, seeing nothing of consequence.

Al turned back to look at the woman, his attention being diverted by the way the lamp light warmed her rich brown hair into burnished cooper tones. It was really interesting that brown hair could have such reddish hues to it. "He's in a hospital," said Al distractedly, his eyes tracing where his fingers wanted to go. "I'm sure they're fine and just off somewhere talking," murmured Al, his eyelids drooping. It was neat the way the highlights made Noa's skin look more surreal. He felt that somehow, he was more connected with Noa then ever before and he wondered at that. Maybe a near death experience changed the way a person viewed things.

"I had a dream about you," Al said suddenly, surprising himself. He hadn't meant to give voice to that feeling.

"Did you? What about?" she asked interestedly.

"Hm, well..." Al struggled for a way to tell her about the impressions he had while sleeping, but it defied explanation. It wasn't as if she was there specifically, but he was sure it was her that he'd dreamt about all the same. It was just a feeling. As if she had been with him while he was down in the main chamber of the underground complex.

Uncalled for, the memory of Isabella's death suddenly came to the forefront of his thoughts. He blinked rapidly, turning his head away to look at the door. It was not like he didn't want to think about her, but... He couldn't. the memory came anyway, despite his struggle to push it away.

By the time he had gotten to the boulder, there was little hope that he'd find the small girl alive. As he rounded the large chunk of rock, a large splattering of blood made the dark floor slick. As if someone had squished a fat, juicy grape and this was the result. The comparison made Al want to laugh morbidly, but he choked it back. All he was able to see was a small hand—no! He couldn't think about that now. His grip on his emotions was tenuous at best, but somehow he forced his head back to look at Noa and her worried expression.

He had yet to answer her question about his dream. Closing his eyes with an anguished frown and a heavy sigh, he just concentrated on evening out his shaky breathing.

"Al, what's wrong?" asked Noa. Al felt her dry, warm hand brush through his hair to rest on his temple affectionately.

"Don't you already know?" asked Al, his eyes fluttering open to meet her earth brown eyes. "Can't you tell?" How on earth could he even begin to talk about what he'd seen with her. It was better that she sensed it. He didn't want to ever have to say out loud what he'd seen.

"No," said Noa sadly, looking down at their clasped hands. "I can't tell. Not anymore."

"Huh? Why! What happened?" said Al, gripping her hand. What had happened since he was brought here? Ed hadn't said anything—well, he admittedly was asleep at the time, but... "Tell me! What did I miss," demanded Al, shifting his body across the small mattress with every intent to sit up, but only gasped at the way his abdomen protested.

"Shh, shh. It wasn't like that," said Noa, letting go of his hand to readjust the pillows.

Al looked up as Noa bent over him, her hair falling forward and down into his face. It had gotten so long. He hadn't really noticed before just how long it had gotten. Noa, reached one hand under his neck, gently lifting his head. Al reached up his hand and caught a handful of hair, rubbing it between his fingers.

The lamp light didn't reflect very well off the hair in his hand, so Al moved it, watching as the deep brown strands turned red in his hands. Two hands covered his, drawing his eyes up to hers.

"It seems I've done something rather strange again," said Noa as their eyes met. Al blinked in confusion. "I...I had touched Edward, saw what he saw...for Isabella..." Noa blinked rapidly several times in succession, clearing away the sudden moistness there, before she resumed her seat, her face softening as she studied him. Al felt his insides go cold and his chest squeeze painfully.

With his hand still held by both of hers, Noa looked to the side. "I was outside the tent crying, when they brought you out to take to the city. I...I saw inside your mind, Alphonse. You were dying, and somehow I convinced you to stay by touching the essence of your mind. Ever since then, whenever I touch you, I can't sense anything."

"How about other people?" murmured Al, looking down the bed at their hands. He was trying not to think, not to brood on the death of the small girl. As far as he pushed it away, it was still very close.

"It still works for them," confirmed Noa, looking back at him.

"Is it because of what you did?" wondered Al. "That you can no longer read me?"

"No...yes, maybe." Noa let go of his hand, crossing over to the window. She folded her arms under her breasts, keeping her back to him for a moment, then she turned. "I can't because...because when I almost lost you...I..." Noa faltered. She uncrossed her arms and began to worry her hands, pulling on her long nails, threading her fingers and rubbing her knuckles. And she wouldn't meet his puzzled stare.

"Noa?" asked Al, watching her as she avoided his searching eye. Al frowned to himself, wondering at her strange behavior. Sometimes he didn't know how to talk to her. She knew Ed and himself so well, that most of the time he didn't really need to interact with her. She just _knew._

But now, he found himself considering her in a way that he never had before. Her behavior was the most puzzling thing about her right now. Never could he recall her acting so perturbed. She glanced at him, her eyes widening as she saw him watching her. Then she blushed. Al blinked in bewilderment.

Noa was so steadfast in her stoicism that these displays of emotion were fascinating to watch. It was rare for her to act so open unless under duress. This seemed to have something to do with him, he just couldn't figure out what that might be.

Al reached out his hand towards the woman. Already he mourned the loss of her touch. His fingers felt cold. "Noa? Won't you tell me?" said Al when she didn't seem to notice his gesture.

She looked at him contemplatively for a moment before smiling then closing her eyes. With a sigh, she looked at him. Al tilted his head at her, wondering at the unfamiliar look in her eyes.

"My nana warned me it would happen like this," said Noa, her gaze locked on his puzzled face. "Alphonse...Al...What do you feel for me?"

"Huh?" asked Al intelligently, raising his eyebrows.

Noa pressed her lips, trying to stop herself from smiling. She resumed her seat at his bedside and took his outstretched hand in hers, bending it at his elbow so that the back of his hand rested on her chin. Al could only blink at her, thoroughly confused now by her actions.

"Al...before this all happened—you getting shot—I sensed that you might have...feelings for me?" asked Noa. She looked at him quickly, then dropped her gaze to the mattress. "I...I have... It seemed like... I am in..."

Like a dolt, Al finally caught on to what Noa was saying; everything clicked into place at once. He gave her hand a squeeze, cutting off her stammered confession and drawing her eyes up to his face..

"Noa? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Al breathlessly. Noa looked into his eyes, that same unknown look making her eyes gleam and nodded. "Holy shit," cursed Al, totally floored. "You do? Wow..." He blinked several times in rapid succession. "I mean..." He mentally shook himself out of his amazement. He needed to respond but...

He had always sort of taken Noa for granted. She had been there from the beginning of his time on this side of the gate. She had been his guide to learning about the differences of this world over his, since Ed didn't really want to help him too much. Now, though, he had to decide if there would ever be more between them, as Noa was quite clearly waiting for him to say something to her.

Yeah, he did like her—liked to be around her...but...there was something holding him back. He wasn't sure if he wanted to put her in a position where she would be further ostracized by being with him.

And he still didn't give her an answer...

* * *

As Ed worked on his binding, Roy could hear the Seniore moving and yelling at the two other men. What he heard did not make him feel that the situation had improved with the twins exit from the confrontation, but rather they had heightened it to a more dangerous, volatile level. It made him very anxious to get out of his predicament and get Ed out of here and to safe ground as soon as possible. They needed to plan, alert the military, get protection—

"Hurry," encouraged Roy, hearing the scrape of footsteps. He tired to twist his head around to see what was happening, but he couldn't tell from what direction the noise was coming from with all the pitiful moans the twins were making.

"Oh, no you don't," the Seniore said, suddenly behind Ed. Roy called out a warring, but he had to watch helplessly as the Seniore reached out for Ed and pulled him away. After knocking into his table twice as they struggled, Ed and his attacker spun out of sight. He could hear Ed's grunt of pain and then the hollow sound of someone hitting the floor, hard.

Very rarely did one recognize that their life was about to change before their eyes, but Roy knew that he was about to lose something that would forever tear at him if he didn't find a way out of these damn things tying him down. He pulled and strained, hoping to break the rope in order to free himself.

"You little shit," growled the Seniore. "You ruined them! What good are they now, huh? I won't let you live for that, you unworthy cunt!" yelled the Seniore. Roy could hear the sound of a wet crunch as a body hit the floor.

Roy felt it then. His normally calm and carefully controlled emotions snapped in two. Something inside him broke and with it, he got _very_ angry. Roy felt himself slip away from his physical body as the fire took over control of his body. He let the emotions wash over him, welcoming them for the power it brought. Almost instantaneously the air in the morgue began to heat up, chasing away the ambient chill. Condensation from the moisture in the air collected on the metal surfaces, and the windows in the door. Roy's bindings snapped apart with an angry hiss of flame, freeing him to sit up on the table. He looked down at the floor to see the Seniore choking Ed and the weakening movements of Ed's struggles.

Planting his hands onto the table top, Roy vaulted to the floor as if the earlier torture meant nothing to him. Beakers on shelves rattled, knocking off one another as energy grew thick in the room, sliding to the edge to land on the floor with small pops of breaking glass.

Power cracked around his body, lifting the trailing bindings and damp hair away from his face. He let the power condense in his mind and pushed it against the side of the Seniore's head with enough force to send the man flying across the room. Ed wasn't moving, but Roy didn't stop to check on him. The source of his anger, his torturer, and Ed's tormentor, still needed to be dealt with before he could check on Ed.

Anything not tied down began to move towards the center of the room as if Roy was a magnet. Calmly, Roy turned towards the direction he'd sent the Seniore, taking a measured step. Suddenly all the objects slammed into the walls as Roy placed his advancing foot on the warming concrete floor. A table launched over onto its side, flying towards one of the twins, pinning him to the wall. The table edge quickly snuffing out his life as it acted like a mouse trap, snapping his neck. The other twin, knocked aside with by a hurtling shelf, lay unmoving in the middle of the floor underneath the debris.

The lamp, and only source of illumination in the room, fell off its stand to smash into the floor plunging the room into darkness. Roy took another measured step, unmindful of what was happening around him. The darkness began to recede as flames sprang to life and licked their way up his arms. There was now a clear path to the cause of his fury; Roy stalked towards his prey, noting the fear as the Seniore looked up from the floor.

"Wait! Just wait!" yelled the Seniore, holding out his hands to ward Roy away. "Let's talk about this," he begged. Roy ignored the words coming from the man's mouth, continuing towards his goal. "Wait!" shouted the Seniore again. He scrambled to his feet, holding onto the wall to steady himself. One hand slipped behind the Seniore's back. Roy halted his advance, wary of what the Seniore could be reaching for.

A triumphant smile eased across the Seniore's face as he pulled a small hand gun out of the waist band of his pants and pointed it at Roy's chest. With a derisive chuckle, the Seniore waved the gun, confident that he now had the upper hand.

"Oh-ho, so a gun makes you stop does it?" gloated the Seniore. He took his time regaining his equilibrium.

Roy smiled; a vicious, calculating smile. Letting his gaze take in every detail of the man before him. He was wearing a poor fitting British uniform that draped over his trim but softening frame. The gleam in his eyes belied his weak confidence and fear of what he saw before him. The Seniore had multiple bruises over his face, distorting the planes of his cheeks into lumpy cottage cheese. But most of all, he was sweating. He was afraid of him. He stank of fear that the warm room only amplified.

"Stop whatever it is you're doing," commanded the Seniore, though his voice wavered slightly. He pointed the gun to emphasize his point.

"I don't think I can," said Roy, his voice sounding like many roaring fires suddenly finding themselves with vocal cords. Roy tilted his head to the side in consideration of the sound of it. "I would put down the gun." Roy stared at the barrel pointed at him, then at the man holding it. "You can't hurt me."

The Seniore laughed, his face twisted with scorn. "You don't seem to realize that I hold the weapon here."

Roy took a step forward, making the Seniore react by sliding along the wall to maintain the distance between them. Roy watched a large bead of sweat roll its way down the distorted planes of his face to fall on his shoulder. The movement spoke of instinct; fear and uncertainty.

Everyone feared fire.

"Let me ask you this," came the strange voice again. The Seniore flinched. "How do you think guns propel the bullet out of the barrel?" Roy waited; watched as his words began to sink in. "A hammer knocks against the casing, causing a discharge of explosive material. What if I were to..."

Roy lifted his left hand, looking at the flames moving along his flesh, making it concentrate in his palm. He looked at the man leaning against the wall blandly and watched as the gun in his hand turned from a dull black to glow faintly as he quickly heated the metal. The Seniore's eyes widened as he watched the flame in his palm move and then yelped, finally noticing what he was doing to drop the gun on the floor with a clatter.

"Do you think you would be able to see me heating up the metal?" wondered Roy, still watching his hand. The flame was changing color now, going from a warm yellow to faint blue in the middle and white on the outer edges. Sparks began to spurt forth from the white hot ball of fire, swirling around Roy's body in an ever widening arc.

"What are you doing?" asked the Seniore hesitantly, clutching his singed hand to his body. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" wondered Roy. The spinning sparks flew closer to the Seniore making him retreat to the corner of the room. Roy followed him, smiling serenely. The light from the fire began to illuminate the whole room, painting a stark relief on the Seniore's face.

"_Stop that! Stop that! Stop that!_" the Seniore screeched. He squeezed himself into the corner, his eyes wide and wild with fear.

* * *

"Fullmetal?"

Ed opened his eyes at the familiar voice and saw only pristine blue sky. A warm wind knocked daises and long grass against the length of his body. Lifting his right hand, he shielded his eyes against the bright sun. That was when he noticed the change. His right hand was _real_.

In bewilderment, he tuned his hand over; his eyes tracing over the deep creases in his hand, marveling at the fact that he could feel the wind move the small hairs and the temperature of the air along his skin. He smiled in pure pleasure when he rubbed his thumb along his index finger up to the pad of his fingertip and he felt it all! The sensations sent goose bumps tingling all over his body.

He quickly pushed himself into a sitting position and ran both his hands over his left leg, and it was real too! This...this was amazing. He was whole! A giddy bark of laughter burst from his mouth that was quickly stiffled. Ed frowned in concentration. Did he do this or did Al? He was pretty sure that he was...at the hosp...ital...

Twisting around, Ed saw that he was sitting in a wide field, near the top of a gentle slope. He turned the other way and saw Roy standing there, looking down the small hill at the far end of the field with his smart-assed smirk on his face, watching him from the corner of his eye.

"What are you looking at, Roy?" demanded Ed, frowning at him.

"I think that that's the first time you've ever called me Roy; at least that I can recall."

"Huh? I call you that all the time; since we first met," said Ed, folding his leg under him to stand. Ed flickered his gaze down over Roy's clothes, noting the dark three piece suit and red tie he was wearing, one hand in his pocket and the other hanging limply by his side. "You look nice in a suit. Better then the uniform."

"You think so?" asked Roy incredulously, looking down at himself then glanced at Ed from the corner of his eye. Roy frowned as he looked back at him. "Did you...grow?"

Ed paused in brushing off his clothing from lying in the grass. Several things swirled around his disjointed thoughts. One; that this wasn't the Roy he thought it was. Two; he was unsure if he wanted to be insulted or complemented by that last remark.

Ever so slowly, Ed let his hands fall away from neatening his clothing and stared at the man a few paces away from him. He had yet to turn to face him fully, and Ed suspected that if he walked around to look him in the eye, he would only find one eye to look in to.

"Mustang?" asked Ed with a frown.

"Am I supposed to be someone else?" quipped the man, turning, and just as Ed guessed, there was a large black cloth covering half his face from view.

"Yes, you are," growled Ed. He stomped his way across the distance between them to glare up at the older version of Roy. "You're supposed to be Taylor. If I'm back in Amestris, then what happened to Al, to Roy? And those twins? The Seniore! I _can't_ be here!" shouted Ed, grabbing onto Mustang's lapels and yanking the man's face forward.

"Fullmetal!" growled Mustang, his voice cold and without emotion. "Release me!"

"I'm no longer a 'dog of the military', you can't order me around!" yelled Ed, shoving Mustang from him anyway. He sneered at the older man through narrow eyes, watching warily as Mustang looked at him with that damnable calm demeanor.

"This was not how I had hoped meeting you again would go. And so soon, too," mumbled Mustang with a sad shake of his head.

"You're not _meeting_ me, this is a figment of my fucked-up imagination. You're a _dream_! And pretty soon, some fucked-up memory or something will make this dream into a nightmare, and I'll wake up sweating!" Ed gestured with his arms, flinging them to the side to encompass the sunny field and his peaceful surroundings.

"It's two years to the day since you were last in Central," said Mustang as if he hadn't heard what Ed had said.

"What's that got to do with anything?" demanded Ed, whirling around to glare at the man. "Goddammit! I can't believe I thought I had a crush on you! You infuriate me to no end! Roy, at least, I can talk too, but you! You just needle me and goad me into reacting!"

Mustang raised his one eyebrow at him, but remained silent. Ed couldn't help but notice the smattering of gray at Mustang's temples, and the deep creases around his mouth and between his eyebrows. Even if it was a dream, it was shocking to see that the effects of time on the man.

"Well, as much as it flatterers me to hear you had a crush on me, I think you should know that I like wo—"

"_Shut up_!" snapped Ed, crossing his arms across his chest and scowling at Mustang. He knew all that already! Why the hell was his subconscious doing this to him? "I must be in hell," muttered Ed.

"Yes, you might very well be dead," said Mustang. Ed felt the truth in those words, making him shudder. Frowning hard, Ed looked at his ex-commander.

"If I'm dead, why am I here and not at the gate? How come I can't see Hughes, or Izzy, or even mom? Why are you here? Did you do something stupid and die too?" asked Ed, watching Mustang's face very carefully.

Mustang closed his eyes, nodded once and did a most unexpected thing; he smiled. Ed gasped to see such genuine emotions on his face. Every interaction with Mustang he ever had had always been full of carefully crafted masks and half-truths. When Mustang open his eye again and met his confused frown, he still smiled.

"What's wrong with you?" demanded Ed, his brow furrowing even more. "Why are you smiling?" he hissed suspiciously, hunching his shoulders and glaring.

"Fullmetal..." Mustang snorted softly to himself. "I got hit by a car while crossing the street. I died on the way to the hospital," he said, a casual shrug of his shoulder.

"_What!_" hissed Ed. He looked over Mustang's appearance once more. Now, he noticed that Mustang's left leg seemed bent oddly underneath his slacks and there was a discoloration near his patch that looked covered up.

"Internal bleeding. Then my lungs filled with blood and I drowned. Very embarrassing way to go." Mustang made it sound like it happened to someone else, that he wasn't the one that had died.

"So...I really _am_ dead?" wondered Ed with a concentrated frown. He stared off down the hill, not really seeing anything, but trying to make sense of this. He wasn't dreaming and that was the hardest thing to accept, because all his dreams were shitty but at least he woke up at the end of them. Was he really not going to wake up this time?

How would Al react when he found out? Ed felt as though his chest was going to implode. In the end it was him leaving first. Well, that was how it should be. He had never planned on surviving the restoration of his brother's body in the first place. These past two years had been a welcome treat. He got to see Al in the flesh once more, see him react to his emotions, eating, sleeping...

"Am I really dead?" wondered Ed, softly, under his breath. He watched the wind ripple through the grass creating the illusion of water lapping at the shore; back and forth like waves.

"Does that upset you?" asked Mustang. "Did you want to live?"

Ed whirled around, angry at such a stupid question. "Of course I did! I didn't want to die! Why would I? I have Al!"

"Is that all you have to live for?" wondered Mustang, unperturbed by Ed's outburst. "Only Al?"

"Wha—" Ed faltered as the sound of roaring fire rang and cracked in his ears, echoing horribly inside his head. Ed shook his head to banish the noise, but it persisted. Even when he covered his ears with his two flesh hands, it did little to block out the noise. It wasn't coming from the field. He couldn't block it out. "Ugh! What is that?"

* * *

The sparks swirling around his body began to speed up, whipping faster and faster until they became only blurred lines of light. The power moved outward, away from his body, taking up more of the room until it just faded and with it, the light.

Roy let his eyes slide closed. The afterimage of the burning body seemed implanted into his retina, constantly showing him his transgression, reminding him of his sin. Once again his temper had overtaken him and as a result he had killed. Only this time, he killed humans.

The weariness that had only abated marginally since the other day came back in full force as the power left him completely. With a slow shuffling step, Roy turned aside from the mess on the floor, to look over his shoulder. Through the cloud of ash in the air, he saw Ed sprawled across the floor beside the desk, unmoving.

All his self-recriminations took a back seat to the fact that Ed was very still.

Maybe not even breathing.

* * *

Mustang seemed to study him with that same self-smug grin that he always had plastered on his face whenever he had come into the office; confident in that fact that Mustang couldn't possibly know about all the things he'd done while out on mission. No matter what though, he always knew what had happened while out in the field.

Ed could only glare at the older man while his head was filled with that incessant roar. It didn't vary up or down, it just went on and on, driving him mad. He slowly sunk to the ground, rocking on his heels as the noise reverberated inside his mind.

"Make it stop!" groaned Ed, his hands fisting in his hair, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. "Make it stop!"

_ED! Don't go! Breathe, dammit! _

Ed gasped, opening his eyes wide in surprise. What! Don't go? What did that mean? He could hear other sounds that didn't fit in with his surroundings. Things knocking over, heavy breathing that he assumed wasn't his own. Ed convulsed once. His eyes opened wide as it felt like someone had stuck him hard over his heart. His hands dropped from his head to clutch at his chest.

_Breathe!_

"What's…happening...?" whispered Ed, feeling sweat trickle down the side of his face. He convulsed again, gasping because it felt like his whole chest might collapse. He fell to his knees, gasping.

"Maybe you aren't as dead as I think," said Mustang, smiling again.

* * *

Roy pressed hard over Ed's heart, compressing the man's chest as he struggled to recall his training on resuscitation. His harsh pants filled the cooling, no longer sterile room. "Come on, Ed!" panted Roy. "Breathe, shorty." He compressed Ed's chest again, adrenaline giving him extra strength. "Ed! Please!"

Suddenly Ed arched off the floor, gasping. Roy fell back at the abruptness of it, and then he was immediately slipping his good arm under his shoulders, lifting him enough so that he could slide a leg under Ed and prop him up. Roy's heart beat fast and queasily in his chest.

"Roy?" whispered Ed in a gasping rough voice. That one syllable was enough to send him into a fit of irritated coughing that brought tears to Ed's eyes as he worked his throat, trying to swallow.

"Shh, shh, I got you," murmured Roy, pulling Ed awkwardly into an embrace. Both of Ed's hands pressed into the flesh of his back, pulling him closer to the blond. Roy stared at the wall, his mind blank for the moment. Ed shuddered in his arm, drawing in stuttering breaths. It was several tense moments before Ed could draw a breath without the harsh cough accompanying it.

Roy dropped his head, nosing the loose spill of hair that fell into his face as Ed panted softly against his neck. He began to pull the hair out of the way, wanting to see just how bad Ed's neck was bruised. The golden hair, the color of ripe wheat, was soft to the touch and moved easily through his fingertips. As the last of the hair was moved away, Roy could see that the whole of Ed's neck was deeply red and swollen. Without even thinking about it, he placed a gentle kiss along the side of Ed's neck.

"Ed...how could you do that? Even as a trick—don't ever do that again. I don't want you to have to offer up so much of yourself ever again," said Roy softly against the neck of the man in his arms. Ed tensed, trying to pull away. "No," growled Roy, clinging to the shaking body. "Just listen to me, please."

"Roy," croaked Ed, squirming in his hold. "Where is—"

"Shh, it's okay now. I handled it," said Roy, holding Ed's head close to his shoulder so it couldn't look around. He didn't want Ed to know what he'd done. But Ed wouldn't be still.

"Handled it! What do you mean?" said Ed gruffly, muffled by his shoulder. "Le'go, bastard," growled Ed, shoving on his lower rib cage to push him away. Ed slapped the palm of his hand against Roy's ribs in protest, making Roy grunt.

Reluctantly, Roy leaned back, dropping his gaze between them. He let his hand glide down Ed's arm, where he took a hold of the cold left hand pressing on his side, squeezing it. Ed's right hand cupped his cheek. The cool metal felt wonderful against his overheated skin, soothing the last traces of the fire's hold on him.

"What happened here?" asked Ed breathlessly, wonder and awe making his voice small. Roy hunched his shoulders. He heard the accusatory tone. "What's all this white stuff all over the place?" The metal hand dropped to his shoulder. "What's wrong with you? How come you're so quiet?" asked Ed. Ed shifted, his leg brushing against his. "Roy?"

"Ed..." Roy shook his head. He couldn't make the words come out. He couldn't tell this man, whose hand was in his, that he'd killed three men in his rage. He couldn't say that the 'white stuff' was all that was left of those men. The last time this had happened he'd only been a child and the only victims had been a few rabid animals. He had been so crushed when he had found out; his grandfather could hardly console him.

Ed pulled away from him then, leaving him feeling bereft for his touch and stood. He could see Ed's booted feet turn away from him, then they walked out of his sight.

"Here. Get dressed," said Ed, handing him his clothes. "We should get outta here. Damn, my chest hurts," mumbled Ed. Roy looked up to see Ed winching while he rubbed the spot over his chest.

Roy was on his feet in an instant. "You weren't breathing, Ed. I'm sorry, I was very...worried," mumbled Roy, taking his clothes. He pulled his pants from the bundle and slipped his long legs down each pant leg.

"Yeah...I had a weird dream," Ed mumbled back while Roy zipped up his pants. He turned away as Roy next pulled his shirt out of the bundle and slid it over his arms. "Is he...gone?"

"He's gone," confirmed Roy, pulling on his jacket. A deep sorrow pulled at his heart, making it heavy. No matter how evil someone was, they never deserved to die. He had broken one of the Ten Commandments. One of The Sins that should never be broken, and he couldn't even confess to it. Not while his other future sin was in front of him like this. For Ed, he would go to hell.

"Roy?" asked Ed, turning enough to look at him over his shoulder.

"Yes, Ed?" said Roy. He could hear the remorse tinting his voice making him frown at himself. He should be better able to hide these emotions. He used to be really good at it. Roy tugged his jacket sleeve down over his shirt cuffs.

"Thank you," whispered Ed. "Thank you for being you." Ed turned around fully and stepped into his arms, holding him close.

"Ed! What are you—" stammered Roy, shocked to suddenly have an armful of a small blond man. He lifted his arms to encircle Ed, but stopped just before he touched him.

"I, ah, just figured that you might, um...I meant it, you know," said Ed, muffled by his chest. "I love you."

Roy swallowed thickly. Noa's words suddenly rang very loudly through his mind: _Edward is fiercely loyal to his brother, to the point of doing harm to himself in order to save the same torment from befalling Alphonse. He won't be easy to control and made to live in a perpetual lie. Things will go wrong, and if Edward...falls for you the way you're falling for him..._

It seemed that Ed had fallen for him and now he was hesitating. He could feel the expectation coming off the body pressed against him in waves. Ed had been willing to give himself to that man...just for him. Just moments ago, he was the one holding onto Ed, pulling him close and now he couldn't bring himself to touch Ed.

_If you think this is too much for you, then please, stop it before it has a chance to hurt either of you._

How on earth could he honor this level of commitment from a man who he barely knew? How selfish could he be by asking this man to come to South Dakota where he had planned on asking him to stay with him? How could he think that it would be okay? Roy let his hand fall back to his side.

"You don't have to say anything," said Ed quietly. He looked up his chest at him. Those golden eyes locked on his and seemed to understand his doubts and fears. They seemed to look right through him to where Roy couldn't hide. Then the emotions contained inside those wonderfully expressive eyes closed down, hid their thoughts from his view, and Ed began to pull away, physically and emotionally. He stepped away from him and looked down at the floor, his hair hiding his face from view.

"Let's go. I don't want to be here any more," said Ed, heading for the double swinging doors. Roy noted the tone of nonchalance, forced for his sake. He was starting to understand just how much Ed gave to those around him. He was giving him his space, not forcing him to say what he suddenly called into question.

The doors swung back and forth as Ed went out into the hall. It was like a knife suddenly plunged through his heart, just like Noa had said had happened to Ed, as he watched Ed's back leave the room. He had to choose! But the choice was so hard. This would affect _their lives_, not just his, but Ed's, Al's, and Noa's. He was not just taking on one person, but all the people that came with Ed as Ed would take on his baggage. How could he force a near stranger to have to deal with his awful mother and her twisted views on his mixed heritage?

It took all his will to force his foot to lift from the floor towards the door. He had to choose, but what was he going to choose? Life alone, or life with Ed? Roy lifted his other foot off the floor. Life alone; he'd done it for twenty-four years already, it didn't seem like it would be so bad to go the rest of his life that way. This way was simple, it was uncomplicated, it was...lonely. It would be lonely.

Roy lifted his other foot; brining him closer to the door. It seemed like he was wallowing through the mud. Each step seemed rooted to the floor, as though there was thick muck sucking at his feet.

Life with Ed; that way had all sorts of unknown twists and complications involved. They would have to hide who they were, what they felt. He remembered a story that circulated around his neighborhood as a kid, of some man being beaten to death because he wasn't right in the head and the even fainter whispers that this man liked other men. That fear would hound them. Getting caught meant beatings, dismemberment, or-or...who knew what else!

Roy lifted his left hand, placing it on the door then paused. He took a slow, deep breath, almost choking himself on the gray dust in the air. He hesitated again, his eyes searching though the window and the darkness beyond for Ed's silhouette. He could see nothing in the dim hallway. So that was it then? Ed had left him here?

With another soft, deep sigh, Roy pushed on the door just enough to let him pass. But...instead of the door opening out into the hall it suddenly came crashing back onto him! It was so sudden that the arm placed on the door did little to impede its swing, and it cracked against his forehead making him reel in pain.

"Roy?—Oh shit!" exclaimed Ed, realizing what he'd done. "What are you doing standing by the door, idiot!"

"What are _you_ doing, slamming doors into peoples' faces?" growled Roy, rubbing his aching head and glaring down into Ed's surprised face.

Ed shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You were taking too long. I had to see what you were doing. Come on, it's dark, and I want to see Al."

"Wait, Ed!" said Roy quickly, grabbing the metal arm to stop him from turning away again. Choose! "I..."

"Can we do this later?" asked Ed, sounding bored, forced. "I really want to see Al."

Unable to let Ed go, and unwilling to stay a moment longer, Roy pushed Ed out into the hallway. He couldn't stand to be in that room any longer. "We can't do this later, we need to talk now."

"So talk already! I got to go," growled Ed, impatiently. He jerked his arm out of Roy's hold. That was it! Ed was hurt by his inability to answer. He hadn't responded to his declaration of love and now he was hurting, trying to get away before he reveled too much.

Roy sighed at himself. He _was_ an idiot. Lifting his left hand from his side, Roy reached across the distance between them, about to touch Ed's cheek, but paused before he actually touched him. Ed didn't move other then to look at that hand questioningly, then at him.

"Ed, this is hard for me, please understand," said Roy softly, finally forcing himself to let his hand touch the side of Ed's face. Ed remained silent, listening. "I've had a hard life. I spent the first part of my childhood on the reservation living with my grandfather before my mother took me away to Boston. I was force fed religion until it became a part of me. It's hard to walk away from that. There are so many things...I'm not normal. If I get mad things...die...I don't want to accidentally wake up and find that you are one of those people. I just can't—"

"So...are you saying that you do want to be with me, or you don't?" asked Ed quietly. Ed held himself very still and stiff under Roy's hand. Roy could just see the flash of faint light reflected in Ed's now dark eyes as they flickered from one side of his face to the other.

"I'm saying," began Roy carefully. "That no matter what, this is a difficult decision—for both of us. One that can't be taken lightly. I'm saying that—" Roy sighed before he ran his hand through Ed's loose hair, holding onto the back of Ed's skull. "I'm saying that—I don't know. But I want to have the chance to know. Can you give me that?" asked Roy, pulling very lightly on the back of Ed's head, hoping that he would understand.

Ed took a step towards him. "How long?" asked Ed, his flesh hand hooking over his bent elbow, sounding eager to get this out of the way. "How long do you want?"

"Are you always this impatient?" wondered Roy, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Just answer the damn question, bastard," snapped Ed, though with a hint of mirth in his tone. He took another small step towards him and looked up into his face.

"Must you call me that?" asked Roy. He knew that Ed didn't mean it in the literal sense. But Roy was a bastard child. Half Indian, half white man.

"Stop stalling. How long do you want?"

"As long as it takes, Edward. Now let's go up stairs," said Roy, letting his hand fall away. Ed glared at him, he could feel the weight of it. This wasn't over. He could feel the questions and demands still lingering.

"Fine," said Ed, taking a step backwards. "Let's go see Al."

--To Be Continued—

I can't say I'm entirely pleased with this chapter, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. It just feels flat to me, but I'm currently not up to fixing it. Maybe someday…

PLEASE review…I know I'm horrible for making you wait for this chapter for so long, but I need encouragement! Encourage me!!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters...I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:**

Thanks Chicky (ZaKai) for the help...shouldn't be much longer now XS...my baby! -sob- Is almost all grown up!

I kinda think of this story as having three parts. The first part, where Ed and Al are travelling. The second part, where they meet Roy. And now the third part, the winding down and conclusion. Why tell you this? Because I think you all might be expecting the action to continue forever...well, it's not. Now we get to the human parts of the story. So, in essence, the tone of the story will/has changed.

(1) Jerries – a slang term used by the Americans to describe the German's...Not sure if this would be the correct spelling though. It could be 'Gerries' as well, but I've chosen the first one.

-

**Chapter 24**

Al hated himself a lot at the moment. He was totally being a chicken shit, as Ed would no doubt tell him when he asked his brother for advice. He had been saved from having to come up with an answer to Noa's quiet confession of love for him by the night nurse doing her rounds. After the nurse had given him something for the pain and left, Noa reentered the room. Al pretended to be asleep.

He listened as Noa resumed her seat at his bed side, holding his hand in hers. He was disgusted with himself for taking the easy way out...but he needed to think, and she wasn't giving him the room to do it. Breathing evenly through his mouth, Al lay motionless. Even though he knew that Ed had no interest in Noa in _that_ way, he needed to make sure that if he did decide to start anything with her, that it would be okay with him.

Even though he had always liked Noa, he had never really thought about her like this. Like, her _with_ him? It was almost unthinkable. She was kind, she was beautiful and she was empathic. What wasn't there to like? What was holding him back? Something was making him hesitate, and he couldn't figure out what. Where was his brother anyway? He'd been gone a while now. He would have thought that Ed wouldn't be able to stay away for so long. This needed sorting out and he couldn't do it if Ed stayed away!

The door to his room creaked open, forcing Al to resist the urge to see if it was Ed. Two pairs of footsteps entered the room; one he recognized as Ed's due to the loop-sided sound of the gait. Al almost opened his eyes then.

With a gasp, Noa placed his hand back on the bed, and the chair scraped across the floor. "Captain! What happened?" whispered Noa. Al could hear the alarm in her voice.

"It's nothing, really," said the captain in his smooth voice. He thought Roy sounded just fine, and risked cracking his eyes open the smallest of slivers to watch the scene.

Ed and Roy stood in the doorway. Ed was further in the room, hands in his pockets, and leaning against the wall, looking very tired. Roy was standing behind his brother; his dress shirt un-tucked, with blood seeping through in various parts. His jacket was buttoned up very poorly, almost hastily. He looked even worse then Ed. His hair was tousled and wet. If Roy was anything like General Mustang, he would never look like this if he had a choice.

"Is that your blood?" she asked coming closer to the two men. Roy nodded. Noa reached out for Ed. "Edward, what—"

Ed reacted violently to Noa's outstretched hand, shying away. Everyone froze. Noa's mouth was open in shock, her hand hovering between them. Ed was hiding something if he didn't want Noa to touch him, and Al could see that Noa came to the same conclusion as her hand fell back to her side.

The silence became thick and unbearable. No one would look at anyone. Noa shrank into herself, holding her hands against her chest and letting her hair hide her face. Al felt even worse now for having taken the coward's way out with her. She must be feeling very left out now. Al considered giving up on his act just to break the tension that seemed to have settled over everyone, but was stopped by a timid knock on the door to his room.

Roy moved further into the room while Ed reached for the knob, pulling the door into the room. Al strained his ears to catch the mumbled conversation, but Roy was in the way so he could neither see nor hear anything. A few moments later, Ed let the door close and he came into the room carrying their luggage.

"I take it, we were kicked out of our accommodations?" wondered Ed as he placed the cases on the floor by his bed.

"Yes, I took care of things for you," said Noa. Al saw her gesture behind her, and he wondered what she was pointing to.

Ed became very sad, and mumbled, "Thank you." The silence fell over everyone again. "Roy?"

"Hm?" grunted Roy.

"You should get looked at—your shoulder..."

"Hmm, I'm okay," said Roy, keeping his voice low out of consideration for Al who was still pretending to be sleeping.

"Ah, well, I suppose I should get us some new lodgings. I guess I'll go do that now, it's not too late," said Ed, looking from Noa to Roy. "Roy? Did you want to come—or maybe you want to go back to your base, or something?"

"I'll come," said Roy, moving back towards Ed.

"I'll be back later, Noa. I'll tell you everything then, okay?" asked Ed. Al watched as Noa nodded, then Ed jerked his head at the door, telling Roy that it was time to go. Noa held her place until the door had closed behind the two men, then she moved over to the window, staring out into the night.

Al fully planned on talking with Noa, but the drugs that the night nurse had given to him twenty minutes ago finally caught up to him, and before he knew it he was in a deep sleep.

* * *

The key fit easily into the door of the newly rented flat. Upon opening the apartment, Ed was presented with a clean, sparsely furnished room that included a small kitchenette and living space together.

"Seems nice enough," commented Ed to the man behind him. "_Now_ will you let me look at your shoulder?"

"I said as much, didn't I?" said Roy wearily with a smile. They had bantered back and forth during the whole time Ed looked for suitable residence for him and Noa; Al would be at the hospital for a while yet, so Ed was only looking for a two bedroom apartment.

"Yeah, you did. Do you want to clean up—have a shower first or something?" asked Ed.

Roy smirked at him. "You coming?" asked Roy, only half serious. It was too soon to be jumping into anything that serious now, but he couldn't resist teasing the younger man. The tone of their jokes had gone from poking fun at their faults to more provocative themes.

"Che, you wish, bastard," said Ed, matching his smirk. "I wonder what the bedrooms look like." Without saying anything further, Ed began to wander through the flat.

Roy began his own investigation of the rental, looking out the window in the living room down to the street below. It wasn't an altogether unpleasant view. The street below was wide; but, still, there shouldn't be too much in the way of nightly noise to disturb the occupants. Even though the room was sparsely furnished, it was cheery just the same.

"What's it look like out there?" asked Ed, suddenly at Roy's elbow, leaning on the windowsill. "Hm, not bad."

Roy let his eyes fall to the crown of Ed's head while he looked down at the street blow. His gaze unconsciously traced along the fall of hair, down to the shoulders and then to the hands as they gripped the sill. "I'm going to clean up, if you don't mind. You should put some ice on your neck so you don't have too much swelling," said Roy as he turned away from the window.

"Okay," said Ed, his voice following him to the back of the apartment. "Call me when you're done!"

As soon as Ed heard the door to the washroom close, he fell into the couch. The sound of the shower started quickly after that. He was bothered by what he had seen while he was out of it. He hesitated to call it a dream, but he wasn't sure that it wasn't entirely truthful. Had he, in those moments before Roy brought him back, died? The last time he could claim that he had died, he went before the gate. This time it was different.

Absently, Ed rubbed his left hand into the place over his heart as he stared at the richly patterned carpet. If...if Mustang was dead... Ed rubbed his finger across his upper lip, deep in thought. Strangely he seemed to feel nothing in response to this. Mustang had been different then he remembered. He smiled at him; he actually talked to him. It wasn't anything like he was used to from the man.

A difficult swallow reminded him that he should do as Roy suggested and put some ice along his bruised throat before it got much worse. Wearily pushing himself to his feet, Ed crossed over to the icebox, opening the door to see if there was anything he might use.

A metal ice tray, pushed well back into the upper part of the icebox was dragged out and the whole thing was wrapped up in a tea towel he found in one of the drawers, then placed against his throat. He felt stupid for having allowed that asshole to get the upper hand with him. He really was getting soft in his old age. Somehow, he was going to have to change that. The sharp coolness of the ice tray made him shiver as he rocked it along his throat, trying to ice all of it at once.

"Ed! Did you find a first aid kit?" called Roy from the back of the apartment.

Startled out of his musings, Ed dropped the ice tray on the counter top. He hadn't noticed the water shutting off until Roy had spoken. Hastily, he began to rifle through the cupboards. "No! Is it in the bathroom?" yelled Ed, kneeling down on the floor to shove the pots aside.

"Oh! Yes it is," said Roy.

With a snort, Ed got back to his feet, slammed the door with a bang and wandered towards the bathroom. Peeking around the door frame, Ed saw that Roy was naked from the waist up with his back to the door as he rummaged through the first aid kit. Water drops sparkled in the overhead light; since he hadn't thought to notice it before, Ed grabbed the chance to really look at the man's strong back in appreciation.

The yellow light allowed him to see that Roy was just a shade or two darker than he was, but he kinda liked that and Mustang had been white to the point of sickly. The shadow play down his spine and under his shoulder blades was memorizing to watch. Roy was nicely built; the muscles contracting and stretching at his whim. If things weren't so uncertain between them, Ed would have very much liked to run his left hand all along that wide back, committing it to memory. Perhaps another time he would get that chance; but, for now, he had to be patient. He didn't want to frighten the man away.

"Damn," hissed Roy as he dropped a small vile of iodine making Ed chuckle. Surprised, Roy turned. "Oh, there you are."

Ed came away from the door and retrieved the vile. "How's your shoulder?" wondered Ed, his eyes going to the back of the shoulder facing him.

Roy sighed. "I don't know. I just hope that it's not worse off now," said Roy, craning his neck to inspect his shoulder from the front.

Unscrewing the eye drop lid of the vile, Ed allowed a few drops of the coppery liquid to fall into a gauze pad that he had taken from the open kit resting on the sink. "Sit," commanded Ed, pointing at the tub's edge.

"Yes, sir," smirked Roy, easing his body down with a small grimace.

"Hurts?" asked Ed softly as he came close to Roy, leaning across him dab at the wound. Ed had to keep his eyes on what he was doing. He didn't dare look into Roy's face right now. He was all too aware of the heat coming off Roy's body and the smell of the soap he must have used.

"Everything hurts. How about you?" asked Roy softly. The breath whispered across his cheek as Ed worked, making his heart thud painfully under his shirt.

Ed grunted in answer; now he knew that Roy was watching him. Parting his lips, Ed continued to work at cleaning the wound, then moved onto cleaning the back wound. Ed threw the soiled gauze pad into the trash. He picked out a fresh pad and treated the small abrasions on Roy's stomach, firmly commanding his mind to say the fuck out of the gutter and focus. He threw that pad away too then began to search for something to cover the shoulder with.

"How come you can move your hand so well even though it's metal?" wondered Roy.

Ed glanced side long at him before resuming his search. "It's attached to my nerves. Just because my arm's gone doesn't mean that the signals from the brain stop."

"Oh, yeah? Signals, eh?"

Ed snickered. "You don't know much about the brain, do you?" wondered Ed. He pulled two half decent looking pads from the kit, along with some tape and went to work on covering the wound.

"Oh, and you do?" quipped Roy sarcastically. He winced as Ed pressed the tape firmly into the skin to make sure it stayed in place.

"I do," confirmed Ed. He began to lean away from Roy, but hesitated when their eyes met. Roy's eyes were so dark that the iris was pretty much non-existent.

"What did you really bring back?" asked Roy curiously. He shifted on the tub's edge to watch him more closely.

"Back from where?" wondered Ed evasively. He almost knew what was coming next. He could sense the question hanging over him about to drop. He wanted to move, create distance between them, but those eyes held him in place.

"When you did that-that trans...something-or-other," said Roy, waving his hand vaguely, watching him intently—curiously.

Ah, hell! Noa... Ed let his eyes close and sighed heavily. Of course, she had told him. He knew that she was only looking out for him, but did she have to be so forthcoming about his past? Ed flopped down on top of the closed toilet lid, letting his hands hang between his knees. That explains why she knew Roy was at the hospital. They had arrived together.

"Was I not supposed to ask that?" whispered Roy. "It's not real, is it?"

Ed was suddenly very tired. Exhaustion pulled his eyes closed, made his body sag. "It's real, Roy. Whatever she told you, it's real." He was numb to almost all emotions now. For the past two days he'd been pulled one way, then the other. Death, fear for Al's health, losing Izzy, confronting the Seniore, confessing to Roy—dying! When would it end?

"I'm sorry," whispered Roy, lifting his right hand to run through Ed's hair, pulling his hair away from his face. Ed leaned into the caress, wanting comfort. Roy shifted along the tub until their knees touched; his arm hooked over Ed's shoulder. "You're tired. Why don't you go to bed," said Roy, leaning forward to look around the hair hanging in Ed's face.

Go to bed? It sounded so innocuous. Go to bed, just like that and everything would be alright? Ed snorted softly. Shifting his leg, Ed pressed against Roy's thigh. If he was going to sleep at all, then... Ed leaned forward until his forehead rested on top of Roy's leg with a sigh. Here, he could go to sleep. He could feel the tension in Roy's body as he pressed his head against Roy's leg. He had fully intended to give Roy the space he needed, but he just wanted the contact, even for a moment.

"Roy..." mumbled Ed, sleep beckoning. He wrapped his arms around the lower part of Roy's leg and sighed again.

"Ed? Are you asleep?" asked Roy. He leaned over the man, trying to see over his shoulder to look at his face. Weary eyes blinked once before focusing on him. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay and be your pillow. I'll be declared AWOL." Roy smirked cockily at him.

Ed grumbled unhappily, rubbing his face into the wool of Roy's pants. "Don't care. Stay," mumbled Ed, his eyes sliding closed. Each passing moment made his body feel heavier, more relaxed.

With a soft sigh, Roy hooked his chin over Ed's shoulder. Absently, he was stroking his thumb along Ed's collar bone. That simple touch brought Ed back from the edge of sleep to focus on what it was doing to his body. Each pass of the thumb sent little tingles of sensation down his chest straight to his groin. It was so bad that he was enjoying this touch. Roy probably didn't even know he was doing it and his groin decided it like those touches, taking interest in what was going on.

"Ah, Roy? You better stop," said Ed in his most neutral voice he could manage.

"What?" Just as he thought. Roy didn't know what he was doing. He flattened Roy's hand against his chest to still its movements. "Oh..."

Ed smiled at the vanity. Maybe one day... But today, as much as he would love to kiss Roy again or be able to touch him more then this, he knew better then to force the issue. With great reluctance, Ed lifted his head off of Roy's leg. They regarded one another; Ed seated on the toilet, Roy on the tub's edge.

This was going nowhere and quickly getting on his nerves. With a sigh, Ed pushed himself wearily to his feet. "Well, as you say, you should get going before you get declared AWOL. And I have to tell Noa I've gotten somewhere to sleep. You should get dressed," suggested Ed as he headed for the door. It was getting a bit too close—too hard to be near to Roy and not do anything about it.

The living room was just as still as when they'd first walked in. It was almost strange that there was no one shooting at him, chasing him, or making him do strange things against his will. It felt surreal, more like a dream. Ed fisted his hands at his side.

"Thanks...for the patch up," said Roy, entering the room.

Roy's voice washed over him. He was really starting to love the sound of that voice. "You're welcome," he said as he turned around. Roy had replaced his shirt and jacket, and was neatening his appearance. Ed looked away; down at his feet. He just wanted Roy to leave for a while, so that he could go back to the hospital, tell Noa about the new place, and sleep. He wanted sleep very badly.

"Um, I'll call on you tomorrow? Would that be alright?"

"Is it okay to be seen with me?" wondered Ed, glancing at Roy. He winced internally at how callous that sounded and wished he could take it back.

"You're mad at me," stated Roy, adjusting the cuffs of his jacket.

"I'm tired. And it kinda hurts to talk now," Ed quickly added, rubbing his throat. Ed looked anywhere but where Roy was standing, watching him.

Roy nodded. "But you didn't answer my question, either."

Ed pressed his lips and nodded, but he didn't offer any further comments. He didn't think he would be able to stay calm for much longer. He was annoyed that he basically had what he wanted, but now had to wait for him to make up his _stupid_ mind.

"Listen, I've already said why I can't just jump into this—"

"I know," snarled Ed, cutting Roy off from saying useless excuses.

"Hey! Don't get snippy at me. I'm trying here," warned Roy, a deep frown on his face. He came forward, grabbing Ed's shoulder, making him meet Roy's annoyed frown.

"Roy. Just leave, please," said Ed, making an effort to school his voice from the hostilities bubbling up in him. He pulled his shoulder out of Roy's hold and moved towards the window. There was a heavy silence over everything as Ed looked down at the street below

"You're being unreasonable," said Roy. "You said that you're agnostic, well I'm not so lucky, okay! I have been raised to believe that it's man and _woman_, not man and man. This is hard for me to wrap my head around. Why can't you get that?"

"Oh, come on! You actually believe that shit?" said Ed, whirling around to glare at Roy across the room. "God? The Bible! It's all just _stuff_ made up to keep people in line. Do you actually believe that 'god' made man, and the world appeared in seven days? He made light? That's absurd. I mean, how old is that fucking book? As if it has any relevance to today's world."

"Hey! I didn't attack your beliefs, don't attack mine!"

"Why not? They're dumb!"

Roy narrowed his eyes at him. "You know what? You're right. I need to go." Digging into his jacket pocket, Roy pulled a cigarette out of its package and held it between his lips. Shooting another glare at Ed, Roy shook his head disgustedly as he clicked his brass lighter. The scent of bitter sweet smoke filled the front room.

There was a tense moment where both of them just looked at each other, neither one of them willing to back down. With a puff of smoke, Roy turned away and headed for the door.

"See ya tomorrow," said Roy gruffly before the door closed.

It took a moment before it sunk in that Roy had just left, and that Ed had pushed him out the door. He knew that he shouldn't have said those things about Roy's beliefs, but he couldn't help it. Ed sighed. He was always making a mess of things, even when he didn't have to. It was really tiring.

Swallowing just caused his throat to complain. With a sigh of frustration, Ed decided against going back to the hospital tonight, but he would go down to the front desk and make a call. Noa could come here if she wanted or stay with Al for the night. Either way, he was going to bed.

* * *

Roy finished his cigarette quickly, but he hardly tasted it. He was really angry at the moment because of what Ed had said. He would have thought Ed would have been more understanding about his position. Wouldn't a normal person know that if someone asked for space, you gave it? Why would Ed want to push him?

Noa's warnings seemed to take on another dimension. This would be the 'really simple but complex' that she must have been talking about. Perhaps all this...annoyance from Ed was because he didn't returned his confession. But what could he have honestly expected to happen? That they would be all lovey dovey?

Roy flicked the butt away towards a small mound of sand and continued down the darkened streets towards the base. If this was what he could expect from Ed, would it be fair to get wrapped up in this? There had been a moment there, in the bathroom, where he'd realized what he was doing to Ed by offering him, what he thought, was just some kindness. But, as soon as Ed had stilled his hand, he felt a thrill of excitement to know that it had affected the man in his lap. He had been too caught up in Ed's well being to think that it might _turn_ _him_ _on_.

Roy stopped dead in the middle of the street. He needed to take a moment to understand that. He had turned a _mal_e on... Yeah, that was going to take some getting used to. He couldn't quite understand how, but from there it had gone downhill. He was going to blame it on Ed's being exhausted and try to not let it bother him so much. They were both understandably tired. He shook his head and continued towards the base.

Excusing Ed for his behavior allowed other thoughts to plague him—thoughts about his most recent act of violence. As a soldier, he knew that he was going to be asked to kill, it was a given. But what he had done tonight had been out of rage and some sort of territorial staking out of what was _his_. There had been no _duty_ in that. But very faint, way in the back of his mind, Roy knew that he _rejoiced_ at the fact that it was him who had silenced the bastard and his strange followers. He didn't allow that insidious thought to take too much room in his mind. If it did, he wasn't sure he would like how it would change him.

He would put this behind him. He had too. Despite the fact that his career was effectively over now due to his injury, there were other things he wanted to do. He wouldn't allow this to pull him down into a depression like he'd seen happen to so many other soldiers. Wrestling with one's conscience was never easy, but he would come out on top for this.

Roy pressed his lips hard as the death cries of the victims of his fire rang in his head, as if to disprove his resolution to put this behind him. The Seniore's face swam through the fire's light, twisting and full of agony. Death by fire was horrible, both to watch and to experience. It was almost like Roy could get a faint inclining of what they might be feeling as the flesh charred, and they choked on the smoke from their own bodies.

His hand covered his mouth, trying to ward off the nausea threatening to make him ill. Somehow he had been able to ignore the horror of what he had done up until now. Roy stopped once more. He didn't want to continue to the base, but he wasn't sure that if he turned around and went back to Ed's place, he'd be welcome there either. He was alone in this.

He needed to find balance by himself.

With a mental shake, Roy briskly headed down the street once more. He wouldn't stop until he was in his bunk begging the sandman for some well deserved sleep. He dragged his feet up the stairs to the base, seconds from the curfew time. He was given a stern look, but allowed to continue. He made his way past the offices lining the first floor, and headed towards the stairs that lead up to the third floor officer's quarters.

"Roy?" Roy paused and turned around. "Hey," said Jimmy, smiling at him as he came up the hallway. "How are you? I heard about the shenanigans that went on out there."

"Ah, tired, sore—I got a headache. You know the usual," said Roy with a smirk for his friend. "I heard our investigation wrapped up nicely."

"Yeah, cables went out late last night. By the time we get back home it should all be cleaned up and pretty like. The crates taken before they destroyed the place are being cataloged and sorted. Looks like they were into some weird stuff. Human tests and stuff... God, I hate Jerries! (1)"

"Yeah...," grunted Roy, heading back down the hallway, knowing that Jimmy would follow. "Anything else happen?"

"No. Cain's been wanting to, ah...talk to you about you leaving so suddenly."

"Really? He wants to talk? Hah! I doubt that!" snorted Roy. "More like he wants to rag me out for leaving him to do extra work."

"Yup," Jimmy said, smiling at him. They fell silent as they traveled through the building, heading towards their quarters. "Hey, you know? You look like shit."

Roy sent a withering glare at the man walking beside him. "You're the master of stating the fucking obvious," growled Roy, thankful that he was being permitted to drop back into the old, familiar teasing with Jimmy. He hadn't really had a chance to be around him since that time on the roof. That clumsy kiss had nothing on the even clumsier kiss between him and Ed in the power room. He was just glad that Jimmy had no recollection of it. "I had some things that needed taking care of."

"Some _things_..." said Jimmy, raising his eyebrows. Roy could tell he wanted to know more, but thankfully he didn't ask.

"Anything else?" wondered Roy as he headed up the stairs. He had to pull his tired legs up by holding onto the railing. He must have looked quite the sight, because Jimmy hovered behind him nervously.

"No. Listen, Roy? Are you sure you shouldn't head over to see the doc?"

"Shut up and help me to bed. I'm just tired," said Roy, his bluster all but gone now. With Jimmy's help, Roy made into bed. He waved off his friend's attempts at taking off his jacket, waited until the door to his room closed and then fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was still dark out when Ed opened his eyes. He felt like he hadn't slept that long, so he assumed that it was somewhere in the early morning. As tired as he was, he could find no peace. Thoughts swirled back and forth through his mind—running in circles over and over. What he'd said to Roy, the bomb they still needed to find, Al's injuries, missing Izzy, his harsh treatment towards Noa...his laundry list of things to worry over only grew as the slow hours of the night passed.

Worrying wasn't his thing. He took action. But what could he do for any of this? Forcing Roy to be with him wouldn't work. Roy was a quietly stubborn person...unfortunately, just like Mustang was. Roy wouldn't be rushed, Ed could tell that much. But...he really wanted to kiss him again. In the heat of the moment, Roy had kissed him back while down in the morgue. Even though he knew that Roy would resist him if he pushed, he wanted to push _hard_ in order to make Roy _see_ him as something other then a friend. He wanted Roy to see him as a potential lover. He wanted to touch him and that flat chest that was haunting his waking thoughts regularly now.

Then his mind would jump to the next item on his list, the bomb. He had no _idea _what to do about finding the bomb now. Their old lead was most likely worthless now. If these guys had been in town, they were gone by now. It was pretty hard to miss what happened out in the desert. It could take months to get another lead, not to mention that he now had an obligation to the American government that he needed to fulfill. He was bound to go to America and give a full report in order to get his 100,000 dollars. Al too, was obligated to report to them if he wanted his money.

Ed kicked the thin blanket to the floor in frustration. It was obvious that he wasn't going to be getting any real sleep tonight, so he might as well give up and make his way over to the hospital. Ed hissed lowly as he slowly sat up on the mattress. His whole body was one big bruise, which was probably the other reason he hadn't been able to get a good sleep so far. Very slowly, Ed pushed on the mattress to stand. It took a moment before his back cooperated and cracked loudly when he finally stood upright.

Moving about the dark room as quietly as he could, Ed felt through his suitcase that Noa had brought over shortly after his phone call, and pulled out a pair of pants. He had to lean into the wall to be able to slip first one leg, then the other down into his slacks. Pulling out a fresh shirt, Ed padded to the door and pulled it open. The apartment was dark and quiet; Noa's door closed. Shuffling down the hall, Ed stooped over his shoes, foregoing doing the laces at this point, because he wasn't going to be able to bend that way.

Throwing open the deadbolt, Ed shuffled out into the hall and closed the door. He stared at the black door, thinking. Should he go back and write a note for Noa to tell her where he'd gone? He felt guilty about how he had been treating her since yesterday evening. She was only concerned for him, he knew that, but he didn't want her to know what had happened in the basement of the hospital. And even though he had promised to tell her, he had made sure to avoid her so she wouldn't have the chance to ask.

With a shake of his head, Ed decided against going back into the apartment. He was too sore to backtrack and just the thought of doing so made him groan in agony. With a small sigh for the pain he was about to put himself through, Ed started off down the hall doing up his shirt as he went.

It was a good twenty minutes longer for what should have been a five minute walk that Ed finally entered Al's dark room. He was exhausted, his legs hurt, and he was weary. He dragged himself over to the chair by Al's head and all but collapsed into it. Something like a groan mixed with a sigh escaped into the room as his body settled into the chair.

Al stirred at the noise and then lay quietly for a moment. "Hm...Ed...?" asked Al sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me," whispered Ed, watching his brother's body shift slightly in the darkness.

"What time is it?" wondered Al.

"Early," grunted Ed.

Al's arm lifted from the mattress and he rubbed his face into his hand. "Noa?"

"She's at the new place I got. We got kicked out of the other one." Ed shifted on the chair, slumping as he tried to find a more comfortable position for his body. He turned over the problem of finding the bomb in his mind. They still hadn't really investigated their current clue before they got sidetracked...again, so even if they were gone, there still might be some clues for them to follow.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Noa _likes_ me..." said Al in a rush.

"That so?" grunted Ed again too busy thinking about bigger things to worry about whatever Al was trying to tell him.

"Do you think that she..."

Ed sighed aloud. Maybe if he talked about it, Al might have some ideas. He could do some looking around while Al was recovering. "Al, I've been thinking. All that stuff that happened, we never did get a chance to look for the bomb. I'm not sure what our next move should be. We probably lost the only real lead we've had in months. It took us almost a year to get that one lead. I can't waste another year. We get sidetracked and look at what happened! How are we going to find that bomb now if we have to go to America? I can't expect Fritz to do all the grunt work again, it's not fair—"

"Edward?" Ed paused in his complaints, unused to hearing his full name in so long. "I don't think we should look for it anymore," said Al hesitantly.

"What! How can you say that? Of course we have to look for it! We're a part of his world—"

"Yes, but we don't have to be its heroes," Al said almost sadly.

It felt like he had been punched hard in the gut. Ed just stared at Al's indistinct shape on the bed, reeling. "Al...I don't want to be a hero," said Ed in a faint whisper.

"Yes, you do," Al softly contradicted him. "Everything you do—you throw yourself into danger, you take risks—you enjoy it. Look at how cranky you got when we had to go around with, um, Lady Rose—"

"I didn't _like_ her," hissed Ed. "And with good reason!"

"My point is that you became irritable. You—"

"I'm not talking about this!" said Ed, surging from his seat to stalk over to the window. He flung aside the curtains, letting in the last of the moonlight before dawn. He did not seek out his troubles, they found him. As if he would ever invite an insane person like the Seniore to chase after him willingly! He hated the spotlight, why then would he seek it out? If, as Al said, he wanted to be a hero, shouldn't he be seeking some sort of rewards from his hard work?

"Ed... We're just two people. How can we expect to make an impact on this world, when we know what's coming."

Ed pressed his lips in annoyance, staring at the shadows and waning light mixing in the gardens.

"I don't think telling even the Americans what we know will make much of a difference. Another war is coming and knowing that its coming won't change anything for them. We can't be everywhere at once. I'm not sure what you envisioned, but we're just two people."

Letting his head drop in defeat, Ed could only stare at his fingers as they gripped the windowsill. Al was right, he knew that. No matter what he said to the Americans, they most likely wouldn't act any differently then they would if they hadn't known. Any time he had run into Americans so far—except for Roy—had proven that they were arrogant and prideful. He could almost imagine how the conversation would go when he started telling them some of the more grievous mistakes they would soon be making.

But that didn't mean that he shouldn't try! Al was giving up before they even really got started! There was so much they could do to try and change things that were coming. They had to try...didn't they? It was true that this latest...'adventure' was taking more of a toll then any of his previous missions. He was feeling everything much stronger than he remembered. But that didn't mean they shouldn't try...

Ed turned, letting the faint white light spill onto the bed. Al was watching him though half closed eyes. He wasn't ready to give up yet. Suddenly, Al's eyes went wide and a bolt of panic had Ed rooted to the floor.

"What the hell happened to you?" Al yelled. Ed blinked. "You're neck—it's-it looks black! Turn on the light."

Before he knew what he was doing, Ed was moving to obey. His hand was on the lamp beside Al's bed before he even thought to question himself.

"Ed, turn on the light," Al said again when he hesitated too long.

With a sigh, Ed turned the knob and yellow light filled the room. There was no point in trying to hide it; everyone would see it in the light of day anyway. Taking a step away from the side table, Ed looked down at his brother, while Al looked him over quietly.

"There are _hand_ prints on your neck?" Al said in a scandalized hiss. He wilted under Al's shocked and angry gaze.

"I—Roy and I, we..."

"Ed, for heaven's sake, tell me."

"The Seniore, he, ah, came here. He took Roy—tortured him. And I didn't know—I fell asleep. It was just...I didn't have time to do anything else. I was stupid, I know that, but somehow it all worked out..." Ed trailed off and frowned deeply. He slowly lowered himself back down into the chair and thought hard. Was it all worked out? He had woken up, Roy was free and there was no Seniore in sight. He didn't even consider what that meant. Roy had said he 'handled it', but what did that mean?

Al inhaled loudly and slowly let the air out. "Ed. Where is the Seniore now? Is he going to keep on bothering us?"

"I—no, not according to Roy..." At least that's what he assumed. If the Seniore wasn't dead, then that means that Al was left alone for most of the night. Anything might have happened to him, and he wouldn't have known. A heavy dread settled in Ed's stomach at the thought of that sick man coming near his brother.

"I don't want to look for the bomb anymore, Ed. I want to be normal, and just have a life and I don't want you to look for it either," said Al.

"Yeah, you will have a great life," murmured Ed.

"And you too, Ed!" said Al sternly from the bed. Ed said nothing. He couldn't just let this go, no matter how useless it turned out to be. He had to try... "How's the captain?"

"Hm?" Ed titled his head questioningly at his brother.

"Roy? How is he? You said that the Seniore tort—"

"Oh, yeah. He's fine," said Ed, not letting Al finished what he was saying. He didn't want Al to start asking all sorts of questions about what had happened down there.

"Is everything okay? You don't sound very, I don't know, happy?"

"I'm thrilled," Ed deadpanned. Thankfully, Al wasn't asking the questions Ed didn't want asked, but instead he was asking questions that were hard to answer. There was no way he was going to tell Al how he had pretty much forced Roy away. Al rolled his eyes at him which made Ed press his lips together in a thin line.

He suffered under his brother's scrutiny for several moments before Al said, "Something happen with you and the captain?"

"No," answered Ed, a tad too fast. He winced and Al's gaze pierced through his hesitance.

"What did you do?" asked Al as though he was a misbehaving child hiding the evidence of his crime.

"I didn't _do_ anything," said Ed hotly, resenting Al's tone.

"You did! I can tell. Don't make me hit you again."

"Stay where you are, my jaw still hurts thanks to you," Ed said, rubbing his chin. Al glared at him intently until Ed couldn't take it any longer. Bowing his head under the searching gaze, Ed mumbled at his lap, "I might have said something that kinda put him on the spot."

"Like what?"

"'I love you'?"

Al's eyes went wide. "Wow. That's...wow. I feel sorta inadequate now." Ed looked over at Al and grunted questioningly. "Noa confessed to me, and I didn't answer her."

"Al! You're such a jerk! Why not?" Ed leaned forward in his chair in shock. That would explain why Noa was quick to go to bed without trying to ask him loads of questions or push for the explanation he had promised. Even though he had made sure to stay out of her way, he had found it odd that she didn't once ask him anything.

"Because I'm not sure what I feel towards her," said Al, sounding small and guilty. "I...just couldn't answer right then."

"Sheesh, you and Roy make a fine pair, leaving us hanging out to dry. Shameful, really." Ed fell back into the chair and raised an eyebrow at his brother making an increasingly guilty face at him.

"That's not fair, I was really thinking hard about it. It was a shock, too. I didn't think that she even looked at me like that, so why would I look at her like that?"

"Likely story," said Ed with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Like Mr. I'm-in-touch-with-my-feelings has the right to say anything."

"I'm very in tune with my feelings," Ed declared, puffing out his chest slightly.

Al snorted at him, then groaned aloud. "Oh, don't make me laugh," pleaded Al, choking on more laughter and holding onto his stomach gingerly.

For the first time in a long time, both Ed and Al were able to have a fairly normal conversation without the usual arguments that had almost become the standard with them. Ed pushed his worries aside and focused on his brother. In the morning, when Roy came 'round, he'd ask for a clarification on exactly what had happened with the Seniore, and take whatever actions were needed.

Then, he'd ask Roy for an answer. He did not like to wait.

--To Be Continued--

Should be only one more chapter. It's about 1/3 done, but Real Life continues to interfere. ZaKai and I have been spending a lot of time on the neglected "The More I Learn to Care for You" , so at least, even though I'm not posting, I'm still working. Hopefully, we'll update the joint story soon, and I'll then be able to knock out the last chapter!

Please review XD...

...

I'm loney...if you don't talk to me :'(


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: In my dreams Fullmetal belongs to me…in real life I own nothing…

Disclaimer: In my dreams Fullmetal belongs to me…in real life I own nothing…

Oh my god! Last chapter!! /sobs/ It's been over two years to get this done. There have been life events (achieving my black belt in Tae Kwon-Do), dry creative spells—I've hated this story at times and loved it to pieces in others. I've made good friends and met a lot of great people! I've had my own cheering section!

Special thanks go to my beta, of course! **ZaKai** was a rock through all of this. You listened, you encouraged, you talked sense to me when I continually moaned over my reviews (or according to me, my lack of them). And thanks also to—in no particular order—**TsukasaTheFominian, S909, Sprinx, Aubreyvamp, eagle-chan, twilights-aura **(who even pimped out my story on her profile)**, Quitexsoul, weredragon70, silkendreammaid, alchmeyotaku4ever, anmbcuconnfan, **and many others—who if I missed you, I didn't mean to—who followed me and commented on each chapter; thanks to **Aino Hikaru**, **Ellie Underhill**, and **K-Laine** who drew me fanart.

Oh gosh, just thanks to everyone! This was my first fanfiction and serious writing attempt. I've felt really welcomed in this fandom!

THANK YOU!!

(1) I don't remember where I heard this, but the American military, in this time, would give out clothes to men who were leaving the military. In the case of the story I remember, a solider wanted a hat that was a size too big, because he wanted to give it to his father-in-law and was arguing with the supply master, who insisted that he take a smaller size. I think I was this bit on the History Channel if that helps. Sorry I can't offer direct references to this. However, if anyone knows where, please provide a link if you find one!

****

* * *

--

**Chapter 25**

The bell chimed merrily as the door opened wide to admit a stooped, weathered man, hat in hand and blue checked handkerchief wiping over his face. The diner was mostly empty at this time of day except for the few other men who were too old for farming but not old enough for dying.

With a bang, the door swung shut, the blinds swaying across the glass and all eyes turned to the newcomer.

"Frank," called one man, lifting a deep brown hand in greeting.

"Chuck. Bill," greeted Frank, nodding to each man in turn. Stuffing the soiled handkerchief in his back pocket, Frank made his way toward the bar, sitting between the two men. His hat landed on the countertop with a small cloud of dust. Wearily, Frank leaned his elbows into the counter with a sigh.

"Hot day," commented Chuck, taking a sip from his lemonade.

"Very hot," agreed Frank, catching the eye of Millie, the waitress. She gave him a wink before moving out of sight.

"I hear the fields were turned up at the MacDonald place. Those boys help with that?" wondered Bill before lifting his tomato sandwich up to his mouth for a bite.

Frank grumbled an affirmative, watching as Millie came out with a fresh glass of lemonade, placing it in front of him.

"I swear those boys are like brothers. The way they carry on sometimes, it's nice to see. I hear they went through hard times," said Millie, leaning into the counter with her hip.

"Very close and always together; but very helpful. I don't know what would have happened to Miss Thompson if they hadn't gone over to her house for yard work that day," agreed Bill, who always would have a soft spot for Miss Thompson but would never be brave enough to do anything about it.

"Does anyone know _why_ they do all that helping? Doesn't it seem like young men ought to be…doing something else?" mused Millie. "Oh, Frank, did you want anything from the kitchen, dear?"

"I'll just have a sandwich, please." With a nod, Millie went back into the kitchen leaving the men to wonder over her question silently.

"Crop prices are going down again. It'll be another hard year. Two families have already sold their land and went to the big city. Mark my words, there'll be more in the years to come," predicted Chuck, wagging his finger at them.

The other two men stared contemplatively at their hands. The town was shrinking to only woman, children, and old men. It wouldn't be long before the town died.

"Do you know, I think it's good that those boys help out like they do," mused Bill. "Without them, the smaller farms would be long gone. They even cattle wrangle."

Millie came back out with a cucumber sandwich and placed it in front of Frank. "Thanks Millie; you make the best cucumber sandwiches this side of the great lakes," proclaimed Frank, grinning up at Millie.

"Aw, thanks hon!"

Conversation dwindled to a few mumbled words as Frank began to tuck into his sandwich. It was customary at this time of day that the four of them—Millie, Chuck, Bill, and Frank—would spend the slow hours of the afternoon together. It was often the time that they would discuss the goings on in the town folk and the world beyond. As Chuck was the only one of them to have a radio that would pick up broadcasts from the east coast, he would happily share the knowledge with them.

It wouldn't be until around four that anyone else would venture into town for supper or other shopping at the general store, so it was surprising to them that the door rang merrily, signaling a new customer.

"Ah, hey guys!" called the young man, the door falling closed behind him. Just like his deep blond hair, this man seemed to bring the light into the shaded restaurant.

Chuck recovered the quickest. "Edward? All done work today?" he asked.

"Naw, I'm just running errands for Mrs. Scotts and the kids. Timothy's sick again and she couldn't leave. Then Roy and I will be off to round up the Johnson's cattle, so we'll be away for about a month."

"Edward, maybe you could take a break and answer a nagging question we all have," suggested Millie, placing a new glass of lemonade to entice the young man.

"Oh, that sounds great! It's some hot out there today!" said Edward, striding across the diner with the vigor of youth in his step. He sat down on the other side of Bill and lifted the glass to his lips for a long draught. With a gasp, Edward placed the glass on the counter, empty. "So, what were you guys wondering about?"

"We were trying to figure out why you two do so much for the town?" asked Millie boldly.

"Oh…"

The four of them exchanged worried looks as Edward's mood dropped quickly. They could sense the change and wondered just what that question had dragged up, which in turn only fueled their curiosity. Their attention focused back on Edward. The young man seemed to notice that he was under scrutiny and looked down the counter at them with wide eyes before quickly looking away.

Edward laughed slightly, giving a shake of his head. "Well, I guess you could say that I'm just trying to make the world better in my own little way."

They shared a look between them.

"And Roy? You often refer to him as your brother…" Millie leaned forward, eagerly waiting on answers to her long speculated theories.

Edward looked over at them. "He is very close. Like a…brother."

"Zach once heard you say that you have another brother? Married with kids somewhere," suggested Chuck.

Shifting on the stool, Edward looked down at his glass. "Yes, he's living in New York with his wife, Noa. I have a nephew." A prideful smile graced Edward's once somber face, lighting the diner once more with his eagerness.

"Oh, wonderful! Do you have any pictures?" asked Millie, moving closer.

"Yeah, I do," said Edward enthusiastically, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket. A worn, sepia colored picture was produced and handed round. A tall man dressed in a dark suit, his arm around a slender woman's waist, with the baby between them; they looked very happy with what life seemed to have graced them with.

"That's Alphonse, his wife Noa, and there's Nathan. He's almost three now. The last letter I got, it says that he's got a whole bunch of words now and he can write too! He's smart just like his uncle," boasted Edward, taking the picture back.

"They look like a fine family," remarked Frank when everyone remained quiet.

"Thanks," said Edward, carefully putting the picture back into his wallet before putting it in his back pocket.

A series of rapid knocks on the front window and they were all straining to see. A man with shaggy, black, shoulder length hair waved, then motioned outside.

"Oh shit—I mean—sorry, Millie!" said Edward, rising from his stool. "I got to go." Edward rushed out the door without another word.

There was a moment of silence before they turned to each other.

"Well…that was unexpected," said Millie. "I mean, did Edward's brother's wife look…foreign…to you?"

"They do come from Europe, it would figure," said Bill logically.

"I don't know, it just seems…wrong somehow, you know?" pressed Millie.

"Not at all," said Frank. "I married an Irish woman, they're as foreign as you can get."

"Oh, please," huffed Millie over the round of laughter Frank's comment earned.

"There're good kids, Edward and Roy," said Chuck.

"It's just a shame that it didn't workout between Roy and Anna. They would have been good together," said Millie, still feeling annoyed at Frank.

"Nothing you can do," said Bill.

"Millie!" The front door swung open and there stood Edward. He rushed across the diner and slapped a nickel on the counter. "Thanks for the drink! See ya!" And just like that he was gone again.

"Good kid," said Frank with a smile.

* * *

The crisp mountain evening air stirred with a light wind as eight men huddled around a roaring fire, their supper long consumed. They now tried to enjoy the quiet of their individual thoughts, letting tired bodies relax as much as they were able. Ed and Roy, along with two men from the reservation sat on one side of the fire while the other four sat on the other side; glaring. Tensions were high and had been from the very moment they had set out on horseback a week ago.

Ed had been called a 'red-skin lover' in the snidest, most condescending way since he spent the majority of his time with Roy and the two men from the reservation. Roy had been dubbed 'chief' in an equally malicious manner for constantly restraining Ed from beating the other four and, seeing how angry Ed would get, they made sure to use the new nickname whenever possible.

It was become painfully obvious to Ed that this time out would be the worst ever. The usual group of men that went with Ed and Roy couldn't make it. That meant there were a few out-of-towners plus some robust Indians from the reservation. It also meant that Ed had to deal with a stranger's input again. Not only on the inclusion of the two Indians, but their comments about Roy. Unlike other people Ed and Roy have had contact with, these four immediately perceived Roy's 'half-breed' status; noting the way the two Indians deferred to Roy in a lordly manner.

"Hey, _chief_, how about you hand over the coffee pot?" jeered a burly man that went by the name Roger Limpet. It always started with Roger and always after dinner.

The two men to Roy's left stared calmly at the others; murmuring indistinct words and nodding. They were from the same reservation as Roy's Indian side of the family and were Roy's second uncle's cousins, three times removed…or so the theory went.

Instantly, Ed's head snapped from the fire's hypnotizing dance to glare at the man dangerously. Lounged as he was across the ground with a log for a back rest, reclining and slightly leaning into Roy's leg, he had let his guard down, thinking that tonight, finally, he would get some peace. He was obviously wrong. "You call Roy 'chief' one more time and I'll pound you into the ground, Roger!" he growled, narrowing his eyes at the speaker.

"Hey, I'm just respecting the red man's way—" Roger said with a smirk for his fellow buddies. The three other men chuckled along with Roger for he wouldn't have it any other way.

Drawing his legs up under him, Ed perched on his knees, the firelight glinting in his golden eyes threateningly. "What the fucking _hell_ is your problem, Roger!" demanded Ed, pointing a pale, leather-covered finger at him. "'Cause I really want to know before I _beat_ it out of you!"

"Ed," murmured Roy soothingly. Ed clamped his mouth shut and shoved down the urge to do some much needed rearranging to Roger's face. His body shook with the desire to unleash fury greater then these men had ever known. Wrinkling his nose at the men, Ed let his hand fall back to his side, clenched.

"Yes, _chief_, keep your little…heh, _pet_ on a short leash. I wouldn't want to get rabies if he should bite me," jeered Roger with a calculating gleam in his eyes. The three other men shifted on their seats nervously, sensing the charged atmosphere. Their laughter became more subdued then Roger's.

Ed gritted his teeth hard, trying to swallow the hatred that was bubbling up in him. For two years he had been good and quiet when people like Roger came into their lives. For two years he'd shown restraint and discretion, learning when to keep his mouth shut so that they would be left alone. Hell, he even pretended to like girls and date, along with Roy, to make sure no one in town got wind of their 'arrangement'.

But there was only so much that he could take, and the pressures he had been under had been growing more and more each time they interacted with people. His usually quick temper had nothing to lash out against and he had to hold it all inside. Even when they were alone, Ed could rarely keep his temper, often lashing out at Roy who was ever patient with him.

When Ed wasn't angry with the world, he would often feel remorse over how he was treating Roy. It made him love that man even more to know that despite the abuse, Roy stuck with him. There were good times—too few good times—but they were there. He only wished that they came more often. When he was out in the backlands like they were now, it was usually good. But with _this_ crew of men, it was just compounding his stress well into the stratosphere.

"Just drop it for once, man," Roy said to the men seated across from him, poking the fire with a branch.

"I don't take orders from red-skins or red-skin lovers like blondie there. Know your place and just go back to the reservation. We don't want your kind around here," snarled Roger.

Like the log in the fire that just cracked in half, Ed snapped. "That's it!" snarled Ed. Suddenly he was on his feet, leaping at the older man and tackling him to the ground. All the other men quickly stood, some moving out of the way of the tussle, while Roy was the only one to step towards them.

"Ed! Stop!" shouted Roy, belatedly realizing that Ed's temper was high enough to cause trouble. Roy watched in horror as Ed lifted his left hand high and proceeded to punch Roger in the face.

Ed was rejoicing in the release of his anger. He had always had a volatile side, but just letting go… There was no reason to stop now. It was a relief to let all his long controlled emotions have free reign and seeing Roger cowering under him was sublime. He was mid-swing when a body slammed into his rib cage, knocking him aside, and compressing his lungs. Reacting blindly, Ed began to squirm his way out from under the larger body over his.

"Ed! Ed, stop! Edward!" Hands pulled at Ed's, pinning them above his head in a position that usually held a lot of excitement in the bedroom…until the fog of rage finally lifted and he was panting up into Roy's face. Roy pressed his lips in annoyance, giving him a hard look. Ed turned away, letting a guilty breath out through his nose.

Roy shoved a hand into his chest, pressing him into the ground as he stood. Roy hardly ever showed his irritation. Ed looked up at him out of the corner of his eyes, feeling a wave of affection hit him as he looked at Roy's profile. He was so lucky that Roy loved him despite his failings.

"Get up, Roger," growled Roy as he stepped over Ed's prone body.

With a shaky sigh, Ed closed his eyes. His anger wasn't used up. He wasn't okay. He still needed to release these pent up frustrations, but there was no one who he could go all out on here. Al was on the east coast with his family; successful in his small bookshop. He couldn't spar with Roy like he did with Al. It was only when he did physical work, that finally a small amount of the pressure got released. Not like either he or Al needed to do the work they did. The Americans came through and after debriefing them both, had paid out one hundred thousand each.

"Here," said Roy gruffly. Ed could hear the crunch of dry twigs. "Do you have anything further you want to add?" Slowly, Ed sat up on his hunches. He shot a glance at Roy, finding him glaring at the other three men threateningly with Roger standing in front of him. Jed, Roger's second, seemed like he might have something to add, his hand slowly inching towards his hunting knife. The fire suddenly flared, sending sparks into the night.

Ed smiled, letting his head roll back onto his shoulders, feeling the flush of desire. He loved it when Roy used his control over fire. It never failed to turn him on and make him frantic with the need to have Roy inside him. Looking up at the Milky Way, a snort of laughter worked its way out, and then another, and another until he was laughing loudly.

"He's fuckin' crazy!" shouted Roger, moving towards the safety of the other men from his group. That only made Ed laugh louder, rolling over onto his stomach and pounding the ground.

With a few quick words in Lakota to the Indians, Roy pulled on his arm getting him to his feet. "Let's go for a walk Ed," murmured Roy in his ear.

But he could barely walk for laughing so hard, and if Roy wasn't holding on to his arm, he would have fallen many times over. The light of the fire quickly faded, leaving them in the darkness under the leaves with the occasional glimpse of moonlight.

"Ed!" Roy whirled him around, shoving him against a tree and his laughter choked.

"R-Roy haha why'd you stop me?"

"Ed, snap out of it!"

"Snap? Haha!" Ed doubled over suddenly seeing Mustang in his mind eye, showing off. He thought it was incredibly funny. Roy gripped his shoulders again, slamming him into the tree again.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the dark grotto, finally ending Ed's hysteria. He stared blindly at the dark branches, his cheek burning with the force of Roy's slap. Roy hadn't _ever_ hit him. It chilled him better then anything else could have.

"Come on," grunted Roy, pulling on his boneless arm and going deeper into the forest.

Roy said nothing as he led the way, his grip tight above his elbow. As he walked, Ed stared at Roy's silhouette and felt desire anew. But as he followed, a sudden welling of emotions caught him unawares, making him blink rapidly and sniffle.

"Ed?" Roy paused, looking back at him—or at least Ed supposed he was. He couldn't see Roy's face in the darkness.

Closing the distance between them, Ed buried his face in Roy's chest, his arms pulling the body close to his. "I'm sorry," choked Ed, trying to hold back the tempest that was threatening to overtake him. "I'm a-a mess. I can't-t do this any-anymore," he hiccupped. Warm arms enveloped him, making him feel safe and loved as the raw emotions leaked out of him the only way he had left.

"Can you hold out until we get the herd in?" asked Roy softly against his temple when his breathing evened out and he started to calm down. "We can go somewhere. Away from this town if you want. I know you've been unhappy, but you never talk to me."

"I'm sorry," murmured Ed, rubbing his face into Roy's shirt. "I _hate_ that man," Ed spat. "I _hate_ lying all the time. I _hate_ stupid people! I just want to l-love you without judgment." Emotions caught in his throat making him swallow hard to contain them.

"I know, I'm sorry," murmured Roy, pulling him even closer.

"What are you sorry for, dummy," mumbled Ed, sniffling but feeling immensely better just being where he was; in Roy's arms.

"For putting you through this; for making you stay. I had thought that the support of the Indian community would be enough for us to be happy, but I was wrong."

Ed's chest heaved over a gasping breath. He didn't have anything to say to that. It had been hard from the moment he moved in with Roy. The charades they had to play, the stories that needed to be kept straight. It was exhausting on a level that Ed had never known. And…he'd had enough.

"I can wait. I'll be good," said Ed, defeated. Roy's hand caressed his temple, pushing his bangs off his face.

"I love you," murmured Roy, placing a kiss on the same temple he had just freed from his hair.

"Love you," mumbled Ed, sighing. He allowed himself to relax and just enjoy the feel of Roy's arms around him. Without Roy, his life would be empty. Even if it was hard, he wouldn't change Roy's place in his life. He loved him so much, and yes, the man had picked up Mustang's tendency for teasing him along with some other Mustang traits. But, mostly, Roy was not like Mustang at all.

Roy's fingers trailed along the back of his neck, causing goose bumps to travel down his spine, where he began to massage the base of his skull with familiar probing. Sniffling, Ed looked up into the void where Roy's head was. Lips descended on his, warm and tender; apologizing again without words. The hand at the back of his head travelled upwards until it caught on the tie holding his hair back, pulling it free.

Gentle fingers combed through his hair, making Ed want to purr in contentment. Roy's other arm was warm across his back; soothing his turbulent emotions. The insidious scratching of fingernails against his scalp made his mind turn to Roy's suggestion. If they were going to go somewhere, where could they go? They couldn't leave the country, Al was still here. Unless Al came with him; but he was settled with Noa and little Nathan in New York. Roy wouldn't mind leaving too much. Beyond his attachment with certain people on the reservation, his mother, living in Boston, had no real place in his life.

Roy placed another kiss against his temple, making Ed sigh. Ed would be really happy to get even farther away from Roy's mother. She was horrible. A bitter, angry woman that made it her goal in whatever remaining years she had left to make her son as miserable at humanly possible. The one time he had actually met that vile woman, he was shocked to see how well Roy had turned out. After Roy's father had died from over consumption, she had whisked Roy away to the east coast and cut off all ties to the other side of the family. She even went so far as to change Roy's last name to Taylor, her maiden name thus erasing his Indian name of Mustang.

Ed had been horrified to learn that she had also beaten her son in an effort to 'get rid of his bad blood'. He couldn't imagine a mother—a _mother—_doing that to her son. It was only after finally convincing Roy to let him meet her that he finally understood. Not only had she not welcomed Roy, she had screeched in Ed's face and attacked him. He was so unnerved by the whole confrontation that he hadn't said anything for almost a day afterwards. Roy later confided in him that she once told him that she had a 'freak of a son. A horrible creature that played with fire and was the spawn of the devil', so he was okay with her hating him. It made Ed sad, for he loved his mother so much. He wished Roy could have known that as well.

"Okay now?" murmured Roy.

Ed sighed again upon hearing his voice rumbling through the chest against his ear. "Yes," mumbled Ed, hunching his shoulders and giving Roy's body a squeeze.

"Walk with me," whispered Roy, taking his hand gently now and pulling him deeper into the woods. Ed firmly gripped Roy's hand within his leather clad one; following behind Roy and watching the dark ground for holes or rocks that might trip him up. They went deeper and deeper into the forest, but Ed didn't worry that they might get lost. For all he cared, they could get lost and then they would never have to see those men ever again.

"Do you remember this place?" Roy suddenly asked him and coming to a stop.

Looking up from his feet, Ed saw that they were on the edge of large downward sloping field, bathed in moonlight and fireflies. They had yet to leave the forest, so it felt almost like Ed was standing in darkness and beyond was light—freedom. But he didn't recognize this place at all.

"No," whispered Ed. His eyes roamed across the expanse hungrily. This place called to him somehow. It felt like a dream with the fireflies winking in and out, and the moonlight making everything white. The tall wildflowers swayed in the faint summer wind, bringing with it the smell of pollen and the last hint of sun-warmed grass.

"Well, we came here a year and a half ago the first time we went cattle ranching. Remember how you got lost and saw that wolf? That was here. I wasn't too sure I'd be able to find it again, but it looks like I got lucky."

"It's awesome," said Ed in a breathy gasp. He released Roy's hand and stepped forward until the trees dwindled to small ankle tall saplings; just absorbing the sight. A warm hand gripped his left shoulder, and distantly, he could just sense the pressure of another hand on his right. Then Roy wrapped both arms across his chest, leaning into his body with a contended sigh. He felt stinging in his eyes at the understanding Roy continually gave to him. He was _really_ lucky to have Roy in his life.

"How come you are always so good to me?" Ed wondered, leaning his head back on Roy's shoulder. This was just like that time Roy held him under the sands of Cairo, back when things were so new. "How is it that you put up with my shit?"

"It's a tough job, don't get me wrong," said Roy softly into his ear. "But the rewards are…fantastic." Ed clicked his tongue, smiling and lightly jabbed his elbow into Roy's side. "Oaf! Hey, don't damage the goods now, or else you won't get any use out of me," grumbled Roy, but that didn't stop him from pulling his hair out of the way so that his neck was now open; laid bare for ravishing. Ed snorted sarcastically and made no motion to stop Roy as his lips began to trace up his neck towards his ear.

"Am I going to get some use out of you?" wondered Ed coyly, arching his body as one of Roy's hands slid down his chest. He gasped loudly as Roy's mouth closed over his earlobe.

"Shame to waste this place just looking at it," murmured Roy distractedly, his lips kissing along Ed's hair line.

"Is that so…" mumbled Ed, tilting his head to the side to allow Roy better access. A slow smirk spread across Ed's face as he thought about what Roy had said. With a soft snort, he started feeling a little bit devious and playful. Before Roy could even ask him what was up, Ed broke free from Roy's arms and sprinted out into the field.

"He-hey!" shouted Roy. Ed looked back, smiling at his lover's stunned face and then took off at full speed. "Hey! Get back here," called Roy. Ed grinned happily to hear that Roy was giving chase.

This was one of those rare but good moments. There was no one around them; they could just let all the pretenses go and be themselves. This had to be one of the best gifts that Roy had given to him over their two years of living together. Roy's shouts followed him as he ran through the knee high flowers and fireflies. He looked back over his shoulder to see Roy several feet behind him, grinning. Ed answered with his own grin and then suddenly crumbled to the ground as his foot turned on a rock.

There was a moment of stunned incomprehension at his new and sudden view of the night sky before his ankle began to hurt like a sonvabitch. "Shit," hissed Ed, clutching his ankle. He had turned his ankle the other day when his horse became skittish just as he had been dismounting. Roy had been very concerned.

"Ed? Ed, where'd you go?" called Roy.

"Over here…" said Ed, waving a hand so that Roy could find him. Roy crunched through the plants until he loomed over him.

"Are you okay?" asked Roy, kneeling down next to him. "You twisted your ankle again! I told you to be careful of that. You're not all healed up."

"It's just shocked. I didn't over do it; stop trying to be my nanny," growled Ed, snapping a open handed slap against Roy's chest. He put on a brave face and showed that his ankle was fine by rotating it for Roy to see. Roy didn't buy it, so Ed figured it was better to change tactics.

"Kiss it better," he demanded, holding up his ankle towards Roy. Snorting softly, Roy took hold of his denim covered leg and pushed the pant up. Small goose bumps erupted, travelling up his leg, as his skin was exposed to the night air. Roy's calloused hand caressed the ankle just above his sock, making another wave of goose bumps follow the first.

Ed shivered ever so slightly.

Gently pulling down Ed's sock, Roy leaned forward, placing a light kiss against the tender flesh just on top of his ankle bone. The warm swipe of a tongue across the top of his ankle had Ed struggling to contain a wonton moan. God, how did Roy always do this to him? It wasn't like the man had hardly even touched him yet, but he was so _close_ to throwing Roy down and behaving like a mad man.

"Stop that," he murmured, feeling a wave of tingling want. "My foot sinks; don't lick it."

"You're right," said Roy, and then dropped his leg to the ground. Ed huffed in annoyance. "But up here should be better," Roy then murmured, leaning over him so that he was forced back, down onto the grass, as lips moved lightly against his. Ed hummed his agreement. This was better.

Ed gripped at the back of Roy's jacket, pulling him closer so that he could deepen the kiss. He needed this so bad. He wanted to lose himself in the simplicity of touch. He thrust his tongue deep into Roy's mouth, feeling every inch and savoring the taste of coffee and supper. It was Roy's turn to moan, and loudly. It fueled Ed to shift his weight, rolling them so that Roy was now lying in the grass. He ground his growing erection into Roy's crotch while he continued his assault on Roy's mouth. The fingers of his left hand reached up and found their way into Roy's shoulder length hair, gripping it until the neck was arched so he could bend down to nip, kiss, and lick at the exposed flesh greedily.

Roy pulled him close, offering up mumbled encouragements. It made Ed smile against the warmth of his skin. Fireflies winked in and out around their heads adding a fairytale quality to the night. With his right hand, Ed pulled at the collar of Roy's shirt, nipping at the tender skin just above his heart.

When was the last time they had been able to do this? Often they had to restrain themselves from touching each other like they wanted. They had to sleep in separate bedrooms more nights then they spent together. There were too many comings and goings at Roy's grandfather's place to allow them proper time alone. Stolen moments were even riskier. Anyone might come along and see something they shouldn't. So, when a chance like _this_ came along, they took hold of it with both hands.

Roy's hands were busying themselves with Ed's belt buckle while Ed worked on those twice damned small buttons that all shirts seemed to be cursed with and growling when they didn't immediately come undone. With a frustrated snarl, he bit the leather finger of his left hand and yanked the glove off, throwing it down beside him and then repeated it on the other side. Even with his fingers bare, he couldn't work the buttons very well. He wanted to rip the shirt open but then Roy wouldn't have anything to wear so, he had to frown and growl as he worked diligently. Sometimes he _hated_ auto-mail.

Roy was much faster, to Ed's annoyance. He had finished with his belt, had his fly open, and began to work on Ed's own button down shirt. By the time Ed got to the second last fucking button, Roy had his hands underneath his undershirt and moved it up into Ed's armpits. As soon as the very last button was undone, Roy sat up and covered his nipple with his mouth, sucking it until it was a tight, hard nub.

"Ah," gasped Ed, throwing his head back to stare unseeingly at the star filled sky. The bastard knew that Ed would be rendered almost mindless by sucking on his nipple, but the fucker did it anyway. He seemed to like that he could make him beg just this one small action any and every time they were alone. Very quickly, Ed lost his earlier aggression and became lost in the feel of Roy's hands, his mouth.

"Give me your jacket," said Roy, his voice muffled by his hold on Ed's nipple. Ed didn't hear him though. He knew that Roy spoke but he wasn't able to comprehend what was coming out of that lovely mouth. "Give me your jacket, Ed. We'll spread them over the ground," said Roy again, tugging now at his sleeve and turning away from his chest.

Ed whined at the lose of Roy's mouth and leaned down to kiss along Roy's neck, hoping to distract him from what he was doing because he need that mouth _so_ bad. Finally, Ed found what he was looking for and a sloppy battle of who had the better tongue ensued. The cool night air on his chest seemed to make him hyper-sensitive to the feel of Roy's chest pressing against his. It was then he realized that he didn't have skin-to-skin contact like he ought to.

"Hm—Ed wait," said Roy, muffled against his lips, but Ed didn't want to hear it, or anything. He just wanted to feel. "Ed…Ed com'on."

Ed grumbled a negative. Roy gripped him close; one arm over his back and the other gripping his hip and turned them both to place Ed gently on the ground. Ed was covered in kisses while his coat was carefully removed. Then Roy leaned back, looking down at his prone form while slowly taking off his own jacket and moving it under Ed's hips, then more lips and fingers, palms pressing urgently.

Their clothing was carefully removed and placed within arms reach; they couldn't afford to lose even one article of their clothes just incase someone might notice or suspect what had happened between them. Even in the frenzy of passion, they could both recognize how foolish it would be to make an error. And Roy, forever thinking ahead had brought enough vegetable oil that they would be able to have intercourse.

There was care in the way Roy eased in the first cool finger. Ed hissed slightly at the burn, but arched into it as well. He couldn't get enough of this feeling of being filled. He only wished that they didn't have to hide as much as they did. The second finger was a little more intense and Roy had to wait a moment for him to adjust, and then the third finger and scissoring to stretch him further.

Ed gasped loudly when the tip of Roy's erection finally touched his entrance. His heart beat wildly in his chest so that he thought it might just beat right out and flop around on the ground. Holding himself so that only his tip rubbed along his anus, Roy leaned forward and captured Ed's mouth. Each shift of their bodies made Ed anxious to feel Roy inside of him.

"Hey," murmured Ed, suddenly remembering what Roy had told him earlier and gasping as Roy pressed against him. "I thought you said I was going to get to use you-ahh!"

It was then that Roy finally moved forward, sinking the first half inch into Ed's body. They both shuddered at the heat they were feeling at the point where their bodies began to merge. "After I use you a bit," said Roy breathlessly as he moved his hips forward again. Ed moaned loudly, unable to respond.

Slowly, much too slow for Ed's taste, Roy buried himself as far as he could and then stopped 'to savior the feel' as he murmured against his chest when Ed demanded more. Roy peppered his face and neck with small pecking kisses and when he finally made it to Ed's mouth he forced Ed back with the intensity of his passion. When Roy finally withdrew from his body, Ed hissed through his teeth and threw his head to the side, his hair falling over his face. And then Roy moved forward and it was as though sparks made Ed's body jump.

His cries and demands, his threats and pleas went unanswered as Roy moved at a pace that was seemingly designed to drive him mad. There was no rhythm, nothing that he could latch onto to satisfy that hard knot in his stomach that screamed at him for release. But thankfully, it wasn't so long before Roy lost his will to tease him and started to move in earnest.

And it wasn't long after that for them to spiral up to the pinnacle of what their bodies could handle. Ed came with a surprised gasp. It came upon him so fast that he had hardly had a chance to say anything or warn Roy. When he came, Roy fell forward, his hands on either side of his head and quaked with the force of his own climax.

With a sated groan, Roy collapsed on top of Ed and buried his face in his neck. "God, we need to do that more often," murmured Roy.

"Hell, yeah," sighed Ed, wrapping his arms about Roy's wide shoulders. He no longer felt any of his anger from before. Now he was nicely blank and floating on the fading cloud of pleasure. They fell into silence; Roy's warm breath blew across his neck at regular, steady intervals, lulling Ed and making his eyelids heavy.

"Remember that dream I told you about," asked Roy sleepily, drawing small shapes on Ed's chest. "Do you remember when we went to visit my grandfather's grave? How the elders crowded you?"

"Hm," grunted Ed, remembering the story Roy had told him the night after his arrival here. Roy's grandfather had a vision of his coming. Not only were the elders waiting for Roy to return, but they were waiting for Edward too. As they had walked into the neglected graveyard to search for Roy's grandfather, they had been surrounded with old men and women.

It seemed as though Roy had been expecting this to happen and when Ed threw a questioning glance his way, he saw the other half of his braid lying on Roy's upturned hands.

"What're you gettin' at?" mumbled Ed, letting one eye open to stare down at the black head resting on his chest.

"I was just wondering if any of that helped you. You know, the fasting and so on."

"Ah," said Ed with a small nod in understanding. With a long indrawn breath, Ed considered Roy's question. Had any of those ceremonies help him? Watching the bottom half of his hair burn up in a fire that Roy created, or sweating in a small, hot hut, even fasting on his own in the middle of nowhere for days; did he get some closure?

He had been able to make peace with Izzy's death and the fact that he'd been unable to locate the family. They would never know what had happened to their little daughter, and for the longest while that had made him annoyed and anxious, but he now allowed himself to realize that he was only one man. He couldn't fix everything.

He had also been able to make peace with that brief but traumatic episode with the Seniore. For the longest time he'd have nightmares, violent nightmares that left him tangled in the sheets and sweating hard before he could wake. That was the dark time for him between when Al was still recovering from his gunshot wound and Roy had been shipped back to America. It would take seven more months before Al was well enough to travel and take a diesel boat across the Atlantic.

By that time Al and Noa's relationship had grown immeasurably. They had gone to the court house just before leaving Cairo, the three of them dressed in their very best, and Al and Noa had gotten married. It was small and intimate, and just what the intended wanted. Ed had been pleased with the simplicity of it all, and had fleeting wishes that Winry and Pinako could see how well Al looked.

His dreams had plagued him all the way to America, and that damned need of his to wander flared up hard as soon as he got off the boat in Halifax. The train ride down through Boston and onto the country's capital had lessened that urge for a while but, as soon as he became sequestered in a small room with two big, chain smoking men, the itch came back.

It was another month before the government would let them both go, and they could travel on to South Dakota and find Roy. As soon as Ed saw Roy again after all that time, he'd wanted to jump into his arms so bad—he had even moved forward to do so before he caught himself. Al and Noa were welcomed, but Roy really only had eyes for him. It was lucky that most of their interactions weren't observed.

Ed hadn't even realized how much of a stress ball he'd become until he was allowed to finally stop worrying over Al's health, or his wonder lust, or his dreams. Letting his breath out in a sigh, he figured that with everything else on his mind, doing those old, baffling rituals had helped… "Yeah, I guess. For a while."

"How about now? Do you want the elders to help you again before we leave? You know they'd be happy to; they accept you as one of us."

"I know," murmured Ed, gazing up at the stars and the Milky Way. "I'm okay, really. I just want to get away from everything for a while. We don't have to stay away forever. I know you love being here."

"You know what, buddy?" asked Roy, propping himself up on his elbow and looking down into Ed's face. Ed blinked his focus off the stars and then closer, at Roy.

"What's that?" murmured Ed, reaching up to push Roy's unruly hair out of his eyes and letting his hand linger on his cheek.

"I think that where ever we go, it'll be fun with you there."

Ed smiled. "Yeah, I suppose so. Any thoughts on where we should go?" He let his hand trace down Roy's face, along his neck, until it covered the hard knot of scared flesh where the misdirected bullet had ripped through Roy's shoulder.

Roy's arm was always bothering him, and he couldn't lift heavy objects for too long before his whole arm seized up. He had gotten honorably discharged with full benefits, which to the military meant that Roy got a nice suit and hat (1). Ed was even more pleased with his work for the American government now, because it meant that they wouldn't have to work harder then they wanted to in order to survive.

"How about South America? Warm sun, white sand beaches…no one around for miles on end. We could get seriously lost there…"

"Hm, South America, eh? You know, I've been reading some of the papers written about some temples they found in the deep jungle, we could check it out—" Roy threw his head back and laughed. "What?" demanded Ed.

"Always the scientist," said Roy, leaning forward to kiss Ed's down turned mouth. With a little bit of coaxing, Ed returned the kiss and rolled them over so that he was lying across Roy's body.

"My turn," he murmured against Roy's mouth, and then cutting him off when he started to protest.

--The End--

* * *

This is my last chance for this story to hear from you. Please let me know what your thoughts are. Was the ending good, weak, or just so-so?

I love you guys! It's been a fun journey, and I'm so glad I got to share this with you all!


End file.
